Subtext Is So Not The Pretext
by AudioErotica
Summary: KiGo Set after the events of Stop Team Go. Kim was always physically attracted to Shego but after bonding with her as Miss Go she wants to pursue a relationship with her enemy. Shego discovers she has deep feelings for Kimmie. Can they make it work?
1. After the Gherkin

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible, although I do have quite a bit of merchandise that I have bought from Disney who does own Kim Possible, Shego and the other characters in this story. This is fan fiction for mature audiences. There is sex, a little violence and well, people cuss. This story is PURE KiGo so if you're not down with the whole Kim and Shego lesbian lovers' thing don't waste your time reading this story. Also, it helps if you have actually seen an episode or two of Kim Possible since this story is tied in and around events that actually happened in canon! I would suggest watching the following:

**Go Team Go  
Emotion Sickness  
So The Drama (Kim Possible Movie)  
Mad Dogs & Aliens  
Cap'n Drakken  
Stop Team Go  
D.E.B.S. (The Full Length Movie)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: After The Gherkin **

_S__et after Stop Team Go_

Shego stormed away from Dr. Drakken still fuming over the absurdity of her employer's last venture muttering, "Operation Gherkin… he NEEDS me, my ass!" _Pickles?__ I came back to open a jar of freakin' pickles! I was supposed to go roller-skating tonight!_ Gritting her teeth in fury and looking down at her now glowing green hands her anger instantly flashed to fear as the pale green villain saw a small singed piece of paper on the floor. _Shit, _she mentally cursed as she bent down to pick up the partially burned photo of an embracing Miss Go and Kim Possible. She quickly hid her previously discarded reminder in her glove and proceeded to stomp off to her room.

Drakken's lair was a dark red stone and steel labyrinth of science labs, training rooms and torture chambers. There was always the hum of electricity from all of the high tech experiments mixed with the faint yet steady sound of henchmen marching. Tonight though, Shego felt oddly alone even as she passed half a dozen guards and stopped at the retinal scanner in front of her room. The scanner read her emerald green eyes and the heavy steel door parted to let the super villainess into her only sanctuary. The door quickly slid shut behind her with a hiss leaving her truly alone at last. She let out a deep sigh, after the events of the last few days she needed some "_She_" time.

The former superhero-turned-super-villain's room was a stark contrast to the rest of the sprawling lair. It was like stepping into any successful single women's Go City or Upperton flat. She had spared no expense in upgrading her quarters. She had warm faux finished drywall, hardwood floors and soft recessed lighting instead of the usual dark cave slash dentist office combo with florescent gymnasium style floodlights prevalent throughout the rest of the seaside complex. Shego looked around her cozy living room filled with an assortment of priceless art pieces and antique furniture. Keepsakes from both her life of crime and crime fighting lined several bookcases. She walked over to one of the bookshelves and stared down frowning at the items on the shelf just below eye level. There was an old black leather mask, a golf ball-size glowing rainbow rock, a shiny plaque, and lastly, a picture frame turned backwards.

The thief exhaled deeply and took out the charred snapshot from her glove. She picked up the picture frame and turned it around to reveal a photo of her brothers. She looked at them wistfully for a moment then frowned. She quickly flipped the frame over and took the back off. The criminal allowed herself to steal another glance at the burned photo before shaking her head and closing up the back of the frame securely hiding _her Kimmie_ behind the protective quartet of her superhero brothers. This time she put the picture frame on the shelf with the photo facing out. Her frown hardened into her usual scowl upon seeing her brothers grinning at her and she snarled out loud to the picture, "What're you all laughing at?" As she turned to go we close up on the plaque:

**Shego: Global Justice Hero Of The Year 1999**

The slightly green skinned villain moved to the back of her flat where her bed and bathroom were located. She started to remove her signature black and lime green jumpsuit. This particular article of clothing was one of the few items from her Team Go days she still used. She liked to believe that she kept wearing the suit for practical reasons such as it withstood her comet powers and it made her look intimidating not to mention damn sexy but it also was part of her identity both as a hero and as a villain. Today she had worn it as a hero battling her temporarily evil bothers alongside Kim Possible. For just a moment she smiled at the thought and then shook her head frowning. _What's gotten into me? I'm just overflowing with sentimentality today. I've gotta pull myself together._ She sat on the edge of the bed, unzipped her boots and kicked them into the corner. _A long hot shower's just what I need to wash away the day and forget any of this ever happened,_ she conceded as she forcibly pulled off the lower half of her skintight suit and stood up.

The thief's pale green body was in magnificent form. She was no thin cheerleading teenager but a curvaceous and toned woman! IF not for her unusual skin color she could have easily been a centerfold in Play Ferret magazine. The thought of her in Play Ferret made her giggle aloud. _Who says I won't be anyway_, she mused to herself as she admired her nude body in the dresser mirror. She let out a sigh as she saw the distant picture frame in the reflection from the other room.

"I can't believe I almost told her. What the hell was I thinking?!" the villainess scolded herself gnashing her teeth in disgusted anger, "I'm so stupid!" _It's Kim Possible. Kim fucking Possible!_ _Of all the people on earth! _She smacked her forehead with her hand and flung open the top drawer of the dresser. She pulled out a lime green crop top and a pair of black satin boxers with a green 'G' monogrammed onto it.

She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. Her mind was still retracing the events of the last few days. She dearly wished she could think of something else besides her irritating Miss Go experience and her redheaded nemesis. She had hoped that the modified attitudinator had conveniently been equipped with an amnesia effect so she wouldn't have to remember anything. _Why is it mind control devices come with full self awareness? That just seems back-asswards! _Shego shook her head at the stupidity of villains and their flawed technology. _Maybe I AM on the wrong side?_

KPKPKPKP

Kim Possible sat in her room getting ready for the second to last Friday of school. Technically it WAS going to be Senior Skip Day but because of her latest world saving adventures she had three tests to make up tomorrow. _Senior Skip Half Day will have to do,_ the young hero thought just as her cell phone rang.

"Hey Ron," she answered knowing the ring tone belonging to her boyfriend.

"Hey KP! Whatcha doin'?" Ron Stoppable's chipper voice boomed back.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine," Kim replied instantly annoyed at the boy's needlessly loud voice in her ear. "And I'm about to go to bed," she continued getting up from the computer and flopping down on her bed, "I was just finishing up studying for the Latin final."

"Oh, that test isn't until…"

"It was supposed to be today Ron, TODAY! But we were a little busy with Electronique and Team Go to make it to sixth period," she interrupted.

"Ugh, Kay Pee!" whined Ron, "but tomorrow is Senior Skip Day!"

Kim could swear she heard Rufus in the background, "uh-hunh," in agreement.

"I KNOW!" the hero snapped. _Believe me I know. I wish I HAD the day off, _she mentally quipped.

"We're seniors we should be SKIPPING!"

"We should also be graduating and we can't do that without PASSING!" she spat back into the receiver clutching the tiny phone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She was getting increasingly more agitated that she was the only one thinking ahead. "I've three tests I've gotta make up tomorrow and YOU should too!"

"Yeah," muttered Ron, _thanks to Shego_. "You're right KP," he sadly complied with a deep sigh. He had been looking forward to getting a day alone with Kim after having to share her all week with a flipped good Shego. "But I'm gonna take the first half of the day off. I wanna sleep in and actually get to enjoy a weekday meal at Bueno Nacho BEFORE the lunch rush for a change."

"Make it 11:15 and I'll meet you there," she replied with all sweetness. Having won her argument she let her anger towards her boyfriend fade.

"Oh okay fine," her boyfriend conceded. He was a little disappointed about not getting to completely miss the lunch rush but at least he'd have some alone time with Kim.

"It's a date then," cooed Kim, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Ron questioned his girlfriend's new use of a pet name then he remembered where the named originated. "Oh," he muttered with a little fake laughter, "like Shego." The boy paused for a moment as the mention of the villain's name made both parties on the phone exhale deeply then he continued, "Hey, whatcha think she was gonna tell you before she changed back to evil today?"

_Before YOU changed her back to evil!_ Kim seethed angrily but she held her tongue not allowing the thought to be vocalized. It was no use arguing with him over this and then her mind focused on Shego's last words as the rest of her existence slowly started to melt away. "Beats me," the teenage crime fighter paused as her voice trailed off, her mind now racing through possibilities. She had been pondering or trying not to ponder that very question all evening. "No… clue… good… night…"

"Goo-" **click** Ron's voice cut out as Kim absent-mindedly closed the cell phone and plugged it back into the charger.

She had been trying to fill her head with everything non-Shego all night. Now with her studying over and the reminder from Ron, the super villain was all she could think about. She packed away her books and slipped into her purple PJ's with the heart tank top. It wasn't so much Shego's last words that had her so wrapped up in thought. It was the way she had said them. The tone, Shego's usual drawl, and the pause even before the ray of the attitudinator hit her. It was reminiscent of all the started sentences that her archenemy had tried to say to her that week. Shego would either stop herself or have another thought and forget to finish what she was saying. It was as if the villainess wanted to tell her something but she just couldn't. _What would Shego wanna tell me that even good she couldn't bring herself to say?_

Just then Mrs. Dr. Possible called from the staircase below breaking Kim from her contemplation. She got up and peered over the edge of her room's floor entrance to see a designer black and green suitcase in her mother's hand. Kim smiled at the bag and hopped down the stairs to where her mother was waiting. The young hero hadn't even gone into the guestroom to check and see if Shego had come back for her stuff. She just assumed the thief had.

"What should we do with Shego's things Kimmie?" Anne Possible asked apprehensively. She was hoping her only daughter had some way of returning the bag to her arch-foe that wouldn't involve dodging plasma bolts or deathtraps.

The hero caught the note of worry in her mother's voice and offered her a confident smile. "No big, I'll make sure Shego gets her stuff!" Kim assured her mother, taking the suitcase with a rather nefarious idea forming in her head. _And I'll get my answers, _she thought.

"Goodnight Kimmie-kins," her mom said stepping up to kiss the younger Possible on the forehead.

_It is now!_ "G' night," the teen replied giving the older redhead a hug and smiling at the green bag in her hand behind her mother's back. _Well Miss Go it looks like we'll be seeing each other again real soon._

KPKPKPKP

The warm water felt so purifying raining down onto Shego and sticking her sleek black hair to her light green body. She hated to have to get out of the shower. "Hated," the villainess laughed to herself leaning into the steady flow of the water and putting her hands against the wall. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up into the steady stream feeling pleased that she could feel a raw emotion like that again. The attitudinator had changed her attitude from evil to pure good. One of the improved adjustments was the lack of being able to feel anything carnal or devious. Only happy squishy thoughts like... _Kimmie._ The thought of her nemesis Kim Possible returned to her mind. _No!_ She put her head down and then slowly knelt down in the shower as another raw emotion flooded her senses. It was the one emotion she had been avoiding. Ignoring… pretending that it either didn't exist or that it was something else. IT was the ONE emotion that had remained when she was Miss Go. But it had been cleaned up by the attitudinator to be filtered into its basic form. LOVE. Shego felt it. She had been feeling it. She opened her eyes to stare at the escaping water circling the drain. _No, it's not that!_ Her mouth opened slightly and her breathing became heavier. Without the attitudinator she could allow herself of feel the other emotion that she closely associated with Kim Possible. Hate. Sweet, pure, uncomplicated HATE! Water rained onto her whole body and dripped from her lips as she unconsciously mouthed the two warring emotions. _LOVE and HATE._ _Lust and loathing.__ NO!_ "I - DO - HATE - HER!" she uttered aloud as if to convince herself. With the mix of emotions fueling her newly restored fury, she ignited her fists and steam rose from her glowing hands and filled the stall. _I must HATE her!_

KPKPKPKP

Kim returned to her bedroom and placed the bag on her bed. Shego had left it slightly open and the hero noticed the satin black sleep shirt with a green 'S' monogrammed on the left breast pocket that the ex-hero had worn to bed the night before. She reached in and pulled it out. Instinctively she held the shirt to her face and smelled it. It was the unmistakable scent of Shego; a light, tropical, exotic musk so familiar to the teenager from all of her close battles with the older fallen heroine. That scent always made her heart beat faster, the smell triggering the usual rush of fear and excitement through her body. It readied her for battle and turned her on. She could sense the fight coming; she could feel Shego's touch in the form of a barely deflected kick or a well placed punch to her gut. She let out a soft moan as the muscles in her stomach tensed instinctively with the imagined blow.

_How can a scent make you so focused and so confused at the same time_, she wondered as she shook herself out of her dream fight. The cheerleader knew all too well how those feelings manifested, she wasn't sure WHY but she definitely knew how. She smiled softly, zipped up the bag and set it by the entrance next to her backpack. She turned off the lights and settled into bed.

Tonight was the first night that Miss Go wasn't asleep in the guestroom downstairs. Kim had found it strangely comforting having her archenemy so close to her and the sudden departure of Shego made the hero oddly sad. _It's not like she would've stayed here forever, _she reminded herself. It had been obvious to Kim that both of them had done everything they could to stall rescuing the former heroine's brothers. Kim knew why she had wanted to spend more time with the safe, good Miss Go but she had no idea what Shego's reasons were. The one thing she did know for sure was Miss Go had changed her total perception of Shego. _I just need to see her again as her old evil self and I'll be over this_. She took another whiff of the shirt she was clutching tightly next to her pillow. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Cocoa Moo Delivered

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible or Cocoa-Moo, mmm… yummy, chocolaty cocoa-moo. I do have an overactive imagination and read way too much into the subtext in Disney's Kim Possible. Which is why this story is KiGo as in Kim likes Shego and Shego likes her Kimmie! If you don't like it, please stop reading this story because it's just going to piss you off! Also please take a look at some suggested video to aid you in this story:

**Go Team Go  
Emotion Sickness  
So The Drama (Kim Possible Movie)  
Mad Dogs & Aliens  
Cap'n Drakken  
Stop Team Go  
D.E.B.S. (The Full Length Movie)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Cocoa-Moo Delivered

Shego awoke to the buzz of her video intercom as a familiar doctor's image and voice piped into her inner sanctum. "Shego, can I have a word with you?"

"Just the one Dr. D?" she countered fighting off the urge to yawn.

With a hint of irritation in his tone Dr. Drakken inquired, "mmrrr… Where were you?"

"Oooout," the pale green sidekick replied not fighting back the yawn this time. It was too early and she was too _ugh_ to deal with her employer right now.

"You're not gonna tell me?" her boss asked sadly, a little shocked but mostly hurt. After all, his second and only in command had been gone for over three days leaving without so much as a warning or yellow Stick-it to the fridge on her whereabouts as was usually the case. He thought she should at least have the decency to tell him why she was in Go City fighting her brothers and Kim Possible.

Shego grumbled. _Leave it Drew,_ she mentally warned him, blinking wearily at the monitor hoping the dim genius would get the hint and just sign off. She focused her gaze on Dr. Drakken's long face and intent stare waiting for her reply. _Oh fine whatever,_ _better now than later._ "You'll see it on the news," she explained as casually as she could, "I was hit with the attitudinator, had to fight my evil brothers and taught Kim Possible's English Lit. Class." Yawning again, she added, "Now can I return to my beauty sleep?"

"Ooooh, the attitudinator, WAIT… TAUGHT KIM POSSIBLE!?" Dr. Drakken gasped finally registering all of his slightly green employee's statement.

"No big Dr. D., I AM a certified teacher." With that Shego turned off the videocom and went back to sleep.

"NO BIG??" the blue hued villain questioned out loud, _since when did Shego use 'No Big' in her vocabulary? And she's a teacher, an actual school teacher?_ Something wasn't right about that and he had to know what. He pressed a button and the large screen in front of him flashed to a split screen of several different news networks. It wasn't long before he saw a familiar green glow. With the push of another button the image from the bottom left of the screen, GNN (Go News Network) took over the monitor. Scenes of Go City under attack by its similarly named protectors flashed on the TV. _She wasn't kidding,_ he thought turning off the monitor. _Still…_ he further pondered his henchwoman's comment to him, _No Big_. "NO BIG?" he questioned again repeating Shego's words. _Was she still good?_ He shook the thought out of his head and snorted. _I'm being paranoid._

KPKPKPKP

Kim Possible awoke two seconds before her alarm went off hitting the 'OFF' button right as the first peal of the bell was about to ring. A devilish grin spread across her face, satisfied she had beaten the clock yet again. She stretched and took in a deep breath. A strangely intoxicating, familiar smell filled her nostrils. _Shego!_ She opened her eyes to see the black shirt lying on her pillow. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and placed a call to her source for information.

"Wade," she chimed with a little too much enthusiasm for so early in the morning as the sleepy junior genius answered with a yawn.

"Is something wrong Kim?" Wade Load asked snapping into semi-alertness at the sight of a makeup-less Kim Possible on the screen with her wild bed hair.

"Wade, Shego left her stuff here and I need to return it. Any chance you know which one of Drakken's lairs she might be at?"

"Actually I do, Shego put the seaside lair address on her employment application. It's been rebuilt again," the boy stopped and his expression changed to one of suspicion. "You're not really planning to go to Drakken's lair just to return Shego's things are you?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Well," Kim paused looking up in the air then back at the Kimmunicator in a half puppy dog pout, "I know she's back to her evil self but I think it's only right to return her stuff." The cheerleader suppressed a giggle. "After all, I CAN do anything," she boasted with her usual confident smirk, "and I need another favor from you Wade."

"Sure thing Kim, how can I help you?"

"Can you find out what modifications Electronique made to the attitudinator?" she asked hoping her super smart friend could at least let her know a little more about the effects of the device apart from the obvious.

"I already told you what Jack Hench said the reverse polarizer did and without the modified attitudinator I have no way of really knowing how much more powerful Electronique could have made it," Wade paused as a light went on in his head, "Hum, now that I think about it I do have a way but it'll take a while."

"No rush just let me know as soon as you can," Kim replied signing off.

KPKPKPKP

Shego entered Drakken's main lab carrying her standard morning dose of caffeinated breakfast which consisted of whey protein, fat free milk and three shots of espresso. She took her seat across from Dr. Drakken at the control desk without a word. She took several large gulps of her power drink letting out a contented, "ahhh," after the last one.

"Feeling better are we?" Dr. Drakken cheerfully asked looking over at her. She greeted him with a menacing scowl and the blue man dropped his head and returned to his plans on the computer in front of him. _Sometimes her attitude makes PMS seem like a holiday._

After a few minutes of relative silence Dr. Drakken was pulled from his scheming by the sudden sound of ruffling papers. Shego turned _The Villain Times_ newspaper lying on the desk to face her. "Oh snap," he muttered grimacing. Drew Lipsky nervously watched his super powered employee out of the corner of his eye. _She's gonna be pissed when she gets to page five._ He hadn't meant to leave the paper out in pain view but he had been so distracted by his new invention plans he had forgotten to throw it away.

He also hadn't remembered that it was left OPEN to page five until he heard Shego's, "huh," as she read the article he didn't want her to read. He scooted away from his sidekick and shifted his weight in his chair so that he could spring up and run away IF Shego felt the need to punish something breathing.

To his thankful amazement the ex-superhero just shook her head and pushed the paper away. _She should be furious. Why isn't she furious? _"Um Shego?"

"Mmm," she answered taking out her nail file and filing the tips of her gloves.

"You wanna talk?"

"'Bout?" Shego shot him a look that clearly said she didn't want to talk.

"You know," he looked up to the ceiling and sighed. _She's gonna hit me for asking._ "You," he hesitantly continued, "you and Kim Possible."

"There IS no ME and KIM POSSIBLE! Hit with the attitudinator! REMEMBER!" the villainess yelled whacking Drakken on the head with her nail file.

The mad scientist rubbed his head but continued his questioning. He just couldn't understand WHY Shego didn't want to talk about it. "But Shego the picture in the paper from Middleton Mall… You were shopping with HER!" he ended his statement in a loud whisper as if shopping had suddenly become the most perverted taboo.

"And your point is?" Shego responded returning to her calm state and filing her gloved nails once again as if she really wasn't interested in his point, which she wasn't.

"The paper said you and Kim Possible were friends!"

Shego hesitated trying to figure out a good counter to the accusation. She really wasn't sure what to say. She and Kim had become friends so they really were friends. But that was when she was good so then they were no longer friends. Or were they still friends? She began to file her nails harder creating little green sparks as she reflected on the article and her employer's insinuations.

The paper, one of the most respected in the villain community, had somehow gotten a picture of her shopping with Kimmie. The article had stated that teen crime fighter Kim Possible and internationally renowned thief Shego were caught shopping and actually paying for clothes together. Conveniently the newspaper FAILED to mention that Shego was under the influence of Hench Co.'s attitudinator.

"Shego, she's my enemy!" the blue scientist whined like a hurt puppy, "and you were with her for days! FOR days doing… GOOD THINGS!"

"She's my enemy too Dr. D. or haven'tcha noticed who the one that's always fighting her is? And I WASN'T…"

"You were smiling!" he bellowed not even waiting for her to finish.

Shego slammed down her nail file and looked directly at Dr. Drakken growling, "Drop it!"

"Shegooooo!"

"I!" Shego ignited her Go Team glow. "SAID!" She raised her hands and Drew Lipsky held up his in surrender too petrified to even flee. "DROP IT!" She turned and incinerated the newspaper. _Fucking mind control!_

KPKPKPKP

"Are you gonna eat that?" smacked Ron between chip bites. He was thoroughly enjoying his lunch date at Bueno Nacho.

Kim nodded 'yes' and ate the last bites of her seriously cheesy naco. Her thoughts were everywhere but on Ron at the moment. Wade had filled her in on his theory of exactly how Electronique's tweaked attitudinator worked along with the information he had gathered by talking to the "good" villain in prison and it confirmed her suspicions. Now as the redheaded hero offered her cheesy plate to Rufus to lick clean she couldn't help but feel nervous excitement about returning Shego's things.

"So we're gonna sneak into Drakken's crib, risk deathtraps and glowing fists of doom just to return Shego's undies?" Ron asked finishing the last of his meal and pushing the tray out of his way.

Kim looked up frowning as she was interrupted from her thoughts. "Not WE Ron," the cheerleader firmly corrected him shaking her head, "Me. You've gotta go to school and take your make up tests!" She offered him a rather sly smile and added, "Plus this isn't a mission it's just a simple drop off. I'll be in and out in no time." The young woman slid out of her seat and kissed her blonde boyfriend on the cheek. "See you after class," she purred.

"Later Kim and be careful," Ron called after her still disappointed he had to go to school and not along on the mission. "Well, let's get this over with," he said to Rufus as he slurped the last of his drink and headed out.

KPKPKPKP

Kim turned onto the dirt road leading up the foothills to Drakken's lair. As she approached the entrance in her purple Tweeb enhanced sports car, she saw that there was someone already at the gate. "Mr. Barkin?!" she questioned under her breath in surprise. She hadn't expected to run into Steve Barkin at one of Drakken's lairs yet there he was singing (awfully) to Shego. The hero cringed at the sight and a few moments later she saw the manly substitute teacher running to his car dodging electrical strikes with the guard dogs chasing him. _I knew it,_ she thought smiling. _Shego doesn't like him._ The henchmen at the gate were laughing so hard at the retreating troubadour they didn't even notice Kim Possible sneaking past them.

Once inside, she snaked through the corridors avoiding any detection. She reached Dr. Drakken's main room, his office and control center, where she found the mad scientist and Shego still sporadically laughing about Barkin's serenade. Kim positioned herself to be directly in front of the faintly green sidekick and just out of Drakken's line of sight. The hero stood there in the shadows and watched the older woman. _She's so… Shego, _she thought. The sight of the pale green woman back in her natural environment made the redhead suddenly feel unsure of everything. _I shouldn't have come. _While Miss Go had put Kim at ease seeing Shego again put her on edge. _No, I have to do this… I have to know._ Kim hardened her gaze and stood determined summoning every ounce of courage she had. She glared at the villain, ready to make her move.

The villainess, sensing she was being watched, looked sideways down the corridor and caught sight of Kim Possible. _Oy__, not today Possible!_ Shego jumped to her feet and opened her mouth to speak. She was about to alert everyone to the interloper's presence when Kim freaked and instinctively put her finger to her lips to silence Shego. Oddly, the signal worked and Drakken turning in surprise to his emerald employee's sudden motion was completely unaware that the spoiler of all his plans was lurking in the shadows just feet away.

"I just remembered I need to wax my eyebrows!" Shego announced as she ran out of the room grabbing Kim's arm as she passed by her. The pair ran down the corridor and the villainess pushed the young hero into an empty laboratory just as a patrol of henchmen marched by. Shego watched as the troop of red clad thugs passed by then turned to the intruder with an angry glare. "What the HELL are you doing here Possible?" she hissed still holding Kim's arm tightly.

"Returning your stuff," Kim responded nodding to the bag in her hand while raising it to waist level.

"Mmm," Shego growled frowning. She glanced around and then down at her suitcase. She exhaled forcefully and loosened her grip on Kim. "Okay fine whatever, but you're not safe here," she said dryly catching the crime fighter's sarcastic look. "Ugh, relatively speaking," she added as she led the redhead out of the lab and down the corridor to her room.

Kim watched the retinal scanner read Shego's bright green eyes and the heavy steel doors parted. The young heroine was expecting to see more of the evil lair décor as the doors slid open and was floored by what she saw. "Oh whoa!" she gasped as she stepped into the room.

Shego looked up and down the corridor to make sure there was no one following them and then stepped into her room just as the zigzag door panels came back together in a hiss. Kim was impressed, "It's nice," she commented. _Who knew Shego lived like this._

"What did you expect? If I wanted my room to be all steel and stone, I'd just go to prison!" the green woman replied taking back her bag from Kim and looking stern. "Look Possible if you're expecting us to be all BFF, think again. I'm EVIL!" she empathized raising her voice.

"Wow, what's with all this _Possible_ stuff?" Kim questioned with a snort of laughter. "What happened to Kimmie?" the girl pouted winking at Shego as she walked further into the room.

_Did she just wink at me? _The evil sidekick bent down and opened the bag trying to hide her smile. _She did wink at me! _Shego had been caught off guard by the young hero's delivery service and was having an unusually hard time regaining her composure. _She freaking winked at me!_

The thief in her had a feeling this was a trap or something because she was feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the young woman's presence. "If you're looking for a '_Thank You'_ or a little hint into Drakken's next plan to take over the world forget it!" Shego informed the teen as she continued rifling though the clothes in the bag. "All this bag has in it are the clothes I bought with you and some stuff I picked up from Go Tower. I haven't missed any of that stuff in 6 years and I'm not gonna miss it now," she continued still going through the bag. _Trap, definitely a trap. Leave it to Kim bloody Possible to entrap me!_

"I'm not here for Dr. Drakken," Kim replied simply. The teen turned away from Shego. She locked her hands together behind her back so that the ex-superhero could see them even while Kim had her back turned to her. The young crime fighter could tell the villain wasn't at ease and she needed Shego to drop her guard just a bit. Kim knew her archenemy was watching her even if Shego was trying to busy herself with her bag. "I just thought you might want your things back and I didn't expect you to thank me for returning them to you either."

Shego muttered, "Whatever," at the statement then saw her long lost PJ top and took it out. "Oh," she sighed as a long forgotten memory drifted to her consciousness, "This I did miss." She smiled slightly and then scowled as her train of thought returned to the highly dangerous do-gooder now looking at the bookcases.

"Heyyy…" Kim's olive green eyes focused on the plaque located on the Team Go shelf. She reached out to take the plaque in her hand. "I have one of those from…"

"Ah, no ya don't!" the fallen hero cut her off and did a double front flip over Kim to grab the plaque before the teen could finish reading it. Shego slammed the plaque face down on the shelf glaring at the girl. "OKAY KIMMMIE, time for you to leave!"

_Crap._ "Wait," Kim pleaded as Shego grabbed her arm again and steered her towards the door.

"What is it?" the pale green woman demanded. She was not prepared to deal with the little hero today. _What IS her deal?_

"I did come here with another motive in mind," the sly redhead answered in a seductive tone arching one of her eyebrows.

_What the fuck?_ Shego just looked at the teen in shock for a nanosecond and then she immediately unhanded the smirking hero. The villainess clenched her fists and charged them with glowing green plasma. "I KNEW IT!" she exploded hurling a fist at Kimmie, who effortlessly dodged it.

Kim began trying to explain herself while blocking blows from her enemy, "I know we can't be BFF's but why not just friends, you know… outside of work."

Shego stopped fighting and asked, "Friends huh?" Kim nodded. The villain struck a thoughtful pose as if it was a suggestion she could actually accept just to taunt her nemesis and hummed, "Um-hum, um-hum." _I can't be friends with her, she's gotta know that! This is something else!_

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I can NOT be friends with Kim Possible. It would ruin my reputation!" Shego howled in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Gah, more than it already has!" she added furiously and threw her hands in the air then spat, "Besides, it's just WRONG." She went back to her fighting position.

"I had such a great time with you this week," the younger woman replied truthfully easing her battle stance into a more passive pose hoping to coax Shego into a more relaxed state. "I mean we're so alike aside from being on opposite sides of the law of course." Kim knew her argument was weak but after spending several days with "good" Shego she didn't want things to return to business as usual. She wanted to have the best of both worlds and from what Wade had told her she thought Shego did too.

"That wasn't me Kimmie," Shego seethed gritting her teeth. "THIS IS ME!" she raged as she delivered a green plasma enhanced double fisted punch to Kim's chest. The force of the blow knocked the girl backwards into the bookcase. The second impact into the large piece of furniture forced all of the air out of Kim's lungs. She reached back into the bookcase for a shelf to catch her balance. As she did, the young hero knocked down two items from the Team Go shelf onto the floor.

_Oh Shit. This is not good,_ both Kim and Shego thought at the same time hearing the glass in the picture frame shatter as it hit the hardwood floor.

Kim bent down to pick up the stuff and offered a quick, breathless, "Sorry." Shego stalked over toward the hero with her green fists still glowing. The plaque had landed face up and the crime fighter could now clearly see that it WAS a plaque just like the one she had. The picture frame landed face down with the back hanging loose. The cheerleader went to pick it up but the former superhero stopped her. Kim looked up into Shego's eyes and for a moment she thought she saw a hint of remorse in them.

"Listen Pumpkin, I AM EVIL! I LIKE being evil!" Shego bent down and started to clean up the mess herself. "I love getting to do whatever I want, take whatever I want, whenever I want. It's such a rush, it turns me on!" she confessed smirking sinisterly at the teen. "And the BEST part is I NEVER have to answer to anyone!"

"You answer to Drakken," Kim countered, standing up over her green foe who was trying to pick up the tiny pieces of glass from the broken frame.

"Oh no you didn't!" Shego snapped, jumping up to face the teen. "Stop, rewind and try again Possible. I DO NOT ANSWER TO DRAKKEN! I do what he tells me WHEN I feel like it!" she argued leaning in towards Kim. "Plus the pay is SO much better," the thief added sticking a finger in the girl's face. _Damn it Kimmie you're impossible!_

_Have it your way!_ Kim saw this was an argument she wasn't going to win. Maybe she had been wrong about the attitudinator and Shego after all. She turned to head for the door when she caught a glimpse of her own eyes looking at her. A corner of the picture of herself with Miss Go was lying just beneath her peeking out from the broken picture frame. The cheerleader narrowed her eyes, _she is SO busted!_ Kim fought to hide her smile and changed the subject. "I brought Cocoa-Moo," she cooed almost singing the words as she smiled devilishly at an annoyed and slightly confused Shego.

_"_Cocoa-Moo? Really?" Shego asked flatly with an incredulous look on her face and Kim nodded feeling a surge of confidence._ What twisted game are you playing, Possible?_ Shego shook her head, she had a feeling she was going to regret this. She threw her hands in the air and let out a roar of frustration. "Oh okay, fine Kimmie, whatever," the villainess gave in figuring it would make things go by faster and less destructively if she just gave the girl what she wanted.

Kim smirked at her nemesis. _Victory!_

The villainous vixen paused and sucked her lower lip looking at the devilish smile that played across Kim Possible's lips. _No trap, it's definitely the something else!_ She narrowed her eyes at the teen. "After all Kimmie," Shego lowered her voice into a seductive drawl, "it's pretty EVIL having you here…" She gave Kim a suggestive look locking eyes with her rival and added, "…in my bedroom!" With those pointed words both girls looked away from each other and snorted uncomfortably.

Had Shego been looking at Kimmie she would have seen the girl turn bright pink as a full body blush painted her skin. _Whew!_ Kim exclaimed in her head. _She knows just how to get to me._

_What the fuck is goin' on here?_ Shego wondered knowing in the back of her mind exactly what was going on here and trying to reason around it. _This can't be happening! Can it?_

As Shego continued to tidy up (AKA hide stuff from Kim), Kimmie took out what appeared to be a small stainless steel bullet shaped thermos of Cocoa-Moo from her hairdryer grappling hook holster. She unscrewed the thermos in the middle to reveal two individual cups of caffeinated mocha goodness. She handed a cup to Shego and sat down on the black leather sofa. _Green accent pillows, of course. It's always black and green with her_, Kim mentally quipped trying not to say anything rude out loud having finally gotten Shego where she wanted her.

"I love this sh…stuff!" Shego exclaimed correcting her language and sitting down next Kimmie on the sofa. She took one of the lime green pillows with her free arm to hug it and sighed wistfully. This was the first time she had had anyone in her flat for coffee.

Kim took a sip of her Cocoa-Moo and looked at Shego who was smiling pleasantly just like she did as Miss Go.

_This isn't so bad,_ both women thought to themselves.

"You know Kimmie; the friend thing might not be such a bad idea," Shego stopped and shot the hero a deadly glare. "As long as NO ONE EVER FINDS OUT!" she warned holding up a glowing green finger.

"Promise," beamed Kim crossing her heart. _This was too easy! _"So… Hero of the Year 1999 huh?" she remarked taking another sip of Moo to cover her broad smile.

"That was a long time ago Princess," Shego replied stirring her Cocoa-Moo with her glowing green finger to warm it.

"I'm the H.O.T.Y. for 2005," Kimmie chimed proudly, finding something else in common with the older woman and blushing at the same time realizing how funny that sounded coming from her. _Hottie__ of the year! Could I be anymore obvious?_

"Yes you are!" Shego affirmed under her breath as she sipped her now steaming Cocoa-Moo half wanting Kim to hear her comment, and she did.

Kim blushed and pretended not to have heard anything. She was starting to feel the warmth of the Coca-Moo fill her stomach or maybe that warm tingly sensation was something more. _It's more_, she thought, _I can't deny it anymore. _Kim had been repressing these not so subtle hints of desire for the pale green woman for over a year now and she was an expert in wiggling away from them. She had been trying all week to get up the nerve to make some sort of pass at Miss Go just to see if she could even bring herself to do it and more importantly to see how Shego would respond to it. One minute she was confident she could go through with anything and everything and the next she was freaking out and trying to dismiss and deny that she even thought about anything and everything where the villain was concerned. Now here she was being a little flirty and the second she got the response she wanted she was back to freaking out. _Come on Kim, you're the one that came here!_

_I must be outta my mind!_ Shego was dumbstruck by Kim's demeanor. It was classic Kim Possible but with a new twist. The air of confidence and slight gestures seemed sexually charged. _Or were they?_ The evil woman wanted to read more into this encounter but, then again, she had been doing exactly that for a while now. Kim had seemed different to her and she wasn't sure if it was just because she felt differently for the redhead or if Kim really had changed somehow.

The pair finished their cocoa-moo in relative silence exchanging glances and slight giggles while the tension between them built steadily.

Finally Shego turned to Kim and frowned. "We can't do this you know. It's bad… for both of us."

"What exactly CAN'T you do Shego?" Kim stood up and smirked in her usual triumphant way. "Because I… can do anything!" she boasted raising her eyebrow at the shocked villain. "And you're one to talk about being BAD, especially since you've been so GOOD all week!"

Shego stood up shaking her head in disbelief. "What part of MIND CONTROL is so painfully hard for people to grasp?" The villain let out another howl of frustration. IF Kimmie hadn't been so painfully cute she would have fried her right there. "That wasn't me Kimmie. Now I'm me and you don't like ME!"

"First off, the attitudinator is mind altering NOT mind control," Kim explained as she took Shego's empty half of the thermos from the slack jawed villain. "Second, that WAS you or part of you at least." She reassembled the two halves of the thermos. "And lastly, I DO like you," the teen hero finished and twirled the thermos like a gunslinger sliding it back into her holster with that damn confident smirk.

_Oh she's smooth,_ the older woman thought fighting back a chuckle. "Come on Kimmie. I'll walk you out." Kim nodded and followed Shego out of the room and into the corridor.

They silently walked down the hall as the villain digested Kim's explanation of the attitudinator's effects. She knew the girl was right. She sighed and Kim looked up at her. Shego scowled and the girl returned her gaze forward. The fallen hero hated that Kim knew what she knew. Kim Possible was not someone Shego wanted to know her weaknesses. _And she likes me?_ She glanced over at the redhead beside her and an unwitting smile spread across her face then quickly disappeared. _Shit!_ The evil henchwoman heard footsteps and stopped suddenly. She shoved Kim into the small alcove of a nearby doorway and slowly backed up into the same space pressing her body against the teen.

Kim could hear Dr. Drakken's voice in the distance but she couldn't care less. She was too busy trying not to breathe as Shego's black hair tickled her nose. Kim Possible wanted nothing more than to just stay this position and inhale. She moved her hand up and gently moved the villain's hair out of her face letting it fall to one side and exposing the back of Shego's neck. The evil sidekick's jumpsuit had a high neckline and just the smallest patch of inviting pale green skin was exposed. Kim stared dizzily at the tiny spot.

Shego smiled, she could feel Kim's body twitch slightly from the lack of oxygen. "You can breathe," she whispered turning her head slightly as Drakken's voice and the footsteps faded down the hall. The teen let out the breath she was holding and took in a long one expanding her lungs and pressing her chest into the villain. Shego laughed as Kim's inhale became ragged. _I think I'm turning Kimmie on! _The villainess let out a low hum at the thought and took a few steps forward away from the girl releasing Kim from her sweet agony.

The thief looked down the corridor and watched the last of the henchmen follow Dr. Drakken as the group disappeared into one of the laboratories. Once she heard the hiss of the doors close, Shego motioned for Kim to follow her. Kim just stared at the back of her nemesis. She was still trying to get a hold of her now racing libido.

Shego looked back at Kim and laughed. _So the cheerleader's got a little thing for me!_ She pointed her finger at the sexy young hero then turned it upside down in a come-hither motion.

Kim blushed and complied. "You were squishing me."

"Um-hum."

"Really, I couldn't breathe," Kim lied as her blush deepened.

"Sure, whatever Kimmie," Shego replied dismissively with a shrug even though she was smiling like a lunatic on the inside. She quickened her pace towards the service exit and Kim trotted after her.

Once they were outside both women let out mutual sighs of relief. Shego was glad they had made it out undetected and that she had managed to play it cool the whole time. Kim was thankful she made it out at all realizing she had so nearly lost it back in the hall. They stood there staring at each other with odd, indiscernible looks on their faces. Then they both smiled as each one answered the other's unspoken question.

Shego arched her eyebrow and intensified her gaze. _I know you want me._

Kim raised both of hers in response and bit her lip._ She's totally interested!_

The villainess spoke softly staring deeply into Kim's big green eyes and smiling sideways, "It was delicious." The hero nodded in agreement and licked her lips; she was getting lost in Shego's piercing emerald gaze. "The cocoa-moo," the villain added as if to clarify what they were both NOT thinking about. She then leaned in towards the redhead a little too close for comfort and purred, "But don't think I won't kick your butt the next time we tango."

_Whoa,_ the teen leaned back at the shock of Shego's glossy black lips just inches from hers. Then her Kimness kicked in and she straightened up, closing in on her enemy. "I wouldn't want it any other way," she replied softly. "Until - next - time - She-go," Kim breathed, accentuating every syllable so that their lips were nearly touching with each inflection, teasing her nemesis.

_She's gonna KISS ME!_ Shego's mind reeled. She was feeling a little weak in the knees and totally caught up in the heat of the moment.

Kim Possible was caught in the moment too and for the first time she realized what she was doing. _I'm totally going to KISS her. _She closed her eyes and parted her lips waiting for the thing she so desperately wanted to happen, to happen. _This IS sick and wrong! _She snapped back to reality just as Shego went in to meet her for the kiss.The good girl let out a reluctant sigh and turned her head at the last possible moment causing Shego to leave faintest streak of black lipstick trailing from the corner of the hero's mouth to her cheek. Kim ran off towards the entrance of the installation and her waiting car.

Shego admired Kim's backside as the cheerleader ran out of view. She smiled and nodded aloud to herself, "Oh yeah!" _So not a trap!_


	3. Old Flames Smolder, New Flames Ignite

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Kim Possible, Shego or any of the characters in this story. This story is rated mature for a reason and it is loaded with KiGo! Oh, it's all about the KiGo! So you little Kim/Ron peeps best step away from this story because this is not about what you want. If you want Kim & Ron together watch the show. If you're rooting for Kim and Shego, keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old Flames Smolder, New Flames Ignite **

Meanwhile at Global Justice.  
Will Du stepped into Dr. Director's office and set a numbered memory stick and a thin manila file folder on her desk. "Is this the KiGo report?" Betty Director asked.

"Yes it is," the young agent Du confirmed, "and the memory card has all of the surveillance video footage we could find on them while Shego was under the influence of the reverse polarizer."

"Thank you, that will be all Will," Dr. Director dismissed her top agent waving him from her office. She slipped both items into her briefcase and proceeded to power down her office computers. A few minutes later Betty Director drove out of the Global Justice headquarters and headed for home. Her mind was full of thought and she couldn't wait to review the surveillance footage in her briefcase. She stepped on the gas and raced toward one of the quieter suburbs.

KPKPKPKP

Kim's tricked out car rounded the corner and entered the driveway of her parent's home. She smiled at the silhouette of her boyfriend and best friend Ron Stoppable waiting for her in the living room window. "Just like a little puppy dog," she said smiling warmly at the admission.

As soon as they heard the faint hum of Kim's car Ron and Rufus sat up and peered out the window. "At last," Ron said to Rufus.

"Unh-hunh fin'ly," the naked mole rat returned in agreement.

Kim met Ron at the door with a kiss. "Miss me?" she asked with a sly smile. 

The lanky blonde boy nodded. "How was it KP?" he inquired pumping his fist in the air and mimicking Kim's battle stance.

"We only fought a little," she admitted with an amused chuckle patting Rufus on the head and walking towards the kitchen to wash the thermos.

Mrs. Dr. Possible was making a family sized salad and Kim's twin brothers were setting the table. "So how did it go, dear?" her mother asked while slicing up a tomato with surgical precision. She looked up at her daughter and wiped off the smudge of black lipstick from her face.

"Not bad," the green-eyed redhead said touching her face where her mother had just rubbed it remembering the gentle graze of Shego's lips there.

"You had a little something there," her mother pointed out smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Kim questioned with a slight squeak in her voice while stealing a piece of carrot from her mother's salad bowl and earning herself a smack with the wooden salad spoon for her thievery. "I'm gonna go change. I don't wanna get Ranch Dressing on my mission suit." She dashed upstairs to her room to change. 

As soon as she entered her bedroom Kim went into her closet to get some plain clothes and leaned against the wall in the darkened space. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What the hell am I doing? _She stripped off her mission suit and changed into her blue jeans and off-white _Om_ Buddhist top. She exited her closet and checked herself in the mirror_. "_That's what I'm doing," she confirmed to her reflection frowning, "I just turned in my application to the lowest rung in hell!"

KPKPKPKP

Shego calmly strolled back to her room fighting to suppress the elation that she had filling inside her. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Well, not exactly like this. Stealing stuff for Dr. Drakken and fighting with Kimmie made her feel good but this feeling was close to pure JOY! And the rush… _who knew Kim Possible, teenage superstar crime fighter, was also…_ Shego bit her tongue fighting the urge to scream out the end of the thought. She started running down the corridor back towards her room. _I've died and gone to heaven!_

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Director strode into her living room. In one hand she had a vodka and tonic and in the other her briefcase. She sat down in the oversized recliner in front of her widescreen TV that was flashing a Global Justice logo screensaver. The director opened up the case and took out two folders. One was marked highly classified and stuffed so full of reports and photos it had rubber bands keeping it closed. The other folder was the much smaller KiGo report. She sat them on the end table next to her and began rifling through the pocket of her briefcase for the memory card. She found two cards in there and noticed that the fast turns she took while driving home had made both of the numbered stickers peal off of the cards and stick together. She chose one and inserted it into the remote control sitting on the table next to her. Her big screen came to life with the image of a much younger Shego smiling at the camera.

_The unmistakable off camera voice of Betty Director said, "July 7, 1997, 15:00 hours. Team Go debriefing part five: Shego. Please state your REAL name and place of birth for the record."_

_A teenage Shego replied, "Kimberly Sheridan Go, born in Go City."_

"_And you are the leader of Team Go, Miss Go? Or may I call you Kimberly?" asked the younger Dr. Director._

"_No, I hate Kimberly!" the pale green teen spat in disgust, "It's so girlie, everyone calls me Sheridan." Shego looked at the director off camera and smiled. "And no, I'm not the leader of Team Go my older brother is."_

"_All of your brothers said you called the shots for the team."_

"_Um yeah, I do but THAT doesn't make me the leader!" the girl hero replied becoming playfully annoyed._

"_Well Sheridan, here at Global Justice the one who calls the shots IS the LEADER!"  
_**CLICK**

Dr. Betty Director couldn't bear to watch anymore of that all too familiar interview. She threw back her drink and got up to pour a stiffer one. On her way out of the room she switched out the memory sticks and the second video started to play.

"_You're silly, I'm silly, this whole sitch is silly!" a bubbly Miss Go giggled, munching on a chocolate biscotti._

Dr. Director let out a sigh and returned to the recliner carrying the whole bottle of vodka. _She'll be the death of me yet!_

KPKPKPKP

"Shegooooo!" Drakken's voice trailed off as Shego ran past the lab the doctor was working in. "Now where is she going in such a hurry?" he asked to no one in particular and two nearby henchmen just shrugged. The blue scientist sucked is teeth and shook his head in disapproval returning to work on the strange device on the table in front of him.

As soon as Shego entered her room she turned on her computer and pulled up all of Drakken's research on the young Miss Possible. There were obviously some major traits about Kim Possible that he had missed. Shego tapped into her employer's database and skimmed over his notes on the young hero. Most of the information the doctor had collected on the teen from his own research was general and… Shego leaned back in her seat and grumbled, "Faulty." _All this crap's about Eric. _The villainess took a look at her watch and noted the time. If she wanted to know more she needed to go to the source. 

KPKPKPKP

After dinner Kim and Ron went for a walk. "Ron, we need to talk," Kim stated sounding very serious.

"Oh No!" Ron gasped panicking and falling to his knees. "You're breaking up with me… I knew it was coming! Why? WHY? WHY-HY-HY?" he cried, practically in tears.

"I'm NOT breaking up with you," replied the redhead with a frustrated sigh. She grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him back to his feet.

"You, you're not?" he stammered, rubbing his eyes and looking into his best friend's big green eyes.

"Of course not," Kim assured him smiling and taking his hands in hers.

"Hooray!" Rufus cheered from Ron's pants pocket.

"That reminds me," she said looking at the naked mole rat, "Rufus do you think you could give us a little private time?"

"Um-hum," Rufus answered giving Kim the mole rat equivalent of thumbs up and scampering off towards his owner's house.

"So, uh Kim, what's this about?" Ron asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was thinking about our last… you know," she purred giving him a knowing look. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ron gulped hard and tugged at the collar of his shirt which suddenly felt too small for his neck. "Oh, about that... I... I…" the boy stuttered thinking back to their last time.

_Kim's parents had gone out of town to attend conventions in different cities and had left the oldest Possible alone watching the twins. The Tweebs had a party to go to and the empty house became the perfect setup for the two teens to be alone together. Kim had planned everything out. Finally, no more splinters from the old tree house or having to be super quiet in Ron's room in the attic where every creak of the bed echoed. At last, they could really do it right and for Kim it was going to be perfect. Her boyfriend was usually so quick and clumsy but this time, taking a cue from their previous experiences, the sexy hero took total control of the situation. She had planned for everything down to the last detail. _

_She dropped the Tweebs off at their party and told them she would pick them up at 12:30 AM giving her five hours of Ron time. She drove to Ron's house and picked him up. _

"_Hey KP," the blonde boy greeted his girlfriend looking slightly nervous. _

"_Why hell-o," Kimberly drawled in her sexy voice as she leaned over and kissed him. She moved her hand from the stick shift and put it in Ron's lap. He immediately felt a rise and Kim did too. She giggled feeling the bulge of him and returned her hand to shift the car into gear. Both their heads went back as the car accelerated down the quiet street. _

"_Whoa, slow down KP this is a residential neighborhood," he shouted over the dull roar of the engine. _

"_Okay but this is the slowest WE'RE gonna go tonight!" his girlfriend replied, shifting down and returning her hand to his lap. Ron did a double gulp at both Kim's roaming hand and her very direct comment. _

She's gonna break me, _he thought. Their encounters had become rougher and more aggressive in the last few weeks and he was starting to feel… oversexed. _Is that even possible, _he wondered to himself. Then the voice of Kim's dad filled his head, "Anything is possible for a Possible." _

"_That's what I am afraid of," he whimpered out loud feeling uncertain and nervous again. _

"_What did you say?" Kim inquired, returning her hand to the stick shift. She put the car into reverse and backed into the garage. _

"_Nothing KP," Ron lied nervously. _

"_Ron, don't tell me you're still nervous. We've done this like two dozen times now," the cheerleader reminded him, turning off the car and getting out. The shy boy just sat there trying not to hyperventilate. The foxy redhead strolled over to the passenger's side and opened the door for him. "Come on," she sighed, popping his seatbelt and taking him by the hand out of the car. "I'll try to be gentle this time," she reassured him and kissed him behind the ear. Ron shuddered and let out a sigh. He couldn't argue with that. _

_The Possible house was dark and oddly silent Ron noticed as Kim led him up to her bedroom. The barely experienced boy was taken aback by what he saw in the bedroom and let out a large gasp. _

"_Oh it's ON!" Kimberly Ann Possible snarled pushing him through the entrance and securing the opening locking the two of them inside. _

"Ron, RON, hello, RONNNNN!" Kim waved her hand in front of her catatonic boyfriend snapping him back the present reality.

"Sorry Kim," Ron apologized. "I really need to do some things tonight," he blurted out. He was trying to think of ANY excuse to get out of what he knew was coming.

"What THINGS?" his girlfriend demanded to know, getting annoyed that he was trying to ditch her.

"You know… stuff," he paused as he shifted is eyes around nervously looking in any direction but Kim's. "I have to clean Rufus's cage?" he suggested hoping that was an answer that would work.

"Rufus cleans his own cage!" Kim snapped. "Look, if you don't want to, just tell me. Don't lie to me," she demanded.

"I want to," the boy lied, "just not tonight. I'm not ready." He looked into his best friend's eyes. _She's so insatiable, why can't we be a normal couple,_ he thought. He was so happy to have Kim as a girlfriend but he never expected to have sex with her so soon, let alone the kind of sex the redhead demanded of him. "We can fool around a little if you want," he offered hoping that would help.

"I think I'm just gonna go home now," Kim grumbled. She was mad that she wasn't going to get her way but more disappointed because she knew things with Ron weren't what she expected them to be. _I thought all teenage boys were horny monsters. I guess I'm the monster._ She looked at Ron's sad eyes and her anger subsided. She couldn't stay mad at him. After all, it was his boyish charm that drew her to him in the first place. As much as she would love for Ron to share her passion, she knew she had just as much fun making him nervous and teasing him. With that thought she laughed to herself, _I actually tease him with sex, and not just the possibility of it. He's so cute._ "Goodnight Ron," Kim said kissing him on the lips.

"See ya later Kim," Ron returned letting out a noticeable sigh of relief. "Oh and a cold shower might help!" he yelled after her. _Man, sometimes I wonder who the guy in this relationship is. _He shook his head and continued to walk home.

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Director sat in her easy chair holding a half-empty bottle of vodka with the label peeled off. An image was frozen on the screen in front of her. She hit the rewind button and a grainy black and white video moved backwards. With the push of a button she split the screen horizontally and a second much cleaner picture appeared in the lower frame. She pressed play and the images in the top video started to move…

"_Hego's right, it was good to be on the same side," Kim Possible said walking towards Shego._

"_Yeah Kimmie," Shego began putting her hand on the young crime fighter's shoulder. "I couldn't tell you this when I was evil but… arrrgh!" the pale green woman roared as the reverse polarizer hit her cutting her off._

Dr. Director played the second video.

"_You know I love you," a young Miss Go purred into the camera. "Do you know why?"_

_On the lower part of the screen was a very happy Shego. The young hero had the black satin 'S' top falling off her shoulders being held too tight to her body with one button straining in the wrong eyelet. _

_The camera shook as if to say, "no," to the question and the girl sat up and sighed while smiling as if she'd been over this a hundred times._

Shego reached out to the person with the camera and replied, "Because I respect you."

Betty snorted with laughter and took another swig of vodka straight from the bottle. She replayed that last line and let the video continue.__

"Because I respect you… Now give me that camera, I wanna film you!" Shego playfully hummed giggling. She grabbed the video recorder and turned it towards the former filmmaker.

_A hand blocked the lens and just before the screen went dark Dr. Director heard her own voice onscreen say, "NO!"_

KPKPKPKP

Kim arrived back at her house and went to do exactly as Ron had instructed. _Welcome to the darker side of Kim Possible, _her mind taunted her with the only thing she really feared and struggled to control. Her lust had reared its ugly head. Kim entered her house and went directly to her bathroom without a word to anyone. She closed the door and turned on the water to the shower. The hero took off her clothes and stood there facing herself in the mirror as the steam from the hot water filled the small room. She looked at the large bruise beginning to show right between her breasts. Her eyes closed and for a moment she flashed back to the point of impact. The memory forced the air from her lungs in the same way the actual blow had. She breathlessly whispered, "Shego," and touched the four line scar on her left arm. Images of the Bueno Nacho headquarters battle flooded her mind and she smiled to herself thinking of the kick that she gave her archenemy sending Shego into the radio tower. _How can I hate someone so much yet be so attracted to them at the same time,_ she wondered. 

She turned the water from hot to cold and stepped inside the cool shower. The air in the bathroom was filled with hot moist steam but the shower stall was filling with a cold soothing mist. Kim shivered and began to bathe herself scrubbing every inch of her body to remove the events of the day and to cool off her desire. It wasn't working. Kim's teeth began to chatter as she rinsed the last bubbles of shampoo from her hair. She was finally clean, at least on the outside. Inside she still felt dirty.

_I do love Ron_, she told herself, _and I always have. He's my best friend._ But she knew that the feelings she had for Ron were more platonic than anything else. She added some leave in conditioner to her hair and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her head and walked naked into her unlit bedroom.

"_Hello Princess!" a familiar voice said startling her. _

"_Shego!" Kim gasped frozen with disbelief staring at the silhouette of her enemy in her bedroom. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded to know, taking the towel off her head and covering her naked body. _

_Shego smiled at the girl and illuminated her hands filling the dark room with her neon green glow. "I know whatcha want Kimmie," she purred seductively, "and I can give it to you!" Shego raised her arms and hurled two plasma blasts at the shocked teen knocking her to the floor. Kim flipped up just in time to meet Shego's pounce and the two women fell onto each other. The villain had Kim pinned to the floor. She ripped the towel away from the hero's body with her claws. The young hero fought against her attacker and the two women rolled over wrestling each other for the upper hand. _

_Kim straddled Shego finally pinning her to the floor. She loved winning! "Yet another round goes to me!" the crime fighter boomed with triumph. _

"_Not this time Princess," Shego snarled kicking the naked Kim Possible off of her and then flipping back up onto her feet. Kimmie landed on the bed behind her and the villainess jumped on top of her. "This time we both win," Shego purred lowering herself onto Kim's waiting body and moving in for a kiss._

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP! The wristband Kimmunicator sitting on the nightstand rang. Kim's eyes shot open wide.

"Oh, come on!" she loudly whined, removing her moist hand from between her legs and putting on the purple tank top she had lying on the bed beside her.

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP! The Kimmunicator rang again.

"Sitch?" Kim grumbled answering the call obviously mad.

"Sorry Kim, I know you were sleeping but this is important," Wade stated.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was… dreaming," she finished catching herself. "What is it Wade?"

"We got a hit on your website," the boy genius informed the irritated hero, "It's a little strange but the person said she was a member of royalty. Her family was exiled from Europe and she's masquerading as a college student to hide from the rebels now in charge of her country. She thinks the rebels have discovered her location and wanted to meet you and see if you could help."

"Sounds like a job for Global Justice or even Team Impossible," Kim remarked. She didn't mind helping royalty but usually when she did she regretted it. She'd take megalomaniacs and super powered villains over uppity snobs any day.

"She's too afraid to contact GJ and she said she doesn't have access to any money to hire Team Impossible." 

Wade had done some research and there were no less than a hundred heirs and other royal family members exiled from various parts of Europe living throughout the world. "It sounds legit Kim," he added, "even if it's a little odd."

"Okay Wade, Ron and I'll check it out tomorrow," Kim yawned into the Kimmunicator suddenly feeling sleepy… frustrated and sleepy.

"Actually she said she'd meet you at the park by your house tomorrow morning at 10:00AM. She said you'll know her by her license plates HOTY-99." 

Kim sat upright in bed. _No way! _Her heart was suddenly pounding in the back of her throat. _No freaking way!_

"She also asked that you come alone and that you wear plain clothes like sweats and comfortable shoes to blend in. Talk about paranoid!" Wade went off and Kim's mind lost track of the boy's rant only to be zeroed back into the conversation when she heard, "I'll send some video bots to watch you just in case."

"Oh NO Wade, that's not necessary. I think I can handle a paranoid little princess!" Kim replied smirking. "Besides Ron's busy tomorrow and it'll give me a chance to really go on an easy solo mission. I'll take the Kimmunicator and if I need you I'll beep you." She ended the connection with a giggle.

Wade had no idea who the mystery person was that so urgently needed the help of the famous Kim Possible. Kim on the other hand, knew it couldn't be anyone else but the woman she was thinking of and if she was right this was one mission she wanted to be completely alone on.

* * *

**AN:** I'm not one for author's notes but since there were questions I'll try to address them here. What Ron saw in Kim's bedroom was a standing stockade along with an assortment of whips, floggers and other bondage gear. This "scene" would have taken place right after the **Cap'n Drakken** episode where Shego is in a stockade and Ron gets himself caught in an iron cage giving Kim the idea he liked that kind of thing. Silly Kimmie, no chocolate in that vanilla! You can really imagine anything in there. Hell, they could've been playing pirates and Kim wanted to walk his plank. The point is that Ron FEARS for his safety when his girlfriend gets aroused.


	4. Cheaters Always Win

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Kim Possible or Miss Go, sadly Disney does and they WON'T let Shego have her Kimmie. Sure, they'll let Shego beat the teenager until she is unconscious and leave her for dead but love... um no. Violence is OK but KiGo, no way! So since it'll never happen in canon here it is on fan fiction. Rated M for Mmmmm Lesbians! I do own Global Justice agent Luz Toiez, well I don't own her but I did create her.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Cheaters Always Win

It was 7:59 AM Saturday morning at the nearly deserted Global Justice Headquarters as Dr. Director slid her identification card into the electronic lock giving herself access to her spacious office. She walked past the light switch without bothering to turn it on and placed her briefcase on the main desk in the darkened room. Her head was still pounding from the hangover she had and if it wasn't for the urgent need to be in the office today she would have preferred to stay home on her day off. She sat in her high back leather chair and powered on the central computer in front of her. The eerie blue glow of the monitor filled the room. She winced at the offensive light and rubbed her one eye.

As she waited for the computer to boot up she thought about Sheridan Go and Kim Possible. _They really are so much alike_, she mused, entering her password in the computer to complete the startup process. The one eyed woman accessed the Global Justice world records database analyzer and ran a query. _This'll take a while_, she told herself as she lay back in her chair and propped her feet on the desk. The director was physically tired but her mind was wide-awake. She kept thinking of the two young women and how Shego was so much like Kim Possible when she was the teen's age. She even smiled at the thought and tried to imagine _her Sheridan_ as a global crime fighter yet again. Her smile faded, she knew no matter how much she denied it, that she played a dominate part in Shego turning to villainy. The one-eyed woman pushed the guilt from her mind as she always did. Betty Director wasn't a perfect woman by far but she was a proud one. It was this pride that had led her too close to the young, beautiful, barely green superhero and eventually led them apart. _I'll always love her,_ she conceded as she drifted into sleep with those heavy thoughts weighting her conscious down until she was dreaming, dreaming of a much happier time in her life.

_October 1999. "This is so freakin' cool!" a young masked Shego shouted into a microphone. She was standing on a stage and clutching the plaque she had just been awarded. "Really, this rocks!" she continued grinning from ear to ear and staring out into the sea of formally dressed heads of state and costumed superheroes. "I'm not one for fancy speeches or anything but I do wanna take a minute to thank a few people since I don't tell 'em enough," she said, trying hard not to be her usual snarky self. "I wanna thank my big dorky brothers who are out there with me everyday making Go City and the world a little safer," she stopped for a moment fighting back tears of all things, "I love you guys even though you all drive me crazy!" The young woman blew a kiss at her masked brothers on the front row as they cheered back at her in their black tuxedos with color coded ties. "To the wonderful people of Go City, this is for you!" she shouted holding up the plaque again. _

_She waved to the TV cameras beaming the annual Global Justice awards gala into the living rooms of viewer's world wide. "Seriously, Go City's the BEST city on the planet and I should know I've saved it half a dozen times," she paused letting the cheer from the crowd subside. "I also wanna say thanks my parents for all their love and support. And finally, to the most important person in my life, the person that taught me right from wrong and the whole 'with great power comes great responsibility' thing," the pale green hero mocked as she did her best impersonation of the head of Global Justice. "She's my mentor and my friend." Shego grabbed the unsuspecting woman beside her that had just announced the young heroine as her Hero of the Year. The pale green teen embraced the surprised woman pulling her close and giving her the faintest peck on the cheek while whispering, "I Love you," into her ear._

_"Dr. Betty Director!" the hero cheered, "Thank you for everything!"_

_A blushing Betty Director thanked her and the crowd as she applauded her lover._  
**DING **

The computer woke Betty to the results she was waiting for.

KPKPKPKP

It was a humid overcast morning in Middleton as the crimson haired crime fighter stepped out of the front door of her home and walked toward the neighborhood park a few blocks away. She was dressed as instructed in a black and purple tracksuit with matching beat up purple and black running shoes.

_What am I doing_, she questioned herself, _I mean really, what am I expecting?_ She covered her head with the hood of her top as it began to drizzle. The young hero stopped on the edge of the park looking through the playground to the street on the other side. _She's there waiting for me on the other side. I could just turn around and go back home; act like yesterday never happened._ Kim stood there bouncing from one foot to another as if she was warming up for a jog. She was stalling as much as she possibly could in an effort to give her reasonable half the chance to force her to bail. She knew there would be no turning back once she started. She knew if she did this nothing would ever be the same again.

A distant flash of lightening reflected in her dark green eyes and in that instant her final decision was made. She bent down to tie her already double tied shoe lace. "I'm gonna go off the grid now Wade," she said to her feet. She wasn't wearing her wrist Kimmunicator on her arm as usual but hidden down around her ankle tucked inside her left purple striped tube sock. She felt a little nervous and deviant coming alone and blocking the watchful eyes of Wade but she knew she was capable of handling herself in any situation. However she wasn't totally convinced she was ready for THIS particular sitch!

"Good luck Kim!" Wade replied signing off.

Wade had traced the late night plea for help to a laptop computer at Middleton Community College. He was certain of the legitimacy of this mission which made Kim feel like a traitor for not telling him everything she knew. _It's not like I can tell him the truth._ Kim snorted and stretched her arms and legs as she listened to the distant rumble of thunder. "Yeah that would SO work," she chided herself shaking her head while stepping off the curb and heading slowly across the park. "Oh hey Wade, you know lately I've been having these fantasies about Shego and well, now I want to see if I can make that a reality."

There was a nearby flash of lightening and Kim quickened her steps. "Getting ready to strike me down before I've even had a chance to sin?" she asked looking up at the menacing sky above her.

She reached the street on the other side as another clap of thunder sounded and her heartbeat quickened. Idling several feet away was a sleek, jet black sports car waiting for her. A devious smile spread across the teen's face. _Yep, fast track to hell! _

She opened the passenger's door and gave a toothy grin to the driver. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized to the woman in the car while sliding her graceful body inside just as the rain began to pour down on her.

"Aww, you're all wet Kimmie," Shego's sexy, pouty voice answered back to her. Kim blushed and hooked her seatbelt. Shego just let out a muffled snort of a laugh and shook her head.

"What?" Kim asked looking at the polished leather seats with the custom lime green stitching, "Are you afraid I'm gonna get your leather interior wet?"

"No, I was afraid you weren't gonna show at all and I was gonna have to kidnap a real princess to get to see you again… Princess," Shego drawled leaning over and wiping a drop of rain from Kim's face. The slight touch from Shego felt like it was electrified as it caused the hair on Kim's arms to stand up. "Besides the leather in my car has stain guard so you can get it as wet as you like!"

Kim chose to ignore that last comment and focused on the thief's first remark. The young hero wasn't going to be taken in so easily. "You wouldn't really do that would you Shego?" the cheerleader asked folding her arms. "Because the whole evil villainy thing is SO not a turn on for me," she huffed sticking her nose in the air and looking away from the villainess.

"Then what does turn you on Kimberly Ann?" Shego asked coyly trying to play innocent.

"Shego, listen I made a…" the redheaded girl cut herself off as she turned to face her foe. "I'm not…" Kim's dark green eyes met Shego's glowing green eyes and they held each other's gaze. "I can't…"

The cunning thief, not breaking her stare, loosened her seatbelt and leaned in closer to Kim acting as if she was listening intently to every fumbling utterance stumbling out of the girl's delectable rose colored lips.

"Really Shego, I don't…" Kim stuttered with her chest heaving as she began to breathe heavily at the advancing woman. All the images of her darkest fantasies flashed in her head. _This is so wrong, _part of her brain pointed out even as another part of her told that part to, _shut the hell up! _The cheerleader was starting to feel weak under the evil vixen's intense stare. She could feel her eyelids wanting to close as her lips parted open.

"Just once Kimmie," Shego hummed almost in a whisper, "No one will ever know…"

"No," Kim Possible breathed, barely forcing the word out while closing her eyes and leaning in to meet Shego's dark luscious lips. The electricity of the slightest brush of Shego's black lips sent shockwaves though the girl's body. Kim's lips closed around the evil villain's initiating their first kiss. Shego felt that elusive and unmatched adrenalin rush she craved flood her nervous system. The redhead was the spark she needed.

As soon as their kiss began the impact of it sent them into a frenzy. All of the passion that had been building up inside both women took over. Kim grabbed the back of Shego's head pulling her hair with her hand into a fist and pressed the older woman closer to her. Shego let out a sigh and gasped at the shock of the younger woman's forcefulness. Kim's tongue slid between her enemy's dark lips. The villain took the teen's soft face in her hands and the two women kissed each other as if the world had just ended and they were the only two people left.

Lightening flashed overhead and the rain beat down furiously on the car. Kim could taste Shego's peppermint lipstick and it mixed perfectly the almond mocha flavor of her lip gloss. The redhead was on fire, every inch of her body felt like it was being caressed by the green goddess's tongue. She pulled Shego's black hair tighter in her balled fist. The pain made the villainess gasp again giving the other woman more access to her mouth and Kim began to aggressively kiss the world's most dangerous woman. The thunder rumbled vibrating the car.

Shego hadn't been kissed like that in a long time; she was under the younger woman's control. Then her pride kicked in. _Kim Possible may beat me in battle but this is my domain!_ The pale green woman reached around and grabbed the teen's wrist, squeezing it hard enough so that Kim let go of her hair in pain and stopped kissing her.

"Sorry Princess," Shego purred, licking off the last of her glossy black lipstick from her dark green lips. The villain hummed to herself contentedly as she continued with her grooming wiping the corners of her mouth and chin to remove any lingering color.

Kim just blinked at the sexy kitten while the teen's brain struggled to take the controls away from her lustful clit. The young hero gave a slight whimper in response to the sudden break in contact.

Shego smiled at the noise and took the young woman's face in the palms of her hands. She kissed her gently pulling away just as Kim parted her lips and stuck her tongue out. The redhead froze there biting her own tongue and then lashed out with it licking the tip of Shego's lower lips. The evil sidekick laughed and held the wanting hero at bay tightening her forearms so that Kim couldn't lean in any closer. With her thumbs, Shego cleaned off the excess lipstick on the girl's face. "We wouldn't wanna leave any evidence," she told her little hero, giving Kim one last peck of a kiss.

A stunned Kim Possible stared back at her archenemy. She was throbbing so hard between her legs she could swear the whole car was moving with her pulse.

_I've gotcha right where I want ya Possible._ Shego smirked at her Kimmie then snarled, "Get Out!"

"What?!" Kim snorted still a little breathless from their kiss, "It's storming outside!"

"Sorry Cupcake, I gotta run," Shego apologized feigning regret while lightly rubbing her fingers over the shocked redhead's dark pink lips which were ever so slightly stained with the villain's own black lipstick. "It's a villain thing!" Shego replied arching her eyebrows.

"WHAT?" Kim shrieked feeling the fury rise in her at Shego's sudden brush-off, "You're NOT serious!" At this moment the young hero was wishing she had Shego's ability to make her fists glow.

"Yeah Kimmie, I kinda am," the lightly green woman admitted sounding snide and nodding her head. "I need to go run and I just don't think you can keep up with me," Shego explained sounding bored and returning to her side of the car. "And if I slow down for you… well then, that wouldn't be a workout would it?" she finished in a belittling tone that Kim was sure even Bonnie Rockwaller couldn't match. The villain put the idling car into drive and bid her little Princess farewell in her classic Shego voice, "Buh-Bye Now."

"Oh P-lease!" a furious Kim Possible yelled to the woman she hated, refusing to get out of the car. "I am 8..."

"7," Shego interjected.

"8," Kim argued glaring at her nemesis. "8 years younger than you! I can run circles around you!" the teen howled getting irate.

"Ah, no ya can't, Kimmie," Shego assured the girl laughing at the claim as if it was the silliest thing she had ever heard. "You may be the all-that high school cheerleader but I was the all-star track star… in college," Shego clarified, adjusting her rearview mirror still not bothering to look over at a now livid Kim Possible.

"Bring IT!" Kim snarled through gritted teeth angrily crossing her arms and turning to face the road ahead. _You're goin' down!_

The tires screamed and the slick black car sped off in the rain. _You're so mine Kimmie!_ Shego mused to herself.

KPKPKPKP

Sparks flew in Dr. Drakken's electronics lab as he welded the last metal bracket on the side of a stylish pair of sunglasses that were equipped with ear buds and USB cord. _That should do it_, he hoped flipping the tiny toggle switch to turn on the device. He took out what looked to be a video yPod nano and connected it to the glasses via the hanging USB cord. The yPod made a whirring sound and Drew squealed with glee!

"This really is my best creation yet!" he bragged to himself as he put the shades on and plugged the ear buds into his ears. The elated mad scientist scrolled the yPod wheel to the setting he wanted and pushed play. The cans began carrying a high pitched tone so shrill that Drew was afraid it would blow his eardrums out. He ripped the speakers out of his ears and threw the sunglasses back on the table in disgust. "Oh darn you!" he yelled at the invention and in response, his latest failure burst into flames.

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Director sat in her office looking at the results on the computer screen. She printed out the information and put it into her briefcase. It wasn't the results she expected but given the circumstances it was better than what she had hoped for. All profile analysis of Kim Possible showed her to be as straight as they come. Although most reports indicated that she was not as perfect as everyone thought. The teenager was prone to violence and narcissistic. She was a natural leader and had a strong moral compass. The analysis did further indicate that she was quick to accept other's faults and had an almost naive tendency to believe that there was some good in everyone. Dr. Director wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with the results but for now her mind was more at ease. _If there's no way for Shego to corrupt Kim Possible,_ she predicted, _then the only thing that will come of this, IF there's really something between them is for Kim to change Shego._ That was an outcome Betty could live with. She sat back in her chair and smiled feeling quite pleased with herself.  
**DING**

_What the?!_ She jumped up as another DING sounded on her computer. She read the results to the last analysis she had ran on Shego. Betty Director's complexion paled. She pressed her video intercom and the image of the weekend agent in charge came in.

"Yes Director?" Agent Toiez replied sitting up from the reclined position she had been in on her desk and nearly falling out of her seat in the process.

"I'm leaving for the day but I need a Recon-8 surveillance bug wired and ready to go."

"Gimmie fifteen minutes Dr. Director sir," the female agent replied.

"Thank you Luz, I'll be waiting by the parking exit." Betty sighed. _This is why I hate love!_

KPKPKPKP

"So what's that flavor of lip gloss you're wearing?" Kim inquired as Shego's luxury sports car stopped in front of the Middleton Municipal Park.

"It's called _Black Pepper Mint,_" Shego answered casually, smiling slightly as she turned to get out of the car. "Tasty isn't it."

Kim blushed looking out the side window then turned to address the villain, "Wait a minute Shego." The crime fighter grabbed Shego's forearm before she could unhook her seatbelt. "What're we doing here?"

"Well," the evil woman drawled looking up as if to see the picture she had in her head, "I'm gonna beat you." Shego divulged her little wager with an evil toothy grin, "Two laps around the whole park. Winner gets to make the other one do whatever they want."

"Even go to jail?" Kim Possible suggested letting go of the faintly green driver and unhooking her seatbelt.

"Yeah Kimmie, in the VERY unlikely event that you win, I'll let you turn me in… IF… that's what you want," Shego agreed unbuckling her seatbelt and putting her hand on the door handle.

It was still raining a little and the park was completely deserted. The two women stared at each other in silence trying to read the other's thoughts.

Kim looked at her opponent and gave her a devilish smile. "And WHAT if you win?" she asked Shego.

"Oh WHEN I win, you mean Princess," she clarified looking up and thinking then replied casually, "I get to take you home with me for the night." The teen choked at her enemy's bluntness. "Do we have a deal Possible?"

The redhead nodded and both women shook hands to seal the bet. "I just need to call…" Kim started, leaning down to get to her Kimmunicator.

That split second distraction was all her arch-foe needed. Shego jumped out of the car and locked the door with her remote. "GO!" she shouted and ran around the car to Kimmie's side. The girl hero struggled to get out of the car pulling desperately on the handle but the door wouldn't open.

"Child locks Kimmie, for the children," the thief giggled removing her hooded top and tying it to her waist leaving her in just a skimpy black tank top.

_I should've known she wouldn't play fair._ Kim growled and leaned over to the driver's side of the car to disengage the child locks. "That is SO not fair Shego! That's cheating!" proclaimed the hero angrily as she got out of the car and took off racing down the muddy trail after her escaping nemesis.

KPKPKPKP

Wade sat in his room waiting for a status report from Kim. He decided to play a video game to occupy his time and a few minutes later his concentration was broken by the sound of an incoming call.

"Yep," Wade answered absentmindedly, still into his game.

"Hey Wade, have you seen Kim?" Ron asked.

"Oh, hey Ron," the boy genius greeted the blonde sounding clearly disappointed. "I thought you were Kim," he indicated putting down the video game controller and turning his full attention to Ron. "She's on a mission."

"What?" Ron squeaked, "A mission, without me?"

KPKPKPKP

"You cheated," Kim angrily pointed out the obvious, catching up to Shego.

"Doy, I didn't say I wouldn't," the green hued woman shot back jogging two steps ahead of her younger opponent. "I like to take the any means necessary approach."

"Well then," Kim huffed, "two can play that game." She took out a mini-glue gun version of her grappling hook and fired into a tree twenty feet in front of them. She hurtled into the air in front of Shego and landed about thirty feet away. "Now we're in a fair race," Kim arrogantly announced, sprinting off around the bend in the trail.

Shego started sprinting after her. _She's good_, the henchwoman admitted to herself, _I wanna make her SO bad. _The image in her head of her taking Kim Possible made the villain run even harder. "I have to win," she reminded herself pushing her body to catch up to the teen.

The rain had stopped by the time the girls had reached the car again. Kim was ahead of Shego by about ten feet but she was losing ground with every few yards. _ I shouldn't have sprinted off,_ Kim scolded herself wincing at the pain in her side. Her clothes were soaked from head to toe and the bottoms of her pants were covered in mud. She was sweating and breathing hard. _Maybe if I let her pass me and just hang back I can catch a breather and then pass her near the end._ The hero slowed her stride and the former track star ran by her.

"Getting tired, Kimmie?" Shego asked with fake concern in her voice seeing the younger runner holding her side.

"Just," Kim panted trying her best to finish her reply, "planning my…" She sped up trying to keep pace with her opponent. "…winning strategy," the teen breathlessly groaned as she dropped back again and watched Shego leave her behind.

"Sure you are," the villainess joked looking back at the struggling girl and shouted as she waved goodbye to her, "Later Kimmie!"

Kim tried to think of something to help her win_. My rocket shoes! Awww man, I'm not wearing them. _She fished into her pocket to see if she had anything that would give her an edge. She had some laser lipstick, _or was it real lipstick_, she wondered, a_ pair of explosive barrettes and…_ "My pocket rocket!" she exclaimed with glee. Seriously, it really is a rocket. She held on tight to the small device and rocketed into the air, zooming past Shego.

"I see WE'RE cheating now," Shego emphasized, breaking out into a sprint yet again.

The teen looked down and stuck her tongue out at her enemy. "You started it!" she childishly remarked and tried to turn the rocket towards the bend in the trail without success. "OH SHIT!" Kim swore taking even Shego off guard.

"Kim Possible!" Shego gasped in mock shock, "That's the first time I've ever heard you swear!" She broke out into a demonic grin. _It's all down hill from here Kimmie!_

"Well I'm not four," the girl shouted referring to her age. _I can't steer this thing, _Kim realized as she approached the bend. She had no choice but to let go of the rocket or hit the tree in front of her. She let go and fell to the ground. The rocket exploded into a large rotting oak tree sending the top of the tree falling after her. The cheerleader tried to flip out of the way but she slipped in the mud fell prone on the wet ground. Shego hurled a plasma ball at the falling tree splintering it into bits just before the bulk of it was about to crush the young hero.

The villain just shook her head at the stunned redhead as she passed her. _How many times have I saved her sweet ass?_ Shego rounded the bend sprinting towards the finish line. _I should start keeping count._

_Not again!_ A still stunned Kim Possible stood up and took off after her. _I can't let Shego win!_

The two women were now in full sprints running side by side. "You're gonna look great in orange," Kim panted passing ahead of her competition.

"You're gonna look great naked!" the pale green runner taunted letting her second wind kick in. She darted past Kim and on towards the finish line. She dove straight onto the hood of her waiting car, slid across the front and stood on the top of the sun roof!

"And the winner is?" Shego yelled pointing proudly to herself nodding in triumph. Then the evil woman pointed her finger at a pleasantly defeated Kim Possible and snarled, "Tonight you're mine!"

The redheaded loser knelt down by a nearby tree, struggling to catch her breath. She took off her Kimmunicator. "I need to call Wade," Kim breathlessly let the villain know.

"Whatever," Shego shrugged as her demeanor returned to her usual smugness. She was trying to hide her authentic happiness at having won a race that she knew they both wanted her to win. She slowly started to make her hands glow and Kim watched in aw as the fallen hero used her plasma to dry her clothes.

"It has many uses," Shego casually informed the young girl, noticing that Kimmie was frozen staring at her. The victorious villain sat down on the hood of her car, took out a nail file from her pocket and started to file her nails. "Hurry up Kimmie and make that call, I don't have all day and you need to get those wet clothes off you. It'll be no fun if you get sick!"

KPKPKPKP

Wade's phone rang again and this time it was the girl they were waiting for. "Hey Kim, how's it going? Wow, you look…"

"Wet? Yeah, I know," Kim finished his comment trying to look serious. "I'm going to spend the night with She… her highness," Kim caught the slip grimacing at nearly busting herself. "Can you tell Ron…?"

"Tell me what?" Ron asked as Wade patched him in. "Oh geez KP, you look so…"

"Wet," Kim interjected getting annoyed, "I am WET! Dripping! Soaking…"

"Glistening," Shego teased just out of earshot of the Kimmunicator. Kim shot her an evil glare.

"Ron, I'm going to sleep with." _Okay Freud. _ "I mean over with the…" she paused.

"Why don'tcha go with duchess, Sigmund," Shego offered in a teasing whisper.

"Duchess," Kim repeated blinking hard and shaking her head. _I'm the worst liar on the planet!_

"She wants me to…" the redhead hesitated trying to think of a good lie.

"Come," Shego suggested snickering in the background.

Kim looked over the Kimmunicator at her. "GO…" the teen pronounced raising her voice and smiling at the beautiful pale green woman lounging on the hood of her car, "…with her to make sure there's no one following her." Her expression changed back to her intense serious glare as she looked back at Wade and Ron on the screen.

"How, did you get so wet, Kim?" Wade inquired looking at young hero's muddy track suit and then bringing up the local weather radar on one of his monitors wondering where she had been.

"It's a long story Wade. I'm on my way home now to pick up some things and change."

"Ooh, I'll meet you there!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"NO!" Kim snapped. Wade and Ron stared at the dripping wet redhead in surprise. "I mean no, don't bother, I'm gonna to be in a hurry." Kim looked away from the Kimmunicator and cursed under her breath. _Hell, straight to hell!_

"Okay, I'll uh, catch ya tomorrow then?" Ron ended his statement in a question hoping for a confirmation.

Kim didn't answer him she couldn't even look at him right now. She felt guilty enough as it was without thinking about him. "Wade can you hold off on the tracking me stuff just a little while longer?" she pleaded.

"If that's what you want Kim." Wade sighed looking over at his other monitor showing exactly where the crime fighter was located.

"Please and thank you!" Kim beamed back to him. "Later guys!"

"Later," Wade and Ron responded in unison as the connection with Kim ended.

"That was odd," the junior genius commented to the blonde boy still on the screen.

"Well you said the duchess was paranoid," Ron offered. "Later Wade and call me if Kim needs me."

The boy genius nodded and signed off watching as the little blinking red light of Kim's Kimmunicator sped towards her subdivision. _What are you up to Kim?_


	5. Fast Firsts

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in this fan fiction except where noted. This is the part of this story that gets seriously MA as in mature audiences. There is graphic sex and crude language (Kim just can't help herself). This story IS KiGo in case you haven't figured that out from the first four chapters. Some parts of this story have erotica so if you're prone to feel uncomfortable reading sex scenes don't bother with this story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Fast Firsts

The afternoon sun was breaking through the clouds as Dr. Betty Director slowly drove through a quiet residential neighborhood. She just wanted to ease her mind a little more. Speeding past her coming the other way, was an unmistakable black sports car. Betty ducked to avoid being seen.

"That car looked like no one was driving it," Kim observed.

"It's probably just some short little old lady who can't see over the steering wheel as slow as it was going," Shego returned flatly and parked the car a half a block away from Kim's house.

"I won't be long," the young hero told the winner of their race leaning over and giving the older woman a kiss on the cheek. She hopped out of the car and ran towards her driveway.

The driverless car rolled slowly down the street towards where Shego was parked and stopped on the other side of the Possible residence about a quarter of a block away. The pale green woman was too busy looking at her Kimmie to notice that she was being watched.

KPKPKPKP

Kim went into the garage to take off her muddy shoes and sweat pants. She entered into her oddly silent house. "I'm home!" she declared as she came through the door. There was no reply. She laughed as a devilish thought entered into her mind. "No one's home," she confirmed aloud. The girl rushed upstairs to her room and over to the window. She looked outside and saw Shego's car down the street. She waved her arm at the thief motioning to her to come inside.

"Oooh, this is scandalous!" Shego hissed, looking around to make sure no one was watching. The street was deserted. She took off her muddy shoes, socks, and pants leaving her in just her black tank top and black briefs. The scantily clad villain got out of the car and stealthily climbed up to Kimmie's room, not bothering to use the front door.

"They have NO shame!" Betty Director gasped, staring into Kim's bedroom with her monocular. Inside the cheerleader was packing a small duffel bag and the fallen hero was leaning against the wall beside the bed. Betty watched as Kim went to the closet and held up a few outfits as Shego nodded in approval. She finished packing and went to the window to close the blinds. "Damn it!" the leader of Global Justice cursed tossing her monocular into the passenger's seat and taking out a thermal scanner from the glove compartment. She sat there watching the two red glows on the screen get closer together until they became one.

KPKPKPKP

Kim slowly walked up to Shego. "You're still wet Kimmie," the evil woman pointed out in her low sexy growl. The good girl nodded with a slight blush feeling the flush of heat that standing so tantalizingly close to the supercharged villain ignited in her. She was still wearing her wet hooded running top and it was clinging to her small perky breasts accentuating her incredibly hard nipples. Kim slowly took off her hoodie revealing her nearly sheer purple bra underneath. She twisted her hips and flexed her stomach muscles ever so slightly just to show off for Shego.

The villainess curled her lips and drawled, "I have that same bra in green." She lowered her gaze from Kim's aroused peaks admiring the young hero's lean midsection. The wonderfully wicked woman leaned forward and put her hand between the legs of the hero she had defeated feeling her damp matching sheer purple thong. "You ARE still wet!" Shego confirmed looking up at Kim with a predatory gleam in her eyes. She began rubbing her gently.

"Glistening," Kim responded, whimpering at the other woman's gentle touch and leaning up to kiss her. The hero could feel herself getting wetter as the thief traced around her clit avoiding direct contact. Kim's eyes rolled back into her head. She leaned against Shego's hand and rolled her hips upward just enough so that one of her enemy's finger tips brushed directly against her. The younger woman drew a ragged breath as the sensation of the fallen hero's touch ran through her body. She looked down and watched Shego's pale green fingers caressing her. The crime fighter was using all of her will not to cry out to the woman to take her! She wanted to give in. It felt so good, but she didn't want it here. Not now, in a hurry. Shego slid a finger under the girl's panties and for the first time felt her. The teen was soft, wet and surprisingly unshaven.

"Shegooo," Kimmie whispered, moaning slightly. "We need to go. Ah," she gasped, her heart was pounding, she was losing it. "Now! Ah, oh God!" The redhead started to breathe harder as her slightly green devil let another finger slide under the purple panties. Shego smirked at the sound of Kim's soft moans and quickened her strokes. "Please! Umm-noohh," Kim gasped, nearly panting, "Before my parents get home."

"Orrr…" the villainess drew the word out leaning in closer to her latest conquest so that Kim could hear the rumble of her enemy's voice thunder through her. "You could just come now before your parents get home," she snarled enticingly into Kim's ear, biting it softly.

"Shego please," Kim pleaded breathlessly and tried to pull away from her foe.

_That's right! Beg me Princess!_ Shego tightened her arm around her squirming young rival causing the teen to push against her shoulders in her meek protest. The thief shook with silent laugher as Kim mouthed, '_No,'_ while jutting her hips up slightly to meet the woman's circling palm. The ex-hero slipped a third finger under Kim's soaking panties and spread her rose hued lips. Shego could feel her own desire mounting as she played over the twitching girl's opening wavering for just a moment to see if Kim was going to object before she gently pressed on.

"Come for me," Shego whispered as she bit Kim's neck, sliding a finger inside her. "Mmm," she hummed aloud and arched her eyebrow, s_omeone's been here before me_, the villainess surmised wickedly. She curled her finger reaching the girl's G-spot sending and a quiver through the young hero.

_She's inside of me!_ "No," Kim breathed, pushing against Shego harder trying to get free. _I let her go inside of me?!_ The green vixen held her prize tight. Shego's finger felt so soft and incredibly warm to Kim as the evil woman slowly glided it in and out of her sweet lusciousness.

"Come all over me," Shego softly demanded as she started pumping her finger rhythmically inside the cheerleader.

"Stop," Kim breathed with a barely audible groan as her final pleas fell silent and her moans of desire grew. She began to grind on Shego's hand letting her passion consume her. _I can't resist her. I'm so horny. I can't stop this. _

"Go!" Shego whispered as she slid a second finger into the horny little hero and started pounding her. Kim relaxed her pushing allowing Shego to bend down and she bit the girl's right nipple through the bra. Kimmie moaned loudly and started thrusting harder. The thief flicked her tongue around over the erect nipple making the sheer purple bra shine with her saliva.

Kim threw her arms around Shego and opened her eyes. _If this is gonna be it, I wanna see it_, she told herself looking down at her archenemy nibbling on her bra. Kim took one of her hands and grabbed Shego by the hair pulling her off her nipple and back up to eye level. Their green eyes met. Shego kept ramming Kim and the hero kept slamming onto the villain's hand. Kimmie's chest was heaving; she let out a forceful moan and tightened her muscles around Shego's invading fingers.

The evil woman opened her mouth and mimicked her young hero's gasps, teasing her… taunting her. Shego was in complete control and Kim knew it. The thought of her nemesis dominating her made the young hero angry and sent her over the edge. She started kissing Shego so violently their teeth clinked together. Kim nipped at Shego's lips forcing the villain to open her mouth wider. The hero inhaled maliciously trying to steal other woman's breath while she forced her tongue deep into the villain's throat.

The young hero let out a guttural roar as she viscously pulled down on her arch-foe's long black mane with enough force Shego's head went back. The young woman felt the first convulsions of her orgasm jolt through her. Shego struggled against girl's aggression pulling her head back up. Kim glared at Shego and bit the fallen heroine's bottom lip so hard she drew blood. The taste of Shego's blood made both women kiss each other more feverishly.

Kim abruptly broke the kiss feeling herself reach the crest of her explosive release. "Oh God, oh FUCK," she screamed digging her nails into the other woman's back breaking the skin.

Shego grimaced and hissed at the pain then smiled slightly sliding another finger inside of her enemy. The villain hammered into the girl harder and faster. _Kimmie's a little tomcat!_

"Oh yeah, fucking fuck me!" Kim commanded slamming into the evil woman's colliding hand. Every thrust made the hero's clit slap against Shego's palm sending nearly unbearable stabs of pleasure ripping though her.

_A dirty, dirty little tomcat!_ The strangely erotic sound of her arch-rival cussing made the villain's smile broaden into a sinister grin as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.

"Fuck, yeahhhh!" Kim growled moaning at the top of her lungs as she shook with orgasmic release. She was coming, and coming hard! "I HATE YOU!" she wailed at her former foe as she came all over her.

"I love you too, Princess!" Shego growled back to her new lover licking the blood from her own lips.

KPKPKPKP

Betty Director sat in the car watching the thermal scanner as the one white hot glow became two red ones once more. She shook her head and laughed. She knew Shego's touch all too well and how hard she was to resist. Even for the great Kim Possible, _the straight Kim Possible._ She started her car and slowly drove down the street. As she passed Shego's car she dropped a small device out the window. The tiny mechanical bug crawled under the car and up into the air conditioning duct. The one-eyed woman pressed a button and the inside of Shego's car came into view on her dashboard monitor. "Just in case THEY need me," Betty uttered as she sped away.

KPKPKPKP

Shego and Kim Possible had been locked in a particular pose for well over a minute now. Neither one of them talking or moving. They were just there breathing and staring at each other.

"Wow! O-kayy…" Kim breathed as a silly smile crept onto her face. "I… I should take a shower," she suggested out loud to herself as her brain decided to slowly go back online. "I feel dirty, really, really dirty," she mumbled with a strange giggle clinging to the end of the statement as she looked down at herself and the pale green hand attached to her. Shego slowly slid her fingers out of the teen and put her panties back in place. "Dirty," Kim repeated for no reason at all except that all other words had been momentarily dropped from her vocabulary.

"Yeah, sh-sure dirty. Whatever," Shego faltered as Kim's sudden loss of coherent thought and speech threw her off of her game. "I should probably clean up too," the suspicious thief remarked while taking a closer look at the girl in front of her wondering if Kim had been under some form of mind control. Then the answer hit her and she laughed. _She's high from the hormonal and chemical rush. _"Teenagers," she chuckled, _must be nice. _"All my shower stuff's still in the guest bathroom. I'll just go take a shower downstairs and give you some time to… recover," she sighed and walked towards the stairs.

Kim just nodded blissfully not paying attention in the slightest to what the pale green woman had said to her. Nope, she was happy just standing right there as her archenemy, Shego, roamed the house half naked covered in mud, sweat and Kimmie-cum. Finally the good sense alarm when off in the hero's mind, _shit!_ "Shego wait," Kim called to the villainess as she descended the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where my family went but if," she paused and went into her closet pulling out some clothes for Shego and handing them to her, "if they come home just tell them you were hit with the attitudinator again, okay?"

"Sure thing," she replied and continued down the stairs then stopped. "Wow lying to the parents and cursing like a sailor what's next Kimmie, wild lesbian sex?" Kim popped her head over the side of the entrance and glared down at the thief at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh that's right, we just did that. Breaking all the rules aren't ya?" Shego teased with a crooked smile on her face.

"Ugh," the teen rolled her eyes and groaned at her foe, "Go shower before I change my mind!"

"Um-hum dirty. Really, really dirty," Shego commented mainly to herself as she walked down the hall trying not to giggle like a school girl.

Kim ran to the entrance and called out to her again, "I'm hungry can we get something to eat after this?"

"As long as you don't drag me to Bueno Nacho. I've eaten enough nacos this week to last for a lifetime."

"You got it!" the hero agreed.

"Enjoy your little chemical rush Princess," Shego yelled from the end of the hall then added, "You can thank me later."

"Oh I'll do more than thank you!" Kim shouted through the entrance of her room and a few seconds later she heard the door to the guestroom slam. _I can't believe I just let her do that to me! That was… Spankin'!_

KPKPKPKP

_I can't believe I just fucked Kim Possible… KIM POSSIBLE!_ Shego leaned against the closed door of the guestroom she had called home for the majority of the past week. She automatically rubbed an itch on her nose with her hand and accidentally inhaled Kim's scent. _So that's what you smell like._ The villain stood there for a moment savoring the smell and reflecting on what just happened. _Yep, that's pussy all right,_ she reaffirmed, taking another deep breath smelling her hand. _I'm not dreamin' and I'm not under mind control. She's not dreamin' and she's not… _Shego paused her train of thought and sighed then admitted in a bewildered tone, "I don't know what she is!" She looked down and inspected the clothes Kim had picked out for her. "Un-fucking-believable," she laughed unfolding the shirt. It was an _'I heart Go' _t-shirt. _That's too cute. _She shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

As Shego had said, Kim hadn't removed any of her body soaps or hair care products. There was even one of the villain's dirty jumpsuits lying in the hamper. She started the water and removed her clothes. _It's__ gonna be one hell of a night, s_he speculated as she stepped in the shower.

KPKPKPKP

Kim finished up her shower and blow dried her hair. She was surprised that she wasn't freaked out by what just happened. _It was so much easier just doing it than all the months of thinking about doing it. This is so not the drama,_ she told herself._ Josh Mankey was a bigger drama._ She giggled at that as she threw on an old pair of faded camouflage cargo shorts. _Walter Nelson was even more the drama_, she admitted putting on a tight, heather grey baby doll t-shirt that said 'cheer' across it in stenciled camo letters. She didn't want to dress up just in case her parent's showed up and she figured Shego had already seen her at her best and worst. _This is all just so not the drama!_

She walked out of her bathroom and her archenemy was sitting on the bed playing with her faded Pandaroo. "So I guess that wasn't your first time Kimmie," the Shego commented casually as she tossed the beloved toy up and down.

Kim snorted as she plopped down by the side of the villain and put on her sock and shoes not commenting. The thief continued to molest Pandaroo as she waited for Kimmie to answer the question. Kim leaned over and reached for the plush toy in her enemy's hands. Shego leaned away from her and flared up a warning finger threatening the defenseless stuffed animal. "Cut it out Shego, we don't have time for this. We gotta go."

The villainess tossed the Cuddle Buddy aside in favor of the foxy redhead leaning on her and pulled Kim in for a kiss. Kim let herself fall onto the superwoman beneath her and returned the kiss. Shego moaned slightly and reached her arms around to lift up the girl's shirt but Kim stopped her. "Shego, seriously we gotta get out of here!" she ordered trying to stand up.

Shego locked her arms and legs around the hero preventing her from standing. "Not until you answer my question."

Kim exhaled deeply and answered in a low sexy voice, "It was my first time with you."

"D'oy Possible," Shego groaned rudely, releasing Kim from her grasp and standing to face the girl. "And I doubt you were a virgin. I've seen you and Stoppable." Kim turned away from the villain. She gathered up her things along with the bag of toiletries and dirty clothes Shego had brought up from the guestroom. "So do I get any top honor?" Shego pressed watching the hero double check to make sure she had everything and there was no evidence of foul play left in the room. "Hey Kimmie, are ya freakin' out or did ya go deaf?"

"No," the teen finally spoke up turning to face the evil woman. "You were my first, you know…" Kim insinuated with a smile blushing, "I'm not freaking out; it's just weird to talk to you about it like we're friends or something."

Shego pouted, "I thought we were friends." She walked past the teen grabbing her ass as she passed by adding, "Or something."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. She turned out the lights to her room and padded down the stairs after the sexy villainess sighing under her breath, "Or something."


	6. As Night Falls, She Falls

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own super sexy Kim Possible or any of the characters in this story. There is more MA content in this section. There is a little graphic sex and language thanks to Shego's potty mouth. This story is KiGo and there will be lesbian sex! (Oh my!) Some parts of this story may make you feel, um warm and tingly or you might just freak out so if you don't like sex scenes read something rated for the children. There is a reference to the episode **Blush** in this chapter in case you want to watch it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: As Night Falls She Falls

Drew was pacing back in forth anxiously waiting for his sidekick as the slightly green woman's very black car pulled up to the lair's garage. It was a little after 6:00 PM. The morning rain and afternoon sun had sculpted the perfect evening. Dr. Drakken smiled as the heavy door slid open allowing the western sun to slowly illuminate the sprawling garage. Shego scowled at her blue skinned employer as she pulled her car inside. The thief had a feeling he might be waiting for her to return. _Predictable to a fault._

"Ah good, you're back Shego," Dr. Drakken said opening the car door for her. Shego allowed him to help her out of the car as he asked impishly, "Did we have a nice run?" The green woman didn't reply, she just walked by him and went inside.

"She's still in a mood," he huffed to the empty garage while closing the automatic door and switching off the lights. "Shegoo," he started whining down the hall to her, "I need you to get something for mee." He continued following his silent sidekick down the corridor even as the super powered women sped up to avoid him. "I need another…"

"LATER!" the henchwoman cut him off as she reached the door to her room and the retinal scanner read her impatient, glaring green eyes.

"But Shee-gooo…" Drakken pressed in an annoying whine, "I need it Nooooow!" His voice trailed off as the door closed in front of him. "Uh, later then," he said to the closed door and then stormed down to his office in a huff.

KPKPKPKP

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP! The Kimmunicator rang from the trunk of Shego's car. _Crap! Not now!_ Kim wiggled around and answered the call quietly, "What's up Wade?"

The bright image of her young webmaster came in on the small monitor. Wade took an inquisitive look at the darkened screen and the faint outline of Kim's head. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just… in a very dark place," she responded in a hushed tone, contorting her body to get her face more into view of the screen.

"I can see that," Wade said flatly, "Please explain."

The young hero had forgotten she had left the Kimmunicator on after she ended the call from the park. "No time, what is it?" she urged in a loud whisper with a serious expression on her barely illuminated face.

"You got a call from Global Justice."

"Global Justice?" she repeated in disbelief, "What do they want?"

"Beat's me," Wade admitted sucking on a fountain drink. "She didn't say."

"She?" Kim inquired then thought of the answer, "Dr. Director?"

Wade nodded to the nearly black screen. "I downloaded the number onto your Kimmunicator. She said it was her private line and you can call her anytime, day or night."

"Ooookay, weird much," the redhead paused for a moment wondering what the head of GJ wanted that would cause Dr. Director to contact her on a Saturday afternoon and leave her private number.

Wade interpreted Kim's silence as that very question and offered his thoughts, "She didn't make it seem urgent Kim so it's probably just GJ wanting to know if you plan to join them after graduation."

"I already told the director I wasn't interested in becoming an agent yet."

"Well whatever it was when I told her you were on a mission and you wouldn't be home until tomorrow she told me just to give you this number and to call whenever." Wade reflected back on the conversation and added, "She sounded a little sad."

"I'll call her when I get a chance. I gotta go, talk to you later." Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and let out the breath she had been holding. _Nearly busted,_ she thought. She popped the trunk of the car and crawled out. Her dark green eyes scanned around the empty garage for the entrance Shego had told her about. The young redhead went to the far right corner of the garage and entered the narrow opening as the thief had instructed her.

KPKPKPKP

Wade sat in his room puzzled by Kim's strange predicament. He ran a trace on the Kimmunicator's location. It only took a few seconds for the GPS map to come up on the screen. The junior genius shook his head in disbelief as he looked at the location on the map where the blinking red dot of the Kimmunicator was. He pressed a button to log the coordinates and the red dot fell silent. Wade looked at the empty map and laughed. _Off the grid again.__ You're playing a dangerous game Kim. _

KPKPKPKP

Kim slowly stalked down the dark narrow corridor leading into the heart of Dr. Drakken's lair. She couldn't help but fall into mission mode as she cautiously took in her surroundings. The hall was illuminated by green lighting; she knew it was unmistakably Shego's touch and the thought made her smile. She reached the end of the hall and knocked on the small metal door.

Shego opened the door and let her Kimmie in. "Took ya long enough," she huffed.

"Are we in the closet?" asked Kim looking around at all of Shego's shoes and designer clothes.

"Doy!" The fallen hero threw her arms up in the air wildly gesturing to the racks of clothes and shoes. Then they both started laughing at the accidental joke. "No, seriously Kimmie, this is my express entrance for when I go shopping," the villainess explained. "And, I'm not in the closet," she remarked moving closer to the young hero and kissing her softly. Shego took the girl's hand leading her out of the closet and into the bedroom.

Kim liked the feeling of Shego holding her hand. It made her feel… safe. _Safe, now there's a word that should ever be associated with Shego._ She looked up at the women walking in front of her. _She looks oddly normal._ The villainess was wearing the '_I heart Go'_ t-shirt and cut off jeans that the teen had loaned her. _I can't believe I'm really doing this,_ Kim thought as Shego led her to the king-size four-post bed. The cheerleader slowed her steps and pulled back ever so slightly on her new lover's hand.

The thief felt the girl's apprehension and stopped just shy of the bed. _Kim Possible scared? _ The edges of her dark lips curled slightly and she turned to face the teen.

Shego leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead. _I've already gotcha Kimmie. We can take this as slow you wanna go! _The villainous vixen gave Kim a seductive wink and fake yawned so she could stretch her body. Shego raised her arms over her head stretching them backwards, arching her back and giving a little twist of her hips as she did so. The motion lifted the tiny '_I heart Go_' shirt up enough to expose her perfect little navel, taught stomach muscles and the underside of her full round breasts.

_She is so doing that on purpose. _Kim watched with both her eyebrows raised as Shego groaned provocatively and arched her back further exposing more of her exotic, creamy green flesh that dared the teen to touch it._ Why have I never noticed how incredibly beautiful she is! God, why have I never admitted I noticed how beautiful she is, before now!_ "Beautiful," Kim murmured under her breath staring at the darker green edge of the Shego's barely visible areolas.

_Did she just call be beautiful?_ Shego slowly lowered her arms. "What was that Kimmie?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the nearly inaudible compliment.

"I want a picture of you like this," Kim said willing herself back into control. Shego nodded her consent to the girl's request.

The villain sat down on her bed and leaned over to the nightstand. She opened the middle drawer, took out a digital camera and handed it to Kim. "One picture and we BOTH get copies!" she instructed her.

"Fair enough," agreed Kim with a nod, "but I'm not gonna blackmail you."

"I know Princess, but this way I won't blackmail you," Shego responded dangerously, flashing the girl a sinful look as she sucked on her lip feeling the nearly healed bite.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," the teen cooed apologetically, leaning down and touching the woman's lower lip.

The light touch made the hardened criminal sigh. "Don't be," she breathed kissing Kim's finger, "I liked it. I hope you did too."

Kim blushed slightly at the woman's suggestive remark. "Hey, it's almost gone. You really do heal fast!" Kim marveled. She was more than a little surprised. The hero knew from their fights that Shego had the ability to recover faster than she could but she had never seen it happen in front of her eyes before. _That's so cool. _"That's just…"__

"Comet powers. Faster metabolism, faster cell reproduction, faster healing," Shego explained dismissively as if it was no big deal while she cupped her hands together and charged her plasma forming a concentrated orb. She reshaped it then offered the glowing green heart to Kimmie.

Kim held out a finger and touched it gasping in awe as the cool lime glow dissipated. "Oh Shego, that's so sweet, you just gave me your heart!" she squealed like a school girl throwing her arms around the older woman and squeezing her tightly.

The sudden contact and the remark from Kim made Shego tense up and she pushed the girl away giving her a disapproving look. "Don't get too excited there Cupcake. A heart's the only shape I know how to make."

"Sorry." _Damn it, that was stupid!_ "I didn't mean literally, I mean figuratively literally, it's not like you'd really give me your heart… I'm not even sure if you have one; you're so evil… oh shit! I didn't mean that, what I meant to say was..." Kim's blush turned bright red as she tried to think of something, anything to not sound like such an idiot.

"Sweet to heartless in less than a minute must be a new record for me!" Shego chuckled at the girl and shook her head.

"Shego, I'm so sorry. I don't think you're heartless or sweet. Oh God! I…" Kim held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from further embarrassment. _Real smooth Kim!_

Shego quirked her eyebrow at the flushed teen, then a broad smile spread across her face. "Are you apologizing for paying me a compliment?"

"Whatever. Let's take the picture already before I blush myself out of existence… again!" Kim pleaded giving the villain a knowing glare as she remembered the Aurora Orchid incident when Shego had dressed as a waiter and tried to embarrass the teen on her first date with Josh Mankey.

The young hero sat down on the bed next to the world's most dangerous woman and leaned close to her. The two women smiled and Kim took their picture. She reviewed the captured image of the pair on the digital camera screen and commented, "You look hot!"

"You don't look bad there yourself, Kimmie," Shego drawled leaning over and looking down at the tiny screen. _We look good together,_ she admitted to herself. As much as the villainess disliked Kim Possible the newfound bad streak was pretty alluring.

Kim set the camera to video and pressed record. She stood up and placed the camera on the dresser across from the bed.

"Don'tcha think you're goin' a little too far there, tempting fate recording us," Shego asserted in an amused tone with the corners of her lips curling slightly. _It's like she wants to get caught!_

"Well I feel like being tempting!" Kim replied provocatively and prowled back to the side of the bed in a slow stride that gave the waiting criminal the impression she was about to be ravished. The teen paused a few feet away from the object of her lust and stood there with an intense, hungry look in her eyes.

Shego could almost taste Kim's hunger as her young lover readied herself for her first bite.

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken picked up the phone and then sat it down again. He wasn't a patient man and he needed something NOW! He really preferred Shego to do his dirty work but she had been acting a little off this weekend he figured it was best to wait. _But I don't wanna wait_, he whined to himself. He picked up the phone again and hit number three on speed dial.

"Hello Ed, it's Drew," the blue man said to his mullet sporting cousin on the other end of the phone, "I need a favor from you."

KPKPKPKP

Kimberly Ann moved slowly. She took off her shirt in a gentle, fluid motion and threw it at Shego's face. The green woman giggled and reached for her young lover but the girl moved out of her reach. Kim unbuttoned the faded camouflage cargo shorts she was wearing while Shego watched from the bed intently. She pushed the shorts down to ride on her hips pausing with her fingers gripping the zipper. "Strip for me," she instructed the pale green woman.

"NO!" Shego objected in an almost bitchy tone.

"Strip!" ordered the hero raising her voice.

Shego leaned back on the bed and gave Kim a little pout. "Undress me!" she countered.

"NO, you WILL strip for me if you want it!" the redhead demanded, sliding her hand down her cargos and touching herself.

"Stop," Shego softly insisted, starting to get up from the bed. "Let me do that," the thief offered. She was going crazy. She wanted Kimmie all for herself and she wanted her NOW!

"Stripppp," Kim commanded kick-pushing the lusting woman back down on the bed with her foot. The redhead started pinching one of her own nipples and bit her lip as she fought back a moan.

The villain shot her little tease a piercing glare that could cut glass and started removing her shoes and socks as fast as she could. Kim Possible knew how this game was played and started rubbing herself harder much to the shock and dismay of her companion. "Slower," she instructed moaning a little under her own touch.

_If she wants a show I'll give her a show! _Shego began to slowly grind on the bed. The comet enhanced vixen wasn't wearing much. She had nothing on under the shirt and shorts she was wearing. She lifted her shirt off over her head and shook her sleek black hair so that it fell over her breasts.

Kim reached out and brushed the hair back to reveal her arch-foe's full, soft breasts and dark green nipples. "You're too beautiful to hide," she said to her.

Shego blushed; her cheeks turning a soft shade of peach mixed with green. She unbuttoned her shorts slowly, tantalizingly playing over each button on her fly with her painted black fingernails. Kimmie felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as each freed copper button exposed more of Shego's enticing green body hidden below. The villainess reached the final button and slid it out of the eyelet in near slow motion. The cheerleader's eyes grew wide with anticipation as she saw the first glimpse of forest green fur. Shego smiled at Kim's obvious approval then eased off the faded blue jean cutoffs from her hips and lowered them to her knees thrusting and turning as she did so.

Kim salivated at the sight of her nude enemy and removed her hand from her pants. She wanted Shego so much. She wanted this so much. This is what she had been missing. There was no hesitation. No second thoughts. Kimberly Ann Possible had been dreaming of this for months, no, years now. Her hate fueling her passion fueling her lust fueling her hate; it was a viscous cycle that had been rotating in her psyche for what seemed like an eternity. She had no choice but to act on these feelings. She feared that repressing them any longer would cause her to self destruct otherwise. The fantasy she had built up was not enough to sustain her, not after meeting Miss Go. She had to have Shego! She lowered herself onto the naked woman straddling her and pinning her arms down over her head.

"Oh no you don't!" Shego fought against her. She wasn't ready to give young heroine total control even though she knew it was useless to resist her.

Kim tightened her hold on the bucking villain beneath her and snarled, "Yes, I do." She could tell by the low grunts Shego was emitting that her archenemy was becoming more and more aroused trying to break free from her grip. Kim applied more force knowing that if Shego really wanted to be released the super powered bad girl could easily overtake her. _We both know you're stronger than me, _she mused letting the struggling woman nearly throw her off enjoying the erotic thrill that Shego's feral aggression provoked in her.

"If you keep fighting me I'll stop and THIS will never happen," Kim forcefully whispered wrestling the woman back into submission and firmly holding Shego's wrists in place. The thief immediately stopped resisting and laid there panting. "That's better," Kimmie purred letting go of Shego's arms and running her fingertips lightly down those strong toned arms causing the villain to shiver at the ticklish sensation.

She cradled Shego's face in her hands studying her striking features. "I like fighting with you too!" Kim confessed pulling the thief up to meet her parting lips. She kissed her tenderly, savoring the thrilling feel of soft moist flesh as Shego's lips wrapped up with her own. The redhead rocked back and inhaled sucking delicately on Shego's probing pink tongue causing the villain to let out a muffled moan of bliss. Kim rocked forward lowering the sexy criminal's head back down on the pillow finally relinquishing her gentle hold on Shego's face.

Panting slightly, Shego laid there passively as the girl licked at her open mouth. "Wow Kimmie!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "You kiss as well as you kick!" _I hope you fuck as well as you fight, Princess!_

"Mmm-humm," Kim hummed to the compliment flicking her tongue deliciously at Shego's mouth, the beautifully alien contrast of forest green lips and fleshy pink beyond was inviting Kimmie back for another kiss. Hungry for more herself, Shego jolted up and tried to kiss her young rival. Kim silently laughed and sat upright avoiding the oral strike. She was determined to make her arch-foe suffer. The villainous vixen fell back down on the bed with a howl of frustration. Kim leered mischievously at the ex-hero then bent down and gave her the faintest hint of a kiss. She wanted to work her nemesis up into a crazed frenzy. She needed Shego to loose control just as she had. The redhead devilishly raked her fingertips down the creamy green torso of her new lover. Shego clenched her buttocks lifting Kimmie up slightly in response to the feather light brush. The cheerleader bounced a few times moaning softly encouraging the villain to thrust up to meet her.

"Kimmmie!" Shego moaned. _You're killing me!_ She raised her hands to touch the teen's pert little peaks but Kim rebuffed her clasping the thief's outstretched arms and forcing them down flat against the bed with the palms turned up. The hero placed her knees over the upturned hands immobilizing Shego yet again. _Damn it Possible!_ The villain wiggled and squirmed, desperately trying to get free.

Kim grazed the palms of her hands over Shego's dark green nipples, the slight touch making the semi-hard peaks constrict. She smiled down at her wanting lover and started move her hands in a circular motion over the hardening tips. The delectable sensation was making Shego forget all about being bound as she curled up to meet the teen's touch. All of her struggling combined with her heightened sexual arousal triggered the villain's thermal response.

Kim felt the intense heat radiate from the comet enhanced body beneath her. Shego was quite literally burning up. The hero wondered what it must be like to have such power. "Do you ever get too hot?"

"Hunh, wah?" Shego babbled as Kim's question brought her fuzzy world back into focus.

"Your body heat," Kimmie clarified as she bent down and gingerly gave both of the villain's dark green nipples a kiss.

"Aww, am I too hot for you Kimmie? I can turn it down if you can't handle it," she taunted as if she was talking to a two year old. The villain concentrated and lowered her temperature.

"I can handle you just fine Shego!" Kim countered cupping the sides of Shego's breast kneading them while firmly rubbing her thumbs over the evil woman's aching nipples.

Shego let out a pained whimper as Kimmie began to softly twist her hard tips. The thief arched up with every light pinch. The more Shego moved against her, the more Kim would ease up and tease her.

The villainess could feel herself dripping onto the sheets below. She wanted Kimmie so much and she couldn't take much more of this torturous teasing.

"Please," Shego appealed to the young hero asking for her mercy.

Kim raised an eyebrow, _Shego begging?_

"Please, just feel me, I'm ready," her rival begged her.

Kim lifted herself up off Shego's bare body and reached back placing her right hand on the inside Shego's left thigh. A delightful smile spread across Kim Possible's face. _She's so wet she's dripping. _"Hum, you ARE wet Miss Go…" she confirmed nodding her head and lightly caressing Shego's saturated thigh. "But I don't think you're ready."

"Come on Kimmie, do your thing!" Shego urged opening her legs as much as she could with the cheerleader tightly astride her.

The hero inched her fingers up the villain's damp inner thigh. Shego quaked underneath the taunting touch and thrust up her hips to try and force the girl's hand into position. Kim pouted and took her hand away holding a moist index finger up to Shego's face and motioning '_NO'_ as she warned, "Nuh-um."

Shego squealed in annoyance and slammed her head against the pillow beneath her then growled, "I hate you Kim Possible!"

The young heroine just giggled at her frustrated adversary. She was wonderfully delighted by Shego's agitated state. She had every intention of drawing out the other woman's torment as long as she could. "You have to be a good girl to get what you want Shego."

"I'm a bad girl Kimmie, I take what I want!" Shego snarled renewing her struggle to get her restrained hands free. She ignited her glow and clutched Kim's knees in her hands steadily lifting the girl off the bed freeing her hands.

The teen was taken by surprise at the criminal's brute strength and was about to reprimand the villainess when Shego's newly emancipated hands enslaved her petite breasts. "Shegooo," she groaned half in disappointment, half in delight as her nemesis groped and squeezed her pert curves. Shego rolled Kim's hardening nipples between her thumbs and forefingers working the sensitive buds into full erectness. The teen allowed herself to enjoy a few more delectable twists from the thief's expert touch before she slid down moving her aching breasts out of Shego's reach.

"Come on Kimmie!" Shego demanded in a husky whine letting her arms fall outstretched to either side of her in exasperation. _She hates me!_

Kim kissed Shego's stomach has lightly as she could nipping at the constricting muscles below. She slowly nibbled her way up the ex-heroine's exotically hued body, lightly raking her teeth along the smooth green skin with every kiss.

Shego hissed at the twinge of pain Kim's sharp little teeth scraping and pulling at her taught flesh induced. _I can't take it!_ "I can't take it!" she declared curling up and reaching down desperately trying to get one of her hand's to her throbbing clit.

"Shego, NO!" Kim yelled then bit one of the green woman's nipples and held it in her teeth while binding the other in a fierce twist. The stabs of pain immediately paralyzed the criminal. With the rock hard tip still clamped in her mouth muffling her voice Kim growled, "Put your hands down at your sides and BEHAVE!" She sucked the whole areola into her mouth and flicked her tongue all over Shego's excruciatingly sensitive nipple while the massaging other with light, pulsing pinches. The pale green goddess relaxed her body and with a deep ragged breath finally gave in, allowing Kimmie to have her way with her. _You win Kimmie! You win!_

Kim eased her attack on Shego's nipples periodically switching between them while gently tugging and sucking at the tips with her hot little mouth. The redhead in control repositioned herself ever so slightly and the brief brush of her shorts on Shego's lower abdomen caused the villain to whimper and thrust up almost involuntarily.

The hero stopped her feast on the other woman's breasts and sat up running her fingers lightly over the villain's pale green flanks. Kim looked her archenemy in the eye. Shego was afraid to say anything and opted to just stare wantonly back at her. The last thing she wanted was for the crime fighter to torment her more. Kim read Shego's anguished look of longing.

_Now I'm ready! _Kimmie thought as she nodded to Shego. She lifted herself up and snaked down the villain's body putting both of her legs between the eagerly parting green ones. She looked down to see her enemy so inundated that her inner thighs were glistening with her slick wetness. The smell and sight of Shego was like a drug to the young woman. She slid down on the bed and buried her head in between those muscular, firm green thighs. Shego moaned with anticipation and put her hands in Kimmie's hair urging the teen on.

Kim kissed her softly and tasted her first taste of another woman.

Sheridan Go knew that first kiss, that first taste, it's something no woman ever forgets. The villain held her breath and waited for the girl's reaction.

_This is incredible! _Kim drew in a long steady breath, inhaling nothing but the scent of Shego. It was like something foreign and familiar at the same time. The tantalizing smell of Shego's sex shifted her passion into overdrive, not that Kim needed anything more boost to her already out of control libido. She could feel her own clit throbbing between her legs yearning for the pale green woman's touch. Her exploratory kisses turned in to soft long licks.

"That's it Kimmie!" Shego could feel all of the blood leaving her extremities and rushing to her swelling lips and clit that pulsated under the quickening strokes of her young adversary's tongue. The thought that Kim Possible was doing this to her made her gush.

Kim tasted Shego's burst of wetness on her lips and eagerly lapped up the rich nectar as the villain rocked rhythmically beneath her. The redhead started flicking her tongue all over Shego's swollen clit and sucked on her beautiful green lips.

"Oh God, Kimmie!" Shego pulled Kim's face deeper into her. _Good God she's a natural!_

_You like that don't you Shego._ Kimmie snorted as Shego's dark green curls tickled her nose. The hum of her laugh caused the evil woman to twitch uncontrollably.

_She's gonna make me come so hard._ Shego arched her back and raised her rotating hips to meet the girl's oral attack. "Yeah Kimmie, don't stop!"

Kim's mind was fluttering between tightly focused mission mode and rabid nymphomaniac. Mission Kim was trying to concentrate on regulating her strokes making sure she didn't make Shego too sensitive and horny Kim just wanted to see how fast she could make her nemesis scream. This might have been her first time but she could tell by the way her enemy was thrusting and oh so forcefully pushing her head into her that she was doing everything right. _This was way too easy Shego. _Kimmie wondered when the last time someone had made the evil sidekick feel this good was. She reached up and started touching the thief's breast again.

"Oh Kimmie, yeah!" _Fuck yeah, Possible!_ Kim played with Shego's nipples pinching them harder and harder much to the delight of the villain. "I'm gonna come," Shego growled whipping her head up and looking down at the girl she had pinned between her legs.

Kim opened her eyes and looked up at her enemy. She felt the villainess shudder as her muscles started to spasm and she could feel Shego's body heat spike. _I'm gonna make her come!_ Kim arched her eyebrow then winked at the thief.

That was all it took to set the green woman off. Shego erupted in a violent vocal release, her erotic moans of ecstasy filling the room. It was the sweetest sound to Kim Possible's ears. The teen heroine watched triumphantly as Shego came hard with her eyes wide open, their green eyes locked on each other and in their heads both women were screaming, _victory_!

With the last bit of strength she had, the villain pulled the young hero up to her face kissing her hotly. Shego could taste herself on Kim's lips. _Now that's how I like my heroes,_ she thought kissing her new lover.

"That was amazing!" Kim gushed licking her lips and grinning ear to ear.

"Soooo Kimmie!" Shego started looking at her with one eyebrow raised, "I believe that makes you a…"

"Don't say it!" the teen warned, thoroughly embarrassed by what she knew the woman's next word was going to be. She buried herself in Shego's hair, the realization of what just happened hitting her like a tsunami. "This is all happening so fast," she admitted half laughing half crying. _Great, now I have my second thoughts! It's a little late to back out now! "_I don't even know what I'm doing here."

Shego turned towards her and Kim hid her face from her. "Kimmie look, I've been there," the ex-hero reflected trying to comfort the younger woman. "I know what you're feeling," Shego said to the back of Kim's head running her pale green fingers through the teen's soft red mane.

"I'm not like you Shego," the girl replied with her weak voice floundering, "I… I'm just…"

"Experimenting," the older woman finished Kim's sentence with her usual tone returning bringing new meaning to the term '0 to bitch'. She pointedly continued, "Or… maybe you just wanted to see what it was like to sleep with the enemy and well, better me than Drakken."

Kim turned to Shego and began to speak but the thief didn't let her. "No Kimmie, you and I both know EXACTLY what this is!" Shego insisted looking deep into the girl's glazed green eyes. "You can lie to everyone else, even yourself but you can't fool me." Kim just stared blankly at her; she was scared and angry at the same time from the villain's very true statement. "We're cut from the same cloth, you and me, Princess."

Kim shuddered at Shego's words. _No we're not! _

"We're so similar that it makes us both sick to think about it," the green villain softly stated with a sigh, trying to console the now shaking Kim Possible.

"I'm nothing like you!" Kim shouted angrily, pulling away, "You only think of yourself. You're so selfish, you…"

"You're one to talk. Does Ronnie know you're here fucking your archenemy?" Shego quipped keeping her cool.

"You're such a bitch!" the girl yelled throwing a nearby pillow at her green nemesis. _God, now I remember why I hate her! _ "You just had to go there didn't you?" Kim spat getting up and putting her shirt back on.

"Yeah, I AM a bitch, but you..." _you're a hypocrite._ Shego bit her tongue fighting the thought that wanted to be vocalized. "Look, I don't wanna fight with you," she conceded changing her tone. _Not now Kimmie, we were havin' so much fun!_ "…at least not like this," the older woman added genuinely smiling at her young lover.

Kim's hardened face relaxed and she sighed. As much as she currently despised Shego and didn't want to admit it, she knew that she was here for one main reason. She had been strangely attracted to the villain ever since she first saw her. She thought it was just a simple infatuation or that maybe it was only the aftereffects of fighting so intimately with her. But gradually, over the years, she had developed a respect for her archenemy that went far beyond her fighting skills. The more she knew about the fallen heroine the more she had projected her own self-loathing onto her. She hated Shego because of the same flaws she saw in her own character and she admired Shego because of the same traits she loved about herself.

"I don't wanna fight with you tonight either," Kim responded finally. She wanted to be here with Shego more than anything else on earth.

Shego walked over to the girl and touched her cheek. The young hero started to shiver. "Just don't say it," she requested softly, looking down. "There's no need to say what we already both know." She looked up and met eyes with the older woman. Her emotions overtook her and she started to cry. "Honestly Shego, I don't know what the hell I'm doing here."

"Shhh, don't cry," Shego whispered wiping away Kimmie's tears. _Come on Possible suck it up! _

"You and I both know this is wrong," Kim trembled weeping softly and turning away from her to face the dresser mirror.

"What's so wrong about it?" Shego asked looking at their reflections in the mirror, "Because we're two women?"

"No," the teen answered as she sniffled and held back more tears. "It's not that at all." She rolled her eyes. "THAT I'm okay with."

"Then what is it?" Shego questioned sliding behind Kim and pulling the girl closer to her.

"It's us!" Kim exclaimed pointing back and forth at the two of them. "HELLO!" she raised her voice again, "You're evil!" Shego laughed at her. "Don't laugh, you're the bad guy, I'm the good guy," Kim went on, "I'm supposed to defeat you and put you in jail (If you'd actually stay there!)" Shego smiled and pressed her naked body into Kim's back. The cheerleader breathed heavily; _there you go again making me weak_. "And you, you're supposed to be horrible and heartless and I shouldn't like you at all."

"You don't like me Kimmie," Shego corrected her, kissing Kimmie's neck lightly. The touch of the villain's dark hot lips on her skin made Kim's body ache. _Don't do this to me Shego._ She pulled away from the naked woman and turned to face her.

"That's the problem," the redhead acknowledged, looking as if she was going to cry again. "You have no idea how many times I've gone home after fighting you and wished…" she stopped herself. Here she was about to bare her soul to someone who on many occasions had left her for dead. How could she think she could trust someone like Shego? "I can't trust you." Kim shook her head sadly, she wished so desperately for that to not be true. "I want to, but..."

Shego held her hand up to stop the speech. "Fair enough Possible, but are you willing to let me earn your trust?" the green woman proposed standing almost regally in front of the teen hero. Shego's confidence was apparent as she posed there nude in a stance that made her muscles flex and push against her tight barely green body. She looked like a sculpture.

For the first time Kim could see the hero in Shego, that long lost noble soul that hid beneath all those layers of spite and cynicism. "Everyone deserves a chance," Kim nodded hugging the pale green goddess.

Shego looked down at her Kimmie then returned the embrace. _You aren't gonna make this easy on me are ya Princess?_ They stood there wrapped in each other's arms for what felt like several minutes.

Finally Shego gently pushed Kim off of her. "Okay then now that we've gotten past the drama, let's go OUT!" the green woman announced heading to her closet.

"You can't be serious!" the teen snorted following Shego and wiping the last of her tears off of her face, "We can't be seen together."

"Come on Kimmie, embrace your dark side," the fallen heroine coaxed turning and giving her a kiss.

_I already have, t_he hero sighed at the kiss and the mental admission.


	7. Pink Sheep, Naughty Boys And The Beat

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible. I so wish I did because I'd totally make KiGo canon but oh well. Disney pretty much owns all the characters in this story. Rated MA for language, adult themes and S E X. Woo hoo (extra hoo)! Oh and I don't own M&M's candy, Midori melon liquor or Sprite either. I have them all in my possession but I don't really own them do I.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Pink Sheep, Naughty Boys and The Beat

Drew was back in his main lab working late as Shego walked past heading for the garage. Her high black heels were making a very unfamiliar clicking sound on the corridor's stone floors. The stunningly sexy seductress was dressed in some tight, fashionably beat-up blue jeans crowned by a black and green studded belt with a gun belt buckle. She had on a very tight black wife beater that said 'SHEGO'S FAST' in green rhinestones and a black leather jacket with her signature lime green stitching.

"And where are we going?" Drew inquired of his hired help. The slightly green woman stopped and returned to the lab. She stood in the doorway and stared at her employer.

"I have a date," Shego replied casually looking down and kicking the doorframe. The sides of her lips curled up as she thought about Kimmie waiting in the car for her.

The blue man lifted up his goggles to survey her unusual appearance. "Seriously, Shego!" Drakken clucked suppressing a laugh. In five years he had never seen his hired henchwoman go out on a date, at least not on a date that didn't involve taking over the world.

"I have a date Dr. D, an actual date," she insisted smiling at him.

"You're smiling at me," he shuddered as an uncontrollable shiver crept though his body. He was a little weirded out by the pale green woman's sudden change in behavior. Shego strolled up to Drew making him just a little more nervous.

"I DO smile," she hissed into his ear and he _eeped_ in response. "I'd smile more if you'd actually manage to take over the world!" she growled softly, biting the air between them and twirling his mullet tail playfully.

"Well then," Drew squeaked pulling away from her. _She's out of her mind!_ "Have a nice time tonight and try to be home at a decent hour." _That hit from the attitudinator must have crossed some wires 'cause she's crazy._

"Don't wait up Dr. D.," the pale green woman hollered over her shoulder as she rushed out of the laboratory and towards the garage.

Dr. Drakken went back to work on his project. He had finished reconstructing another pair of yPod sunglasses. Now he just needed two more things to complete his new invention. He needed another pack of Hench Co.'s compact thought suppressors. He had fried all of the ones he had previously bought at the villain convention and the ones he ordered today wouldn't arrive until Wednesday. The other item he needed would require a little bit more than a billing address and three digit security code. What he needed he'd have to steal!

KPKPKPKP

Shego's car sped down the mountain and out onto the main road leading to the interstate. "You can come out now," she called to her empty backseat and turned onto the access ramp of the express toll way.

"Are we going to Go City?" Kim questioned taking note of the passing green highway sign as she emerged from a hidden trunk passage into the car's backseat.

"They do have the best nightlife in the country," Shego informed her date shooting her a look in the rearview mirror, "and with me, there isn't a club in the city that would dare card you."

The access ramp light turned green and before the young heroine could object the older woman was speeding down the expressway towards Go City. Kim climbed into the passenger's seat and strapped herself in. _This is gonna be one wild night._

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Director was already asleep when she heard an alarm sound from the living room of her house. She put on her slippers and hurried down the hall to watch a little TV. On the screen was the image of Sheridan Go and Kim Possible sitting in the speeding car. Betty smiled at the view. "Having a late night aren't they," she thought out loud. She pushed a button activating the GPS and a map popped up on the bottom left of the screen with a green dot bleeping the location of the two girls. The sound on her bug came in and the voices of Kim and Shego filled the room. The voice analyzer displayed the closed captioning of their conversation. Betty laughed; it was good to see Sheridan smiling like that again.

KPKPKPKP

Shego sped past the toll both on the exit for Go City.

"Shego! You have to pay the toll!" Kim yelled in a half whine half groan, "Can't you at least make an effort to NOT do anything criminal while you're with me?"

"Relax, I..." the green villain began but turning to Kimmie she was hit with the sight of the puppy dog pout. "Oh come on, geez not that, ugh! Do you know how many times I've saved this city from total destruction?" she groaned back at the girl mimicking the infamous pout hoping to get her way. "Mother Fu…!" Shego yelled catching herself. "Fine, I'll go back and pay, 'kay, will that make you happy?" she offered slamming on the breaks and spinning the car to a screeching halt backwards on the freeway.

Kim nodded still pouting. The pale green driver shifted the car into first gear and drove the wrong way back up to the toll booth operator. She took a hundred dollar bill out of her visor clip and handed it to the attendant.

"Uh, m-m-ma'am," the nervous, pimply tollbooth operator geek stammered.

"Miss," Shego hissed twirling a lock of her hair and looking away from the attendant like she was bored with him already.

"Um, miss, we don't take hundred dollar bills. The toll's only six bucks," he shakily explained to her.

"Take it or leave it pal. It's all I've got," the thief snarled turning back to him and rolling her eyes bitterly.

"I c-can't t-take it ma'am… miss, miss," he corrected himself.

Shego turned to Kim offering her a fake sad expression. "Whudaya want me to do Pumpkin?" the villain shrugged frowning while fighting back a laugh, "They don't take large bills." Kimmie went back to the puppy dog pout. The criminal immediately turned around from the redhead's accursed pout. _Damn it to fuck!_ "Just keep the change," Shego grumbled to the toll operator.

"What ma-miss?" the attendant asked looking surprised.

"KEEP THE CHANGE!" she exploded. Kim instinctively caught and held down the super powered woman's arm as Shego tried to raise a glowing fist to the attendant. She unlit her hand and stuffed the bill into the attendant's shirt pocket. "Use it to get your little stick thingy fixed." She grinned deviously putting the car into reverse and backing out of the toll stall.

"What stick thing?" the geek yelled after them as Shego swung her car around again.

"Oh shhhhhi…" the attendant's voice was drowned out by the roar of the car's massive engine.

"That one," Shego purred with that crazy feral gleam in her eyes. She floored the gas causing the tires to squeal as the sleek car flew up the exit ramp, breaking through the barricades onto the downtown HOV lane.

"Oh Shegoooo," Kim groaned rolling her eyes and frowning.

"What?" she whined glancing at a disappointed Kim Possible. "I paid for it and besides this lane SHOULD be open for ME anyway," she reasoned, "…even on a Saturday night!"

_I'm gonna get so grounded for this,_ the teen hero acknowledged looking at the splintered boards falling to the pavement in the rearview mirror. _This is crazy; being grounded will be the least of my punishments if my parents find out._

Shego pulled up to one of Go City's trendiest clubs and got out of the car. It was a little before midnight and the line to get in was just starting to get long.

"Don't worry about parking it," the ex-heroine instructed the valet bypassing the line and walking past the bouncers, "It'll park itself." She pushed a button on her keychain remote and the car slowly pulled away.

"Oh that's too cool!" Kim marveled watching the car drive away then she turned and followed Shego. "I want my car to do that!"

"Eddie, Motor Ed, did the mod," the sexy green woman pointed out wrapping an arm around her young date and leading the girl inside the booming club.

The music was pumping and the crowd was a mix of celebrities and Go City's most beautiful people. Kim Possible was awe struck. She had been to a few clubs but none like this. This place was huge, three stories, with two VIP balconies on either side of the main dance floor. Shego walked up to one of the bouncers standing vigil at left VIP entrance. The big guard stopped the girls by placing his massive arm in front of them blocking their entrance to the private stairway. The former hero scowled and lit her hand. As soon as the bouncer saw the green glow he let her pass with a smile and a wave.

The pair walked upstairs and entered a booth marked 'Reserved'. Shego closed the door and all the noise of the club fell silent. The private room was a small narrow skybox with one wall offering a floor to ceiling view of the dance floor below. The pale green woman flopped down on the plush loveseat that had the same black and lime green pattern as the upper half of her Team Go jumpsuit. In front of the small sofa was a glass coffee table with a crystal bowl full of only green M&M's that had 'GO' printed on them. The table was surrounded by four alternating black and green ottomans and in the corner near the left side of the sofa was a matching end table with fresh flowers and a small intercom on it. Shego pressed the intercom and then watched her Kimmie as she waited for a response.

Kim was staring out the window down to the ocean of dancers moving below. She couldn't hear the music but she could feel the faintest vibration of the beat beneath her feet.

"Soundproof glass and it's one way," the villain explained while watching her young lover stare out of the huge windows, "no one can see us in here."

"This is your booth?" Kim asked her date knowing the answer as she looked around the private room.

Shego nodded and replied, "This is my club. Mer-Mego and I own it."

"Spankin'!" the teen cheered taking one of the 'GO' M&M's, tossing it in the air and catching it in her mouth. "I like the green ones," she stated with a smile sucking on the candy loudly.

"Really?" Shego drawled biting her lower lip and giving the foxy redhead a flirtatious stare, "You know what they say about the green ones Kimmie." Shego patted the seat beside her while moving one of the pillows and inviting the teen to come sit next to her.

Kim smiled sweetly and nodded, "Um-hum."

_Kimmie looks so cute, so devilishly innocent_, the bad girl thought. The cheerleader was dressed in a little gray plaid skirt with a black short sleeve button up shirt and red satin tie. _She looks like she came straight out of Satan's School for Girls!_ Shego laughed at the thought of having been Kim's teacher. _In another life._She wondered if she'd still be in Middleton teaching the young Kim Possible if she hadn't been switched back to normal. _Well she's gettin' schooled tonight! _

"You look delicious!" Shego purred as Kim sat down on the loveseat.

The hero blushed at the compliment and then teased, "Wanna bite?" offering a green 'GO' M&M to Shego. The villain nodded and leaned over to be fed the candy when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought Princess," the ex-hero instructed getting up and buzzing in a waiter.

"I'm sorry Miss Go the intercom for this booth isn't working. We can hear you but I believe you can't hear us," the waiter explained in a monotonous voice looking more board with his job than Shego looked in general. They both had the same flat expression on their faces.

"Whatever." she replied at last then looked over at Kim and asked, "Want anything?"

"I can't, I mean I don't drink," the underage girl corrected herself. "Water," she told the waiter. He squinted at her as if trying to read her age and nodded then turned to the guest of honor.

"Shego Blush," the former hero instructed the waiter.

"Of course Miss Go, will more guests be joining you this evening?" the waiter asked looking down his nose at the teen next to his employer.

"No, it'll just be the two of us," Shego responded. The waiter made a faint attempt to bow and turned to exit the room.

"What's a Shego Blush?" Kim inquired as Shego sat back down beside her.

"Make that two!" Shego yelled to the exiting waiter then listed the ingredients for Kimmie, "It's Midori, peach snaps and Sprite. You'll like it."

"I've never really drunk before," Kim admitted to her, "I mean, I've had things like eggnog, a half glass of champagne, and tasted beer but…"

"Well Kimmie, before today you'd never tasted pussy either so today is just full of firsts for you," Shego pointed out to her. Kim blushed; she wasn't used to that kind of language or the sheer bluntness of the older woman. _I'm so out of my element here, s_he thought, leaning in to kiss Shego.

The villain abruptly broke their kiss tasting the chocolate on Kim's lips. "Where's my S&M?" she demanded referring to the special 'GO' M&M's and more specifically the one Kim was supposed to be saving for her.

The redhead having no idea that the M&M's clearly marked as 'GO' used to be marked 'S&M' immediately misinterpreted her nemesis' question. "Oh, what oh… OHHHHHH!" Kim stammered nervously.

"Kimmie I…" Shego began to clarify herself then paused and looked at her date. _I don't think she's talkin' 'bout candy_. She raised her eyebrow as Kim continued to struggle with speech.

"I wasn't sure if you were into that. I mean my last… the last…" the teen sputtered as she broke out into a sweat and started breathing heavily.

_Oh she is so NOT talkin' 'bout candy. _Shego covertly reached for one of the green M&M's in the bowl while keeping her eyes trained on the floundering teen.

"Um, well… What're you into?" Kim bleated anxiously fidgeting with her hemline.

The thief glanced at the small candy and turned it over in her fingers reading it. The corners of her lips curled. "Oh, I'm into everything Kimmie," she replied slyly and winked at the girl.

"Whew," Kim breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried I…"

Shego cut her off. "I'm especially into little green candies that melt in your mouth…" The villain popped the 'GO' M&M between her teeth and crunched it. "Not in your hand," she finished holding out her upturned palm to the teen and igniting her glow.

"Hunh?" Kim wasn't sure what Shego was talking about but she had the feeling it wasn't what she was referring to.

"See Kimmie the name of this club is S&M for Shego and Mego. The M&M's used to say 'S&M' not 'GO' so I WAS talking about THE CANDY!" she emphasized and shot the mortified girl an amused look before continuing, "YOU, on the other hand," She held out her other upturned hand and ignited it. "…were talkin' 'bout something else weren'tcha?" Shego laughed, "You're so busted Kim Possible! Into the kink are ya?"

_Please God kill me now! _Kim turned every shade of red and buried her face in her hands.

"Come here," the villain coaxed in a low sexy drawl leaning back to recline long ways on the couch, "I like kinky." She turned off her comet powers and pulled the girl in for a kiss. Kim fiercely retuned the kiss feeling oddly aroused having been just humiliated by her enemy. "Mmm Kimmie," Shego breathed as the redhead feverishly traced kisses over her chin and down her neck. Kim viciously pawed at the thief trying to get her jacket off. Shego silently laughed and sat up so that she could remove her designer garment before the young hero found a way to rip it off of her. _Damn this girl only has two settings!_

Kim repositioned herself kneeling on the couch between Shego's legs and facing her new lover, waiting impatiently for her to finish. The villain languidly folded her jacket and placed it on the armrest behind her head. She reached for the girl and Kim crawled back towards the green woman resuming their kissing session. The thief snaked her hands down the cheerleader's back and pulled up her skirt revealing Kimmie's bare butt cheeks and red thong below.

Instinctively the hero lifted up so that Shego could grab her plump round bottom. "Shego," she let out a delightful moan as the villain caressed and squeezed her ass.

Just then the door buzzed open and a man draped on either side by hot male models entered the room.

"MEGO?" Shego shouted in surprise as she rolled off the couch jumping to her feet and sending Kim to the floor as she did so.

"SHEGO?" Mego yelled back at her in shock pushing his escorts from the room and shutting the door. The two siblings stood there staring at each other in pure disbelief. Kim pulled herself up and went into panic mode.

"Kim Possible?" Mego questioned moving his stare to his sister's date. "What's SHE doing here?" He took a quick look around. "Ooohhhh," he realized narrowing his eyes and smiling wickedly at the pair.

"It's not what you think Mego!" Shego thundered at him, clenching her fist into glowing green balls.

"Oh I KNOW it is Sis," Mego retorted to his younger sister, snickering. "Green and Red, it's like Christmas!" he howled with laughter. Shego lunged for him and he shrank out of her reach.

Seeing the two super powered siblings fighting made Kim, who had been in shock from being discovered, snap out her trance. "Quit it, both of you!" she yelled pulling them apart.

Mego returned to regular size. "It's a good thing you have Miss Priss Possible here to protect you," he snarled at his sister. She threw a plasma ball at him and the purple hero shrank again to avoid the blast.

"Shego I mean it! Be nice to your brother," Kim scolded pulling the villain's glowing hand down. "Mego, you CANNOT tell anyone about this," the redhead stressed, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry about him Kimmie," Shego assured the girl. "My brother owes me, don't you Merrian!" she growled to her older brother.

"Well," he paused looking at the two lovers. "Oh this is just too good. I mean really, YOU and fire snatch Possible," he squealed looking at Kim who was standing slightly behind his sister with a horrified look on her face. "Isn't she like twelve?" he joked nearly collapsing in laughter.

"She's eighteen!" Shego shot back gritting her teeth.

"Seventeen," Kim clarified under her breath putting her hand on Shego's shoulder to calm her.

"Merrian you can't tell anyone about this," Shego warned him with a dangerous glare.

"Don't get mental Sheridan; I'll keep your dirty little secret!" her brother snorted rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Kisses, Kimmies," the slightly purple man hissed to the two women blowing them a kiss. He turned and left the booth just as the waiter arrived with their drinks.

"Sheridan?" Kim questioned looking sideways at her enemy. _All this time and I never knew her real name or even thought to ask._

Shego snatched up both drinks and started downing hers. "I'm gonna need another," she instructed the waiter. "Mmm… good stuff," she commented. "And make it a double." The waiter nodded.

"Actually," Kim stepped in not wanting the villain to get drunk, "…make it a virgin." She shot a disapproving look at Shego. The waiter stood there confused.

"You can't make it a virgin Cupcake, then it's just Sprite," the villain pointed out as she shook her head handing her young guest her drink and putting the empty glass back on the waiter's tray.

"Fine, two more but no doubles!" Kim told the waiter who attempted to smile and promptly left the booth.

Shego walked to the window and turned on the speakers in their booth so that they could hear the music.

Kim came up behind her. "It's a pretty name," she commented softly, wrapping her arms up under Shego's arms and pulling the taller woman close to her. Shego leaned back into Kim and lifted her head to the ceiling taking a long breath.

"Thank you," she breathed to Kim almost in a whisper. She leaned her head back over her shoulder to kiss her teenaged lover. Kim kissed her back and the two swayed to the beat of the music softly coming in through the speakers.

"Let's dance!" Kim cheered as the rhythm changed and a song she loved began to spin on the DJ's turntable.

"Yes, let's," Shego rejoined flashing Kim a rather deviant look.

Kim downed her drink. "Ow-sss!" she hissed pinching her nose. "Brain freeze!"

The devilishly cute thief laughed at her. "How are ya supposed to handle your drink, when ya can't even handle the ice?" she teased the underage drinker. Kim just sucked her teeth at Shego and reached into the empty glass taking out an ice cube and sucking on it provocatively. Shego reached her hand out asking for the glass and Kim gave it to her. The supercharged ex-hero blew into the glass and all the ice instantly melted into water.

Kim rolled her eyes even though she was impressed. "Show off," she muttered, exiting the booth.

As the two women descended the stairs the waiter met them with their fresh drinks. Shego took them and they headed to the dance floor.

KPKPKPKP

1:30 AM Motor Ed and Dr. Drakken pulled up to a deserted high rise in Go City. It was the global headquarters for InChip, a microprocessor company that had just managed to make a fully interactive mind to mind processor. The cutting edge device allowed two users to exchange thoughts with each other. There was one major glitch with the chip that hadn't been worked out. It was this defect that Drew so desperately needed.

"Try not to trip any alarms Eddie," Drakken whispered in an agitated growl to his cousin.

"Aw dude, you know that's not my style," Motor Ed whined disappointedly. "Smash and grab, seriously!" he boomed to Drew in full voice while pumping his fists and getting ready to play air guitar.

Drakken silenced him by pinching his cousin's lips together and handed him a white lab coat to put on. "Not here, I know YOU cannot beat Kim Possible!" Drakken hissed under his breath. While Ed put on the too tight lab coat Dr. D swiped a fake access card through the security pad and the little red light switch to green granting them permission to enter the building.

"Working a little late gentlemen." an attractive female guard greeted them at the door.

"Ah yes," Dr. Drakken responded with a forced smile hurrying his drooling cousin past the woman and down to the elevators.

"Dude, seriously, she was a fox!" Ed whistled to the other Lipsky as they entered the elevators and headed for the 20th floor.

"This isn't a social call!" Drakken barked gritting his teeth. "At least we're in and with our low-tech disguise we should be able to do this completely undetected by Kim Possible's computer kid."

The two men reached the processor storage room and Dr. Drakken filed past all the experimental chips with a gleam in his eye. _So many chips! I want them all! _He quickly found what he was looking for and a few extra chips that seemed interesting.

"All of this for a bunch of computer upgrades?" the burly mechanic questioned looking at the tiny shelves lined with cases holding barely visible chips. "Shego's right D. Man, you ARE lame," he commented in an outside voice.

"Quiet will you!" the blue man snapped. "You have no idea of the power this little chip wields!" he professed holding up one of the small Plexiglas containers as if it was the Holy Grail, "With this I shall know my enemy's every move!" _And thought! _"Muah ha ha ha ha!" he laughed evilly.

"Dude, inside voice. Seriously."

The two men left the building undetected.

KPKPKPKP

Shego walked off the dance floor and sat the two empty drink glasses on a nearby table. The waiter brought her jacket to her from upstairs along with two shots of tequila.

Kim was dripping with sweat from dancing and chugging the last of her drink had made her feel a little tipsy. She saw the shots in front of Shego and began to protest, "Shego you're driving and I already feel…"

"Relax Pumpkin, I have a comet enhanced metabolism, it'll take a lot more than this to make me even feel like I want to get trashed, let alone actually be drunk," Shego shouted cheerfully to her over the music and took a lime slice in her mouth. The faintly green Go City girl leaned back in a deep arc letting her long hair nearly touch the floor.

Kim was impressed. The equally limber cheerleader had no idea her new lover was that flexible. "You just gonna stand there Possible?" Shego inquired removing the lime from her mouth and shouting above the music, "Salt me and take your shot."

Kim looked at the cup of kosher salt on the table; she took a pinch of it then froze. "Um, where do I put it?" she asked the waiting woman. Shego rolled her eyes and the waiter stepped in to instruct the novice.

"I believe you put the salt on her right here," he advised pointing to Shego's cleavage.

"Oh wow, okay," Kim fluttered nervously, noticing that there was now a small crowd forming around them. Shego started laughing, her whole body shaking at the famous Kim Possible's lack of shot taking knowledge. She saw the uncertain look in the girl's eyes and lifted herself back up much to the dismay of the crowd.

"Lean over Kimmie, I'll show you how it's done," she said slowly lowering the young hero back as if she was baptizing her. Shego removed her arms from under the teen and loosened Kim's tie.

The cheerleader tensed up, tightening her stomach muscles to support her weight unassisted. Shego began to unbutton Kimmie's shirt. The girl looked up at her older lover questioningly.

"Trust me," Shego whispered continuing to undress the hero exposing her sweaty red satin covered chest to the world.

Kim quaked slightly as the air hit her cooling sweat and let out a low grunt as she hardened her constricted muscles. This wasn't an easy position to stay in.

Shego smirked provocatively as she unbuttoned the last button on the black shirt and it fell down off of the teen's body and hung from her wrists underneath her. There was a cheer from the crowd at the sight of flesh which caused Kim to blush as she realized everyone was looking at her. The whole experience was becoming strangely erotic to her.

Shego rubbed a juicy lime wedge on her young lover's chest between her red bra and hanging red necktie taking note of the bruise she had inflicted on the girl. _All's fair in love and war,_ she mentally absolved herself as she sprinkled a mound of salt over the juiced area. "Ready?" she asked leaning down and stuffing a fresh lime wedge in the teen's mouth.

Kim let out a muffled protest but she was using all of her strength to hold the position and couldn't even bring herself back upright. Shego held the shot up in the air and the mounting crowd cheered. She leaned back down over Kim's small breasts and licked the salt off of her little hero. The girl whimpered at the feel of her lover's hot tongue lashing at her body.

The former Go City protector swallowed back the shot of tequila and straddled the bent over teen leaning down over her. She sensually took the lime from the girl's waiting mouth. Shego quickly pulled the young hero upright and took her in her arms squeezing her tightly. Kim tried to cover herself feeling suddenly embarrassed she was just in her bra and lose fitting necktie. She could swear she heard someone in the crowd shout, "Isn't that Kim Possible."

"You look so much sexier this way," Shego growled stopping the teen from buttoning her shirt back up. "Now it's your turn to work this crowd… and me up." The villainous vixen grabbed another lime slice and leaned back again to assume the position.

Kim reached for another pinch of salt and placed it deep into her lover's pale green cleavage. She took the remaining shot of tequila in her hand. The hero took a deep breath looking at the sexy villain laid back in front of her.

_God, she's so out of my league, _Kim thought forgetting for the moment that the woman was her arch-foe and that she had a duty to take her to the nearest police station for immediate incarceration. Nope not tonight, tonight Kimberly Ann Possible was just a very lucky girl on a date with one of the hottest women on the planet.

Kim bent down over Shego and licked the salt from between her breasts. She slowly drank the shot wincing and shuddering at the taste. Shego laughed again and lifted a hanging arm to pull the teen toward her lips and the much needed lime wedge. Kim graciously took the lime and slurped down the juice. Her mouth watered from the clash of flavors spilling a small drip of lime and sweat laced spit onto Shego lips. The stronger woman pulled both of them back to a standing position. Kim sucked the last of the juice out of the lime and began to kiss her evil lover. The crowd cheered the women on.

_God that was hot, _the Middleton cheerleader thought glancing around at the dispersing crowd. The beat changed and one of Kim's favorite songs pulsated though the speakers and her body. A wave of applause at the DJ's classic choice flowed through the club and the women looked excitedly at each other.

"I Love Madonna!" the girls screamed in harmony. "Jinx!" they both laughed and Kim led Shego to the center of the dance floor.

The two women started move to the beat. Kimmie rested her arms around Shego's writhing waist and planted her hands or the villain's ass. The thief raised her arms up in the air and started to dance seductively. The teen looked to her right to see Mego smiling at her while dancing between the two now shirtless men he had been with. Kim realized that he too was like Shego and she knew he would keep his sister's secret. She looked back up to the emerald evildoer and pulled her closer to her so that they were grinding on each other. Every twist of Shego's hips caused Kim's skirt to rise up giving anyone looking a glimpse of her red thong. The two started kissing. They looked beautiful together. Everyone in the club glanced in the direction of the two women. The crimson haired schoolgirl and the slightly green super model had total command of the dance floor. Everyone was watching them and deep down both of them wanted it that way.

Kim didn't want the song to end. She didn't want this moment to end. She felt so free and wild. It was as if every moment of every day up until now was just a way to pass time waiting for this minute. The music and the lights mixed with the stares of the crowd and the smell of Shego's skin was the perfect potion. She knew she was falling under its spell. The seconds ticked by with the young hero savoring every last one of them. She would NEVER forget this night she promised herself. No matter what happened between her and Shego, no matter if this was never supposed to be or could never happen again. This, this one moment in her life would be burned into her memory forever.

The music faded and the regular lights of the bar came on as the two women raced for the back exit hand in hand. Kim felt so alive. She could feel her throbbing pulse raging. She could feel her young heart pounding. She could feel Shego's sultry breath on her neck.

Shego stopped her and the two turned to kiss in the darkened ally next to fallen hero's waiting car. An equally expensive dark purple car pulled into the alley behind them. The valet got out and quietly stood there. Embarrassed by her still unbuttoned shirt Kim began to dress herself again. Shego giggled and helped her new lover seeing that Kimmie was too busy looking at her to get the buttons in the correct eyelets. A few seconds later Mego and his two dates emerged from the same back exit the women had come from.

"It was good seein' ya again Sis," he admitted smirking at the two women who were now embracing.

"You too," Sheridan growled holding her Kimmie tightly.

"You two look good together," he lisped letting his gayness show and stopping to talk to the two lovers.

Kim pulled away from Shego slightly. "It's okay Possible," the man added rolling his eyes at the teenager.

"Sheridan, you're SOOO evil!" he purred giving his estranged sister a peck on the cheek. "Let's go boys!" Mego snapped as he sashayed down the alley to his car.

"Not a word to anyone Merrian," Shego yelled to her brother.

He made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key. The three men piled into the waiting dark purple car and backed out of the ally honking at Shego and Kim as the girls walked to their respective sides of the waiting black car.

"I didn't know Mego was gay," Kim remarked to Shego getting into the car.

"Uh yeah Kimmie, where've you been? He and I both are. We're the pink sheep of the family. Although I've gotta say I don't see how his power's very useful… in bed." Shego added and the women flew into laughter. The sexy sidekick backed the car out of the alley and sped back towards Middleton.

"I had a blast tonight Shego!" Kim confessed leaning over to rest her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Me too Princess, me too!" Shego whispered to her Kimmie as the girl drifted off into sleep.

KPKPKPKP

It was a quarter to five in the morning when the black car turned into Drakken's garage. "Hummm," Shego wondered aloud waking Kim up, "He's not home." The teen was a little disoriented but she quickly came to at the sight of her arch-foe in the seat next to her.

"Did ya have a good nap Kimmie?" the villain asked wiping a little drool from the corner of the girl's mouth.

Kim nodded, stretched and looked around. She instinctively got out of the car and went to Shego's garage entrance. The henchwoman took off down the main corridor. The lair was darker than usual and very quiet. _I don't like this, he's never out this late or up this early._ She reached her door and scanned herself in.

Kim was there waiting for her sitting on the bed and playing with the digital camera. "I'm making us copies of the video and the picture," she informed the evil woman. Shego leaned her little hero back and kissed her.

"Yum, you're still salty," the villain commented breaking the kiss and licking her lips. "Let's take a bath and unwind," she suggested.

"Sound's like a plan," Kim agreed with a yawn, removing her clothes and leaving them where they fell as she trudged into the bathroom.

Shego yawned as a reaction to the girl's yawn and started to undress herself as well, leaving her clothes littered across the room in the same manner as the teen. She turned on the water to fill the bath and then turned to Kim.

The sleepy hero was standing beside her half undressed wearing just her skirt. "What kind of bubbles do you want?" Shego asked.

"I don't know… bubble gum?" Kim answered in the form of a question.

"Could you maybe pick a scent people over the age of 5 would actually have?"

"Fine, strawberry," Kim grumbled getting cranky. It was way past her bed time.

"Figures," Shego muttered as she rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of the teen to retrieve the strawberry scented bubble bath soap from the cabinet below the sink.

Kim stared at the villain's beautifully green ass and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head, "Watermelon."

In a flash Shego's arm flung backwards and she beaned the girl in the stomach with a small plasma charge.

"What the! Shego, what was that for?" Kim snapped as the sudden blast brought the drowsy girl into full alertness.

"You were being an ass!" the villainess replied taking out coconut scented soap and applying it to the rising water in the whirlpool tub.

"I was not! I was staring at your ass!" Kim argued, "And I don't care what kind of stinking bubbles you have in the freaking tub as long as you're naked, wet and covered in them!"

"I like where your mind's at Princess but are you always this cranky in the morning?"

"I'm tired, it's been a long day," Kim whined not wanting to sound like a baby but that's exactly how it came out.

"Here let me help," Shego held her palms against the hero's forehead and right temple. "Close your eyes," she instructed the girl. Kim complied and as soon as she did she felt a rush of energy as Shego sent a plasma wave into her skull.

"Whoa," she gasped then smiled as she realized she was completely lucid and not nearly as tired as she had been. "How did you do that?"

"Eh, it's a trick I picked up in college. As you would say, 'no big'," Shego replied as reached over and turned off the water.

"Thanks," Kim said removing her skirt and panties so she could finally be naked.

The villain waved off the gratitude dismissively and offered Kim her hand to help the teen get into the oversized tub.

"Is Mego older than you?" Kim began her long overdue interrogation as she settled into the sudsy water of Shego's green marble whirlpool tub.

"Um-hum," Shego replied slipping into the steaming water after the teen. She positioned herself on the other side of the tub so that the two women were facing one another. "We're exactly eleven months apart." She submerged her head under the water wetting her hair and returning up. "We were always close, until…" she paused and sighed, "he had a fling with Junior."

"Not Señor Senior Junior?" Kim gasped, "He likes girls!"

"Oh please, like you didn't know about him," Shego said splashing her partner with some water. "He's like queen of the fairies!"

"But… he's with Bonnie!" Kim shrieked still in disbelief.

"Yeah, um-hum Kimmie, see in the 'gay' world sometimes you have to… uh, how do I put this…" The woman tried to formulate her explanation. "Ya see Junior's dad's not cool with his ONLY son being a fruit. So Junior's been trying, horribly might I add, to be straight to get his daddy's approval."

Kim went under the water wetting her hair. She stayed under for half a minute listening to the echoes of the jets in the tub. Her mind was swimming with a million questions.

Shego just stared at the blur of red hair under the water in front of her. "What a night for you, Possible!" she declared aloud.

"There's so much I don't know about you," Kim admitted to her lover coming up for air.

"And I, you!" Shego replied moving forward closer to the teen.

"This is just all so freaky weird…" Kim said wiping her wet hair from her eyes. "Good, but freaky weird!"

Shego nodded in agreement. "Look Kimmie, I'm not expecting anything 'kay," she stated plainly looking away from the girl and inspecting her nails.

Kim wasn't sure if she was hurt by the comment or sad that she too felt the same way. "I know… You won't tell anyone will you? Please don't tell Dr. Drakken!"

"Oh please, you may not KNOW me Kim Possible but you know me better than that." Shego snapped shooting the teen a rather evil look. "I didn't even tell him about my brothers or the hero thing until you showed up with the blue glow!" The villain sighed. "I'm a very private person; I know things that could destroy people higher on the food chain than you Princess. You keep my secrets and I'll keep yours."

"Deal," Kim agreed changing her position and gliding up on the vixen's slick body. "So Miss Go what's your deepest darkest secret?" she asked kissing her.

Her enemy giggled, "That would be you!"

"No really Shego!" Kim whined twisting one of her arch foe's nipples. "I want something juicy!"

"Ow, so you're gonna use titty torture to get me to confess?" the villain teased kissing her.

"Fine I'll go first," Kim offered. "I think I'm gay!"

"Ya think?" the villain laughed. "I think I'm gay too… well bi."

"What? I thought you…" Kim gasped.

"Oh come on, you like boys don't you?"

"Well yes, but I'm just, you know…"

"I like boys too, I just like girls more. A helluva lot more," Shego added leaning up for a kiss.

"I see," Kim responded dryly not letting the woman kiss her.

"What? I can't be just like you?" Shego asked.

Kim looked down at the woman beneath her. She wasn't sure why Shego's admission had made her jealous. _I'm just being silly._ She kissed her new lover and twisted around to lie face up. "I don't want you to ever be just like me Shego."

"Good 'cause I don't see that happening!" she replied wrapping her arms around her Kimmie. "You could always join me Princess. We could take over the world together. It'll be fun."

"Being evil isn't my thing. Besides if we take over the world who'd we fight then?"

"Good point. Okay let's get out before I fall asleep here," Shego announced lifting Kim up and getting out of the tub. She handed Kim a towel and then elevated her heat to dry herself off.

"Too cool," the teen observed under her breath getting out her tooth brush and joining Shego in front of the sink. "I feel like I should be more weirded out by all this than I am."

Shego looked at Kim though the mirror. "Hey, I don't wantcha to get all freaky on me but maybe you're not 'weirded' out by all of this 'cause it feels natural to you," she suggested as Kim put the last of her things away and they walked out of the bathroom.

The teen snorted at the thought. _Natural! _"This is anything but natural!" she admonished turning towards the bed.  
_  
_"Oh yeah?" Shego replied and she quirked an eyebrow at the teen. The villainess ignited her comet powers and blasted Kim Possible to the floor. "That feel more natural?"  
_  
_"Shego!" Kim bellowed and ran at her enemy as the villain ducked behind her side of the bed. Kim jumped over the bed and hit the floor hard as Shego rolled away from her.

"You like this Princess?" Shego taunted her tweaking one of her own nipples and smirking.

Kim howled and grabbed Shego's ankle as the villain tried to get away from her. Shego fell back and Kim quickly pinned her down straddling her. "Why'd you blast me?" Kim panted angrily.

Shego smirked at her and replied, "To prove a point."

"And that was?" Kim asked quirking and eyebrow.

"You…" Shego rolled the girl over. "Like…" The thief kissed her defeated lover. "This," she confirmed as Kimmie returned her kiss.

"You might be right," Kim admitted as Shego helped her up off the floor. _She is so right!_

"Right or left side?" Shego asked turning down the bed.

"Middle?" Kim suggested.

"Middle it is," Shego confirmed settling into the middle of the bed and her Kimmie laid down on top of her nuzzling into the woman's neck. The sun was coming up over the cliffs of the seaside lair as Kim Possible and Sheridan Go fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN:** When I wrote the nightclub scene the Madonna song in my head for last dance was **_What_****_ It Feels Like For A Girl (Above & Beyond Remix)_**. But, of course, you can throw any Madonna song in there.


	8. Fate In The Form Of A Movie

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Kim Possible or D.E.B.S.. This chapter is pretty tame so I don't think I really need to warn you about anything except watch the movie D.E.B.S. so you get the significance of the film on Kim.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Fate In The Form Of A Movie

A familiar pale green hand lightly stroked the forehead of teen crime fighter Kim Possible. Her olive green eyes opened to see the super villain Shego tenderly looking down at her. The girl stretched and smiled up at the older woman. "Hey," Kimmie yawned and the green woman leaned in and kissed her good morning.

"Good morning Princess," she rumbled to her young lover in her sexy husky drawl. Kim blinked and sat up letting the covers fall off of her. The thief ran her hand down along the side of the girl's body and grazed the tips of her nipples.

"Mmm," Kim moaned closing her eyes and enjoying the villain's warm touch. "What time is it?" the hero asked breathing deeply and leaning into Shego smelling the scent of her tropical perfume.

"It's time for you to go home," the older woman sadly admitted taking a long breath and frowning.

Kim looked down and nodded. She let out a slow, sad sigh and got up to get dressed. The girl began to pack up her things in an uncomfortable silence. Both women wanted so desperately to say something but neither knew exactly what to say or how to say it. Finally, they both spoke at once.

"Shego I…"

"Kimmie listen..."

"You go first." Kim suggested setting her packed bag on the bed and walking towards the stunning green thief.

Shego took Kim's hands and tried her best to be sincere. She wanted to see Kim again. _I don't even want her to leave now. What's wrong with me? _She didn't want this to be a one-time thing. The former hero wasn't sure why her feelings towards her greatest rival had changed or when for that matter; she just knew that they had. She had wanted to sleep with the sexy redhead but she never expected to feel anything deeper than lust. And yet here she was looking into the dark green eyes of the young hero wanting nothing more than to tell her to stay, if only to steal a few more minutes with her. Just to be near her.

Kim looked into Shego's blazing green eyes, they always had a sparkle in them and the teen could almost swear she could see tears forming in the corners. She sensed the villain's hesitation and took the initiative to speak.

"Shego I had an amazing time with you last night and well, I…" Kim wasn't sure how to say this. She looked down and stared at their hands intertwined.

"I know Kimmie," the villain confirmed softly following the younger woman's gaze to their hands and Shego raised their arms up. She gently kissed a knuckle on both of the teen's hands. "But it's time to go back to the real world."

Kim Possible sighed and nodded. Shego picked up Kim's bag and flung it over her shoulder. The two women quietly walked out of the room and into the closet once more.

KPKPKPKP

Betty Director was on cloud nine this particular Sunday morning. She sipped her coffee and watched with glee as her TV projected the images of Sheridan Go and Kim Possible. The young couple was sitting in Shego's car about a quarter of a block from the teen's home. They were holding hands and saying their very long goodbye. Kim repeatedly kissed Shego and the fallen hero kept telling her young lover that they would see each other again soon.

How's this gonna work? I mean you and me, what now?" Kim asked as she got out of the car and peered into the passenger's side window.

Shego just smiled at her and replied, "Anything's possible for a Possible; your motto, not mine Princess."

"You know it!" Kim grinned and leaned back in through window with her feet on their tippy toes so she could give her lover one last kiss. The hero reluctantly withdrew from the car and gave the green woman a small wave before turning away to run back to her regular life.

Shego watched her Kimmie get safely inside her house. She smiled to herself and headed back to Drakken's Lair. _Well at least she'll be in hell with me!_

Betty turned off the monitor smiling as well. She couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. _She's falling for her_, the director thought.

Indeed, both women against their will and better judgment were falling.

KPKPKPKP

"Hey there Kimmie-Cub!" Kim's dad greeted her from the breakfast nook as she came through the door.

"How was the mission?" Kim's mom asked.

"Great! It was so much fun!" Kim sighed twirling in the kitchen and giving her parents pecks on the cheek. She sat down with them and started munching on the plate of bacon in the center of the table. "I'm starving!" she exclaimed shoving piece after piece into her mouth.

Kim's dad sat down the Sunday paper he was reading and looked oddly at his daughter.

"Oh sorry," Kim apologized blushing slightly, embarrassed by her complete loss of manners. "I'll get a plate." She got up and both doctors Possible shrugged in confusion at each other behind their daughter's back. "I'm really tired," she yawned again returning to the table with a plate full of eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Ron's been calling every fifteen minutes for you since 8:00 AM." Anne informed her. The younger redhead rolled her eyes shoving a fork full of pancakes into her mouth. "He said you had your Kimmunicator and cell phone off."

"He worries too much if you ask me," Mr. Dr. Possible stated frowning and returning to read his paper.

Kim nodded in agreement taking out the wrist Kimmunicator from her pocket and turning it back on. Just then the home phone rang.

"At least he's punctual," Mrs. Dr. Possible chimed smiling. The teenager rolled her eyes again and got up to answer the phone.

"Hi Ron," she smacked still chewing her food.

"'Bout time you got back. Do you know what time it is KP?" he demanded.

"It's 11:30 AM and I'm beat. Can I call you later?" Kim asked yawning into the phone.

"I may be busy later," Ron sniffed.

"Come on, don't be mad. It was just a girl's night out," the cheerleader paused as she heard her boyfriend huff into the phone. "There was eyebrow waxing!" she sang to him.

"Okay, Okay! TMI, TMI!" the blond boy winced. "I'll talk to ya later KP."

"Goodnight," Kim purred to him.

"Good morning," Ron curtly corrected her, still upset.

KPKPKPKP

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Shego yelled to a hiding Drew Lipsky.

"I really needed the chips," Dr. Drakken whined to her as his super powered henchwoman hurled several plasma blasts over his head.

"Why didn't YOU tell me YOU were gonna go STEAL something?" she angrily pleaded lifting the table the blue man was cowering behind causing him to go fetal.

"I'm sorry Shego," he whimpered. "I tried to tell you but you were busy."

"Busy how?" she growled, paranoid that he knew something about last night.

"How should I know what you do when you go out on 'dates'," Drakken shot back using air quotes. "You just told me 'later' and I didn't wanna wait for later," he mimicked whining and crawling away from her.

Shego breathed a sigh of relief and let her anger return to the surface. "I wanna know exactly what you took and from where!" she insisted grabbing the retreating scientist and holding him up by his collar.

"Okay, but it was a very easy job," Dr. Drakken began tapping his dainty fingers together. "Ed and I were in and out in record time," Drew beamed suddenly feeling confident at his accomplishment.

"Eddie went with you?" Shego spat in disbelief, she was beginning to panic. _When Kimmie finds out she's gonna assume the night was a cover for the heist._

"It was just some microprocessors from InChip I needed for my..." Drakken started his speech about his latest plan for taking over the world. His words became a blur of sound to her as the sidekick released him thinking now only of her Kimmie.

"Next time I go with you!" she thundered pointing a glowing finger at her blue skinned employer. "That IS what YOU pay me for!" she shouted turning to leave Drakken's office.

"She is in a mood," he grumbled out loud.

"I heard that!" Shego boomed firing a plasma ray over her shoulder back into the office.

Within minutes the former hero was in one of Dr D.'s hovercrafts flying towards Go City. She had a few dozen useless dummy chips she was going to replace the stolen ones with. She needed to buy herself some time.

KPKPKPKP

Kim Possible slept until early Sunday night and awoke just in time for dinner. She called her boyfriend to invite him over for their usual dinner and a movie. Kim acted as if nothing had happened during their meal but she couldn't hide everything. Ron sensed his best friend was in a VERY good mood and decided not to press his luck by grilling her about her weekend long mission with the "Duchess." Instead he opted to talk about the movie he had rented for them to watch.

"Not another cheesy teen movie!" Kim groaned putting the dishes away. She looked at the cover of the DVD and flipped it over to read the back.

"Oh, come on Kimbo hot spy chicks saving the world!" Ron whined taking the DVD away from her. "Sound like anyone WE know!" He gave the hero a nudge and went into the living room to put in the movie.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna like it!" she yelled to him over the popping of popcorn. _I never like his choice of movies_. She joined him in the living room and they curled up together. The movie began to play.

The narrator on screen said: _"There is a secret test hidden within the SAT. This test does not measure a student's aptitude at reading, writing and arithmetic. It measures a student's ability to lie, cheat, fight and kill."_

"Shego must've gotten the perfect score on that test," Ron observed laughing.

Rufus looked up from the bowl of popcorn and agreed, "Uh-Huh, bad Shego."

Kim didn't find the joke funny, she just rolled her eyes. _This is gonna be such a stupid movie, _she proclaimed to herself. Then the movie sucked her in. She watched as one girl told another onscreen that she broke up with her boyfriend because he was boring and that she was not in love with him. Kim smiled and covered her mouth to muffle her near laugh. _Okay maybe this movie won't blow as bad as I think it will._

"Why doesn't your mission suit look like that?" Ron whispered to his girlfriend looking at the spy girls in blue plaid catholic school uniforms.

"Shhhh," she shushed him. "It's way too impractical!" the young crime fighter whispered back. _But it would make taking down the bad girls more interesting. _

A few minutes later the true nature of the movie was revealed. "OH… MY GOD!" Kim exclaimed out loud. "This is a lesbian movie?" she half asked her boyfriend trying to reason with herself.

"I didn't know Kim, I swear, the box didn't..." Ron screeched looking nervously at his girlfriend.

"Hand me the box!" Kim demanded in a tone that sounded like she was angry but her look was indiscernible. She reread the synopsis and then curled her lips smirking slyly. _What're the odds,_ she wondered. She leaned over and gave a relieved Ron a kiss on the cheek!

KPKPKPKP

Shego returned to the lair and collapsed on her bed. The thief was exhausted. She unzipped her jumpsuit and started to remove it. She felt her hand brush against her stomach and closed her eyes picturing Kim running her fingers down her abdomen. The once great hero removed the rest of her costume and slipped into bed.

She smiled at the digital camera on the nightstand. "G'night Princess," she whispered thinking of her Kimmie. She turned off the lights and went to sleep.

KPKPKPKP

When the movie ended Kim Possible was all smiles! It was like the movie had been tailor made for her. "That was the best movie EVER!" Kim proclaimed to Ron walking him to the door. "It rocked, I'm gonna buy it!"

Ron looked at Kim as if she had lost her mind. "Um KP, that movie was lame. The effects were cheap and the acting was only so-so…" he continued unimpressed.

"I liked it, I thought it was cute!" she countered and gave her best friend a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Ron. Thanks for the movie!" The redhead winked at him shutting the door.

"Heh, well Rufus I was bound to pick a movie she liked at least once," he commented to the naked mole rat in his pocket. "Did ya like it buddy?" Rufus nodded and Ron sighed, "I guess I just don't get lesbians."


	9. Late Night Dip, Make That A Triple

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible or the movie D.E.B.S.. There is more MA as in mature audience content in this chapter. Actually, there is a lot of it. (Sorry) I had to have more erotic KiGo moments. Hopefully you've watched D.E.B.S. by now since I've told you to do it from the first chapter. Anyway, Kim and Shego are lovers so if you're still reading and you don't like KiGo, please stop now! Of course, if you're still reading and you're still a little freaked by the KiGo you might want to do a self analysis because you might have a thing for lesbians or if you are female… you might be one! (Gasp NO!)

There is a picture for this chapter that can be found at this link:

www . tsdiscos . com/images/MySpace/Kigo-69-By(underscore)Kigo-licious.jpg

* * *

**Chapter 9: Late Night Dip… Make That A Triple **

Kim Possible flipped over again in her bed and sighed, she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept relentlessly entertaining the idea of Shego. _What IS wrong with me? _She rolled to her side and started to replay the movie again.

_She was standing face to face with Shego in a warehouse. The hero could tell by which side she was on that she was playing the role of the bad girl. She stared at the "good" Shego reading her eyes. They were filled with intent focus and subtle desire. At deviant smile played across Kim's lips, she could feel that her eyes were mirroring the same burning need._

Kim brought her focus back into her bedroom. _I wonder what she would do if the roles were reversed. Would Shego have come after me? Would she have even thought about it at all?_ She sighed again and rolled onto her stomach. She turned her head and stared Pandaroo who was only inches from her face. His steely little eyes were fixed on her.He knew everything. Kim quirked an eyebrow at Mr. Roo and whispered, "You don't know everything."_ All I can think of is her_. "I'm addicted to her."

She sat up in bed and reached for her cell phone. Kim sat there with her finger on the call button. She really needed to see Shego again. NOW! She pressed the button.

The sleeping villain's phone rang from it's charger on the dresser. The pale green woman was still tired and it was just after midnight. She had only been asleep for four hours. She listened to the sound of the phone ringing trying without success to ignore it. Then her eyes went wide; she didn't know that ring tone. She flew out of bed and lunged for her phone.

"Hello," she answered sounding hoarse and out of breath.

"Were you doing something?" Kim's voice asked her sleepy lover.

"No, no… I was just sleeping," Shego responded in a deep, raspy voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll let you go then," the teen replied feeling stupid for calling her.

"No, I 'm glad you called," Shego said clearing her throat and returning to her bed. "Why did you call?"

"Have you… I mean did you…" Kim fumbled trying to figure out how best to start their conversation. The older woman laughed into phone.

"Tongue tied Kimmie? Or is it sore from earlier?" she drawled in her low sexy tone. "Bet that's one muscle ya don't use in cheerleading… Or is it?"

"Shego!" the blushing girl loudly whispered into the phone. "No, but yeah, it IS a little sore," she confirmed curling her tongue and stretching the little flap of flesh underneath it. "I called because I saw this movie."

"What?" the thief laughed at her. "You called me in the middle of the night because YOU SAW A MOVIE? Was it a dirty movie?" she insinuated with an unmistakably sexual undertone in her voice.

"No, it was D.E.B.S.," Kim clarified rolling her eyes at the thought of her and Ron watching a porno together in her parent's living room. "Have you seen it?"

Shego laughed even harder, "D.E.B.S.! Oh God Kimmie, that movie is SO stupid."

"WHAT? I loved it!" the cheerleader shot back getting defensive.

"Well Cupcake WE'RE in the real world!" the sexy ex-superhero emphasized leaning back on her bed. "I AM E-VIL! Don't think that just 'cause we… I'm not goin' back to the boring good side."

"No Shego, I… Look, I wanna see you," the young hero flirtatiously admitted.

"Okay, I can get away for a little while tomorrow," the henchwoman said thinking of how she was going to ditch Drakken.

"I was thinking more of…" Kim paused. "NOW!" she suggested playfully.

"Awww, does little Kimmie Ann need a green nightlight so she can sleep?" Shego teased.

"I was thinking of going for a swim. Wanna join me?" she offered slyly.

"Sounds nice, I'll be there in 20 minutes!" the villainous vixen answered, jumping up out of bed.

KPKPKPKP

Drakken turned off the lights and closed the door to the lab he was working in. He yawned and headed for bed. Drew was still trying to perfect his latest invention without success. He had hoped the microprocessors he had stolen from InChip would do it but the scientist realized his device wasn't strong enough. _I need to boost the signal, but how?_ His train of thought was broken as he heard the faint sound of one of his hovercrafts taking off. _There's no way she has two dates in a row!_ He shrugged it off and opened the door to his bedroom.

KPKPKPKP

Kim looked at her watch and exhaled deeply. It was just after 1:00 AM and here was no one else awake at the Possible house. The redhead sat there in front of her computer in silence and listened closely for any sound. She heard the hum of her computer hard drive quietly whirring and the faint sound of her father snoring. The nimble teen got up from her desk and quietly walked to the edge of the entrance to her room. She stared into the blackness below. _Willingly descending into the abyss Kim,_ she told herself and crept down the stairs. She passed her parents room and with ninja like stealth pulled the door closed.

Quietly, she opened the sliding glass door to her backyard and stepped out into the night. There were no lights on; she had made sure of that. She had managed to silently reset the house alarm minus the back door and she had all the backyard motion sensor lights deactivated as well. Even the pool was darker than usual illuminated by only the small blue solar running lights separating the deep end from the shallow. Those lights she couldn't turn off and it left the still water of the pool bathed in a faint turquoise glow.

The young hero breathed in the warm, summer night's air. She walked across the grass towards the paved gravel that surrounded the pool. The grass felt so soft and wet beneath her bare feet. The gravel cement, on the other hand, was quite painful to traverse making her wince. She hurriedly sat down next to the water's edge dipping her fingers below the surface.

"I thought you weren't coming out," Shego's voice softly called to her from the other side of the pool. She quietly dove below the surface and emerged in front of Kim.

"You look beautiful," Kim purred to the shadowy figure of her lover. The lights of the pool made Shego's skin look almost spearmint in color. The hero leaned down and kissed the thief.

The coming full moon wasn't out yet and only twinkling stars illuminated the night sky. The night was sultry and still. There was only the slight sound of Shego treading water with the faint bark of a dog in the distance and the occasional chirp of the lonely cricket interrupting the quiet of the night. Kim took another deep breath of moist air. "It's a beautiful night."

The dangerous criminal nodded in agreement as Kimmie stood up and took off her sleep shirt and pants. She stood there naked smiling at Shego, letting the older women take her all in.

"I can barely see you," Shego admitted reaching a wet arm out and using her Go Team glow to dimly illuminate her lover. The mixture of the solar pool lights and the villain's glow made Kim's skin look nearly the same pale green hue as Shego's.

"You look good in green," she concluded extinguishing her glow and motioning to the girl to come into the pool.

Kim gently slid into the water next to her. She greeted her evil lover with a barely audible, "Hey," and timidly moved in for a kiss.

The pale green woman returned her soft kiss and then gently pulled away. "Missed ya today," she confessed as she wrapped her legs around her ruby haired lover. The weight of Shego pulled the hero down into the water. Kim had to tilt her head up to keep her nose from going under as she began treading water.

"Shego?" Kim asked as she quietly struggled to keep her head above water. She wanted to talk to the evil sidekick about what was going on between them.

"Hold onto the side," the woman instructed her. Kim reached back for the stone lip of the pool and gripped the ledge pulling them to the side. "Lean back."

Kim did as she was told. She leaned back resting her head on the tiled edge of the pool. She was now holding onto the ledge with both arms outstretched.

Shego let go of the girl's legs and the upper half of Kimmie's body floated to the surface. Kim inhaled deeply pushing her small breasts out of the water. Shego slipped under the water again. This time she emerged between the teen's silky legs resting the slightly muscular thighs of the young hero on either shoulder.

The sight of Shego between her legs made Kim take another deep breath. The still night suddenly felt alive to her. She could feel the light breeze pass over her wet, pink nipples making her shiver ever so slightly. She heard the horn of a distant train and felt the low rhythmic beat of the steel wheels sliding down the tracks. She felt her desire instantly ignite and all thoughts of talking were erased from her mind and filled with nothing but the burning need to have Shego.

Shego moved in and kissed the girl's sweet lower lips gently. Kim gasped at the sudden sensation of her lover's dark lips between her legs. She arched her back, tightened her grip on the edge of the pool and flexed her thigh muscles around Shego's head.

"Relax," the green woman inhaled taking in a little water from the pool. Kimmie did her best to relax. "That's better," Shego purred spitting the now steaming water out onto Kim's torso. She returned to kissing her.

With each kiss, the master thief pressed her face a little more into her lover causing the young hero to raise and lower in the water. The countermotions of ebb and flow steadily became more rhythmic forcing Kim to brace herself with the side of the pool. She felt as if she was being swallowed by the night. The warm early summer air kissed her exposed skin; the cool tranquility of the pool assured her that this was what she wanted and Shego's hot, wet lips on her sex begged her to give in and just let go. The hero tightened the muscles in her fingers and forearms until they were fully flexed. Shego's gentle kisses became light little sucks.

"Oh, that feels good," Kim moaned softly to her villainous lover gasping at sensation of Shego's fiery mouth slowly engulfing her. "Oh, that feels SO good."

The smell of coconut and chlorine filled Kim's nostrils as her breathing became more labored. She threw her head back and looked up to the dark heavens. _Thank you GOD,_ she silently prayed.

The fallen hero started licking her faster. This time it was Kim that countered by using the straining muscles in her arms to push her entire body up and down to meet Shego's tongue strokes. She felt herself become incredibly wet inside. "Damn it Shego! You make me so wet!" Kim cursed her amazing lover as she fought to stay afloat.

_That's right Kimmie!_ Shego felt her young lover's wetness on her lips mixed with the water of the pool. _Ya__ can't resist me._

The cheerleader started squeezing her thighs tighter around her sexy enemy's head as the first waves of an orgasm resonated from within her. The thief took in a deep breath. The cold rush of air past her clit made the girl's head whip forward and she groaned with pleasure. "I'm gonna come so fucking hard!"

The acute shockwave of her coming climax ripped all the air from her body as Kim Possible froze in vivid silence with only the desperate squeaks of half taken gasps heralding the coming tide. In a flash of white heat every muscle in the teen hero constricted and her whole frame lifted out of the water in complete rigidity. Without so much as a muted whimper she hit her fiery apex and the rapturous burn of release rushed through her body. Crest, swell, ebb, flow the seemingly endless current of euphoria tore through her until she couldn't take it anymore. With a thunderous splash, her body surrendered and collapsed back into the cool waters of the pool.

"Wow!" she breathed as she settled back against the ledge of the pool panting. She hadn't even realized that she had started to lose feeling in her legs and arms until she felt the tiny spikes of sensation returning to her in sharp little pricks. Kim closed her eyes tried to catch her breath as she intermittently jerked at Shego's continued stimulation. "I'm good," the teen said to the villain.

Being 'good' wasn't part of Shego's plan. _Let's see how much ya can really take Kimmie. _The wicked woman changed her strokes and flattened her tongue slowing the pace. She had a feeling she could work the girl back up quickly and she wanted to push her rival to her limit and beyond. She wanted to see Kim Possible really lose it. _Give yourself to me_. Shego slid the hero further down into the water.

Kim had to grip the ledge again to avoid her head submerging. Her muscles were crying out in pain to her from the renewed strain. "No Shego," Kim gasped as she temporarily loosened her grip on the ledge and tried to wave the villain off. "I came."

Shego shrugged as she continued with her soft, long licks.

"Shegooo, what are you doing?" the teen whimpered as the pale green woman kept steadily increasing the speed and pressure of her devilish tongue against Kimmie's sensitive clit. "Stop, I can't take it," the young hero pleaded.

Kim Possible had never pushed herself beyond that first orgasm. She didn't even know there was something more beyond that first release. Yet Shego was rapidly sending her into the deep carnal abyss with every tantalizing flick of her tongue. "You're soooo EVIL!"

"Um-hum," Shego agreed. _I am EVIL!_

The crime fighter shuddered with little spasms every time the villain's velvety tongue made contact with her enlarging clit.She could feel her arousal rapidly building as the surging heat of desire concentrated between her legs. _I need it! _An animalistic craving from within her cried out to be sated once more.

"Please," she begged as she gripped the pool ledge tighter and curled up to look at the pale green woman. _I'm gonna come again._ Her ravenous body was calling out for Shego to make her come again and again and again. "Make me come!" she moaned and began repeatedly repelling herself off the side of the pool in time with Shego's movements once more.

Shego nodded to Kim. The villainess sucked her lover's throbbing pink flesh into her torrid mouth and went under the water. Kim leaned her head back relaxing and arching her spine, thrusting in the water. Submerged underwater, Shego kept softly sucking on her lover. The redhead could feel she was about to peak for a second time. She let go of the side of the pool and slipped below the surface. She took her last gasp of air just as she began to climax again. She convulsed in the water, writhing and turning in ecstasy.

Shego could faintly see the bubbles rising from the corners of Kim's mouth as she forced out the air from her lungs. The woman let out her breath as well letting the bubbles gurgle past Kim's pulsating clit making her jerk with another contraction of a third orgasm.

Shego grabbed Kim's ass and brought her closer to her so that she could suck the young hero off one last time. Kim was running out of air. Shego was already out. The thief could feel the urge to breathe fighting with her brain_. Just a little longer,_ she told herself, _I know she has it in her_.

Kim looked down at the villain, she needed air. Shego winked at her and started flicking her tongue around feverishly. Kim closed her eyes and twitched violently with the uncontrollable urge to breathe. Shego slipped two fingers inside of her young lover. Kim instinctively gasped and held the water in her mouth spitting it out. She was fighting as hard as she could not to inhale. The contractions of her oncoming orgasm mixing with the spasms of her muscles begging for oxygen made her feel as if she was losing control of her body. She couldn't resist the need any longer. The girl began to take a breath; the invading water stinging her nasal passages as it rushed inside of her. She choked and started for the surface. As soon as her face broke the surface, Kim coughed out the offensive water and gasped for air. She hoarsely cried out to the rising moon with feral howl as she felt herself lose absolute control. The dizziness from lack of oxygen along with Shego's tongue and fingers drove her to a third explosive orgasm.

As soon as she felt the teen come Shego removed her fingers and shot up out of the water gasping and coughing for air. Kim grabbed onto the side of the pool and led the pale green villain to the edge as well holding her tightly as both women sucked the humid night air into their lungs fighting for more oxygen.

"So…" Shego panted laboring to regain her breath, "how was that?"

The teen took awhile to reply, she was still winded and trying recover from her lightheadedness. "That was fucking intense!" Kim coughed hoarsely forcing the words from her throat. "I thought I was gonna drown!"

Shego leaned over and kissed her. "That was the point!" she drawled breathing her steamy breath into the girl's mouth.

"Is it always gonna be like this?" Kim breathed smiling slightly with her chest still heaving.

"Oh yeah, if I have my way, it'll always be like this!" she assured her.

The girls drifted towards the shallow end and sat partially submerged on the steps of the pool. For a long moment they just watched the rising moon as its deep red hue slowly faded to a cool bluish white.

"Thanks," Kim said turning slightly towards the villain beside her.

"What for?" Shego asked with an amused tone. She already knew was she was being thanked for but she wanted to hear her enemy say it.

"What you just did," the redhead replied lowering her head and offering Shego as very suggestive smile.

"Oh yeah, no problem," the thief responded casually looking back out toward the tree line and the moon on the horizon.

"Shego?" Kim asked hesitantly while moving to sit on top of Shego and face her.

Shego looked around the girl and let out a sigh. "You wanna talk don't ya? Listen Kimmie I think it's better if we don't talk," she stated summoning her usual tone.

"Why?" the hero questioned and moved her head to block Shego's view.

"What's there to say?" she replied still trying to not look directly at Kim.

"Shego," Kim called out in a near whimper. And the former heroine finally looked at the teen. Kim's face was a mixture of sadness and confusion. She really needed to talk to Shego about what was happening between them but she didn't want a fight and she definitely didn't want to mess anything up.

Shego smiled and slipped her hand in between the girl's legs. She immediately inserted two fingers inside of her lover. "Isn't this better than talking?"

"Shego!" Kim angrily gasped while furrowing her brow. Shego slowly started to glide her fingers in and out of her Kimmie. The young hero's body began to betray her as she impetuously rocked with the evil woman's motion.

"This is less complicated," Shego explained sliding her arm around the hero's waist and pulling her closer.

"Please," Kim breathed as if she was going to cry.

"What is it you wanna say Princess?" Shego purred softly removing her arm from the girl's waist and taking Kim's hand in her own.

"Shego!" Kim demanded with a groan as the villain placed her hand over her nipple forcing Kimmie to touch her. Kim rolled the hardened tip in her fingers.

"You wanna tell me how good this feels. How bad you want it. How you've never had it like this before?" Shego continued to purr to the whimpering teen. _I know your weakness!_

"Please let's talk," the young hero meekly insisted.

"How 'bout you scream for me. Yeah screaming's better," the evil woman suggested working her fingers faster inside of the young hero.

"You're impossible," she breathed tweaking the other woman's nipple and placing her other hand on Shego's shoulder.

"No, I'm in Kim Possible," Shego laughed.

"Shegoooo!" groaned Kimmie as she tried to stop herself from getting worked up again.

"That's better; I like screaming better than talking don't you?" the evil henchwoman chuckled with a delightful smile.

"We need to talk!" In one graceful motion, the cheerleader pulled herself off of Shego and pushing against the steps glided a few feet away from her archenemy. "Please. Seriously, timeout," she panted and held up her hands making the 'timeout' sign.

"Timeout?" Shego repeated with uncertainty.

"Yeah just… can we take a timeout for a minute?" Kim asked slowly coasting back towards Shego.

"Do I need to go sit in the corner or something?" Shego retorted.

Kim rolled her eyes and snorted, "Shego, I wanna take a timeout from us."

"Time out from this us or us, us?" the villain tentatively asked. Shego started to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wasn't ready to talk and she wasn't sure what the hell Kimmie was going to bring up after watching D.E.B.S.. _I hate that freakin' movie!_

"Both us-es?" the teen clarified and shook her head at the way she had said it.

"Do you want me to correct you on that?" Shego asked flatly, narrowing her eyes at her former student.

"No," Kim snorted and blushed slightly.

"Okay so timeout," the thief conceded casually and leaned back against the steps.

Kim wasn't even sure if the pale green woman was listening to her. Shego was sprawled out on the steps on the pool with her head resting on the first step and staring into space. "Shego?"

"Yeah Kimmie," the villainess responded raising her head to look at her lover.

"If you weren't you and I wasn't me would there be something more here… between us?" Kim asked parking herself beside the woman on the steps.

"Well, if you weren't you and I wasn't me I don't think we'd be here at all," she replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't this be easier if we weren't us?" Kim wondered.

Shego sat up and faced the young hero beside her. "I mean, think about it. Let's just say you were a typical high school senior and I was nothing more but your substitute teacher. Would you really be sneaking out in the middle of the night to go skinny dipping with me?"

Kim laughed a little at how silly and true Shego's words were. "No I guess not. Even if I was crushing on you I'd never think to ask you out. It'd kinda be creepy."

Shego quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at her and continued, "O-kay, I'll ignore that comment for now… and so what if you were you but I wasn't me? Would you be here gettin' it on with, oh I'll go with… Professor Dementor?"

"Ugh," Kim spat and shuddered at the mention of it, "Don't even joke… You know I wouldn't."

"So Kimmie, is there anyone right now on earth you'd rather have naked in your backyard other than me?" Shego inquired with just a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

The teen hero sighed, "No."

"So there's your answer… sort of," Shego concluded and returned to facing the shrinking pale moon. She sighed again and leaned her head back.

"Okay time in," Kim waved as she scooted closer to Shego.

Shego's head whipped up and she shot the teen and angry glare. "No! Not time in. You got your timeout, I want mine!"

"Okay. Shoot," Kimmie said with a smile.

Shego paused for a moment as her scowl was replaced by a soft frown and in a very low tone she cautiously asked, "Do you love the buf…"

"Don't even say it!" Kim warned turning her whole body to face the evil sidekick.

"Well?" Shego pressed.

Kim lowered he gaze and cocked her head as a pained expression flashed across her face. Shego sighed and Kim quietly replied, "Yeah, I think I love him."

"Then whatcha doin' here Princess?" the older woman inquired in a voice that held no discernable emotion.

"If I tell you that I really don't know would you be mad?" Kim asked touching the side of Shego's face.

"See how talking complicates things," she sighed.

"Yeah," Kim sighed and ran her fingers over Shego's lips.

Shego gingerly kissed Kimmie's fingers and then she smirked her deliciously evil smirk. "So ready to time in again?" she growled.

"Shego?"

"Um?"

Kim offered her nemesis a soft smile and with a tender voice so sweet it dripped honey, she professed to her lover her feelings in the one way they both understood, "I hate you."

Shego's smile broadened and returning with the same level of heartfelt sweetness she told her enemy the feeling was mutual, "I hate you too!"

Had their voices been paired with a specific combination of three little words it still would have caused exactly the same reaction between them. Kim straddled her pale green lover and moved in for a kiss.

Shego laughed and turned away. "Whoa there Pumpkin, you gotta call time in before we do any of that."

"Time in," the teen chuckled.

"Time in!" Shego growled and reached up to cup Kim's face in her hands and the two lovers began kissing each other.

The full moon was finally high enough on the horizon that its revealing light was rapidly illuminating the back yard. The girls wordlessly looked at each other and slipped out of the pool. They didn't want to get caught and the moonlight was going to be too bright for them to hide from. They parted as Shego walked back to the other side of the pool to her pile of clothes.

Kim Possible stood there naked and dripping wet beside the pool watching the pale green woman gracefully walk away from her. Shego was walking on the balls of her feet over the rough graveled cement. If she was in pain you couldn't tell it by looking at her. The cheerleader's eyes scanned up Shego's body from her flexing calves that were popping with each step to her tight, round, mint green ass. _She's so fucking beautiful._

The villain bent down to pick up her clothes making sure she spread her legs just right and gave a little moan as she did so; she knew Kimmie was staring at her. "I can feel you watching me, you know."

The teen blushed and began to put her clothes on. "Stay here tonight," she invited from the opposite side of the pool knowing it was a bad idea but she couldn't help herself.

With a heavy sigh the thief declined apologetically, "I can't Kimmie."

"Why not?" asked the redhead pouting. "I haven't had my fun yet. I wanna taste you again!" She prowled towards the other side of the pool where the villain stood fully dressed.

Shego was in a black long sleeve shirt and black flair leg jogging pants. She looked like a sexy ninja and her sleek wet hair shimmered in the moonlight. Kim wanted her so much. She loved seeing Shego with wet hair. It made her look so wild!

_Don't do this to me Kimmie. _"I gotta go Princess!" she meekly insisted turning away from the girl. _This is too much!_

"No!" the hero demanded grabbing her rival's wrist. "I won't let you!" The two women stood there in silence for a moment. _Come on Shego, you want this as much as I do._

Shego exhaled deeply and turned back towards the insistent teenager. _Fuck it! I'm already in over my head!_ "Fine, but if we get caught you're on your own. I'll tell momma and papa Possible all about how you kidnapped me from my evil lair and forced me to have sex with you until you came…" she paused just to be dramatic, "three times!" She gave Kim a seductive look. "That's impressive."

"Yeah, I didn't know I could come…" Kim hesitated stopping herself and looking down feeling a little embarrassed at the turn in conversation. _Get over it Kim she's the one person that you can talk to about this, _her mind convinced her. She looked back up into Shego's eyes. "I think I can go again and I'm already beating you three to zip Shego. I think it's time for you to catch up!" she insinuated arching one of her eyebrows and giving Shego an evil grin.

"I gotta admit it Kimmie. You just might be more evil than me," Shego drawled laughing at the teen.

"Nah, just better!" the redhead boasted.

"What-ever!" Shego returned and flipped the arrogant cheerleader a glowing green middle finger.

"Don't use your glow to dry yourself off. I want you to stay wet," Kim said and Shego nodded.

The pair quietly walked inside the Possible residence. Shego was becoming rapidly comfortable in Kim's house. It was like she was a teenager again spending the night at her best friend's house. She felt normal for a change when she was with the younger woman. _Normal! Yeah right! I'm sneaking into the house of my underage enemy to see how many times we can make each other come with mommy, daddy and the twins sleeping feet away. So totally normal!_

They silently entered Kim's bedroom and both breathed collective sighs of relief. Neither woman really expected to get caught. After all, between them, they had managed to sneak undetected pass the best security systems on the planet. They weren't about to be busted by middle-aged suburbanites. Kim walked to the bathroom and emerged with two towels. She handed one of towels to Shego to dry her dripping hair. "I love your hair wet," she said while towel drying her own hair.

"Thank you," the villainess quietly responded, handing Kim the wet towel and removing her clothes yet again.

"It makes you look…"

"Normal?" Shego interjected.

"That too," the redhead admitted removing her clothes and walking up to her nude lover. "Shego, I…"

"You talk way too much Kimmie!" The woman silenced the redhead with a kiss and led her to the bed.

The teen's bed was a small double bed blanketed in a large obnoxiously pink comforter. Shego laid Kim down with her head at the foot of the bed. The thief positioned herself backwards on top of her young lover. Kim smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Sixty-nine?"

"Yep, you have no door, maybe this'll keep ya quiet," the sexy sidekick suggested lowering herself onto the hero's face. Shego flipped her hair out of her way whipping the cool wet strands against the teen's thigh making her arch up toward the green woman. She pushed the girl's legs apart forcefully, eliciting a gasp from Kimmie. "Yum Kimmie-cum," Shego growled as she lowered her head in between Kim's legs and started devouring her.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and started licking her. The pale green woman was dripping wet and Kim could feel her face becoming covered in Shego. _God, she tastes so good_, she thought moving her tongue in slow, steady strokes over the villain's hardening clit.

Shego let out a muffled moan and slowed her strokes to match the cheerleader's. She felt her Kimmie becoming wet again. Her taste was light and soft. _I'm addicted to her; _she mentally confessed leaning further down onto her arch-foe with her breasts pressing on Kim's abdomen. The young woman let out a sigh and started to lick her pale green enemy faster. Shego gasped and started to grind slowly on Kim's face.

_This is so hot! She's so hot… and wet, _Kim thought moving her hands to Shego's hips and pulling the woman closer to her.

Shego wrapped her arms around the hero's thighs for support; she was starting to get weak.

Kim lowered her hand and licked her middle finger. She slowly worked it into Shego's tight ass, causing the green goddess to tighten her muscles and take a deep gasping breath.

Shego could hardly believe what was happening. _What the fuck?! She's wilder than I imagined, _the evil woman exclaimed in her head.

Kim licked Shego faster flicking her tongue up and down her clit. The thief was breathing heavy now and struggling to continue to service her partner. She pressed her nails into Kim's thighs as the hero started to move her finger in and out of her sexy nemesis. Shego lifted her head up and let out a barely audible moan. She lowered her head back down and continued licking and sucking on her lover. It was the only way she could keep from being too loud. The sounds of the super villain fighting to suppress her cries of pleasure made her young lover even more excited. _God, I'm gonna come just by the sound of her voice! _Kim quivered at the feel of Shego's heavy breathing rushing air past her flicking tongue.

"Damn it!" the thief panted in a low voice, "I can't keep quiet. Kimmie, you gotta stop!"

"Umm-mm," Kim hummed shaking her head still licking. At this point Kim Possible could care less if she got caught! She wanted to make Shego scream! The older woman tried to pull away from her but she couldn't find the strength and really didn't want to. The redheaded girl held the struggling criminal in place pushing Shego's pale green body completely on top of her until the crime fighter couldn't breathe out of her nose. Shego was grinding hard on her face about to explode into a screaming orgasm.

"Come on Kimmie, stop. I can't do this," Shego hissed her pleading whisper to the voracious teen. "Oh God!" Shego panted in a loud whisper and abruptly caught herself. She sat up thrashing her body into the girl beneath her, fiercely riding Kim's face. She grabbed the hero's pink nipples and pinched them extremely hard. Kim took a breath of air though her mouth and flinched from the sweet pain pulsing through her breasts. Shego moaned again as she leaned back down over the cheerleader's sweaty body.

"No, Kimmie, Nooo!" the green woman breathlessly cried out in a low whimper and then bit her lip in a feeble attempt to silence herself. The villain kept grinding into her lover's face and feverishly began rubbing her hand over Kim's clit and lips. Kim sucked in more air through her mouth and kept on licking and moving her finger. "Oh yesss!" Shego hissed in rapture sliding three fingers into the teen.

Kim eagerly started thrusting on Shego's hand. She was now getting to the edge of another orgasm herself.

"Don't freaking stop," Shego pleaded in a near whisper as Kim took another breath through her mouth. "I'm gonna come." So was Kimmie. "I'm gonna fucking come all over your face!" Kim felt her body convulse and Shego began coming hard slamming her pussy into her face.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Kimberly Sheridan Go screamed in guttural roar coming all over Kimberly Ann Possible. Kimmie followed her lover coming all over Shego's hand!

Shego rolled off of Kim laid there beside her. Both women were breathing hard and smiling ridiculous grins. "That was…" Kimmie said panting.

"Yeah," the villain agreed. The great crime fighter and master criminal laid there beside each other breathing hard and enjoying the moment.

They heard a door in the hall open. "Shit!" both women whispered in unison and Shego leapt up to hide. Conveniently, the teen had very little hiding spots in her room and so the thief went into the closet knowing it was usually the first place anyone looks but not having enough brain cells functioning to figure out a better place.

Kim jumped up throwing their towels and clothes into the bathroom. She peered over the ledge of her loft entrance to see her father going down the stairs. The redhead threw on a robe and followed him into the living room.

"Did you hear something?" she asked her dad pretending to yawn.

"Yes dear, but your mother though it was just a cat in heat," he responded looking around the darkened living room.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. _Okay so maybe getting caught wouldn't be that cool._

"That's odd," Dr. Possible grumbled almost to himself looking out towards the pool suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I turned the lights off," Kim admitted walking over to the glass door and flipping all the back yard lights back on. She stepped on the wet carpet where the two women had come in earlier. _Oh Crap!_ She was thinking she was totally busted but her dad just shrugged and returned back upstairs.

"That was close," she whispered out loud to herself and went back to her room.

"It's okay Shego," Kim whispered entering into her room. "Shego?" the hero called peeking into her villain-less closet. _Where is she, _she wondered looking around the room for her houseguest. She caught sight of as unlocked window and let out a sigh frowning. "So typical," she spat shaking her head and locking her window.


	10. Sunday’s Showers Bring Monday’s Flowers

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible. More storyline, you know plot developments and what not, and um no… no sex in this chapter! Maybe you were feeling oversexed like Ron so I'm giving you a break. Plus Kim and Shego can't be at it all the time, Kim has school and Shego has to file her nails!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Sunday's Showers Bring Monday's Flowers

"Isn't this a beautiful Monday morning?" Betty Director cheerfully sang to Agent Will Du as he entered her office.

"Um, sure it is," Will replied setting a classified folder on her desk.

"I classified the KiGo report as you requested," the young agent informed his one-eyed boss. "Is there any particular reason why it needed to be level five clearance?" Will questioned thinking that the elevated level of rank personnel had to be to gain access to the file was a little excessive. "Shego practically outted herself at 2000 Pride and there's no way Kim Possible is… Is she?" he asked.

Betty quietly smiled at him. "In this business it's best to keep things secret even if they aren't really secrets." the Director of Global Justice explained to him.

"They're playing a dangerous game," Du sniffed frowning. "Remember how it ended with you and Sheridan."

"This will be different," Dr. Director told him. "I can tell Kim feels the same for her!" Betty assured him. "And she isn't going to walk away from her as I did."

"Run," Will added flashing Betty a crooked smile. "You ran!"

"Yes," Betty sighed looking away from him and folding her arms behind her back. "Ran screaming like a little pussy!"

KPKPKPKP

Kim opened her eyes and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock that had not yet rung. The Middleton High School head cheerleader leapt out of bed and hummed all the way to her bathroom. She showered and put her makeup on as fast as she could. The teenager emerged from her bathroom and went to her computer to cue up the theme song from Saturday night. Kim started to dress for school dancing to the beat of Madonna. The beat echoed through the whole house, pulsing down to where the doctors Possible were getting ready to leave for work.

"She's in such a good mood today," James commented to his wife.

"She's in love," Mrs. Dr. Possible pointed out to him kissing her rocket scientist husband as she rushed out of the door.

"In love?" Dr. Possible questioned, "With Ronald?" He put on his lab coat and headed out the door too.

The twins were in the breakfast nook finishing their eggs when their older sister came into the kitchen. The Tweebs looked at her and laughed.

Kim didn't even pay attention to their devilish snickers. She was in too good of a mood to let the Tweebs bother her. "I want you in my car ready to go in five minutes," she bossed taking out a nearly empty carton of milk and tasting a sample of it straight from the container.

"Kim is it true?" Jim asked.

"Is what true?" Kim replied gulping down the milk.

"Mom said you were in love," Tim said.

"WHAT?" she choked spitting out the milk she had in her mouth.

"Ooo it is true," the Tweebs chimed.

"It is NOT true!" Kim thundered raising her voice.

"Are you going to marry Ron and have a million kids?" Tim questioned.

"NO, no, NO! No more of this!" Kim screeched grabbing her backpack and folding her arms. "I'm NOT in love with RON!" she seethed, turning to pour the last of the milk in the sink. The Tweebs just giggled. "Let's go!" Kim yelled angrily while herding the two giggling boys out the door.

KPKPKPKP

Shego woke up late. She stretched and slowly got dressed into her usual jumpsuit. The super villain really needed to train but she wanted to make a little pit stop first. She walked out of her room and towards the lair's gym. The thief was hoping her employer would be too busy with his schemes to miss her and if not then she would just work out and wait for a chance to escape. She passed Drakken in his lab putting out a small fire. _Perfect. _She laughed and stopped at the doorway. "It's better to barbeque outside!" she snickered at him.

"I just can't get this darn thing to work," Dr. Drakken grumbled putting the fire extinguisher away. "And now I'm out of yPods!"

"YPods?" Shego echoed frowning at Drew. "You're trying to use yPods to take over the world again?" She sucked her teeth at him and shook her head. "Whatcha gonna do this time, replace everyone's playlist with show tunes?"

"No!" Drew snapped looking at the melted glasses.

"Oh I see, this time you're gonna give 'em cool shades, that way no one can tell how old your geriatric zombies really are," the hired sidekick sarcastically replied looking at the smoldering heap of sunglasses and yPods.

"No zombies, no mind control!" Drew stated taking out a new pair of ear bud enhanced sunglasses, "And thankfully Shego, no radio towers!"

The villainess cringed slightly. She was happy for that! "So what ARE you doing then?" she asked almost interested.

"Oh it's so genius…" Drakken boasted proudly, starting his speech.

"You know what, never mind" the green henchwoman dismissed seeing this was going to be a long drawn-out explanation and she really could care less. "I'll be in the gym if you need me Dr. D." _Don't need me!_

"It's really brilliant!" Dr. Drakken bellowed after her.

"Sure it is!" she yelled back to him. Shego stopped the gym and set a routine training sequence to begin in five minutes. She hoped the sound would keep her employer from looking for her. She quietly slipped out to the hanger. She wanted to pay a little visit to Middleton High.

KPKPKPKP

After lunch Kim and Monique walked down the hall towards Kim's locker.

"Talk to me baby girl," Monique pressed Kim knowing by her constant humming and unusual giddiness something was up. "I know somethin's been stirrin' your honey!" Monique probed the redhead for answers.

The teen just smiled back at her best girl friend. "I don't kiss and tell," Kim hinted opening her locker and sighing at the picture of Shego.

"Oh, NO WAY!" Monique squealed reaching into Kim's locker and pulling out two roses with the stems intertwined together. One was red without thorns and the other was pale green with huge thorns that were nearly purple at the tips.

"And there's a card too," Monique cooed to the stunned Kim Possible. Her ebony friend held the card up and Kim grabbed it from her. "Ooo girl and it's scented," she sang. "Okay, so who's the new bee?" Monique questioned smelling the roses. "Because he can pollinate my garden anytime," she sighed leaning back against the lockers.

"It's just someone I met this past weekend," Kim lied opening the card. "Don't tell Ron," the cheerleader warned looking over the letter at her best friend.

"Well now I know it's definitely not Ron," Monique replied looking serious. "Not like he could ever be THIS romantic."

"Ron IS romantic," Kim interjected. There was two seconds of silence then both girls started laughing.

"Okay, okay, gimme the flowers and go to class," Kim told her other best friend taking them from her. She smelled the roses and put them back into her locker taking another look at Shego's picture as she did so. _Who knew you were romantic!_ She ran off to class with the card in hand.

KPKPKPKP

Drew kept retooling his designs for his yPod sunglasses. He had perfected the video camera that projected images onto the inside of the shades but the sound wasn't coming in. He tried them several times still with no success. _What am I missing?_ All of his attempts just left him with a headache and a nasty ringing in his ears. "I know," he said thinking about one of the ongoing research experiments at Go Tech. He pushed the button to Shego's videocom. "Oh Shego," he called.

"Oh!" Shego gasped, "What is it Dr. D.?" She had just returned to the lair and was a little startled by Drakken's sudden intrusion.

"I need you to get a little something for me," her blue employer grinned.

"FINALLY!" Shego smiled ear to ear. "Something evil!"

"Err, yes I need you to get me a case of video yPods and a neuron amplifier," Dr. Drakken instructed the image on the screen.

"Okay, yPods no problem." She had hoped for a little more action. She could just buy the yPods and not even bother with stealing them she thought. "And a what exactly?" the green sidekick asked.

"A neuron amplifier," Drakken repeated as if everyone on the planet had several of them in their garage.

"Okayyyy," she hesitated uncertain of that exactly that was or where to get one. "Where do I get one of those and yeah, what does it do?"

"It will allow me…" Drew paused, an idea forming in his head, "…to make better Synthodrones."

"Will it make 'em less like cockroaches when ya squish them?" Shego joked making a pinching gesture with her thumb and index finger.

"Umm no…" the scientist muttered pausing and thinking. "Just much SMARTER!" he lied finally, grinning with all of his teeth showing.

"Okay I'll be ready in ten minutes," Shego stated turning off the videocom and leaning against the wall. "Whew." _That was close.  
_  
KPKPKPKP

Kim took out the scented card to read it again. It smelled like Shego's perfume and just the slightest whiff made the redhead's mind fill with thoughts of her weekend with the most wanted woman in the world.

_Hello Princess,_

_Please forgive my rather hasty exit last night. Believe me I didn't wanna leave, but I'm a thief after all and I don't like getting caught. Although, the look on your father's face just might have been worth the trip to prison._

_Thanks for turning on all the lights in your backyard, I needed a little challenge. Luckily I blend in well with shrubbery._

_I've found that even though I'm not in chains I'm still somehow bound to you. Your scent is all over me. It follows me everywhere. I wonder Princess, can you smell me too? Have you been sitting there in class all day thinking about me? That's the funny thing about desire, how when we lust for something just the mere hint of it can slowly consume us. Like tasting the forbidden fruit; are the rewards worth the consequences or is the taste alone too powerful to resist? I don't know where this is leading us, but I don't want it to stop!_

_Meet me tomorrow morning during your free period. I'll be waiting in the faculty parking lot._

_P.S. You really need to get a better picture of me for your locker._

_SG_

Kim Possible smelled the card one more time and stowed it safely into her backpack. She returned to watching the clock on the wall tick down the seconds just itching for the bell to ring. She looked around the room and then inhaled deeply. She could still smell her enemy on her. She closed her eyes and felt the air around her warm as if Shego was standing right behind her.

_The villain's soft hot lips brushed the back of her neck and Shego's voice rumbled in her ear, "Mmm Kimmie, am I all over you?"_

"Yes," Kim breathed. She felt the thief's arm wrap around her and snake down the front of her body.

"Do you want me inside you?"

_"Oh God yes!" She spread her legs to give herself to the irresistible evil woman._

The bell rang making her jerk out of her forming daydream. The cheerleader ran out of class down to her locker. She quickly took the roses out and put them into her backpack just as Ron strolled up to her locker.

"Hey KP!" Ron yelled behind her.

"Oh Ron!" Kim jumped gasping and slamming the locker door closed, "You scared me."

"Since when does anyone scare you?" the blonde asked looking at her weird.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP! The Kimmunicator went off.

"What's up Wade?" Kim answered.

"Drakken and Shego…" Wade began.

"I'm on my way," the hero grinned not even waiting for the junior genius to tell her where to go.

"Come on," she said grabbing her boyfriend by the shirt and pulling him towards the student parking lot.

Kim got into her car and started changing into her mission suit. Ron looked away nervously. She saw him blushing. "Come on Ron, it's not like you haven't seen me naked." She threw his mission pants at him. "Get dressed already."

Ron laughed a little and started to take off his regular pants. Kim finished getting dressed and turned on the car's built in Kimmunicator. The image of Wade Load came in. "Go Tech biorobotics wing," he directed and Kim nodded.

"Hold on Ron!" she cautioned, warming up the jet engines in her trunk and flipping out the car's wings.

The boy was still trying to get his clothes changed as a flight helmet popped out of the glove compartment hitting him in the head. Kim ignited the turbo boosters and the car sped down the parking lot taking flight over the soccer field.

KPKPKPKP

"Where is it Dr. D?" Shego asked blasting through another locked laboratory door.

"It should be here," Dr. Drakken growled to his sidekick as she ransacked the place. "Ah, I've found it," the blue man grinned devilishly. He walked toward to a small sterile containment box in the corner of the lab.

"Now I just need something to transport it in," he reported looking around for a suitable container. "Hand me that canister Shego," he instructed his henchwoman pointing to an empty sterile container on a shelf just out of his reach.

"If you wanna go back to college, you might wanna try enrolling," Kim Possible's voice rang from the blasted hole in the doorway.

"Oh, but I'm so close!" Drew whined, "SHEGO!"

"I'm all over her!" the super powered villain growled lighting her hands with green fire and racing towards the young crime fighter. "Am I all over you Princess?" she purred under her breath throwing an enflamed punch she already knew the hero was going to deflect.

"As much as I'm all over you!" Kim hissed in a forced whisper blocking Shego's fist and kicking the villain in the side barely making contact.

Ron ran into the room still trying to get his pants buttoned. "I'm here KP!"

"Stop Drakken," Kim shouted dodging Shego's green fists as her nemesis swiped backwards at her face.

"What're you doing here?" Kim questioned under her breath to the green villain as she grabbed Shego's wrists and flipped her to the floor. The thief stuck out her leg and tripped the younger woman on the way down and Kim fell to the floor as well.

"Working," Shego snarled looking over at the young crime fighter. "I do have a job to do here!"

The two women flipped to their feet and went at it again. The super villain locked fingers with the young hero and pushed her out of the lab and into the deserted hallway.

Ron buckled his belt and ran over to where Dr. Drakken was trying to place several chips into a small cylinder. The boy started trying to pull the scientist's arms out of the containment unit.

"Careful!" the blue madman cautioned as the blonde sidekick pushed him into the box. Drakken tried to kick him away but missed. Rufus jumped onto the doctor and ran up his arm biting him through the protective glove of the containment unit. "Yowwww," the evil scientist yelped from the pain of the bite dropping one of the neuron amplifiers. "It's always that darn rodent!"

The small hole left by the naked mole rat was just big enough for one of the chips to be wiggled free from the sterile case and Drew saw his opportunity. He stuck his tongue out at the rodent and boy buffoon while working the tiny chip into his hand. Ron was still trying to pull the madman's arms out of the gloves. Finally Drakken stopped resisting the sidekick and his arms flew back out of the box sending Ron back with it.

The blue man clenched the tiny chip in his fist and yelled to his supercharged sidekick, "Playtime's over Shego!" Dr. Drakken turned and ran off toward his waiting helicopter.

"Later Kimmie!" Shego yelled leaning in and kissing her. "See ya tomorrow," she whispered.

Kim ran after her nemesis and jumped onto the helicopter's ladder. "Give it up Shego!" she growled as the helicopter slowly ascended into the air.

"Sorry Princess, you don't have a ticket for this flight," the green woman sneered kicking the advancing hero off the ladder to the rooftop below.

Ron ran up to the roof to meet them. "I don't think they took anything Kim," he hollered breathlessly to her over the sound of the helicopter blades.

"They'd still be here if they hadn't," she seethed with a stern look on her face. "I'm going after them." She ignited her rocket shoes and flew off after the pair of criminals. The teen landed gently on one of the helicopter's landing skids. Shego looked over the side and smiled at her. Kim held on tight as the 'copter sped off towards the seaside lair.


	11. Evil Interlude

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in this story except where noted. Disney does so please do not sue me. More naughty KiGo goodness! This chapter is MA, very MA so look away children and prudes, there's nothing for you to see here! To all my pervy followers, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Evil Interlude

Ron Stoppable sat impatiently at the wheel of Kim's car in the five o'clock expressway traffic slowly driving back to Middleton. "I hate it when she just flies off like that," he grumbled to Rufus who nodded in agreement.

Wade's voice came in on the in dash Kimmunicator, "Kim was right, Drakken got away with one of the neuron amplifiers."

"Great, how did we miss that buddy?" a defeated Ron asked his favorite pet.

Rufus held up his hands and mimicked biting them.

"I think Rufus is right, Drakken probably slipped one out through the hole left from the bite. Although there's not much he can do with only one chip."

Ron sighed, "Yet another botched mission."

"Don't worry Ron, Kim's at Drakken's now and she'll get it back," the computer genius consoled the crestfallen sidekick.

Kim's face came in on the Kimmunicator. "Ron."

"Yeah KP I'm on my way, there's just SO MUCH TRAFFIC!" he fumed honking at the sea of cars stopped in front of him.

"It's cool, Dr. Drakken doesn't know I'm here," she informed them. "I'm gonna wait until he's alone and take the chip from him."

"Wade, find Ron a faster route here," she ordered the young computer wiz.

"Well I'd be there already if I could FLY!" the blonde sidekick groaned to her.

"NO FLYING!" she shouted. "You know what happened last time you tried to fly something."

"Those trees moved into MY way!" Ron snapped pointing at himself with his thumb then slamming on the breaks to avoid hitting the stopped car in front of him.

"Sure they did!" she cooed giggling at him. _He's so stupidly cute, _she mused to herself looking at the tiny image of her boyfriend angrily shaking his fist in the air.

"I'm tellin' ya Kimbo, if you'd just let me fly I'd be there already," he reiterated.

"No flying!"

"Fine! You're not punishing me for lettin' Drakken steal one of the chips are you?" he asked.

"No. Of course not! Why? Do you want me to punish you?" she insinuated quirking her eyebrow.

"No… oh no... merciful heavens NO!" Ron stammered taking both hands off the wheel in surrender. Kim heard the sound of someone honking and cursing in the background as the blonde grabbed the wheel again and jerked it to the left. "I better let ya go KP," he yelled ending the connection.

KPKPKPKP

Kim Possible turned off the Kimmunicator and headed down the corridor to Drakken's main laboratory. Shego was standing there with him as the madman held up his latest prize and carried on about how it will something, something, something… _Hurry up Kimmie or I'm gonna toast him myself,_ Shego thought growling in frustration as her employer kept jabbering.

"I'll take that," the young hero announced with her usual confident smirk on her face strolling into the room surprising both the blue scientist and his green henchwoman.

"KIM POSSIBLE?!" Drew howled, "How do you keep getting in here?"

"She's very limber, aren't ya Kimmie?" Shego drawled leering at her new lover. Kim just shot her a look warning her to shut up.

"Shego finish her," Dr. Drakken ordered placing the small object under the computer analyzer.

The hired sidekick stalked over to the intruder with her fists glowing. For a moment Shego just stared at Kim silently questioning her. _Are we gonna do this?_

_Let's play!_ The young hero nodded to her with an arrogant smirk and shifted into her battle stance.

The villainess shook her head and lunged at the girl throwing a low kick as Kim jumped over it and sent and axe chop to her head.

Shego leaned back avoiding the attack but her young opponent followed through with an elbow to her jaw connecting just as the villain sprang back up. Shego glared at the girl for all of two seconds rubbing her jaw then raised her hands and blasted the teen hard knocking her onto the floor.

Kim stood up slightly shaken and went full force into Shego sending them both sliding across the floor with the young hero on top. They made eye contact and paused as they read the desire to win in each other's eyes.

A slight curl of a smile spread across Shego's dark lips. She wasn't going to let the young hero beat her even if they were lovers. She kicked the teen off of her and they returned to their dance.

Kim jumped to her feet and sent a roundhouse kick towards her archenemy's chest. Shego grabbed the girl's leg mid kick and threw her into Dr. Drakken knocking the tiny neuron amplifier onto the floor. She grabbed the amplifier and ran towards the door. Shego flipped in front of the escaping redhead to block her exit.

"You can let her go Shego," Drakken instructed his sidekick as he peered at his computer monitor laughing manically. "I have what I need! Muah ha ha ha ha!"

The two women looked at each other in confusion and Shego let the crime fighter pass. She stood there for a few seconds then ran after her Kimmie.

Kim ran down the hall and then slowed her stride. She turned to Shego and winked then contacted Wade. The villain hung back out of the view of the Kimmunicator. "Wade," Kim panted, "I have the neuron amplifier."

"Great Kim! Ron's about forty-five minutes away. Can you hold them off until then?" he asked.

"No problem!" she replied with a devious smirk and cut the Kimmunicator off.

Shego lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her lover. Kimmie gasped at the sudden shock of the green woman hugging her from behind. "Forty-five minutes Princesssss," Shego drawled in a guttural whisper. Her breath was hot on Kim's neck and she couldn't help but go weak as the green vixen slowly started to nibble on her ear.

"Shegooo. We can't do this now!" the teenage superhero breathed almost in a whine turning to meet her enemy's lips. One kiss was all it took to dissolve the rest of her reserve. Hand in hand they took off sprinting to Shego's room. Neither wanted to admit it but the sexual tension had been building between them during their battle and the two women couldn't fight the feeling any longer.

As soon as the door to the bedroom slid shut the two women unleashed on each other. Shego grabbed Kim's face and started kissing her with the same raw intensity she used for fighting her. Kim slammed back into the closed steel door letting a moan escape her trembling lips.

Kimmie returned the thief's kiss with fervor, darting her tongue in and out of her enemy's mouth as if she was dodging her plasma blows. Shego moved her hand down to Kim's waist and started to push up her purple mission shirt. The redhead went weak and took a deep ragged breath at the touch of the bad girl's gloved hand on her bare stomach. The razor sharp nails lightly scratched Kim's torso as they moved up to her bra. The young woman let out a slight whimper. "Take off your gloves Shego," she pleaded in a breathless quiver looking down at the faint red marks trailing up her body.

"I need 'em on a little while longer Kimmie," Shego purred softly and returned to kissing her young rival. With a twist and flick of her hand, Kim's purple and black Veronica's Confession bra fell to the floor in a shredded heap.

"I really liked that bra," the girl pouted breaking their kiss and looking down towards the pile of purple and black fluff on the floor while catching the sight of her newly exposed breasts on the way down. Both nipples were standing at attention saluting their new commander. _God hers are so much bigger than mine._

"They're perfect," Shego assured her seeing the slight look of concern on Kim's face and began kissing her again.

The fallen hero took off her gloves and threw them on the floor next to the remains of Kimmie's bra. She turned her attention again back to the teen's small, perky breasts. This time her ungloved fingers drew circles around the pink nipples pinching them lightly every few turns. Kim instinctively lifted her arms allowing the villainess take off her shirt.

Never in a million years did Shego ever think that global crime fighter Kim Possible would be standing topless in her bedroom, let alone for the second time in less than 48 hours! All the events of the last few days were like some strange erotic dream to her.

The same thought was racing through Kim's mind as she inspected Shego's black and green battle suit trying to figure out to infiltrate it.

"The collar," she indicated raising her hand to unsnap the top part of her suit. The young hero quickly pressed against her lover and began to undo it herself. She clasped the zipper and slid it diagonally down the front of the villain's body exposing the pale green skin below. Shego removed her belt tossed it to the mounting pile of clothing on the floor.

Kim began to further undress herself taking off her thigh holster and belt. She started to unbutton her pants but the pale green villain stopped her. "No, no, Princess," she said in her usual tone, "That's MY JOB!"

The young hero stood there in an almost military rigidness dropping her arms to her sides as Shego unbuttoned her black mission pants and started to slowly slide them down. The older woman felt that familiar rush of excitement and lust as she saw Kimmie's purple and black mission panties.

"You have mission underwear Possible?" she said not really asking the question so much as making a snide statement to the teen's professionalism.

"Oh what… and you don't?" replied the hero on the defensive.

"No!" Shego answered, pulling her arms out of her jumpsuit and pushing down the signature black and green attire below her abdomen stopping just above her hair line. "It's made from a nearly indestructible material," she boasted smiling rather proudly at a surprised Kim. "Why wear anything under it?"

The hero's olive green eyes ran down her enemy's torso tracing all of the ripples of her tight muscles as they tensed under her skin. The butterflies Kim was carrying in her own stomach fluttered to a lower region of her body. She was getting very wet. The sensation made her eyes roll back and she leaned on the door again for support.

The cold steel on her exposed back brought Kim to her senses. She started to think she was in over her head and she should probably just leave. After all, what the hell was she doing here with Shego anyway? She had the neuron amplifier and Ron was on his way. Plus, she couldn't keep doing this; she had a boyfriend, not to mention the woman now kneeling before her taking off her boots and pants was her worst enemy!

Shego slid off the black and purple mission pants leaving the hero in just her gloves and mission panties. The thief ran her hand up the inside of girl's leg and once she got about midway up her thigh Kim's reason set in. She grabbed Shego's hand and held it in place.

"Wait," she gasped. Then she started to give her nemesis the, "_It's not right, we can't keep doing this!"_ speech but Shego, still only halfway to a stance, started kissing the girl's thigh just above where her now stationary hand was. Each kiss took the thief closer and closer between the hero's parted legs. She could see that her young lover's panties were soaked and she smelled the intoxicating scent of Kimmie-cum.

"Your mission panties would indicate differently," Shego replied, licking her lips and smiling up at the young hero.

Kim knew by the look of lust in Shego's emerald eyes that this would be the last time to object because the point of no return was about seventeen seconds away. She let go of the villain's hand and widened her stance offering Shego a little more room to play. Kim couldn't resist her and deep down, she didn't want to.

"This IS whatcha want isn't it?" asked Shego standing up to face her foe and putting her pale green hand over the other woman's wet panties. She stood there waiting for Kimmie's reply.

Kim did want this. _ God YES but No! Possible, you gotta snap out of this, you're on a mission! Oh God that feels good! Just one more time_, she tried to reason with herself.

"Ummm!" Without out thinking, the redhead moaned at the light graze of her enemy's fingers over her panties. For the last fifteen hours all she could think about was being alone with Shego again. She had tried to push the thought out of her head. She even started to analyze her feelings over the past few months and how she had previously managed to avoid them. She had given in to Ron and started dating her best friend so that she could have someone and thought that would make her budding feelings for the fallen heroine disappear. But Ron was so clumsy and well… she couldn't be rough with him, at least not as rough as she needed it to be.

Kim had come to the realization long ago that she may be all good on the outside but her emerging sexual persona was dark and twisted. She also had accepted that it was okay to have an active fantasy life and would let her mind and fingers wander BUT she never expected that any of those dark fantasies would EVER play out in real life. Now that was all she was living! _I'm SO going to Hell! _

"Kimberly Ann!" the voice of her archenemy snapped, bringing the young hero back to the very realness of reality.

Without another conflicting thought, Kim smiled that '_anything is possible'_ grin and growled, "I SO want this!"

She leaned in for a kiss but Shego smiled and stepped away from her. Kim Possible didn't like to be teased… much! She seized the moment and took the thief by the wrists. With one fluid motion the cheerleader whirled herself around and swung her foe against the door. Shego was caught off guard and her surprised facial expression flashed to anger then eased as another thought popped into her head. She glared at Kim who was smirking her '_holier than thou' _expression making the green criminal remember the hatred she once had for her.

She smiled at the girl. "As you can see I'M still wearing the pants here Kimmie!" Shego broke free of the teen's grip.

"Not for long Shego," Kim contested still with her arrogant air. As she moved forward to finish undressing the pale green vixen, Shego's hand started glowing. Kim's jaw dropped and she automatically froze with her eyes wide open.

Shego grinned impishly at the shocked girl and then tilted her head down so that the look on her face became positively sinister. A bolt of fear ran through Kim Possible at the thought that something EVIL was about to happen. _Shego too rough, too rough,_ she thought but didn't say anything. She just stared at the beautiful green flame as Shego held the glowing hand up to her face. With the other unlit hand the villain pulled the redhead's panties down to just above her knees.

"You're right Kimmie, this is wrong!" She grabbed Kim's face and forcibly kissed her. The hero returned the kiss feeling the nearly searing hot hand on her cheek and fought to not close her eyes. She was still very much on edge. The thief's tongue played over hers, kissing her hotly. Finally, Kim gave in and her eyelids slid shut as the heat from Shego's glow faded from her face. The young hero could feel the slight curve of her lover's smile while kissing her and then mid-kiss, the teen gasped as fear bolted through her again. Her eyes shot open at the unmistakable sound of a plasma charge. She looked down and Shego's hand was between her legs with two of the fingers glowing green.

"No, Shego!" she cried but she didn't move away, instead she just stood there frozen… watching, waiting… trusting.

With that, the former superhero began to stroke her young lover with the green Go Team glow. "Oh, wowwww!" Kim gasped barely having enough air left in her to force the words out. The warm, tingly pulse of Shego's plasma charged fingers made her feel almost too weak to stand. It was unlike anything the young Kim Possible could possibly imagine. "I... oh… ummmmm... had, wow Shego… no idea you could, mmmmm… use it for that."

_I bet she didn't see that comin'_, the thief thought laughing slightly. "Yes, it's not all death and destruction!" Shego growled to her, intensifying her plasma charge. "And, ummm, you're so wet," she purred moving her fingers down and inside her young lover.

"Oh, siii… uhhh, Shegooo!" Kim breathlessly moaned as she convulsed at the feeling of the warm, tingling, electrified pulse the evil woman was working inside her. It felt like tiny bubbles of electricity were gently pulsating through her stimulating every last nerve ending. _God, this is intense…_ She shuddered.

The hero's racing heart began to pound against her ribcage and she could feel all the blood in her body rushing towards the former heroine's green glow causing her body heat to rise. She twitched making her panties fall the rest of the way to the floor. The young hero couldn't take this… at least not standing up. She buckled and leaned into her super powered lover forcing the woman's fingers deeper into her up to the knuckles. This made Kimmie weaker still and she fought to stand upright, tensing all the muscles in her legs, butt and abdomen.

Shego watched with delight as Kim moaned and strained to keep from going completely limp. The thief's fingers were starting to go numb from the force of Kimmie's growing muscle contractions. She sent increasingly more intense plasma pulses inside her. The villainess pressed her back against the door and bent her knees out bracing herself for support.

"I… can't… stand…" Kim uttered swooning. The green woman put her free arm around the girl's tiny waist and the cheerleader instinctively climbed onto her enemy wrapping her arms around Shego's neck and her legs around the woman's hips. Shego grunted and flexed her muscles at the sudden impact of the teen's full weight on her.

"Let's go to bed Kimmie," she softly purred. Walking slowly and carefully, Shego carried her little hero to her waiting bed. Her fingers were still deep inside of her Kimmie sending the girl gentle, warm pulses and every step made Kim quiver. "Oh you like the plasma, don't you?" the ex-hero taunted in a strained voice concentrating on holding the now slowly writhing teen while controlling her plasma and her steps.

"Umm-humm, ahhh," Kim confirmed with a soft groan. _God, I love this. I love her!_ Shego gently laid the redhead onto the bed. Kim's last thought echoed through her mind. She opened her eyes and stared into Shego's deep, penetrating green eyes. Shego slowly lowered herself on top of Kim positioning her knees inside the girl's thighs and spreading them wide. Kimmie whimpered softly and closed her eyes again. "Shegoooo," she moaned thrusting against her lover.

"Tell me you want it," Shego ordered in a low growl working her glowing fingers in and out of the crime fighter.

"Ummmm," Kim moaned loudly as she arched her back and rolled her hips up to meet Shego's rhythm.

"Tell me!" the villainous vixen demanded curling her fingers and running the pulsating tips over her G spot.

"Yes, Yesss, JUST DON'T STOP!" the teen hissed gasping and struggling against her panting to scream.

"Tell me you want my glowing fingers inside of you!" Shego commanded gently kissing the cheerleader's tight stomach causing her to shudder as the words from her older lover caused the spasms to start.

"I'm... oh yeah… gonna come!" Kim heaved while arching her back even more, so that her torso was elevated. She looked down at Shego leering at her and beyond that saw the green plasma charged fingers slide furiously out and then slam back into her. Every muscle in Kim Possible's body flinched at the sight of the super villain finger fucking her. _No, No, No… Wrong,_ her brain screamed. Her mouth, on the other hand, delivered a different message. "I WANT YOU!" Kim slammed her eyes shut and threw her head back. Her body shook violently. "I WANT YOUR GLOW INSIDE OF ME!" she screamed coming.

"That's my girl!" Shego snarled sliding down and kissing the young woman's clit making her jerk one more time. She removed her fingers from the crime fighter and brought her hand up to her own face and took in the heady scent. Shego closed her eyes inhaling another lungful of her little Kimmie. "God, I love your scent. It'll be on me for days!" She smiled. "Ya wanna taste it?" she purred opening her eyes and staring back at a slowly recovering Kim. "Ya wanna know how you taste on the inside?"

Kim nodded. Shego offered her fingers to the young redhead and she slowly sucked on them. Kim was so lost in her desire she had completely forgotten this was reality. That she was on a mission and that Ron was on his way. Nope, the only thought Kim had in her mind was that NOW it was Shego's turn to scream.

Shego moaned at the sensation of Kim's soft mouth wrapped around her fingers. The teen's gentle sucking and nibbling sent chills up the villain's arm; the delicious feeling made even more intense by the prickling tingle of feeling returning to her numb hand and forearm. "Kimmie!" Shego breathed rolling her eyes into the back of her head almost mockingly, "Take me!" she breathed as if she was going to faint.

"Yes Miss Scarlett," the hero joked and took the wanting criminal. Kimmie gently rolled Shego onto her back beside her. The crime fighter removed her gunmetal gray mission gloves and ran her fingers down Shego's abdomen which was shimmering with sweat. She watched the woman's muscles twitch as she reached a spot just below her navel.

"Tickles," Shego giggled, her tone not sounding like the usual cynical villain at all but the cheerful Miss Go. Kim leaned over the smiling at the woman and pulled off the rest of her skin tight suit.

Shego suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. _You're naked and alone with_ _Kim Possible. Hello!! She likes to defeat you put you in JAIL,_ her brain tried to warn her. Shego was too horny to care and the evil part of her brain countered. _She likes to make me scream… Scream like I like it!_

Kimmie leaned back down beside Shego's smooth green body. The villain watched intently as the hero slowly played her hand over her breasts. Kim trailed her fingers down the tight green stomach and traced circles over the pale green woman's dark green bush causing her tough-as-nails nemesis to melt like an Andes mint in the sun.

"Kimmie," she sighed barely opening her eyes and rolling her head towards Kim. "Why are you doin' this?" she asked. Shego's question was sincere. She needed to know where this was going because it was rapidly taking her over. The thief's gaze locked onto the hero's soft lips waiting for them to form her reply.

"Because I need this," Kim confessed. _I need you! _She slid down to the end of the bed and positioned herself between her enemy's legs.

Shego raised her head to look at her. _God Kimmie you're gorgeous, even more so between my legs. _"Gently," the thief instructed seeing the frenzied look of lust gleaming in her lover's dark green eyes.

Kimmie's expression changed and she looked up at her pouting. "You're right Princess, who am I kidding!" Shego grabbed the back of Kim's head and slammed her face into her dripping wet pussy. "Eat me Possible! We've only got five minutes left!"

_With pleasure! _Kim did as she was told, sucking, licking, and shaking her head as Shego tightly held her there. The thief was squeezing her powerful thighs around the redhead while grinding her hips in circles and thrusting.

Kim Possible was in heaven. She couldn't get enough of Shego. She could feel her evil lover's cum on her chin and trickling down her neck. _Geez, she's always so wet! She flows like a river! _

"Right there, just like that!" the criminal insisted biting her lower lip and focusing on the feel of her lover's tongue while trying to control her breathing. "Nnnnn." She could feel it building. "Slow it down just a little bit." She could feel it coming.

The villainess tried to push away from her young hero; she wanted it to last longer. Kim knew she was out of time. She gripped Shego's muscular thighs holding herself in place and quickening her tongue strokes. Shego felt herself tensing, she felt her blood pulsing, she felt the orgasm mounting.

"Oh Fuck, Kimmie!" she screamed, letting the waves of pleasure take her. "Oh, Oh, OH! OH!" Shego bucked against Kim trying to break free of her. The cheerleader had to use all of her strength to keep herself on the fallen hero as she thrashed around.

_Sensory overload._ "I can't take it!" Shego looked down at her Kimmie pleading. Kim raised an eyebrow and pushed her face harder into her gushing lover. The thief's body started to quake with the growing tremors. "Kimmie, please!" Shego wrapped her arms around her own head and screamed into her shoulder biting down on her own flesh to muffle her cries of pleasure.

_Damn, she's coming hard!_ Kim felt the room suddenly get very hot as Shego's massive orgasm hit its crescendo. The thief raised her fists into the air and discharged two huge plasma blasts that collided with each other in midair like fireworks. The villain's body went limp with only the occasional aftershock ripping though her.

The young hero looked up at the green heap that was her arch-foe and smiled the biggest grin while licking the Shego from the corners of her mouth. Shego's ridiculous smile matched Kim's and she covered her face with her steaming hands.

"How much time do I have left?" the redhead asked her breathless, conquered lover.

Shego started laughing uncontrollably. "Pumpkin, you're already fifteen minutes late!"

"Shit! Shego!" she groaned jumping up and scrambling for her clothes. "Ron's waiting for me. Socks?"

"Still wearin' 'em," Shego giggled still breathing hard.

"What if he tries to come in here? Bra?" Kim freaked running to the front door and putting her shoes on.

"Trashed it," the villain sighed, reminiscing about shredding the cute little mission bra.

"Oh yeah, I liked that bra," the hero reaffirmed putting her top on.

"I know I'll get you a new one," Shego promised still just lying on the bed.

"Shit Shego don't just lay there, help me!" the girl demanded.

"I would sweetie but I can't feel my legs!" Shego giggled again.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" Kim spat putting her gloves on.

"Don't you have voice mail?" Shego asked and then she laughed mimicking the hero's voice, "This is Kim Possible, I'm sorry I couldn't take your call, I'm fucking the bad guys right now!"

"Shego, shhhh!" the teen hissed!

"No, no I got a better one; hey this is Kim Possible, sorry I couldn't save your ass, I'm off getting some ass."

"Zip it!" she warned!

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!

"Woo Hoo! Kimmie, that was great!" the pale green fallen hero shouted as she lay there naked on the bed smiling at the ceiling while the redheaded crime fighter danced around the room trying to get her pants on over her shoes.

"Do I look okay?" Kim asked trying to straighten herself out. Shego rolled over to look at a seriously panicked, wild hair, half dressed Kim Possible.

The thief suppressed a giggle. "Sure," she lied trying not to laugh and shaking her head.

BEEP BEEP- Kim answered the call. "I'm on my way out!" **click**.She cut the connection without ever looking at the blonde on the screen. The hero sighed. _I can't keep doing this!_

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed.

Kim ran back to the front door and put her belt and holster on. "I forgot to put on my uh… panties," she huffed, running to the closet.

"Cool, a souvenir!" the sexy criminal chimed sitting up finally. "What?! No kiss goodbye?" Shego pouted playfully.

"She-GO," the good girl whined running back from the closet and giving her a short kiss.

"Mmmm," the bad girl hummed licking her lips, "I'm all over you!"

"Oh, just great!" Kim groaned rubbing her chin with her gloved hand. "Bye, Shego!"

The green woman lazily waved at the disheveled crime fighter as she ran once again into the closet. _That exit for her is so cliché! _Shego laughed as she collapsed back on the bed!


	12. That Bitchy Voice Of Reason

**Disclaimer:**

I am not the owner of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable or even a naked mole rat. Disney owns everything! Ok, so things are going to start to get sticky and unpleasant in this chapter. Kind of like when you have gum on your shoe and you track it on the carpet. M-es-ssy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: That Bitchy Voice Of Reason**

Kim ran out to meet Ron as he pulled up to Dr. Drakken's seaside lair. She was sweating and she looked oddly messed up.

"Sorry I'm late. You okay KP?" the blonde sidekick asked as he got out of the car to let her drive. _Damn, she looks torn up!_

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here," Kim stated getting into the car.

"I would hate to see what Shego look's like," he joked with a nudge to her side.

"What do you mean?" she snapped casting her boyfriend a sideways glance. _There's no way he knows!_

"Well, she has to look worse than you and you look beat. I mean she must've given you one hell of a workout," Ron guessed offering the hero a smile.

"You have NO idea!" she incredulously replied turning on the car's Kimmunicator. Wade Load came in on the screen slurping on a fountain drink as always.

"Where do I return this?" the teenage crime fighter asked hoping she didn't have to go back to Go City. She was unusually exhausted after her "run in" with a certain green super villain.

"Kim, Mego's in Middleton and he can return the neuron amplifier to Go Tech for you," Wade informed her with another slurp of his drink. "He'll meet you at your house."

"Mego?" Kim repeated frowning sounding oddly suspicious. "How convenient," she muttered and turned off the Kimmunicator exhaling deeply.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said turning to her best friend.

"Sure KP, ask me anything," Ron beamed stretching his arms out in a gesture that implied he was an open book.

"Do you like it when we have sex?" the redhead inquired bluntly.

"WHAT? NO! I mean... No. Yes. YES!" Ron blabbered getting very nervous. Rufus covered his ears and dove deeper into his owner's pocket.

Kim laughed, "Is that a 'no' or a 'yes'?"

"Honestly?" he petitioned looking like is pet just died. Kim already knew the answer by this.

"I was too…" she began. _Demanding._

"It's me Kim," the boy cut her off. "I wasn't ready. I mean I wanted to because that's what, you know, we're supposed to do but…" He looked out the side window. "It was all too much too soon."

"Yeah," she replied sadly. She really did want things to work out with Ron. She loved him. She wanted so desperately for him to make her feel the way Shego did. _Maybe that's the point Kim; maybe no one's supposed to make you feel like that because it's not right._

The silence that settled in between them ate at the boy. He wanted nothing more in this world but to be what Kim wanted him to be. "But I do love you," Ron added finally turning to face Kim. "We've been friends forever and I care about you. I did it because I wanted you to be happy."

"I know you did," she affirmed. "I love you too; I want to be with you but…" Kim stopped herself. She wasn't ready to tell Ron about Shego, but she knew the love she had for Ron was nothing like what she was starting to feel for the pale green villain. _What if what I feel for her is..? Oh God,_ she couldn't even let herself think like that. Kim could almost feel a vice tightening around her heart.

Ron watched Kim has her facial expressions changed with her thoughts. "I know Kim," Ron lamented looking away again. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. "We'll always be friends."

"Best friends," the redhead reassured him as she pulled up to his house and leaned over to kiss him goodbye. Ron let out a pained sigh and the person Kim Possible cared about most in the world just turned away from her and got out of the car.

Did we just break up, she wondered.

KPKPKPKP

Shego zipped up her jumpsuit and went to see what Drakken was up to. She picked up her gloves from the floor but didn't put them on. She couldn't stop smelling her hand. _Ummm__ Kimmie,_ she mentally hummed walking out into the corridor and down to her employer's office. _I could get used to this._

"Is she gone?" he asked not looking up from his project.

"Yeah she's gone," Shego sighed.

KPKPKPKP

Kim pulled into her driveway and parked next to Mego's purple car. The Go City superhero was dressed in a three piece suit and sitting on the couch talking to her parents as the young crime fighter walked in the front door.

"Hello everyone," she greeted folding her arms to cover her chest so that no one could see she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hello Kimmie!" Kim's mother replied cheerfully to her.

"Mego here was just telling us some of the funniest stories about Shego," her dad informed her and the trio laughed. Kim was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Kim, I believe you have something for me," Mego stated holding out his hand and looking down his nose at the girl with a condescending frown on his face.

"Yeah, it's in the car. Will you come with me to get it?" the teen solicited still with her arms folded and looking down at the ground.

"Certainly," he deadpanned nodding slightly. He turned back to the Possible's and changed his tone to be pleasant, "Thank you for the lovely tea!" The superhero followed the girl out to the driveway.

Kim reached into her pocket and handed Mego the neuron amplifier. The purple man gave her a sly smile. "You look like you just got fucked six ways from Sunday Kim Possible!"

"MEGO!" she yelled with her eyes wide. He took the tiny device from her hand and spun it over in his hand looking at it as if it just might be interesting. He looked back up at the teen and surveyed her frowning at first then the faintest hint of a smile curled on the corners of his lips.

"You might want to put a bra on sweetie," the superhero suggested pointing at her nipples.

The young hero crossed her arms again and glowered at him. "Am I that obvious?" Kim bleated nervously.

"Kimmie…" Merrian paused as he examined the frightened look on the girl's face. He sighed and nodded. _Damn it to hell, NOT THIS AGAIN!_

Mego… I can't resist her," Kim confessed.

"Yeah, you and half of Go City!" the slightly purple man retorted. "Seriously Kim, what ARE you doing with my sister?"

"I… I don't know," the teen admitted thinking about her 'relationship' with Shego. "I… God, she drives me crazy!"

"Well let me give you some advice Princess," Mego offered getting into his car. "With Shego you need to be sure!" He tapped his head with his finger and started his car.

"I need to know something," the young hero spoke up over the hum of his engine. Mego nodded and turned off the car. "How… I mean why, why did Shego leave the team?"

Mego started his car again. "Look Kimmie, if she hasn't told you then it's not my place to do so." He rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply. _How stupid is she? _"I guess she wants to make the same mistake twice," he commented sadly, pulling the car away from the confused teen.

"Trust me Possible; Shego isn't worth lying to your friends, your family and throwing everything away for fifteen minutes of heaven. But…" the purple man paused as he backed onto the street and Kim followed his car, "If somehow you've managed to get my sister to fall in love with you and you love her…" He smiled. "She's worth every sacrifice you'll have to make," Mego finished and revved his engine as he took off.

Kim just stood there on the sidewalk watching the purple car turn the corner and drive out of sight. The teen hero could swear she felt the whole turning of the earth slow down as the vice around her heart tightened up a notch. _This is not good._ She shivered and ran up to her room.

She was thoroughly confused. She had no one to talk to about her feelings and well, she wasn't even sure of her feelings. She stripped off her mission suit and headed for the shower. The young hero looked at herself in the mirror. She did look bad. Her hair was untamed and she had hints of black lipstick on her neck and face. _Thank God it looks like dirt_, she thought.

The young hero turned to survey the various bruises and scars she had acquired over the last few years. Nearly all of them had been inflicted by Shego. _What am I doing with her? I can't believe I'm willing to throw everything away for someone… like her._

As the girl stepped in the shower she began to cry. _This can't be happening to me. I won't let this happen to me. I've had my fun, she reasoned. It's time to move on. Shego'll understand, I mean she's probably just having her fun too. This isn't serious. And Ron, oh God Ron! I can't hurt him. IF he finds out he'll never forgive me. I can't lose him too._

KPKPKPKP

Ron sat up in his room in the attic. He was trying to figure out what had happened today. _Things were fine_, he thought. "Rufus, you think that was a break up?" he asked the naked mole rat who was patting him on the head.

"Non't noh," the rodent replied.

"Me either buddy, but it sure felt like one." Tears filled the blonde's eyes.

KPKPKPKP

Shego sat bored as hell in the main control room with nothing to do. She was pretending to read a villain's magazine while her thoughts drifted around. She reflected on her time as Miss Go with Kimmie. She remembered how good it was to be able to just talk to her freely. _Freely, not really free when ya can't say what ya wanna say. _She snorted.

"Good article?" Drakken asked.

"What? No, just thinking," Shego replied absentmindedly as she returned to her inner ponderings. She wondered if she could now freely tell Kim Possible things. If she should tell her archenemy how she felt. How she had been feeling. How she was falling in love with her. How she wanted to be able to wake up next to her. Fight next to her. Just take her somewhere where and be totally alone with her. She wanted to know everything about her. She wanted to know that other side of Kim Possible, the one that wasn't a hero. The one that cursed like a sailor, danced like a stripper, and fucked like there was no tomorrow. _How can Kimmie save the world then do everything else she does?_ "I guess she really can do anything," Shego commented out loud without thinking.

"Who did Kim Possible take down this time?" Drew asked hearing Shego's remark.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya," she replied with a scowl.

"I don't know why those magazines always run stories on her anyway. Like we need to be reminded about how little miss perfect always wins at our expense," Dr. D clucked.

"Yeah," Shego sighed. _She always wins and someone always pays._


	13. Beautiful Day For A Break

**Disclaimer:**

Kim Possible is owned by Disney not me. So love hurts, we all know that. But does love still hurt when you don't even know you're in love? Is it still painful when you think it's something else? I guess the hero is about to play the villain.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Beautiful Day For A Break

The next morning brought a brilliant cloudless day to Middleton. Kim's alarm went off and an annoyingly cheerful tune filled the room. The teen covered her head with her pillow trying to block out the perky sound and the beaming rays of daylight that were invading her precious darkness. That didn't work. She reached out for the infernal alarm and threw it onto the floor. With a loud thud it fell silent. She groaned and rolled back over onto her stomach. She didn't want to get out of bed today. She didn't even want to be alive today thinking of what she knew she had to do.

Then a sick feeling came over her and she bolted for the bathroom. She barely reached the sink before she threw up. The teen hero wiped the bile from her mouth and splashed her face with water. With a grim expression she told her reflection in the mirror, "This isn't gonna be easy."

KPKPKPKP

Shego had finished her morning workout and was returning to her room to shower. Drakken was in his study reading the paper and having coffee. "I'll get your yPods today," she told him, "I wanna go shopping anyway."

"Thank you Shego," he replied continuing to read the paper.

The villainess showered and got ready to go out. She decided to take a cue from her Kimmie and left her hair wet instead of drying it. _I do look good this way,_ she acknowledged looking at herself in the long closet mirror. She selected one of her best outfits and finished dressing. The pale green woman looked truly stunning. Now it was time for her rendezvous with Kimmie.

KPKPKPKP

Kim was still wearing her senior cheerleading uniform from the morning's end of the year pep rally. The teen was on edge and pacing in the school parking lot waiting for her arch-foe to arrive. A familiar sleek black sports car slowly pulled onto campus. The conflicted teen could feel her insides wanting to come out as the car slowly rolled to a stop in front of her. She held her stomach and got into the car.

Shego leaned over to kiss her. The sexy villainous vixen looked radiant. Kim had never seen Shego look so gorgeous. Her hair was wet and wavy. She had on a very short skirt and the cutest top that on any other day the teen would have asked her where she had gotten it. Today however was not the day.

Shego kissed Kim who let out a sigh and slightly kissed back. She was trying hard to keep focused but the pale green woman wasn't making it easy on her.

"What's wrong Cupcake?" Shego asked her, feeling the difference in Kim's demeanor.

"I can't see you anymore," the girl replied firmly. _I said it._ _Why don't I feel better?_ Shego opened her mouth but didn't speak. Kim Possible was already regretting what she had said.

"You can't be serious," the thief clucked to her in disbelief. "No one knows about us." She tried to touch Kimmie's cheek but the girl flinched away from her. "We don't have to stop."

"Yes. We do!" the teen crime fighter snapped back digging deep into herself to find the resolve to end this. She glanced in the general direction of her soon to be enemy (again) but the sight was too much for her. She quickly dropped her gaze down to the lime green stitching on the seat between her legs and continued in a monotonous voice, "Shego, I'm not gay. I love Ron."

"Okay, now I know you're lyin'!" the fallen hero shot back getting angry. "Where's this coming from?"

"I was just curious, that's all!" she stated simply, trying to be as emotionless as possible. "Now I'm over it!"

"Over it?!" Shego grabbed Kim's face and forced the teen to turn towards her. The redhead turned but couldn't make eye contact.

"I was with Ron last night and he makes me feel in a way you don't… In a way you can't," Kim lied finally looking at her lover though still not having the courage to look into her eyes.

"I have toys!" Shego blurted out in a roar surprising herself and Kimmie.

The cheerleader blinked hard and tried not to let her mind go there. "No, that's not it," she assured her finally looking into Shego's eyes, "You've nothing to worry about in that department." _You're incredible in bed,_ her head screamed.

"What is it then?" the villain asked her voice faltering a bit. "Are you…"

"Safe," the young hero interrupted her; "He makes me feel safe." Kim touched Shego's face wanting so badly to tell her the truth. "He can give me stability and one day… a family."

"I can give you all of those things too!" the ex-hero shouted not even thinking of what she was saying. "I lo-"

"Oh NO," Kim gasped breathlessly trying hard not to cry as her emotions started bubbling over. Shego kissed the palm of Kim's hand and the teen pulled it away from her.

"This… this isn't that," the girl stammered breathing deeply trying to muscle through. "It's sex… just sex." _Good lord how did it get this far? _ Kim's mind was reeling.

"Oh," Shego sniffed sobering up. _Pull yourself together! You can't be in love with her. You hate her._ "Well I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yeah, we both did!" Kim affirmed composing herself yet again. "Look Shego, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt…"

"No Kim, it's okay. I'm fine. I just got caught up in the moment." She looked away. She didn't want Kim Possible to see her about to cry. "That's the problem with villains," Shego snorted with her usual tone returning, "They always lie to get what they want."

"Yes," Kim conceded opening the car to get out, "We do." She shut the door and ran back into the school.

KPKPKPKP

Shego sped away from Middleton High. She felt the tears coming. She felt the sadness and anger welling inside her. In an instant she was 19 again; hurt, broken and alone. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know what to do.

She beat the steering wheel and screamed, "Fucking shit!" Tears were streaming down her face. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "She's fucking lyin' to me!" Shego turned the car around and barreled towards Go City.

KPKPKPKP

Kim ran to the girl's restrooms. She entered into the first stall and threw up again. "Oh God!" she whimpered as she started crying. Her heart was shattering. She knew now that Shego had fallen in love with her and without a doubt she too was falling in love with Shego.

She pounded her fist into the metal wall of the stall. The pain radiated up her arm. She hit the wall with her other hand denting the metal in a little. The pain felt good. She kept beating the stall. The bell rang and she abruptly stopped.

A group of girls came into the room. Kim held her breath as she just listened to the sound of the girls gossiping. She stared at her bloody fists as her blood began to rain droplets onto the floor.

The girls stopped talking and Kim heard Bonnie yell, "Ugh gross! Put a tampon in will you!"

The hero lost it! She kicked the stall door out and stepped on it stalking towards Bonnie Rockwaller who was now in shock, walking backwards and staring at Kim's bloody fists.

"I'm so sick of you!" she snarled at Bonnie with a glazed over bestial look in her eyes the sent an icy bolt of fear through the other girl. She walked up to the brunette cheerleader who was now wedged between two sinks up against the wall. Kim raised her fist to hit her bitch of a rival as Bonnie braced herself and closed her eyes.

_God what am I doing? As much as she deserves to get her ass kicked just once, this anger isn't for her._ "Forget it," Kim seethed putting her hand down, "A few more days and I'll never have to look at you again!"

The redhead stormed out of the bathroom dripping blood down the hall. Students gasped and moved out of her way as they saw her. She went to her locker and grabbed her backpack; she needed to get out of here.

Monique ran up to her at her locker. "Girl, what IS wrong with you?" She grabbed one of Kim's forearms and held it up looking at her knuckles. "Have you lost your ever lovin' mind?" The hero just growled at her. "Yep, you've lost your mind!" Monique tugged on the teen crime fighter and she slammed her locker closed and glared at her. "We need to get you out of here baby girl!"

Kim followed her best girl friend out to the parking lot and they got into Kim's car. "What's going on?" Monique asked. Kim just sat there quietly. "Come on GF, you've been acting strange since last week. Spill it," Monique demanded.

"You wouldn't understand," Kim muttered looking away from her. _Just leave me alone Mo!_

"Try me!" her best friend shot back. "Is this about the other guy, 'cause I know all about other guys!"

"It's… it's… agh… MONIQUE! I'll talk when I'm ready," Kim growled giving the other girl an evil, threatening look.

_That girl's got some heavy shit goin' on!_ "Fine, but I'm here for you if… when you need me," she empathized getting out of the car.

Kim Possible sped off toward her house. She just wanted to be as alone as she felt.

KPKPKPKP

Shego arrived at Go Tower and let herself in with her green Go Team glow. She went to her old room which was just as she had left it so many years ago. It was like stepping back in time. She removed the sheets covering her furniture and bed. She fell onto her bed; it felt so good to her. She was emotionally exhausted and she had a massive headache from crying so hard. She reached for her little stuffed kittyconda Cuddle Buddy and curled up. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Betty Director had seen it all. However she hadn't seen that confrontation coming. _Kim Possible's just having a little freak out,_ she thought to herself. Betty needed proof of Kim's feelings for Shego. She picked up her phone and called Will Du into her office.

"Yes, director," Will said.

"I need heavy surveillance put on Kim Possible... including bugging her bedroom. I only want level 5 personnel on this assignment," the director instructed in her usual professional voice.

"It will be done," Will responded, "I'll have her car and bedroom bugged within the hour."

"Thank you Will," Betty replied softening her tone and nodding to him.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Will inquired with his hand on the doorknob.

"You can ask," Betty said curtly.

"I see," Agent Du sighed frowning as he left her office.

Betty slammed her fist down on the table beside her. "God damn it!"


	14. Broken And Grounded

**Disclaimer: **

Disney owns Kim Possible and Shego. I don't really do angst so… um yeah, well here's some sadness and we also get to see just how big of a big girl Shego is. The hero returns?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Broken and Grounded

Kim Possible and Sheridan Go woke up at exactly the same time in two very different places. Both of them however had the same sick, used feeling in the pit of their stomachs. The pale green woman and the red headed girl who were once enemies then lovers clutched their chests. Shego felt the all too familiar pain of a broken heart.

Kim felt a strange searing pain she had never felt before. It was like razor blades were cutting her lungs out. Until this moment she had never known it was possible to experience so much pain without a single mark of physical evidence. She hugged her knees and drew them into her. She began to weep again. Her whole body was shaking. "Shego!" she whimpered.

"Kimmie," Shego uttered sniffling into the Cuddle Buddy she was holding to her chest. She swore long ago that she would never feel this pain again and yet here she was. She wanted rip her own heart out of her chest! _Why did I let myself fall for her in the first place? I'm smarter than that. _ She threw the stuffed animal across the room.

KPKPKPKP

There was a thunderous stomping of feet on the stairs leading to Kim Possible's bedroom. She sat up bolt right in bed wiping the tears from her eyes as her father's stern voice called from below, "We're comin' up Kimmie! Your mother and I need to talk with you!"

Kim got out of bed and stood facing the entrance of her room. She didn't need a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon to tell her she was in trouble but that's just what she got. Her parents ascended into her room looking grave.

"Kim, we got a call from your school," her mother began.

_As if things couldn't get any worse_, Kim thought.

"What happened dear?" her mother asked sounding concerned.

"It's those blasted missions!" her father cut in, "They're making you violent!"

"What?" Kim shrieked in disbelief, "No, it's not that!"

"You destroyed the girl's restroom and nearly killed Bonnie Rockwaller," her mother reminded her looking disappointed.

"Killed?" Kim spat indignantly, "I only threatened her!"

"Oh, Kimmie no," her mother gasped about to cry.

"You're grounded young lady!" her father barked angrily, "and that includes missions!"

"What if the world needs saving?" Kim wailed. "You can't just let the world be taken over because I'm grounded!"

"Kim, you're not the only crime fighter on the planet," her mother replied sadly, "The word will have to save itself for the next few days."

"Look, I overreacted. I'm sorry!" Kim tried to get out of being grounded from missions. "Even I'm not immune to stress!"

"Well Kimmie, think of this as a little vacation from crime fighting," her mother suggested trying to console her.

"And no boys!" her father instructed.

"Boys?" Kim queried in a confused tone wrinkling her forehead.

"No visitors Kim, that's what your father meant," Mrs. Dr. Possible clarified. "Now hand over your Kimmunicators and cell phone."

"You can't be serious!" the teen hero gasped in shock. She could tell by the looks on her parents faces they were deadly serious. She reluctantly handed them her Kimmunicators and cell phone. Her dad unplugged her computer and took it too.

"Great!" Kim grumbled falling back on her bed.

For just a moment Anne Possible paused in her decent downstairs and looked at her only daughter. She was certain there was something more going on than just stress from missions and she had a growing suspicion that this was something her daughter that 'could do anything' would need some help on.

KPKPKPKP

Go Tower.  
Hego, Mego, and the Wegos sat around their Go table. They knew upstairs sleeping was their estranged evil sister.

"Why is she here?" Hego asked in a hushed tone. The twins just shrugged. Mego looked down. "MEGO?" Hego addressed the purple Go sternly as he narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother's shifting posture.

"She's… well," Mego paused, "Go ask her yourself if you wanna know."

"No way!" Hego snapped. The eldest Go was a little frightened at the thought of what is cranky sister might do to him if he went to check on her. "You go!"

"No one needs to go!" Shego announced striding casually into the room and plopping down in her green GO chair.

"Shego!" the Wegos cheerfully greeted her, "We missed you!" The green woman smiled softly at her youngest brothers.

The large monitor in the room lit up and Betty Director came into view. "Hello Team Go!" Betty called. "Shego," she added looking at a now scowling Shego.

"Oh great!" Shego muttered folding her arms and looking away from the screen, "Just when my day couldn't get any worse."

"Kim Possible," the director paused to see the villain's reaction. Shego looked toward the screen once more and Betty smiled slightly, "Kim Possible is grounded and will not be able to go on missions. Should anything arise..."

"Grounded?" the ex-heroine asked sounding almost concerned then her usual tone returned. "What'd she do, forget to help an old lady cross the street?"

"She had a little nervous breakdown at school today… shortly after noon," Betty added staring directly at the green woman. "She destroyed the girl's restroom and threatened a fellow cheerleader."

"Wow!" Hego gasped in surprise. "And Kim always seemed like such a sweet girl."

"Sweet and spicy," Mego sneered rolling his eyes towards his sister.

Shego shot Mego a dirty look and then retorted, "Yeah, sweet like poisoned Kool-Aid."

"As I was saying, should anything come up, can I count on Team Go?" the director inquired.

"Certainly Betty!" Hego answered, proudly puffing out his chest. The twins nodded in agreement and Shego rolled her eyes.

"Oh why not," Mego reluctantly agreed looking at Shego. Then everyone turned to look at Shego.

"Oh no… no-no… no way, not me!" the villain replied shaking her head and holding up her hands in front of her to wave off the suggestion.

"We will need all of Team Go," Betty implored, "Please Sheridan!" Shego shuddered at the sound of her former lover calling her that again. "GJ would be in your debt if you'd be willing to help us."

"Fine!" Shego spat finally, "But you owe me big time."

KPKPKPKP

A few hours later Shego returned back to Drakken's lair. "Here are those extra yPods ya wanted," she announced in a crankier than usual tone throwing the box at the blue man.

"Watch it will you! I'm working here," Dr. Drakken fumed not looking up from his project.

"Listen Dr. D I may need to take some time off this week for a personal matter," his evil employee stated.

"Personal matter?" Drew repeated finally looking up. "But you've already taken two vacations this year!"

"So fire me if ya don't like it!" she countered in a threatening voice that made Drew feel like he was the one you would get fired if he didn't agree. He nodded is head furiously. "Good! I'm goin' to bed!"

As Shego walked away Drew just stared at her in disbelief. _It's only 8:30 PM; she never goes to sleep this early._ Something clearly wasn't right with his sidekick and he needed to find out what. He feverishly returned to work on his new toy. If he could just get his invention to work he would know everything!

KPKPKPKP

Kim's first day of being grounded was a stormy one. She woke up to the sound of rain taping against her window. It was still dark outside and her room was abnormally silent without the sound of her computer. She could see the occasional flashes of lightning and hear the distant rumble of thunder. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was 4:45 AM. The teen hero laid there and listened to the sound of the storm get closer. She counted the seconds between lightning strikes and thunder. Kim tried to fall back asleep but it was useless.

She sat up in her bed and looked around. With no way of communicating with anyone and no missions it was hard for her to keep her mind off of Shego. She missed her. She tried to tell herself that it was just a passing weekend deviation. _A little Sapphic fling.__ Every girl has their one experience_, she reasoned to herself. She just had hers before college. Still, she felt so lost without Shego and worst of all, she felt horrible for what she had said to her. _But the sitch was getting out of hand. _ She was losing control. She couldn't let that happen and of all people with her worst enemy. No one would understand how she felt. She didn't even understand why she felt the way she did. Shego was like some sort of exotic creature to her, barely human and beautifully so. She hated her. She hated Shego's cold callousness, her disregard for the law and her lack of respect for other people. Yet she admired her fighting skill and respected her as an adversary. The ex-hero had an interesting sense of humor that Kim had on more than one occasion found funny. The young hero had even laughed a few times at the sarcastic remarks the evil villainess had made to Drakken and Ron. And then there was the other Shego. The one Kim had never known until recently, the Hero… that amazing super powered goddess that had saved her life several times. Kim had always wondered why Shego, her most dangerous enemy, had done that. Now she knew. She wanted to know more about her. She wanted to know the young Miss Go, the woman that would bother to get a degree in Child Development. The woman that obviously loved her brother's… the woman that obviously loved her.

The storm was raging and the rumbling thunder made the house vibrate. The lightening illuminated her room like strobe lights reminding her of her night with Shego. _She's a villain,_ her brain screamed to her! And for the first time Kim Possible actually wished she wasn't a hero. _Then I could be with her without any complications! Oh God what am I thinking! _ She started feeling sick again.

The sun was dawning but it was still very dark and stormy outside as the young hero focused her thoughts on the weather. Even that reminded her of Shego as the sound of the rain took her memory back to their fiercest fight. _I hated her so much for… deceiving me?_ Kim let out a tiny whimper as the realization of just what those feelings of hatred had been masking creeped into her consciousness. _It was Drakken's plan but I hated her for it. Because… I trusted her. Why would I trust her?_ She thought on that rolling over to stare at her ceiling. _We trusted each other. _For some reason that Kim didn't know and couldn't explain there had always been a certain level of trust between the two women. A strange sort of respect that made her battles with the pale green sidekick different._ And I've broken that trust, twice._

Kim started to cry again._ Now it's her turn to hate me, _she thought as she finally got out of bed. Going back to sleep now was useless so she decided to get an early start on getting ready for school. Kim Possible was more than a little worried about what would happen the next time she fought Shego. _She may kill me, _she lamented, _I__ just might let her._


	15. Va Team Go

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible or Team Go. I just watch them on TV! There is some Spanish in this chapter that may or may not be correct.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Va Team Go

Shego woke up to the very unfamiliar sound of her new wrist communicator going off. "What is it?" she begrudgingly muttered into the screen.

"Hey Sis, Team Go needs you!" Hego beamed back to her.

"Ugh, I'll be right there," the fallen hero groaned as she reluctantly rolled out of bed got dressed in her green and black jumpsuit. "I hate myself!" she grumbled to her reflection in the mirrorand headed off towards the garage.

Drakken had been working all night in his lab and saw his henchwoman pass his door. _Where's she__ going so early, _he wondered. He thought to call after her then stopped himself knowing he would soon know everything.

Shego sped down the mountain as the sun rose over the horizon. She wasn't a morning person and today she wasn't the least bit happy to see the sun. She parked her car behind an abandoned gas station about two miles from the lair and stomped to the multicolored jet waiting for her.

"Move over, I'm flying!" she growled at Hego getting into the cockpit. Her muscle-bound brother wordlessly agreed and slid over to the copilot position. She put on her flight helmet and mask grumbling the whole time. "Okay boys where are we goin'?" she asked her siblings while doing a quick check of all her gauges.

"Mexico City," Hego informed her merrily further souring Shego's already bitter morning, "Señor Senior, Sr. has kidnapped his longtime rival which happens to be one of the richest men on the planet. Señor Senior forced all of his companies to close and since the billionaire owns just about everything in Mexico the entire country has come to a standstill!"

"So what does he want?" Shego inquired lifting the Go Jet off the ground.

"He wants us to rescue him! Duh!" Mego retorted from the backseat.

"Not him, Señor Senior, Sr.," Shego clarified getting annoyed, "What's the ransom?"

"That the billionaire sign control his fortune over to him," Hego stated, "Then Señor Senior, Sr. would essentially control Mexico."

"Not a bad plan, although I can't imagine what someone would want with control of Mexico," Shego admitted thinking about it, "They don't have much of a military and most of the country is still underdeveloped."

"Mexico has one of the fastest growing economies," one of the Wego's chimed in, "It's also USA's major gateway for goods..."

"And contraband," Mego added.

"And contraband!" the other Wego repeated.

"It also has oil and their military is not too shabby Sis!" Hego commented then shouted, "Plus it's Mexico… arriba!"

"Okay, fine whatever," the green woman growled. "So do we know where Señor Senior, Sr. is? Mexico City's a very big place."

"Um… I'm afraid no." Hego looked down and frowned then looked over at his sister and carefully tried to explain, "We were hoping you could, um…"

"We want you to call El Señor and ask him were he's at," Mego impatiently finished his brother's sentence.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" the villainess groaned sending the jet into a sharp turn. "I can't rat out…"

"Why not?" Mego challenged looking at her and smiling. "Pixie points," he added.

"I'm not a freakin' pixie scout!" she shouted at him. "You call Junior and get him to tell you!" she snapped back!

"Junior and I are NOT on speaking terms," Mego huffed crossing his arms and getting annoyed. "Do it for Ki…"

"Fine, fine! Just shut up already!" the green woman snarled dialing the elder Señor on the jet's communicator.

After a few minutes of small talk she was able to get the location of where Triple S was hiding. It was in the sleepy historic village of Tepoztlan located about an hour south of Mexico City. Shego set the jet down in the village square just outside of the market. "His rancho's about a mile and a half from here," she informed her brothers, "And he has it heavily guarded."

"How do we get there?" Hego asked looking around for some sort of ground transportation.

"We walk!" his sister fumed hopping out of the jet and taking off down the cobblestone street. The Wegos just shrugged and followed her.

"Come on amigo!" Hego said to Mego putting a big muscular arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"Ha and Ha!" Mego replied drolly not amused and shrinking away from his brother's grip.

"Oh, I've been dying to use that one for years!" Hego laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're as funny as a funeral," Shego yelled back to him. Mego stuck his tongue out at his older brother and walked past him.

"Vámonos pendejos!" Shego hollered snapping her fingers in the air.

KPKPKPKP

Betty Director sat in her office watching two monitors. On one screen, Shego and her brothers were dressed in ponchos and sombreros sneaking into SSS's rancho on burros. They looked ridiculous and Betty couldn't help but laugh! On the other screen was a very bored looking Kim Possible sitting in detention. Mr. Barkin was explaining to her all the rules and conditions of her ISS, In School Suspension.

_"This blows!" Kim groaned as she took out her books and began to proofread her honors English term paper._

Betty was still at a loss to find anything she could show to Shego so that the former hero would have a reason to continue to pursue her young lover. Kim was like stone and aside from the random crying she hadn't opened up to anyone about her affair with the villain.

"I'm sure she is just dying inside." Betty said as Will Du came into her office. "She just has too much pride," the head of Global Justice conceded looking up from the screens and at her number one agent.

"Or too much shame, guilt and regret," Du added, "She's only seventeen; she's got the responsibility of saving the world, finishing school and now all of this?"

Will moved closer to the director. "Tell me director, if you couldn't handle it as a grown adult why did you think this sweet, innocent little girl could?"

"Because Will, She IS Kim Possible!" Dr. Director smiled looking back at the girl on the screen. "She can do anything; she just needs to be reminded of it!" Betty looked back at Will. "Get me a patch into her locker computer," she ordered.

"Yes director," Will nodded turning to leave his boss's office.

"And I want someone to get that girl a damn Kimmunicator!" she added.

"Yes Dr. Director!" Will confirmed shutting the door.

KPKPKPKP

Kimmie didn't even get to eat lunch with the regular students while in ISS. Instead the food was brought to the classroom. The cheerleader sighed and looked down at her tray of mystery meat. The end of the school year always brought out the food from the back of the freezer that wouldn't make it through the summer even frozen. She wasn't really hungry anyway.

_I should try to eat something, _she told herself as she reached for her napkin entombed silverware. She unwrapped the napkin and inside there was a wrist Kimmunicator. Kim smiled and quickly hid the Kimmunicator in her backpack. _Thank God for Wade, _she prayed. Suddenly, she felt like eating her whole meal.

KPKPKPKP

Back at Señor Senior, Sr.'s rancho the fight was on. Team Go was making short work of the guards and Señor Senior was trying to escape.

"Mego follow him!" Shego yelled while blasting two guards off of their feet. Mego shrunk and followed Senior down the hall to where the billionaire was tired up.

"I'm afraid we have been discovered. It's time to go sir," the debonair villain pleasantly told his captive.

"I don't think so!" Mego announced arrogantly, leaning up against the doorway behind him.

Señor Sr. turned around and asked in disbelief, "What is Team Go doing here and where is Kim Possible?"

"Aww, Kimmie couldn't make it," Shego purred sarcastically, coming into the doorway and startling the old man.

"Shego?" Señor Sr. gasped. "But… but you're one of us."

"I follow the money!" Shego stated coldly charging her fists. "And right now you have a lot of it!" She fired a blast at the ropes holding the billionaire and freed him.

Senior started walking backwards but he was trapped as Hego and the Wegos came into the room from the door behind him.

"It looks like your cash has flown," Hego puffed to Senior.

"Your cash has flown?" Mego repeated putting his hand to his forehead and shaking his head. "Ugh, think before you speak Hego."

"Like cash flow Mego," Hego explained.

"That makes no sense!" Mego argued.

"Knock it off!" Shego yelled flinging a blast of plasma towards the bickering brothers and they quickly fell silent. The two Go heroes continued to glare at each other.

Shego rolled her eyes and looked back at Senior then turned to the man they were there to rescue. "Come on, let's go!" she said picking up the billionaire. "Somos super héroes. Vinimos rescatarle," she explained to the visibly shaken man.

"Gracias!" the wealthy man thanked her holding onto the green woman's arm. "¿Quién eres?" he asked Hego.

"¡Somos Team Go!" Shego answered for her brother. "Hego, restrain Señor Senior! Wego, round up the guards. Mego, call the local police."

They quickly did as she instructed. "I could get used to this," the super powered woman purred. It felt good to be in charge again.

"Surely you're not going to turn me over to the Mexican authorities?" Señor Senior, Sr. asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we are Señor," the villainess admitted to him. "Oh and tell Junior I said 'Hello'," Shego chimed with sudden sweetness while smiling her evil grin. She had forgotten how good it felt to be good.

KPKPKPKP

Back in boring ass Middleton.  
Kim had to stay after class and help clean the restrooms as further punishment for her little _"bathroom breakdown". _At least that's what Bonnie had dubbed it. _If only she knew_. _That little bitch,_ Kim seethed. _She has no idea how complicated my life is. She could never do what I do. No one can do what I do!_

Kim started scrubbing the tiles she was cleaning faster. She couldn't wait for this day to be over so she could just go home.

The cheerleader finished the boy's restroom and went to her locker to put away some of her books. She looked around, the hall was deserted. She flipped on the computer in her locker. Thankfully, the only communication device her parents hadn't thought to confiscate.

"Wade," she whispered… there was no reply. "Wade?" Kim repeated. The screen flashed and the face of Dr. Betty Director came into view.

"Hello Kimberly," Betty greeted the young hero looking stern.

"Great! I'm in trouble with Global Justice too!" Kim groaned.

"No," Betty paused smiling, "this is just a social call. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay Dr. Director. Sorry I didn't return your call, I've been swamped with… stuff," Kim lied.

"I know," the director replied smirking at the girl and arched an eyebrow almost seductively.

The look gave Kim the creeps. _Wade was right she IS lonely._ "Um… where's Wade?"

"You're grounded from missions and contact with your friends," Betty reminded her looking serious again.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that," Kim fumed looking down and growling in frustration.

"The Kimmunicator you received at lunch connects to me…" the director paused and smiled again, "And to your temporary replacements."

"Replacements?" Kim repeated in shocked incredulity. _How can I be replaced so fast_?

"Yes, and I must say they're working out quite well despite… well," Betty's face disappeared from the screen and a color videobot surveillance video feed started to roll. "See for yourself."

The video played the highlights from Team Go's earlier mission. Kim watched dumbfounded as Shego along with her brothers saved the day. Her heart nearly flipped out of her body as she saw the barely green vixen fight off the guards and blast the captive free.

"Shego's back with Team Go?" the teen questioned with her eyes wide.

"Shego agreed to help Team Go in your absence," Betty added trying to hide a full grin.

"So this is temporary," Kim concluded sounding disappointed.

"It doesn't have to be," the director offered. "There's a lot about Shego that you don't know Kimberly. You've only seen one side of her." Betty put up another video. It was of a teenage Shego sitting in a classroom full of kindergarteners reading to them. The sound came in. The young superhero was retelling the story of the _Three Little Pigs_ with full theatrics. Shego was so animated and adorably cute, the redheaded girl couldn't help but laugh. The video changed and Shego was in a hospital visiting sick children. She was dressed in that looked to be a cheerleading outfit and was juggling plasma balls to the delight of everyone.

"Welcome to the softer side of Shego," Betty Director smiled as she came back onto the screen. "Everyone has events that happen in their lives that change them forever."

"Tell me about it," Kim muttered under her breath.

"Shego's no different," Betty continued catching the teen's nearly inaudible statement, "She was hurt and tired of always playing the good guy. She started to believe that good guys finished last because at that point of her life that's where she felt she was."

Mr. Barkin's voice exploded from down the hall, "Possible, don't tell me you're on the computer!" Kim gasped and went pale. She had been busted.

"She loves you," Betty Director said as the screen went dark and Barkin arrived at the locker.

"Your parents specifically said NO computers, NO Stoppable, NO CONTACT!" He took the computer out of her locker.

Kim didn't even try to object. She was too in shock about what Dr. Director had said to her. Surely she had heard wrong. How could the Director of Global Justice possibly know about her and Shego? _There's just no way...! Is there?_


	16. Dinner And A Murder

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kimmie or the very sexy Shego. More story, no sex… SORRY! I do have French in here and I don't speak French so if it's wrong, please forgive me and feel free to correct me. Wow two apologies in one disclaimer. I'm really sorry. Oops, there's another one. Shego is starting to feel sorry she joined up with Drakken but not so sorry she's going 'good'. That's just stupid we need Shego to be BAD!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Dinner And A Murder

Shego returned to Drakken's lair feeling usually happy. "Hey Dr. D, I'm back!" she called out to Drew. "I'm just gonna hop into the shower. I was wondering…" She poked her head into Drew's office and he looked up from the device he was working on. "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Dr. Drakken questioned. He was now thoroughly confused by his sidekick's new attitude.

"Yes Drew, dinner. You know, to eat something," she confirmed with a playful smirk.

"No Shego I'm busy!" he snapped_. It must be mind control, or maybe she's got a moodulator on._ "Are you feeling okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm peachy, well pistachio… uh, anyway… look, you haven't slept in over twenty-four hours and I'm willin' to bet ya haven't eaten or showered either!" the slightly green villain observed. "C'mon take a break. I'm buying!"

"Oh well then, I'll be ready in forty minutes," the blue man replied taking off his goggles. _I don't care if she's under mind control as long as she pays for dinner,_ he thought licking his lips.

Shego went into her room to shower. She took off her jumpsuit and her new wrist communicator. She had fun today… real fun. Plus she had been paid for her services. Team Go had split a ten million dollar reward for the safe return of the billionaire and capture of Señor Senior. Not bad for a six hour mission.

KPKPKPKP

Kim and Mr. Barkin stood outside of Middleton High School.

"Well Possible, I'm going to do you a favor and NOT mention to your father about your little computer incident."

"Thank you," the teen replied back to him while watching her father pull up to the school.

"I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning!" Barkin barked at Kim while opening the car door for her.

"Yes Sir," she called back to the man giving him a salute and then she turned to her father, "Dad, I'm really sorry."

"I know Kimmie-Cub," Dr. Possible sighed to her as he drove away from the school. "Your mother and I remember how hard it was to be a teenager. Considering everything you do, we're a little surprised you were able to keep it together this long."

"Dad, what if I told you my, um…" Kim paused not sure if she wanted to refer to her breakdown yesterday just that. _It makes me sound crazy._

"Meltdown," her father offered.

"Yeah that…" _still makes me sound crazy as a loon_, she admitted to herself then continued, "wasn't because of the stress of missions or school but something else."

"What is it?" her Dad prompted sounding concerned, "Because you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I hope so," Kim confided putting her hand on her father's shoulder, "It's about a…"

"Just not boys!" Dr. Possible interrupted angrily gripping the steering wheel tightly and seething.

"What?" Kim gasped in confusion at her Dad's sudden outburst.

"Talk to your mother about boys!" her father instructed her frowning, "I don't wanna know about it."

"Oh O-kaaay," his daughter replied quirking an eyebrow at just how far off her father was, "But it isn't about a boy. It's…" she paused thinking it was best she NOT talk to her Dad about this in the first place. "I think I'll talk to Mom anyway."

"Despite your brief evil streak your Mother and I still love you very much!" he reaffirmed sighing and loosening his grip on the car's steering wheel.

"I love you too Dad."

"You're still grounded though!" he sternly told her pulling into the Possible drive way.

Kim arrived home to see that her mother and the Tweebs were getting ready to go out.

"Kim we're going out for dinner. What would you like for us to bring back for you?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked her daughter as she entered the house.

"Nothing mom I'll eat something here," the girl responded giving her mother a hug. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure Kimmie," her mother assured her but the uncharacteristically grave look on her face only deepened the girl's dark mood.

Kim watched them leave then sighed. _I don't wanna lose any of this._ The teen hero went up to her room; she had a lot to think about.

KPKPKPKP

"Shego where are we gonna go for dinner?" the blue employer pressed his henchwoman for details. "I don't wanna run into Kim Possible. I like NOT being in prison, thank you."

"Don't worry Dr. D, Kimmie's grounded!" Shego replied almost sighing then her face returned to her usual perma-scowl.

"Grounded?" Drew asked. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "So she cannot…"

"Don't even think about it!" the villainess snapped, "My brothers are her replacements and you can't beat them either!"

"Oh poo! I never have any fun!" the mad genius sulked.

"Don'tcha get tired of it anyway?" his sidekick asked. "I mean really, if all ya wanna do is prove to your old schoolmates you're a brilliant scientist, why don'tcha just go back to school, finish your degree and then invent something truly spectacular."

"I can't do that," Drakken snapped.

"Why not? It'd be a lot easier (not to mention less humiliating) than losing every week to a seventeen year old cheerleader!"

"Do you really think that would work?" Drew asked almost hopeful as they pulled up to a nice French bistro in Upperton.

"Well it can't possibly fail as bad as everything else has." the green woman sighed getting out of the car. "Besides, have ya thought about what you're gonna do once ya take over the world?"

"Have everyone bow down to ME!" Drew Lipsky boasted clenching his tiny fist and shaking it in the air.

"Yeah um-hum… then what?" the evil sidekick asked narrowing her eyes at her blue boss.

"What do you mean then what?" he replied sitting down at a secluded table in the corner.

"Okay, everyone's on their knees bowing before you oh great one… then what?" Shego retorted looking at her nails as if she wasn't even interested in his answer.

"Then what?" Drakken scoffed, "Then… then I will be the supreme ruler!"

"Right… I got that. You're in charge… then what?" she repeated sounding disinterested and picking up the menu.

"Then?" Drakken asked putting a hand on Shego's menu and pulling it down. "I don't know."

_He doesn't know? He can't be that stupid!_ She glared at him. "So you NEVER planned on what to do AFTER you took over the world?!" the green woman seethed raising her voice. _No one's that stupid!_

"Um No. Waiter!" Drakken blurted out as he grabbed a passing waiter to take their order.

Shego was furious. She had been working for a total idiot.

The scientist began to order. "I'll have the…"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," the thief interrupted holding her hands up to stop everything.

"I'll have the duck with a glass of water," Drakken continued to order. He starting to sweat at the sight of his very powerful henchwoman becoming extremely angry. The waiter nodded and turned to Shego.

"À m'a commencé veulent crêpe aux crevettes et à la béchamel et steak au poivre," the green woman instructed the waiter not taking her eyes off of the blue man sitting across from her.

"Oui, merveilleux. Et pour boire, mademoiselle?" the waiter inquired about her drink order.

"Une bouteille de vin Pétrus slightly chilled," she replied. He nodded and turned to go.

"Why didn't I know you speak French?" Drew asked her both in awe and trying to change the subject.

"I don't speak French; I know how to order off a French menu that's in FRENCH," she deadpanned. "Now back to the world domination thing. You never once thought your plan through."

"No," Drakken muttered trying to break open some bread without success, "Stupid bread!"

Shego grabbed the bread and began to cut slices for him. "You might wanna start at a community college Dr. D." his sexy sidekick suggested with a sigh buttering a bread slice and offering it to him.

"Well, I was so busy trying to take over the world I never really thought about the long term," Drew acknowledged.

The waiter returned with Dr. Drakken's water and Shego's shrimp appetizer. "Your wine is being chilled. May I offer you a glass of chilled Louis Jadot le Montrachet while you wait?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Shego replied. The waiter poured the white wine into her glass.

"Shego, you've been acting strange lately," her employer commented looking at her wine.

"Do you want some?" the villainess offered seeing his longing stare.

"Yes please," Drew replied smiling big and showing his teeth.

"I'll get another glass," the waiter sniffed looking down his nose at the mad scientist.

"So…" he continued, "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"No," his sidekick grimaced as if talking suddenly became painful. She let out a deep, audible sigh.

"That didn't sound like a 'no'," Drakken prodded leaning in expectantly hoping she would open up to him.

"Don't push it Doc!" she snapped at him, "Eat your bread!"

_She's hiding something from me._ _What is it! _"I like you being nice… although it's a little creepy," he admitted to her as the waiter brought their main course and Shego's bottle of expensive French wine.

"Well I do know how to be nice! Now leave me alone and eat!" she demanded finishing her white wine. Shego poured herself a generous glass of the red wine and drank two-thirds of the glass in one sip.

KPKPKPKP

Kim heard the kitchen door open and the sound of her brothers stomping up the stairs. She listened to the muffled sounds of her parents talking, then the light footsteps of her mother ascending the steps to her room.

Anne stopped midway up the stairs and called out, "Knock, knock."

"Come in," the teen answered.

"Would you like to talk now?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked walking into the room.

Kim nodded and her mother sat down next to her on the bed. Her daughter looked tired and her eyes were bloodshot. The elder Possible was sure the teen had been crying. "What is it Kimmie?" she urged.

"Mom did you ever like someone you shouldn't?" she inquired nervously.

Anne Possible smiled and disclosed, "I had crushes on a few bad boys in my time."

Kim frowned. _How about bad girls,_ she thought.

"But that isn't really what you're talking about is it," her mother surmised reading the look on her daughter's face.

Kim shook her head and sighed.

Dr. Possible could see the tears forming in her daughter's eyes. "The heart is a funny thing. Sometimes it guides us in an unexpected direction." She put her hand on Kim's shoulder and pressed the unspoken issue, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. That was it," Kim sighed audibly looking down and shaking her head_. I thought I could talk to her but I just can't. She'll hate me! _

"Kimmie, we ran into the Stoppables. They said you and Ron broke up."

"We… we broke up?" Kim repeated not understanding why they would tell her mom such a thing. "I didn't…" then she thought about her last conversation with Ron, "Oh." _He thinks I broke up with him._

"Mom, I didn't break up with Ron, at least I didn't mean to." _Oh God, Ron must hate me._

"Is there someone else?" her mother guessed.

Kim went pale, her jaw dropped and she immediately looked down. Mrs. Doctor Possible could tell by the look of shock on her daughter's face that she had hit the nail on the head. Kim looked back up at her mother.

"It's okay dear, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" her mother urged again.

Kim just shook her head 'no'.

"Well, just remember that your father and I are very proud of you and we love you no matter what." She gave her daughter a big hug.

"Thanks mom," Kim breathed exhaling deeply and holding back her tears.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom," Kim called down to her as her mom left the room. _I can forget her. I've just gotta stop thinking about her!_

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken drove his inebriated sidekick back to the lair. She wasn't going to let a 1500.00 bottle of wine go to waste and she didn't.

"That was a lovely dinner Shego," Drew asserted, "And I never thought you would let me drive your car."

"You're only drivin' it 'cause I forgot the autopilot remote at the lair," Shego pointed out slurring her words slightly, "Besides, it's not a car, it's a sophisticated driving machine handcrafted in Italy."

"Yes, well, can I take it for a spin tomorrow?" the blue man inquired trying to take advantage of his drunken henchwoman.

"NO!" Shego yelled lighting a few fingers and pointing at Drew.

"Okay then, geez, you don't have to get cranky," Dr. Drakken muttered pulling into their garage.

"'Night," she slurred taking the keys from him and walking off to her room. The super villain was really drunk and she wasn't sure why. Along with her powers of plasma charges and fast healing, Shego also had a quick metabolism and it wasn't that easy for her to get drunk. Tonight however, she was lit like a torch and her emotions were all over the place.

She decided a workout would equalize her nerves or at the very least sober her up. She changed into her jumpsuit and walked down to the main training room. The villainess cued up a fight simulation sequence and fighter robots came out from the walls. She effortlessly blasted them and dodged the random laser blast from the overhead laser cannons.

"Having a late night workout?" her employer's voice came in over the loud speaker.

"Can you cue up the Kim Possible fight sequence?" Shego yelled blasting through the last of the robots. "These things aren't much of a challenge."

"You know Shego; I do still have one Kim Possible clone left," Dr. Drakken sang, smiling down at her from the overhead control booths.

"Even better," the villainess growled and smiled a wicked grin, "I want you to tell her to try and kill me."

Drakken hesitated, "But Kim Possible has beaten you many times. The clone could really hurt you."

"Just do it!" Shego snapped at him.

The doctor typed in a few commands and a small door in front of the waiting fighter slid open with steam billowing out of it. "KILL SHEGO!" Drakken's voice boomed in over the loud speaker.

Shego could see the unmistakable silhouette of Kim Possible and it made her heart skip a beat. The clone slowly walked out of the foggy mist and into view.

The thief gasped. _I can't do this,_ she thought to herself. The Kimmie clone got into her battle stance and waved her nemesis on.

_No, I've gotta do this! _Shego charged her fists with plasma and flew towards the clone. The clone caught her leg and swung the villain against the wall. The slightly green woman slid down the wall and crouched low as the clone came towards her with a flying kick. Shego blocked the incoming foot. The clone glared at her and tried to kick her again. The villainess rolled out of the way. The Kimmie clone leapt after her. Shego turned and fired two plasma bolts at the clone. The clone flipped out of the way and smiled her devilish 'I'm better than you' smile at her enemy.

Shego's rage exploded. "I HATE YOU!" she roared.

"Whoa," Drakken commented aloud to no one. "She has some issues."

Shego ignited her fist and Drakken saw the green glow go up her arms until the plasma charge was so big it looked like his sidekick's whole upper body was glowing. "I didn't know she could do that," he mentioned in awe of the fallen hero. Shego was glowing so bright he couldn't even look directly at her or make out her facial expressions.

The Kim clone stopped smiling and took a step backwards. Shego was now the one smiling. She walked slowly towards the clone in a gliding, confident stride.

The Kimmie clone looked around for a way to defeat her enemy. She fired her hairdryer grappling hook into one of the overhead beams and flew up over the glowing green woman. Shego jumped up and caught the clone's leg. The clone kicked at the villain's head and arm several times landing every hit but Shego seemed unfazed. She climbed up the struggling clone as they were pulled up by the grappling hook.

The thief wrapped her legs around the fake Kim Possible. She leaned in and kissed her Kimmie then discharged her hands on the clone's chest instantly exploding the clone and superheating the syntho goo inside so that it floated down to the ground like fluffy yellowish-green cotton candy. The explosion was so big the whole lair shook.

Dr. Drakken was at a loss for words. He just stood there with his mouth open. He had NEVER seen Shego unleash on anything like that. The closest thing he'd witnessed was her battle with the alien Warmonga and even then he didn't remember explosions.

Shego jumped to the ground and discharged a second smaller blast into the air screaming. She was breathing hard and her fists were still alight. She looked up at the booth where Drew was.

Drakken just looked down at her and then smirked. The former superhero hurled a blast at the window. He ducked expecting the blast to break the glass but it didn't and when he looked back down at the training room floor Shego was gone.


	17. The World Is Shrinking

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible. Dr. Sears is mine I suppose. Did I mention this story was KiGo? This is one of those character development chapters. Kimmie just goes on and on! Oh, and I like reviews so please send me some.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: The World Is Shrinking

Kim briefly saw Ron in the hall as she walked into the detention room for day two of her in school suspension. She missed him and wondered what he and Monique were up to. She didn't think she could take three more days of this. Detention was so boring. She had already finished all of her term papers and studied for the last four finals she had. There was quite literally nothing for her to do.

"Possible. No sleeping!" Mr. Barkin yelled at her.

"I've nothing to do Mr. Barkin," Kim whined sitting up at her desk and trying not to yawn.

"You've got all of your term papers written?"

"Yes. I just need to print them out but I can't because I don't have a computer," the teen replied sounding a bit too sassy in Stevie's opinion.

Barkin got up and went to the teacher's closet. He pulled out an old word processor. "Here you go Possible," he thundered setting the relic on her desk and plugging it in.

"What's this, a typewriter?" she asked. "I've already written my papers. They're on my computer. The only one I had printed out was for English just to proofread it." She held up the completed paper and waved it in the teacher's face for emphasis.

"Good then you can rewrite them on here," Mr. Barkin growled.

"You can't be serious," Kim spat getting angry.

"Possible, I don't care what you do, just as long as you're busy!" he barked getting close to her. "And QUIET!" he yelled looking at the rest of the students in detention.

Kim Possible just stared at the blank paper in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Then she started typing.

B A R K I N S U C K S!! THIS SUCKS! EVERYTHING SUCKS!

She giggled. _Okay this could be fun._ She started typing everything she was feeling. Page after page, she typed all though lunch and the next thing she knew the day was over.

"Come on Possible, school's over and today you don't have to clean the bathrooms," Barkin's voice boomed snapping her out of her writing spell. "Your mother's already waiting for you outside."

"My mother?" Kim wondered out loud. _Why would she come for me and not dad? _She quickly gathered her things and ran to her locker. She tossed all of the papers she had typed inside and hurried out to her mother's car.

"I hope you didn't cancel any surgeries just to pick me up," she stated to her mom as she got into the car.

"It's okay," Mrs. Dr. Possible dismissed the suggestion. "You have a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"I do?" Kim replied, trying to think of which doctor it could be. She was current on everything and she had just been to the dentist three weeks ago. "Which doctor? I feel fine."

"It's Dr. Sears. She's one of the best psychiatrists in town and an old college roommate of mine," her mother answered.

"No… Aww Mom, not a shrink!" the teen groaned in disgust. "I'm fine!"

"Kimmie, you have a two hour session with her and I think you'll find that she's very friendly and easy to talk to." her mother told her. "It won't be so bad."

The teen folded her arms and looked out the window. She was furious. She had spent all day putting her conflicting feelings on paper as a way to pass time and now she had to go talk about them!

"Ugh," she grunted as her mom pulled up to the medical office building. She got out of the car slamming the door and grumbled all the way to the front desk.

"5:30 for Possible," Kim's mom announced to the secretary.

"Just sign here and fill out this form," the clerk instructed her. "The doctor will see you as soon as you're finished. You're her last patient of the day," she said looking up and smiling over to Kim who just kept growling.

"Thank you," Mrs. Dr. Possible replied and the two Possibles went to sit in the empty waiting room. A few minutes later Dr. Sears came out. Kim's mother immediately stood up and went to embrace her former roommate.

"Annie, it's SO good to see you!" the doctor exclaimed hugging Dr. Possible tightly.

"It's good to see you too Cat," Anne Possible sang returning the doctor's hug with equal enthusiasm. The two women pulled away from each other but kept their hands on each other's waists.

Dr. Sears turned to look at Kim who was just staring at them. "Oh, she looks just like you!" Dr. Catherine Sears cooed looking at the young redhead and smiling.

"I think you'll find she has my…" Dr. Possible began finally breaking the embrace and moving towards Kimmie.

"Wild streak," Dr. Sears finished and the two women broke out in laughter. Kim wasn't enjoying this one bit and she was determined to make the next two hours as painful on the doctor as it was going to be for her.

KPKPKPKP

Shego had been up most of the night and slept most of the day. Drew didn't dare disturb her. He was actually afraid of what she might do to him if he dared try to wake her. Instead he decided to take the day off and was quietly reading in his library when Shego came into the room. She was dressed in a brown business suit and her hair was pulled back by a headband.

"I'm going out," she said. Drew nodded to her but did not say anything. _Wow she looks nice! Must be another date! Why doesn't she tell me who she's dating? I'll understand. It's not like there's anything between us. _"She's just the hired help!" he attempted to convince himself. _I don't care who she's dating._

Shego took one of the hovercrafts and flew off to Middleton. She had something she wanted to leave for Kim Possible.

The former heroine walked into Middleton High as Miss Go and broke into Kimmie's locker. She saw all the random papers and the absence of Kim's computer. If it wasn't for the pictures of herself and Dr. Drakken on the inside of the door the villain would have thought she had the wrong locker. She looked at the top paper in Kim's locker. 'SHEGO' was typed out on it several times.

Shego started reading the paper. She thumbed through the other pages and smiled. She took the papers out and left Kim a few things. She walked out of the school and back to the hovercraft. The evil woman wanted so badly to see her Kimmie but she decided it was better to wait. After all, the ball was now in the young hero's court.

KPKPKPKP

Fifteen minutes had passed and Kim still had hardly uttered a word to Dr. Sears. "Kim I understand that since you don't know me you feel that you cannot talk to me but nothing said here will get back to your mother… or anyone."

"Fine!" Kim spat, "You wanna know why I destroyed the girl's restroom." _Let's see the shock on your face about this one_, the teen smirked.

"Well we could start with that or maybe something that happened before that," the woman suggested.

Kim took a deep breath and began to let it all out. "I think I'm in love," she stated, "And I think that… NO, I know that this person loves me."

Dr. Sears scribbled a note down.

"What are you writing? I haven't said anything yet!" Kim blustered getting paranoid.

"I'm just making a note Kim." Dr. Sears looked up at her. "I noticed you didn't mention a gender when you said that the other person loved you."

"Yeah, so?" the girl retorted trying to keep cool but starting to panic.

"Well usually that indicates that you're intentionally hiding this person's gender," the doctor remarked to her.

Kim sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "It's a girl!" the teen shouted, "I'm in love with another woman."

"Good! That's a good start," the doctor responded pleased. "And I take it you haven't told anyone about your girlfriend."

"No, and she's not my girlfriend," Kim spat slightly bewildered. "Look, I really do wanna talk to someone but this is all so… new to me."

"It's okay, please continue," the doctor urged.

"Well, I've been having these feelings for a while now. I mean at first I just thought it was my subconscious way of projecting my rage and hate for her and turning it into some twisted sexual desire."

Dr. Sears scribbled again and Kim paused. "Then I got to really know her but it really wasn't her because she wasn't herself. See, she was hit with this mind ray thingy and it made her so sweet but then she turned back to being nasty and that's when I sort of started flirting with her and she flirted with me… before I knew it we were doing it left and right!" Kim stopped and finally took a breath.

"And this is the girl you attacked at school?" Dr. Sears inquired.

"Oh God NO! Bonnie?" Kim shrieked. "As if! No, I really hate Bonnie Rockwaller," the cheerleader snapped in disgust, "That's just… ugh!" She shivered at the sick thought.

"It's…" she hesitated, "I really shouldn't tell you."

"What's there to lose by telling me Kim? You'd be surprised by how many women have flings with each other," the doctor remarked smiling at her as if she knew something.

_I don't think this is a fling._ "It's Shego," Kim softly disclosed looking down.

"Shego?" the doctor repeated looking in Kim's chart at the page that her mother had filled out. "Oh I see," the doctor stated, "Your mother suspected it might be her."

"What!?" Kim shrieked standing up, "My mom knows!" _That's impossible!_

"Well your mother suspected you might be experiencing some confusion with your sexuality," Dr. Sears explained, "I asked her if she knew who the other woman was and the list was remarkably short."

"How short?" Kim growled narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Just three names," the doctor answered, "But 'Shego' was the first name your mother wrote down."

"How does she know?" Kim breathed in disbelief. _How long has she known? Oh my God! Does dad know?_

"You'll have to ask her that. Now Kim, you know that it's okay to be a lesbian. It's nothing for you to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed of being a lesbian," she countered. _If I even am a lesbian, maybe it's just her_. "I'm ashamed of falling in love with someone like Shego."

Kim got up from the couch and started to pace in the office. "I mean really, she's an evil villain. I'm a good guy. We can't be together."

"If she's so bad, what is it you like about this Shego woman then?" the doctor prodded.

Kim stopped pacing and looked up in the air. "It's…" _Everything!_

The young hero sighed and sat back down on the couch. "She's so beautiful… and smart and when she wants to be she can be so good and caring," Kim admitted sighing again. "She's an excellent fighter and…" Kim stopped and blushed.

"Yes, go on," Cat insisted.

"She drives me crazy!" she admitted with her blush deepening and smiling finally. "When we're together it's like she knows what I'm thinking. It's like we're the only two people that understand each other." The doctor smiled back at her. "If she wasn't on the wrong side of the law I wouldn't have broken up with her."

"You ended it with her?" the doctor responded.

"Yes, the day I had my 'meltdown'," Kim clarified rolling her eyes and using air quotes.

"You didn't want to end it with her?" the doctor guessed writing again.

"No, of course not, but I knew nothing good would come of our relationship. It seemed ridiculous to continue it because we were becoming too emotionally involved," Kim continued standing up again. "On my last mission against Dr. Drakken (her boss) I even had sex with her during the mission! I'm such a horrible person!"

_Slut is more like it,_ Kim chastised herself as she began pacing again. "But… I thought it was all just physical and something I could easily walk away from. But… oh damn it! I do love her! It's more than just physical and I hurt so much without her." Kim's eyes started to water.

"Tell me some more about her. Where did you meet her, how did she become a villain and when did you start seeing her as something more than an adversary," the doctor asked.

Kim's expression changed as she thought about her history with Shego. There was so much she still didn't know about Sheridan Go. "I don't know how she became a villain exactly. She used to be a member of Team Go along with her superhero brothers. They all have super powers. Shego's makes her skin slightly green and she can make this plasma like energy with her hands. They would protect Go City fighting crime and she was really good at it. She was even named Global Justice's Hero Of The Year. Then something happened and she started to want to be a bad guy. She left her brothers and went to work as a sidekick for Dr. Drakken who's an evil scientist," Kim finished and sat down. "That's when I met her, on one of my first missions."

"So Shego was once a global crime fighter and good just like you," the doctor implied.

"Yep," Kim reaffirmed.

"Well then she could be good again," the doctor stated.

"I don't think so." Kim walked over to the window and stared out at the nearly empty parking lot below. "Shego's had MANY chances to return to the side of justice. She doesn't want to." The hero turned to face the doctor. "And… I'm not sure I want her to."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Spears asked turning the paper she had over and writing again. "You would rather be adversaries than lovers?"

"NO, that isn't what I mean at all…" Kim dispelled the suggestion returning to the couch. "I guess…" she paused_. I like her bad. I want her to be bad! I NEED HER TO BE BAD! How can I be good if she's not bad?_

"It's part of her attraction," the doctor surmised trying to urge the teen on.

Kim nodded. "I know it's sick and wrong for me to think this way but from the first time I saw her I felt a connection." She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes remembering the grainy black and white surveillance footage of Shego breaking into Professor Acari's Amazon lab. "It was like, WOW, the way she moved… I had never seen anyone move like that."

Kim smiled then laughed. "It was like looking at the opposite of me." She sat up and clarified, "I mean, I guess technically Ron, my boyfr-… um ex-… um, my best friend would be the opposite of me. Shego's more like…" Kim wasn't sure how to word what she wanted to say. _The other half of me?_

"So you see yourself in Shego," the doctor guessed half asking.

"Not exactly, I see myself with Shego," Kim corrected and laid back down closing her eyes again, envisioning her thoughts.

"It is like we're the Sun and the Moon. We are two totally different bodies. We each have our place in the universe and at times we even mimic the same functions just on two totally different planes. We both have our own domain where we rule. But sometimes…" She took a deep long breath. "Sometimes we enter into each other's territory. And for a brief moment we share the same space knowing we can't stay there together because the world needs us as night and day." Kim opened her eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Nice use of metaphors Kim," Dr. Sears complimented the teen smiling softly. _ She IS her mother's daughter. _"Now, do you ever see yourself joining Shego?"

"As in evil?" Kim asked sitting up bolt right. "NEVER!"

"Then why did you end it with her IF you weren't afraid of succumbing to Shego's lifestyle."

"Because… one of us would have to change and I couldn't live with that." Kim responded finally sighing.

"Are you sure? Change isn't a bad thing."

"Look, I knew it wasn't gonna work out, plain and simple. You jump to land somewhere else, you fall to hit the ground. I jumped!" Kim stated.

"You sure look like you hit the ground Kim," Dr. Sears observed.

"So then, what am I supposed to do now?" the teen spat angrily knowing the doctor was right.

"Let's forget for a while your professional roles and think of your personal life and what you want from that. You're way too young to start making life changing sacrifices for your career."

"Hobby." Kim interjected.

The doctor nodded and continued, "If you love Shego and she loves you, don't run from your feelings no matter how strong and scary they may be. You'd be surprised how accepting people are of love. Even when it's not… let's just say… ordinary."

Kim thought long and hard about what the doctor had said. If her mom already suspected something and hadn't kicked her out of the house maybe at the very least her family would accept her. _Still, what's the point if I've already lost Shego? And Ron, how do I tell Ron?_

"What if she doesn't want me anymore? Then all of this was for nothing," Kim said finally.

The doctor narrowed her eyes at the beautiful young redhead and sat down her notepad. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know. I guess not." Kim took a deep breath and thought about Shego and the look in her eyes when they broke up. "Still, it'll never work."

"You'll never know until you try. Life isn't supposed to be simple and love isn't supposed to be easy." Cat replied. "Would you refuse to go on a mission just because you think that in the long run you'll have to rescue the same person again?"

Kim smiled. "That actually happens a lot!" The young hero snorted shaking her head. "And of course I'd still help them but this isn't the same thing. Shego's…" the redhead stopped herself and a broad smile spread across her face. "I know what I want but how...? Everyone's gonna hate me."

"What's more important?" Cat picked up the note pad again and jotted something else down. "Kim, ultimately the decision on how to live your life and with whom is yours and yours alone."

"So I guess I need to... um, come out of the, you know… closet." the young hero concluded stroking her chin and pondering the next steps in the process.

"Yes Kim, I think that would be a good start!" Dr. Sears agreed looking at her watch. "Time's up. How do you feel?"

"Much better actually!" Kim Possible acknowledged smiling proudly; she was finally feeling like her old self once again.


	18. Friday’s Know It All Ruins Mail Call

**Disclaimer: **

Kim Possible and most of the other characters in this story are owned by Disney. Well, finally the shit gets to hit the fan. You knew it was coming! Enjoy! Oh, and NOW you can say "Poor Ron." Even I feel a little sorry for the guy… but only a little! Hey ex-hero super villain trumps mystical monkey buffoon any day.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Friday's Know-It-All Ruins Mail Call

Kimmie entered Middleton High Friday morning finally feeling like Kim Possible. She was actually smiling and well… life was getting back to being possibly normal! She had a plan, she was in control… ah yes, life was good. Then… she opened her locker.

Her regular picture of Shego had been replaced by an 8"x10" enlargement of the photo she had taken in the villain's bedroom of herself with Shego. She immediately took it down and behind it was another new photo. It was a black and white picture of a very young, masked Shego in a beautiful formal gown. Her hair was pulled back and she was smiling brightly holding her H.O.T.Y. 1999 plaque. Kim started to take the picture down but then froze as she heard someone approaching her.

Ron Stoppable walked up behind her. "Hey Kim, how ya doin'? We need to… Wow! Is that Shego?" the boy blurted out while gawking at the new picture.

"Yep," Kim asserted, "And I'm fine… Ron, don't let Barkin see you talking to me. I'm still grounded."

"She looks hot!" the boy whistled forgetting for a moment that he was upset with his best friend and getting closer to the picture of Shego to really look at it. "Hey, there's writing on the back of it." He lifted the picture up and read the back out loud before Kim could stop him.

"_'Good can exist without evil, whereas evil cannot exist without good...' – Saint Thomas Aquinas_." Ron put the photo back down to look at it again. "Ooh a riddle!"

"It's not a riddle," Kim snapped irritated by Ron's Ron-ness. "It's a quote… ooh," she corrected him sighing getting the simple meaning behind it. She took her books out of her locker and a black box sealed with lime green and red ribbon fell onto the floor. She picked it up and both teens looked at it with dual question marks above their heads.

"Well, it's not from me," Ron huffed narrowing his eyes and looking at the redhead. "It must be from the new mystery man since, you know, we broke up," he commented with his tone becoming like ice.

"There IS NO mystery MAN Ron and I did NOT break up with you!" Kim shot back.

"Save it Kim. Monique hinted there might be someone else. Plus you've been actin' freaky weird lately. I just wish you would've told me," the boy countered and the anger on his face softened to a look of hurt.

"Oh Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I do, I just… well, it's complicated." Kim felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had been so wrapped up in her own feelings and the sitch with Shego she had nearly forgotten about her best friend and the sitch with him.

"Does he make you happy?" Ron asked then leaned closer to her and lowered his voice, "Does he do… you know… what I couldn't?"

The hero looked at her despondent sidekick. She could see the tears in his eyes as well. She took a deep breath. "Ron, promise me we'll always be best friends no matter what happens."

"I can't promise you that, at least not anymore. It's like I don't even know you," Ron admonished wiping the tears out of his eyes. "You hurt… WHO IS IT?" he demanded raising his voice letting his anger return in force.

"There's no other guy!" Kim insisted getting strangely angry at the blonde boy she had known since Pre-K. The bell rang. "Crap, I'm sorry I've gotta get to detention. I promise, I'll tell you everything but I need you to be my friend right now. I NEED you Ron!" the redhead pleaded to him.

Little did Ron know but it was taking Kim Possible all of her reserve to not start crying. She wanted to be honest with him even though she feared she would lose him forever if she did. This was exactly what she didn't want to have happen.

_Wow she's really hurt too._ The boy sighed and nodded, "Okay Kim for now we're still friends but this thing you're goin' through, it better be big."

Kim forced a smile, "Monumental and thank you." She gave her ex-boyfriend a hug and ran off to detention.

"Aren't ya gonna open the box KP?" Ron yelled after her in the hall.

Kim didn't reply she just quickened her pace away from the blonde teen and hurried off to ISS.

"You're late Possible!" Barkin snapped as she came into the room.

"Sorry Mr. Barkin, it won't happen again," she apologized quickly scurrying to her desk.

"Make sure that it doesn't!" he barked to her.

She nodded and sat down in her seat. She wanted to see what was in the box but part of her was afraid of what it might be. Being gay was one thing, loving Shego was another and she really didn't want any reminders of her forbidden lover. She put the box out of her mind and pretended to work.

Several hours passed before she couldn't take it anymore. She took out the photo of herself with Shego. She felt her heart sink. She looked at the smiles the two girls in the photo had. They were so happy. She was so happy. _How can I spend a few hours with someone and feel that good? Is that how love works?_ Then she thought about how long she had been fighting Shego. How long she had wanted Shego. _No, THAT'S how love works._

She took out the box and slowly began opening it. Inside was a letter and the DVD of D.E.B.S.. The hero couldn't help but smile. She put the DVD in her backpack and began to read the note.

_Sorry Princess, _

_As you know, I'm not one to give up without a fight. Maybe I can't give you all that you deserve like someone else can, but I can give you all that you desire as no one else can. In all my life I've never met anyone who's such my complete equal as you are. You've been a formidable adversary, a compassionate friend and a selfless lover. I also know all too well, that when you fight for what is good and right sacrifices must be made. I'll understand your decision if you reject me because I know your cause is noble and your reason is just, as it was once my own. It's because of these sacrifices that I prefer to live as I do. I'd never ask you to change who you are because I know I surely couldn't live as I am if I didn't have you just as you are. But I want you to know this, I'm willing to cast my pride aside, bow down at your feet and surrender to you. All I ask in return is that you do the same. Be my savior and I will be your protector._

_I can't pledge to always be good but to be good to you. I can't promise to do what's right but do right by you. I can't offer you my heart because it already beats inside of you._

_Deny me now if you must because the path much taken is the path most clear. But don't betray your own heart because your soul will never forgive you. Tell me today, just once, what we both know to be true so that the sound of those words from your voice can resonate in my ears and echo through my soul forever._

_I'll be waiting for you from 10:50AM until 11:11AM on Friday morning in the gym parking lot. I know you'll show up because only cowards run from the truth. Either way, I'll hate you for a lifetime and love you for eternity._

_Shego_

"Shego!" she whispered aloud wiping the tears from her eyes. She immediately looked up at the clock on the wall; it was 11:07AM. "Damn it!" There wouldn't even be a supervised restroom break until 11:30AM. She gathered her things and went to the front of the classroom.

She told Mr. Barkin the one line she knew would get her unsupervised out of detention. "Mr. Barkin," she whispered leaning over the teacher.

"What is IT Possible?" he demanded loudly.

"I started my period and I need to go change. NOW!" she whispered.

"Oh." Steve Barkin went pale and nodded to her scribbling a permission slip and waving her out of the room.

Kim Possible sprinted out to the parking lot. She caught sight of Shego's idling car and ran over to it. The windows were rolled up and the teen stared at her reflection in the dark tint. She was trembling and breathing hard. The car doors unlocked causing her to jerk suddenly. Kimberly Ann Possible stood there holding the door handle in sheer terror. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened the door and got into the car.

"Princess," Shego breathed while fighting back tears, "You came."

Kim took another deep breath, this time however she was in the car and surrounded by the scent of leather and Shego. It made her body ache to smell it.

"Shego," Kim hesitated trying to collect herself and settle on a train of thought, "I came as soon as I read your letter."

KPKPKPKP

Several hours earlier.  
The door to Dr. Drakken's main training room slid open and a very sweaty Shego came bursting out. She was covered in syntho goo and yelling expletives as she took off in a sprint down the corridor towards her room. She was running late. She started undoing her battle suit as she tore through the lair surprising several henchmen with the flash of pale green skin. She stopped at the retinal scanner in front of her room and impatiently waited for it to grant her access.

Once inside, she stripped off the rest of her dirty battle gear and jumped into the shower. "I hate synthodrones!" she shrieked, feverishly washing the mustard yellow goo from her hair.

Dr. Drakken had called her in to test out his newest batch of drones this morning saying it was urgent he get immediate feedback on them. Aside from being faster and a little harder to destroy, they were still the same jelly filled clones as before. Shego stepped out of the shower and hurriedly began to pick out what she was going to wear.

She had just finished putting on her very sexy black and spearmint green bra with matching low cut briefs when the crackle of her video intercom sounded. "Synthodrones again Drew?" she growled not even waiting for the doctor to speak, "That is SO lame!"

"Actually Shego the drones were just a cover to keep you busy," he informed her smiling, "while I tested the real experiment." He put his dainty hand to his mouth trying to suppress an evil laugh.

"Real experiment?" the sidekick questioned with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Oh Shego, I never knew you were such a romantic!" the blue man remarked giggling.

"What ARE ya talkin' 'bout Dr. D? I'm late and I really don't have time for this." the thief replied continuing to get dressed as she listened to Drakken's giggles become maniacal laughter.

"Oh yes, you ARE running late aren't you?" he agreed quickly covering his mouth with both hands this time trying hard not to bust out laughing again.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I said," the green woman snorted putting on her makeup and wondering what the hell got into her boss.

"Late for your date…" he paused for dramatic effect. "With KIM POSSIBLE!" Drew squealed with laughter. The elated evil scientist danced around his office chanting, "Shego's got a girlfriend, Shego's got a girlfriend!"

Shego's face when stark white and her pupils shrank to the size of pinheads as if she had just been blinded by a Mac Truck and was caught in it's headlight's bracing for impact. "WHAT? NO!!" responded the fallen hero trying to play it off but her employer interrupted her.

"Oh yes, I know! My new experiment was a brilliant success!" he bragged smiling so big his teeth threatened to take over the video screen. "And I've learned so much about you… KIM-BER-LY" Drew enunciated every syllable staring at the tiny image of a truly mortified Shego on the videocom.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BLUE BOY?" she roared. Her anger was now pumping the green color back into her face. Shego lit her hands and walked towards the videocom.

"Shego, now don't get hot headed… I mean handed," the mad scientist joked still smiling. "We wouldn't want you to take out someone's… EYE!" he howled pointing to his own eye and collapsing onto the floor in rolling with laughter.

Shego howled in rage and ripped the monitor off the wall, melting it with her plasma charged hands. "He's so dead!" she seethed putting her hair into a tight ponytail and grabbing the nearest baseball cap she could find. She had no time to fix her hair and at this point she was WAY too mad to care. She emerged from her room and paced off towards Drakken's office.

"Don't you wanna know how I did it?" Dr. Drakken's voice called in over the loud speakers echoing down the hall.

"Don't YOU wanna know how I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Shego raged quickening her steps to reach his office faster.

"Oh, don't be silly Shego we both know you're not going to kill me," the evil man stated.

"And how do we know this?" the villainess asked reaching his office and blasting through the door.

KPKPKPKP

Back to the present.  
"Drakken knows!" Shego whispered hoping that not saying it out loud would make it not so.

"About us?!" Kim questioned hoping she was referring to something else, ANYTHING else!

"He has this new… toy that he can use to read your mind and see your thoughts without you even knowing it." The villain took another weary breath trying not to lose it in front of her young companion. "He tested it on me this morning," she explained still in a lowered voice to a now panicking redhead. "And he just doesn't know about us, he knows everything, every last little detail about me!"

"Oh, this is SO NOT GOOD!" Kim shuddered. The gravity of what Shego was telling her hit her like cement. "Can't you just…"

"What? Kill him," the fallen hero finished the unspoken thought looking at her.

"I didn't mean that exactly," the redhead uttered. A thought like that would have never crossed her mind… until now.

The two women froze there then Shego shook her head. "I can't do that Princess," she admitted looking down, "Regardless of what you think of me I've never intentionally killed anyone, EVER!"

"Never?" Kim asked a little surprised. "I just thought…"

"That I was a murdering monster?" the ex-hero snorted, "I'm evil, I love bein' bad but I've also got a limit," the green woman paused looking back up into Kim's eyes, "Why do you think I never killed you?"

"I just thought…" the crime fighter began, she never guessed, not even for a minute that her archenemy was holding back on her when they were fighting.

Shego could read the teen's mind by her expression. "Oh yeah Kimmie, I've got enough power in one fingertip to fry your insides together!" the thief admitted with a laugh. "So murder's out, NOW what do we do?" Shego asked with a crack in her voice.

"I have a plan," Kim lied seeing the hint of panic and concern in the older woman's eyes. "I gotta go back to detention." She leaned in an tenderly kissed Shego on the lips.

"But what about us?" the villain asked remembering why they were together again in the first place as her young lover got out of the car.

The girl smiled. "We're good, both us-es," she said as she shut the door and ran back to detention.

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Director called her number two agent Luz Toiez into her office. She was standing at the window looking out over the city. "Come in Luz," she ordered as the door opened behind her.

"You wanted to see me Director," Agent Toiez asked coming in and closing the door.

"We have a little situation with KiGo," Betty stated, still facing the window, "It seems that Drew Lipsky has managed to get his mind on some VERY classified information."

She turned to look at the Puerto Rican agent. "I need the Eraser and all level 5 personnel in the situation room in fifteen minutes." the Director sighed then gave Luz a stern look, "And call in Will Du. Tell him it's an emergency."

"It's his first weekend off in three weeks Sir," Luz pointed out adding, "Willie's not gonna be happy when I call him in and you know I hate working with that tight ass!"

Betty sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Luz I need both you and Will on this… and can you TRY NOT to fight with him the entire weekend?"

"You're the boss," the agent grumbled nodding. "Anything else?"

"That will be all Luz."

Agent Toiez saluted her superior and left the room.

Betty took another ragged breath letting out an equally ragged sigh and put a call in to Sheridan Go.

"Not the best of days to be checking up on me Bet," Shego answered the phone in her car.

"Sheridan, I know about you and Kim Possible," the director announced as if it was common knowledge. Shego rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff. It was like the whole planet was finding out about her little affair. "Why does that NOT fucking surprise me?! Do ya have my cunt bugged?"

"I want to help you… both of you," Betty Director offered ignoring her ex-lover's petulance.

"What, help break us up?" Shego snapped at her, "Oh, I know, put me in jail? God knows ya don't wanna help because ya wanna see me happy… or care about me."

"That's just it Sheridan. I do care what happens to you," Betty tried to appeal to her former lover. "I know I… was not… I should have…" the head of GJ faltered, she wasn't good at this sort of thing. "I really made a mess of things with you but you had to know we could never be," she explained, "I left you not because I didn't love you but because of our jobs. I did it for both of us."

"Whatever," the wanted criminal hissed maintaining the anger in her voice even as she felt her eyes watering from the hurt of that old, familiar wound opening. "So is that what you're doing now?" she asked feeling the icy pain of her hurt rapidly chilling the fire of her rage. "Is it Bet? You're trying to get me to see that my little thing with Kimmie'll never work, 'cause I don't fucking care! I'm not gonna run like YOU did!"

"Drakken will make Kim's life hell!" Betty firmly said to Shego, "He'll use what he knows about you to destroy Kim Possible and he will NOT stop there." Shego looked up trying so hard not to cry. "I know you love her."

The villainess closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her face. A car horn blew and she swerved back into her lane. "Drakken hasn't even decided what he's gonna do with this information," Shego began as she pushed all her emotions down so she could focus, "And besides, Kimmie has a plan and we both know her plans never fail!" she smirked slightly at the very true statement.

"Sheridan please, if you let me help you, I can…"

"Just stop it!" Shego yelled into the phone cutting Betty off. "Damn it Bet! I don't wanna be your pet project charity case to help you expunge your guilty conscience. You fucking broke my heart! I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Sheridan, I'm truly sorry for hurting you. If I had known how things were gonna turn out I wouldn't have ever…" the older woman continued only to be cut off again.

"Oh please, you just miss your eye! Not me!" the villainess retorted.

"You were so young and so intense Sheridan. Your passion scared me! I just couldn't deal with my feelings. Both for you and… well, it wasn't easy for me okay!" Betty sighed, "You were the one and only woman I ever loved."

"Shut the fuck up! You cared more about your career director!" the former hero spat with her eyes watering again, "You weren't gonna let something like love stand in your way!"

"Sheridan please, you were just a baby. You had your whole life in front of you… plus you and I both thought there was no room for a relationship in this business."

"Kim Possible does it," Shego replied with her thought's returning to her Kimmie.

"And she makes it look so easy," Dr. Director agreed smiling, "She's truly a remarkable young lady."

"Yeah, SHE can do ANYTHING!" Shego cheered snidely to the one-eyed woman, finally smiling. Both women laughed. "You know Bet; I'm falling for her so hard. I think I love her more than I loved you." Shego confessed looking up at the road ahead trying not to cry again, "And that scares the shit out of me!"

"I'm sure she feels the same for you. I've read Kim's profile half a dozen times," Betty continued, "She's not one to play with someone's emotions. But then again, nothing in her profile would suggest that she would even be remotely interested in homosexuality."

"Well, we know that part's wrong don't we!" the thief responded snorting at the suggestion. "Anyway, whatever Kim's feelings, I don't wanna see her hurt."

The former hero thought about her relationship with the director. "By anyone," she added finally. "Bet, I'll keep ya in the loop but I don't wantcha to get involved until I have a chance to tell Kimmie about us."

"Great." Betty nodded.

"Oh, and one last thing… how did you know about me and Kimmie in the first place?" Shego questioned wondering who else might know by now. There was a long silence and for a moment the ex-hero thought the call might have been dropped then she heard Bet sigh. "Please tell me you DON'T have me bugged!" _Damn it Bet!_

"I was reviewing the reports from the reverse polarizer incident with your brothers and…" Dr. Director replied at last then she hesitated again.

"AND?" fallen hero pressed getting impatient.

"I saw the look in your eyes in the surveillance cameras from Middleton Mall," Betty explained, "I knew that look and… I saw the way Kim looked at you." Betty smiled broadly and Shego could hear the smile even over the phone. "It was obvious Sheridan!"

"That transparent hunh?" Shego sighed thinking about how guarded she usually is with her feelings.

"I knew what to look for," the head of Global Justice replied softly. "Take care of yourself Shego, and ah… your little Kimmie too," she playfully added.

"Goodbye Bet," she snorted hanging up with a smile on her face.

KPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken was quiet possibly the happiest man on the planet. Sure, he had discovered that his trusted sidekick had been having a torrid affair with his archenemy for which he was a little hurt, okay really hurt and disappointed. But what made him so joyous was the knowledge that his biggest threat, the great teen crime fighter Kim Possible, was having a sordid, nasty, dirty affair with the world's most wanted women, superhero turned super villain Shego. Now that was information worth sharing!

The blue man was in his office with his cousin Motor Ed. The first person he told about his new revelation. They were having coffee and abruptly stopped talking as Shego entered the room.

"Oh now what?" she groaned flustered. _Not more shit! Shit to fuck! I'm sick of shit!_

"No, nothing," Drew Lipsky replied taking a sip of coffee trying not to grin.

"Reallly?" the villainess drawled raising an eyebrow. She wasn't buying his lie.

"Dude seriously! You and Red?" Motor Ed boomed finally, "That IS sooo HOT!"

"He KNOWS, You told him? How could you?" Shego yelled at her employer with the last question sounding more like a whine. By this point she was too frustrated to be mad.

Drew and Ed collapsed laughing at Shego's bewilderment. Neither man had ever seen the green vixen so distraught.

"Soooo, I just wanna know one thing," Ed deadpanned sounding very serious, "Which one of you is the man?" The two men collapsed into laughter again.

"She's more of a man than you'll ever be!" the super powered villain snarled hurling a plasma blast at him. The blast took Ed by surprise knocking him onto the floor gasping for air.

Drakken, who had been hunched over in laughter, now sat up looking wide eyed at a very pissed off Shego. "Let's talk about this Shego," Dr. Drakken offered lifting up his hands in surrender.

"No!" the green woman shouted reaching over the table and picking up the scientist by his collar. "If YOU think that just BECAUSE you know something you SHOULDN'T know, I'm gonna bow down to you, THINK AGAIN!" Shego howled lifting Drew off the ground.

He could feel the heat of the ex-hero's wrath warming the air. "Sh-She-Shego, n-n-now, please d-don't be to-too hasty," Drakken stammered, he was now truly afraid of his super powered sidekick. She threw him against the table and stormed out of the room.


	19. Coming Out Swinging

**Disclaimer:**

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Oooh we are to the big battle at the end. Hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews please.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Coming Out Swinging

Kimberly Ann Possible sat in her room thinking about her options. She still wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do about taking care of Dr. Drakken but she was certain of one thing. It was time to tell her family. She figured since Drakken already knew he was most likely planning on telling everyone anyway. _At the very least he'll try to blackmail me and Shego._ Either way, she really only had one option. "I can do this!" she said to herself. She took a deep breath and went down stairs.

Jim and Tim were on the floor trying to see who could assemble a pocket rocket faster. The doctors Possible were sitting on the sofa watching the evening news.

"Mom, Dad," Kim began as she entered the living room, "Jim, Tim. I have something to tell you." The teen was visibly nervous as her eyes darted between her family members.

Her mother smiled at her expectantly. "What is it dear?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and I wouldn't tell you this unless I was absolutely sure." Kim Possible closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. Now Jim and Tim had stopped what they were doing and started smiling at their sister.

"I think I'm gay!" she announced, finally opening her eyes and waiting for her family's reaction.

"Hicka-bicka-boo, Hoo-shaw!" the Tweebs sang high-fiving each other. Kim's Jaw dropped.

"Yessss," her mother celebrated pumping her fist and jumping up, giving her daughter a hug.

Kim stood here frozen as her mother hugged her tightly. "I um, think you misunderstood me," Kim stated looking directly at her father. He was just sitting on the couch with his mouth agape. That was the reaction the teen had expected from everyone.

"I'm a lesbian!" Kim restated with a little more force.

"We know," her mother smirked sitting back down on the sofa.

"You're a la… la, la… la…" her dad stuttered wide eyed.

"How did you know? I didn't even know," the teen asked her mother. She then turned to her twin brothers and suspiciously questioned, "And why are you two so happy about this?"

"We had a bet with Wade about when you were going to come out," Tim explained.

"We won!" Jim cheered.

"Well Kimmie, you were a little obvious. With the missions, the cargo pants and you always played with the boy's toys," her mother pointed out as if that just explained everything.

"Boy's toys? WAIT! Bet with Wade, he knew too?" Kim whined. She was dumbstruck.

"La, la, la…" her dad continued.

"A lesbian dear, your daughter's a lesbian," Mrs. Dr. Possible said soothingly, putting a calming hand on Dr. Possible's arm.

"A lesbian?" he breathlessly questioned while staring off into space… deep space.

"And we're proud of you! AREN'T WE JAMES!" she directed squeezing the rocket scientist's arm tightly.

"Lesbian," James repeated still in shock.

"So Kimmie, who's the lucky girl?" her mother excitedly asked.

"Lesbian. No boys?" Kim's dad interrupted still looking at nothing in this universe.

"Right dad, no boys!" Kim confirmed looking at him seriously. "Okay, so you all knew and Wade knew. Why didn't anyone tell me?" the young redhead asked getting upset that everyone was more in tune with her feelings than she was.

"We figured you'd tell us when you were ready," her mother answered honestly.

"I didn't know!" Dr. Possible admitted coming out of his shock, "Kimmie I…"

"We love you and we are happy for you," her mother returned cutting her father off, "James?"

Dr. Possible furrowed his brow and looked away.

"James!" Mrs. Dr. Possible repeated loudly.

Almost under his breath he muttered, "We'rehappyforyou," really fast and frowning deeply.

"You don't sound happy," the hero apprehensively accused her father narrowing her gaze at him. Kim wasn't certain if she should be mad or sad by her father's lack of acceptance.

"Well, Kimmie-cub to be honest…" he started to say turning to face his daughter. The sight of his little girl's big green eyes just melted his heart. "Oh my little girl, you're not so little anymore." He got up and gave her a hug. "No boys hunh?"

"Nope, absolutely no boys!" she reassured him hugging him back, "And speaking of which, can I be ungrounded? I really need to tell Ron, Wade and Monique."

"I think we can do that," her mother agreed, "but you never said who the other woman was."

"Um… well, that's a bit of a… What I mean is she's a… okay wheeew," Kim started to breathe heavy. _Oh so the drama, SO the DRAMA! _She looked tentatively at her family. Four pairs of eyes were locked onto her as if she was about to deliver a life or death prognosis.

"It's Shego," the young redhead replied and inexplicably just saying it made her smile.

"SHEGO?" everyone in unison repeated the name of her lover in the form of a question. Kim nodded and braced for the onslaught of screaming she was expecting.

"She's so much older than you," Jim pointed out.

"And she's a villain," Tim added.

"She's green!" her father exclaimed.

"Do you love her?" her mother asked with a concerned look on her face.

Kim paused for a moment to digest everyone's reaction and then she focused of her mother's question. She asked herself,_ do I really LOVE Shego? Do I love that cranky, tea green, plasma wielding bitch that has been trying to kick my ass since sophomore year? That beautiful woman that makes me laugh, drives me wild and challenges me to be the best? _"Yes, yes I do," she answered smiling broadly.

"And does she love you?" her mother continued.

"Oh mom, she does!" Kim gushed then remembered why she was coming out to them in the first place, "but…"

"BUT?" her father thundered looking stern.

"Okay, Dr. Drakken, you know, Shego's FORMER employer…" Kim began, emphasizing that Shego wasn't going to be working for Drakken anymore. At least she assumed as much.

"Drew Lipsky," Dr. Possible growled clenching his hands into fists.

The hero just looked at her father weird for a second then continued, "He made this device that reads minds and he read Shego's and found out that we were together. He's planning to use what he knows to hurt me somehow and blackmail Shego," Kim told them, "I have to do something."

"We have to do something," her father rejoined, "Drew has caused this family too much trouble already!"

"You wanna help me?" the teen hero questioned in surprise. She was floored by her dad's instant attitude change. The whole Possible clan bobbed their heads in agreement. "And you're okay with Shego?" she added just to be sure.

"I wouldn't say we're 'okay' with Shego. But…" her mother paused and sighed. "Well Kim, if you love her and she loves you then what can we do?" her mother acknowledged.

"Yep," Jim agreed.

"Ditto," seconded Tim.

"Okay then… I've got a plan," the hero drawled slyly with her full Kimness triumphantly returning.

KPKPKPKP

Shego took out her communicator and placed a call to Dr. Director. "Bet, I know Drakken's plan," she began, "He's gonna go public with the information on Kimmie, you and I, as well as my brother. He intends to make us all out to be a bunch of sexual deviants pushing some (God knows what) hidden agenda under the guise of saving the world."

"Well, if people believe him that could be a problem but nothing we couldn't quietly cover up. Besides who's going to believe a raving madman like Drew Lipsky without any proof," the director wondered aloud.

Shego made a nearly inaudible squeak and Dr. Betty Director suddenly wished she was on a tropical island far, far away. "He doesn't have any physical proof… does he?"

"He has video of all of us. His device, it can record the thoughts it projects," her ex-lover confirmed and then added, "Oh, and everyone already knows about Mego." She shrugged then admitted, "You know, it's actually a pretty cool invention. I'm impressed."

"Oh this isn't good," Dr. Director paled; she had done so much to cover her affair with the former hero, the last thing she wanted was every news agency in the country running footage of them together. _It'll ruin everything I'm working for!_

"Oh but it gets worse!" the fallen hero enthusiastically mock cheered, "He plans to start a 'crime fighting task force' for the 'righteous' so what the whole world doesn't have to be saved by 'perverts'. His words, not mine!"

"And what does he want from us to keep quiet?" Betty asked.

"He wants to be head of Global Justice; he wants Kim Possible to be his sidekick and Team Go to be his henchmen!" Shego explained rolling her eyes at how brilliantly idiotic her soon to be former employer was. "He still wants to take over the world even though he doesn't save the slightest idea what the hell he's gonna do with it once he takes it over."

"I have a plan," Betty replied, "I'll assemble a team and call your brothers. We'll need their help as well. Contact Kim Possible and tell her to meet you at the lair."

Shego nodded. "Hey Bet, this does NOT mean I'm goin' good!" the villain warned her looking serious.

"No Sheridan, I know. Even when you were good you were still pretty damn evil!" Betty Director smiled at her. "You'll always have that BAD side to you, it's what makes you so… Shego!"

"Thanks Bet!" the thief replied with a snort as a slight smile spread across her face.

KPKPKPKP

Kim's parents gave their daughter back her Kimmunicators and Kim immediately called Wade to fill him in on everything. Then she drove to the mall to tell Monique.

"Oh girl, you look better every time I see you in that new outfit!" Monique greeted Kim as she entered Club Banana.

"Thanks Mo," the crime fighter said to her best girl friend.

"It just screams bad guys get back I AM fabulous!" the fashionista added waving and snapping her fingers.

Kim chuckled at her friend then gave the other girl a serious look. "Monique, I need to tell you something and it might come as a shock," the redhead cautioned.

"Oh no here it comes," the ebony woman gasped. Kim just looked at her with a sideways stare.

"Don't tell me you knew too," she whined.

"Girl if you're gonna tell me what I think you're gonna tell me I'll save you the trouble!" Monique replied stepping from behind the counter and putting an arm around her friend. "You tossed hottie Josh Mankey saying you two just grew apart, you crushed on Hirotaka but then just got over it. Oh, and Eric the tailor made synthodrone…"

"Yeah, I liked them all," Kim admitted honestly. She did like all of them especially Josh and Eric.

"Um-hum… yeah girl. BUT out of all the guys you could've had, you chose… no um-um, you settled on Ron. RON, Kim, RON, the SAFEST thing on the planet! And why did you do that?" Monique pressed.

"Because I like Ron. Actually… I love Ron!" she shot back then took in a deep breath and shook her head. Monique was right. "I just don't love him that way," the hero finished looking down and sighing.

"Um-hum…" Monique folded her arms and put her hand on her chin. "See Kim, you got with Ron because that was the closest thing you had felt to what you were supposed to feel but he just didn't do it for you." she explained her theory, shaking her head, "So who did it for you?"

"Um," the redhead shifted her weight nervously, "Shego."

"NO WAY!" Monique gasped putting her palms on her cheeks and mouthed to Kim, "No fucking way!" Kim nodded as her best girl friend shook her head in disbelief. "She's evil!" she whispered.

Kim smirked diabolically and whispered back, "I know!"

"Oh you BAD girl!" she teased as she pinched the hero on the arm. "Have you told your parents… and Ron?"

"I told my parents… and Wade. I just haven't told Ron yet but I'm going there now to tell him."

"Good luck with that." Monique snorted walking back behind the counter to ring up a customer.

"What are the chances he already knows too?" Kim asked.

"It's Ron," Monique deadpanned.

"Riiight," Kim grimaced looking down, "Catch ya later!"

KPKPKPKP

Ron was in his living room watching The Flippies with his new little sister. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Kim Possible standing before him in her mission outfit.

"Badical, you got ungrounded!" Ron screeched excitedly smiling at her and then he frowned remembering he was supposed to be mad at her.

"Yes, and I need you to get ready. We gotta stop Drakken!" Kim announced to him looking serious.

"Okay, what's he done this time?" Ron asked closing the door behind her.

"I'll explain later. Can we talk while you get ready?" Kim inquired.

"Um Kim, my parents are here," he informed her in a whisper holding his hand up to the side of his mouth to shield his words from the toddler and empty living room.

"It's not like that Ron!" the hero growled lowering her eyes at him.

"Okay sure," he submitted as they walked upstairs to his room. Ron pulled out his mission clothes and Kim sat on his bed.

"You wanted to know what was going on with me." Kim stated and he nodded to her. "Remember how I asked you if we would always be friends and I told you that I really needed you to be my friend."

"Yeah KP, it was this morning how can I forget," Ron recalled flatly while trying to get his pants on.

"Ya know, if you take off your shoes your pants will go on much easier," she instructed him shaking her head. _He IS too cute,_ she thought. "Ron, I love you."

"I love you too Kim," Ron returned taking off his shoes and putting his pants on.

"But, well…" Kim paused, looking down, "we can't be together anymore."

"WHY, is it the other man?" Ron asked putting his mission shirt on.

Kim shook her head 'no'.

"Is it because of the S-E-X?" Ron spelled ending in a whisper.

"No… actually yes, but it's not what you think." she replied getting up to help him with his belt. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought and it was clear Ron wasn't as in tune with his best friend as the rest of the people in her life.

"What is it then?" he asked as Kim finished hooking his belt and smoothing down his hair.

_Okay here it goes_. "I'm gay, Ron. I like girls."

"What? No! Girls? No!" the boy quipped sticking his tongue out and blowing air thought his lips making a "phhbbt" sound. "Please, just tell me what I did wrong this time," he whined sounding like a little child.

"Nothing Ron, really, I like you, you're great but… I like girls more," the redhead confessed, putting a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him.

"You… You're serious?" he snorted with a laugh of waning disbelief. _Oh man, she IS serious_. _This whole time she was_… "Wait a minute, how do you know you're a um… one of those, um…"

"Lesbian?" Kim offered. Ron nodded.

"Well, you see Ron…" the hero nervously moved away from him and tried to think of the most delicate way to put this.

"Does this have anything to do with eyebrow waxing?" he asked bringing the young woman out of her contemplation.

"Yes, yes it does!" she exclaimed while mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

"And you're sure you're into women and it's not… just me?" Ron pressed needing a little more reassurance.

Kim nodded. "You're a wonderful guy and any girl oh, um… straight girl would be lucky to have you!" she reassured the blonde, walking back over to him and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Wow," Ron concluded_, she really is gay then,_ "That took courage KP, you know… to come out and all."

"Yeah, thanks." Kim said then asked, "You're not mad are you?" Kim asked.

"Are you kidding, I'm devastated! I really liked being your boyfriend!" Ron admitted, feeling sorry for himself, "but I guess I kinda knew it was too good to be true. I was… you know, beneath you."

"Don't say that!" his ex-girlfriend tried to console him, "Think of it this way. Because we were dating all of senior year, you'll have your pick of any girl at school now. You became a record breaking running back and homecoming king. Trust me you're sexy… in your own way."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I asked Bonnie out," the blonde boy suggested smiling slyly.

"Bonnie! What that fu-… You'd dump me for Bonnie!" the redhead roared gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Whoa, NO! And I didn't dump you, you dumped me," Ron pointed out still smiling.

"But Bonnie Rockwaller?" she snarled seething.

"No, not Bonnie, you know that's sick and wrong Kim," the boy laughed. "At least I know you still care for me. Would ya be mad if I got back with Yori?" Ron asked.

"Not at all, she's a very nice girl. Actually, she's kinda cute," Kim recounted smiling.

"Hey, no touchy the Yori! I've a hard enough time gettin' girls without havin' to compete against the great Kim Possible."

The hero smiled at her best friend. "Yori's all yours with my blessing!" she consented and giving him a hug. "Thanks for being so understanding! Now let's go get Drakken!"

KPKPKPKP

It was a little before 8:00 PM when Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and a little naked mole rat turned off onto the road leading up to Dr. Drakken's lair. Off in the distance Kim could see what she thought was Team Go's jet flying in.

"It looks like Shego called for backup," she observed to her sidekick.

"That can't be good," Ron shuddered, "Shego's hard enough to handle on her own."

"No Ron, you don't understand, Shego's on our side," the hero informed him pulling around to the lair's garage which was oddly unguarded.

"Since when?" the blonde asked scrunching up his face as if something smelled bad. Kim cursed under her breath and got out of the car.

Ron followed her and offered up a few guesses to counter her silence, "Wade fixed the attitudinator?"

The redhead didn't reply she just kept walking into the garage.

"Cool! WAIT!" Ron shouted.

Kim's eyes went wide. _No. Not now_.

"She isn't gonna move back in with you is she?" he inquired frowning.

"I wish," she muttered under her breath and then responded, "No attitudinator, this IS the REAL Shego!"

"Oh heh, heh. That scares me!" the boy chuckled fearfully.

"Don't worry, Shego won't hurt you. Trust me!" Kim assured him, opening a small door and sneaking into the lair though Shego's shopping exit.

"Wow! Why haven't we ever taken this entrance before?" her sidekick wondered aloud as they walked down the hall.

"I didn't know about it," she replied.

Kim knocked on the door. It opened and Shego stood there smiling playfully at her. The pale green woman leaned in to kiss her little hero then she saw Ron and scowled at him.

"Oh, you brought the buffoon!" she growled dryly while moving out of the way to let them pass into her closet.

"SHEGO! What did we say about name calling?" Kim reminded her.

"That it hurt's people's feelings," Shego recited mimicking Kim's voice sarcastically.

"No, KP it's okay, Shego can call me whatever she wants as long as she doesn't hit me," Ron nervously chimed in gulping hard and flinching away from an angry looking Shego.

"I'm NOT gonna hit you! And ugh… sorry Ronald." She begrudgingly forced herself to apologize shaking her head and telling Kimmie, "The things I do for you!"

"It'll be worth it later," Kim promised biting her lip and shooting the villain a knowing glance. Ron just looked at the two of them as if they both had lost their minds.

"Drakken's in his office with Motor Ed. He's made several copies of his mindpod shades," the henchwoman filled them in while leading them into her bedroom. "My brothers and Global Justice are on their way."

"Boo-ya! I love Team Go!" Ron proclaimed loudly. Shego just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why is Global Justice coming?" Kim asked.

"I tried contacting you about that but you wouldn't answer your Kimmunicator," the green woman replied sounding uncharacteristically nervous. She still needed to tell her new lover about her old lover.

"My parents ungrounded me and so I went back to using my old one," the teen explained.

"Shego contacts you?" Ron sighed, "I'm confused."

"I'll explain later," Kim she told him.

"You haven't told him yet?" Shego asked a little annoyed.

"I didn't have time!" the teen heroine replied.

"That makes two of us," Shego muttered.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked.

"NOTHING!" Shego and Kim both yelled at him then turned to face each other and sighed. Ron curiously watched their silent exchange.

"Let's go," Kim ordered and she turned to leave Shego's room. The trio walked down the corridor to Drakken's office. The villainess motioned for them to stay back in the hall. She took a deep breath and stormed into the room.

Drew and Motor Ed were sitting there drinking coffee again and giggling like school girls. When they saw her enter the room both men started howling with laughter.

"What Now?" Shego whined rolling her eyes.

"No, no Shego," Drakken waved her off laughing.

"Is Red really red?" Motor Ed blurted out laughing. "So, seriously who's the man?"

Shego lit her fists getting ready to blast a hole in the bleach blonde idiot. Just as the ex-hero was about to torch Eddie the sound of an intruder breach alarm blared throughout the lair and a few seconds later a henchman ran into the office panting.

"Sir, there's a family of four here demanding to see you…" he reported breathlessly.

"A family?" Drakken questioned scrutinizing his employee's words, "A family broke in here? Really, what does it take to make a top secret lair SECRET!?" Drew turned to his security monitors and saw Kim Possible's family standing at the front entrance surrounded by guards.

"Excellent! This is gonna be even better than I ever dreamed," Dr. Drakken squealed, "and they're just in time!"

"In time for what?" Shego asked sensing Dr. D had an idea that Kim Possible was there and he was expecting her to be. "I may not be capable of killing you Drewbie, but I'm not above hurting you so bad you wish you were dead!" she threatened raising her voice again and advancing on her employer.

"Hold it…" Kim Possible broke in as she stood in the entrance to Drakken's office with Ron and Rufus at her side.

"Oh yippy, the gang's all here!" the blue scientist cheered with glee.

Ed jumped to his feet and began to move towards Kim. "Hey Red, so like are you the man?" the mechanic asked the hero.

"You told him!" she shrieked turning towards Shego and Drakken.

"Not me Kimmie, Dr. D here has some really loose lips." With that the fallen hero charged her fists and sent Drakken flying across the room with a plasma blast. Kim punched Motor Ed and Shego turned and blasted him sending him to the floor.

"Uh KP, what's going on here?" Ron asked confused by Shego's help and the whole scenario.

"I'll explain everything later," the redhead promised turning to her sidekick. As she did Drakken got up and grabbed one of his modified yPod sunglasses.

The pale green thief knew immediately what he was going to do and started to throw plasma balls at him.

Ed got back up to his feet and sounded the lair's internal alarm which sent every guard in the lair towards the office. Team Go and Will Du's Global Justice taskforce blasted though a wall and stormed the office just as about fifty henchmen filed in from the main hallway. Immediately everyone started fighting. Drew crawled to his main computer console and pushed a button which deployed all of his new and improved synthodrones into the office.

Betty Director entered the main chamber and was in awe of the chaos that had erupted. She took stock of everything and then called out her orders. "Team Go take care of the synthodrones. GJ agents take down the henchmen." She looked over at Shego who had Drew by the ankle. The rogue superhero was charging her other fist to blast him good. "Don't kill him Sher-go," Betty cautioned her while punching the nearest henchman.

Shego blasted her former employer hard and he squealed in pain dropping the mindpod. The villainess let go of Drakken and picked up the device. She wanted so badly to use it, just for a moment.

Drew crawled away from her and over to his desk. He had been a very busy mad scientist. Dr. Drakken opened a drawer and there were twelve mindpods neatly lined up in a row. He grabbed one of them just as Ron approached him.

"So nice of the Possible family to join us!" Drakken commented with glee to Ron making the boy look away as the Kim's family, accompanied by more henchmen, entered the main room of the lair. The blue man tried to get away but Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket and started fighting the madman for the mindpod. Ron turned to help his pet. Together they wrangled the device from Dr. Drakken. Drew immediately turned to grab another one from the desk. He threw the device to Motor Ed who was still fighting with Kim Possible.

Ron saw all of the mindpods in the drawer. "Rufus, you know what to do," he told the mole rat. Rufus nodded and ran into the desk drawer to destroy each one, chewing through wire after wire. Drakken screamed in horror and tried to remove the naked mole rat from the drawer. A green flash knocked him to the floor just as he managed to secure the last surviving mindpod from the desk. Shego had come out of her thoughts and was now stalking towards Drakken.

"Try them Shego, I know you want to," Drakken hissed at her, "Don't you wanna know how Kim and Betty really feel about you?"

"You know Dr. D I do, really I do… but I also know that some people like their privacy!" she drawled charging her fists again.

Just then the expression on Drew's face changed but it wasn't one of fear at the upcoming hurt Shego was about to unleash on him, it was a happy look. The supercharged woman stopped in her tracks and turned to see what Drakken was staring at.

Motor Ed had faked unconsciousness with Kim's last kick, staggering back into one of the walls and slumping to the floor. When the teenager walked over to him to check on him he jumped to his feet. She had been startled by his sudden movement and that split second of distraction was all it took for the mechanic to put the glasses on her.

Kim gasped and nearly collapsed at the rush of sound flowing though the speakers.

"Now Kim Possible you can read her mind!" Drakken howled with glee, "Don't you wanna know what Shego really thinks of you?"

"NO!" Shego yelled turning to Kim pleading to her with her eyes.

The sound of Shego's memories filled Kim's ears.

_She saw a young, plain skinned Sheridan Go playing in a schoolyard. She heard Shego's thoughts and felt what Shego felt. She was nervous and excited. Shego kissed the girl she was playing with and the girl ran away. Kim felt her heart sink as Shego's did. _

_ She then flashed to a teenage Shego at a club surrounded by beautiful women who were touching her all over. Kim could almost feel their caresses; she felt the lust the pale green woman had. _

_Then she flashed to a scene of Shego fighting with… _Dr. Director?_ It was a much younger Betty Director with shoulder length hair and both of her eyes. Both women were partially clothed and yelling at each other in a bedroom. The fight became physical and Kim saw Shego lunge at the director. There was a flash of green so bright it was unlike anything the young hero had ever seen come from the fallen hero before. Blood splattered everywhere. Kim's heart felt as if it had been torn out! She felt Shego's rage, fear and heartache._

She didn't want to see anymore. She didn't want to feel anymore of Shego's memories. She tried to remove the device and then she thought of herself.

_Immediately, she saw herself with Shego dancing at the club and felt so much passion. _She also felt something else. It was the same feeling she had been feeling the last few days. She shivered at the feeling.

She lifted up the glasses but she could still hear Shego's thoughts and she realized they mirrored her own. She looked at Shego in front of her and then quickly away as the sound of their combined thoughts echoed in her ears. The flood of emotion that hit her from staring at her lover was too much.

"Shego," Kim faintly emitted as she stumbled towards the pale green woman.

_Kimmie, I love you!_

"I love you too," Kim Possible breathed and then passed out under the combined weight of their intense feelings.

Shego and Mrs. Dr. Possible immediately ran to Kim's side. The villainess removed the glasses and picked up the unconscious girl. "Get her out of here, we can finish the rest of this without her," she instructed Kim's mother.

Dr. Drakken was on the floor laughing so hard he thought he might pee.

James Possible flew into a blind rage seeing his former schoolmate so grotesquely happy at his daughter's present state. "Enough!" roared Dr. Possible and he took out a small device and pointed it at Dr. Drakken. Drew immediately stopped laughing and stared at James. "You're one sick little man!" James seethed shaking his head.

"You made me this way!" Drakken shot back, trying to stand up and scoot away from approaching rocket scientist at the same time.

"No Drew, you did all of this to yourself!" Dr. Possible thundered turning on the tiny device. The blue man stared at it then began to laugh again.

"What Possible, you're going to destroy me with a pencil?" the madman squealed looking at the obvious number two pencil in the rocket scientist's hand.

James looked at the device and flipped it around. "It's a little gift from the boys at the university thanks in part to a lovely grant from Global Justice."

"It's a PENCIL!" Drakken declared standing up pointing at the pencil. "Go ahead, draw me!" he wailed with laughter.

"No," Dr. Possible countered activating the device, "I prefer to ERASE you!"

There was a pale pink flash and Drew Theodor P. Lipsky fell unconscious to the floor.


	20. Done Deal

**Disclaimer: **

You know I do not own Kim Possible. This is another plot chapter and hopefully it ties up a few loose ends. If you manage to suffer through it there is some 'oh yeah' in the next chapter waiting for you. Hey, don't skip ahead. The story's almost over anyway!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Done Deal

Kim Possible awoke in her darkened bedroom. She wasn't sure what time it was or how she had gotten home but she knew it was late. She sat up in bed wincing at the massive headache she realized she had. Someone else stirred in the room beside her bed.

Softly almost in a whisper a husky familiar voice asked, "How ya feelin'?"

"Aside from the splitting headache, I'm fine," the redhead replied massaging her temples. "What happened after I passed out?"

"Well you're here in your jammies in bed so obviously we won," Shego responded curtly getting up and quietly walking into the restroom to get the teenage hero some aspirin and water.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, not certain why Shego seemed oddly like… well, Shego.

The pale green women came back into the room with two pills and a small glass of water. Kim took the aspirin and gulped down the whole glass in one breath. "Ya want some more water?" the villain asked icily. Kim nodded and Shego returned to the restroom to refill her glass.

"Is something wrong?" Kim insisted growing increasingly uncomfortable with lack of speech coming from her usually talkative nemesis. Shego emerged from the bathroom and shook her head. She sighed and handed the young hero the refilled glass of water. Kim took a drink all the while looking up at her hoping for some response.

Shego sat down on the bed beside her. "I need to know where we stand, Kimmie. You and I, we…" Shego paused and then took several folded papers out of her leg pouch. She unfolded them and Kim instantly knew they were the papers she had typed in ISS. Her heart stopped.

"Shego I was confused when I wrote those pages. I was trying to work out my feelings," she explained.

"I can see that," Shego growled dryly, "I've got a few questions for ya because tonight I might've made a decision that'll change both of our lives forever. I need to know I made the right choice while there's still…" she paused looking up at the bedroom windows then continued, "…a window of opportunity for me to change my mind."

She handed the papers to Kim and looked into her eyes. The girl opened her mouth to speak but Shego held her finger out to her lips. "I need to ask you a few questions and I need the complete truth from you. No lies, no pride, no telling me whatcha think I wanna hear. Got it?" She removed her finger from Kim's lips.

The teen let out a long audible sigh and nodded her compliance.

"Did you try to kill me when you kicked me into the radio tower last year?" the pale green villain asked almost as if she was interrogating the redhead.

"Shego, I…" Kim began but the villain interrupted her.

"Look Pumpkin, I'm still a wanted criminal. Global Justice Agents are waiting for me outside. I don't have much time and I need to know the answers to the questions I'm asking. I don't want explanations unless I ask for them, just the facts. For now, at least, a 'yes' or 'no' will do." she told her sternly but the look in her eyes was that of actual concern or…

_Fear?_ Kim thought, looking into Shego's intense green eyes. The super powered woman looked scared. She took the older woman's hand. "Shego, what did you do?" she asked dreading what she might hear.

"Nothing Kimmie, and for now, I'm askin' the questions." Kim nodded and Shego returned to her interrogation, "Now, did you try…"

"Yes." Kim admitted firmly cutting her off. "I wanna explain, I was angry and I…"

Shego didn't let her finish. "Did you really want me to kill Drakken tonight?" she interrogated.

The hero looked down. She really didn't want this to be a yes or no question. Then her mind jumped to the reality of what was said.

"SHEGO YOU DIDN'T!" the young hero shrieked and Shego immediately silenced the girl by cupping her hand over her mouth and looking towards the hole in the bedroom floor leading downstairs.

"Shhh! I don't want them to know you're awake yet!" she whispered, "Just answer the stinkin' question."

Kim nodded. She had, for a split second, thought it would be easier to kill Dr. Drakken than to have to come out to her family and friends that she was in love with her archenemy. However, she didn't want Shego to be a murderer any more than she wanted to be one herself had she succeeded in killing the villainess last year. "Yes," she confirmed finally, "did you?"

"No Princess, I'm no murderer. Dr. D is still fine and dandy." With that the woman laughed slightly. "I'm not even the one that stopped him. Your dad was the hero today."

"My dad?" Kim questioned surprised by the admission.

Shego nodded. "Um-hum, I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." she added. "Okay next question. What did the mindpod show you?"

"Okay, um you were little and still… tan, you were really tan." Kim remarked thinking back to the image she had seen of the girl she knew was little Sheridan Go.

"No tan Pumpkin, I get that from my mother's side of the family," Shego explained.

"Oh," Kim said, "Well you were in a playground and you kissed…"

"Nicole Fast," Shego remembered sighing and closing her eyes, "My first girl crush. She broke my heart."

"I know," Kim added, "I felt it." She leaned in and gave the pale green woman a kiss on the cheek. "Then you were at some club and all these girls were all over you."

Shego giggled and crinkled her nose. "I love Paris!" she drawled licking her lips.

Kim raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "Okay moving on, then I saw you with Dr. Director and…" she hesitated. The young woman felt uncomfortable even thinking about what she had seen and felt. "You two were in a bedroom." Kim stopped and looked at her.

Shego stood up from the bed suddenly, putting some distance between herself and the teen. "We were…" she paused and put her hands behind her neck. "Were we um… doing it?" the fallen hero asked running both hands through her hair nervously.

_Doing it? Holy shit!_ Kim thought. "No, No!" she replied looking somewhat shocked. "You and Dr. Director…" her voice trailed off her mind reeling from the revelation. _They were lovers? How did I not know? How did anyone NOT know?_ "You were fighting and you took out her freaking eye!" she spat with a hint of anger in her voice. She suddenly felt very sick remembering the blood spewing from the woman's empty socket. "I think an explanation is needed."

"Bet, Dr. Director and I were… we dated, no; we had an affair for two and a half years. She was my first serious relationship." Shego looked at Kim trying to read her mind.

"She's gay too?" Kim questioned almost amazed. Shego shook her head.

"No, she, we, it was a slow…" the villain floundered as she tried to find the best way to explain her relationship with the head of Global Justice but she couldn't rightly put it into words. "She was my teacher of sorts, and well, I was attracted to her power and charm and I thought she was…" she paused again realizing now what Betty had meant all those times she tried to explain to her that they could never be. "I loved her, Kimmie. I'd have done anything for her. And she loved me but we wanted two different things from each other and from life. What you saw was the breakup." Shego took a ragged breath. "I didn't mean to… you know, at least not like that. My glow is fed, in part, by my emotions and I was really upset among other things. I'm sorry you had to see that," she offered looking apologetically into the girl's green eyes.

"I felt it too," Kim trembled looking down and remembering the anguish Shego had felt when she lashed out at the director. There were a few moments of silence before the redhead finally looked back up and spoke again. "Why? Why did you break up?"

"Bet's straight, the relationship was pretty one sided… at first." Pausing, the former heroine turned around and walked towards the window then continued, "She and I became involved over time. I was already startin' to have some problems with my brothers and I was thinkin' 'bout quittin' Team Go. I was in college and trying to balance work and school. She could tell I was strugglin' and just sort of took me under her wing. I started goin' on GJ special ops missions with her. Eventually, one thing led to another. She knew I was… that way and she finally gave in to me." Shego laughed slightly and turned her head just enough so that Kim could see her profile. "I have a way of gettin' what I want."

_So do I, _Kim thought then queried back to her, "So then what happened?"

"Things were fine for a while. Then everything went to hell. People were startin' to get a clue and some of the other GJ agents were… um, less than happy that Bet's little dyke was now bein' put in charge of level five covert operations. They threatened to out her which back then would've gotten her fired… even from her own organization. I told her we could be our own team and that she didn't need GJ but Bet was married to that fuckin' job. It was, IS her life. She chose the job over me. I didn't take it well as you saw. It wasn't long after that my mother got sick and died. I had been so busy wrapped up in my relationship with Bet I didn't even notice her getting weaker and weaker. Her death was hard on me. We were close. Then my father just lost it without her and… well, I became very depressed too. My old shoplifting habit returned. I started stealin' a little here and there just to feel something other than pain. The rush was so intoxicating. I started to think about stealin' bigger stuff. I reasoned that because I was a hero, no one ever suspect me. I never rationalized it as bein' a villain. I just saw it as a way of takin' what I wanted since I couldn't get what I wanted in my 'normal' life. Bet however, figured out what was goin' on. She had been spying on me since our breakup." Shego paused and snorted. "GJ has a way of doin' that to you. That was the final straw; I got my degree, left my brothers and eventually became a mercenary. Then I met you." She turned and faced Kim. "The rest, as they say, is history."

"I never knew. I'm sorry about your mother." Kim replied. _That could've easily been me. That could still be me!_

"Thanks," she sighed returning to the side of the bed. Kim stood up and hugged her. Shego stood there rigid just feeling the girl close to her. Then she gently yet forcefully pushed her away. "What else did you see?" she asked apprehensively.

"I saw us together at the club. I felt what you felt. I felt what we both felt. I saw how you saw me," Kim breathed closing her eyes, "Shego, I know the papers I wrote make it seem like I'm confused, but…"

The thief silenced her again. "I… I understand. S-so… how do you feel now?" the green villainess faltered and took a ragged breath then spoke softly but firmly, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Kim confessed smiling, "I so do!" _This one doesn't need an explanation_, she thought.

"Why?" Shego asked.

_Okay maybe it does_. Kim thought again, her smile fading then returning. "It's so many things, you… you… Shego, you're incredible." The young hero looked at her and the former villain looked down to avoid eye contact. Kim reached her hand out and slowly lifted Shego's face up so that their eyes met. "Shego you're beautiful, I've been physically attracted to you for at least two years now, maybe longer. I made a conscious effort to suppress those feelings because they started turning into more than just a physical thing. I'll admit it, I hated you. I think I still hate you on some level, I mean you're a real bitch!"

Shego laughed and put her hands onto Kim's hand that was now caressing her cheek.

"But when you were Miss Go and you could only be good, I realized two things…" Kim paused holding her hand out to count.

Shego bit her own finger to avoid laughing too hard. "Come on Possible not the Miss Go thing again. I'm not that good and I never was. The attitudinator completely reversed my wiring."

"No, it didn't, remember!" Kim chimed. She was now smiling broadly. The teen hero put her hands on her hips and stood as tall as she could in her classic '_I can do anything' _pose. "See, I had Wade put in a call to Jack Hench about the technology of the reverse polarizer. It suppresses one side of your personality to allow only the other, polarizing you to the opposite. Good to evil, happy to sad, love to hate. It doesn't make good people evil or evil people good. It just cuts off one to allow only the other. How good or evil you really are determines how you will act under its influence. It also only works on the conscious level apparently," Kim paused smiling slyly and she arched an eyebrow at the wide eyed woman who was clearly speechless in front of her.

"Electronique's enhancements though, worked on both the conscious and subconscious to suppress even your basic character traits. So it affected not just what you know to be good or evil but anything you thought of as being good or evil such as…" she leaned towards the villain and whispered loudly, "Liking Steven Barkin, good. Loving me, evil."

Shego wordlessly gaped at the girl.

"Oh don't look so shocked. You had to know."

Pale green woman was floored; she sat down on the bed suddenly. "I... I… Wow!" She turned to face Kimmie who was smiling down at her boldly. "I always thought my... with you… so evil!" she stammered.

"Yeah so as I was saying, two things; one, you were, are, and always will be just as good as you are evil, and two, as much as I liked you being Miss Go, I love you even more as Shego!" Kim grabbed the dazed woman and leaned her back onto the bed. Holding her tightly, she kissed Shego's neck and took a deep long breath then continued her explanation. "When I went to return your things, I was trying to see if there was anything there. I had hoped that you felt something for me and I was so disappointed that when you were good you showed no interest in me other than friends." Kim pouted and traced her hand down Shego's neck. She unhooked the collar of her jumpsuit and slowly unzipped the suit just enough to see a hint of Shego's pale green breasts. "That's why I wanted to know if there was something, anything between us because when we fought I just kept getting the feeling I wasn't alone in my…" she paused. Her hand gently caressed the pale green skin she had exposed.

Shego let out a little moan and asked the girl in a near whisper, "So you flirted with me to see if, as myself, I'd take the bait?"

"Something like that," Kim replied resting her head on the thief's chest. "I just didn't know it was going to get, you know, so huge so fast. I hate to say this but I was more interested in getting laid than falling in love." Kim smiled softly as she heard Shego's heart beat faster. She continued to play her hands over her.

"Me too, at first," the ex-hero replied softly, jerking slightly at the feel of Kim's roaming hands. "Kimmie, I think I've got a few more questions if ya don't mind."

"Sure," Kim purred looking up at the woman. Shego turned her head towards entrance in the floor. She had heard a small noise below. The thief sensed a certain someone was listening to their conversation.

Shego pulled up her zipper slightly and continued to speak this time in almost full voice. "First though, there's something I wanna tell you and it's gonna sound a little cheesy. It was what I wanted to tell you before the buffoon… I mean Stoppable, changed me back." She took a deep breath. "I really respect you." A huge smile spread across Kim Possible's face. "I have since we first started fighting each other. I mean, everyone in this business is in it for a reason. Drakken wanted to prove he was better than this college buddies. The Seniors for the thrill of it. Hego does it for the glory, Mego for the fame. Me for the power and when I switched sides for the freedom. But you… ya just do it. Ya don't take money, ya don't seek out the media, and ya still go to the same school and have the same friends. You do it because it's what's right."

"Shego, you know I'm no saint. The missions started out as an accidental hobby for me but I keep going on them because I'm good at it, just like I'm good at cheerleading. And I do love it. It makes me feel good to help people."

"So you're gonna become a professional hero? I mean, what is it ya wanna do?" Shego asked.

"Well, I was accepted to the University of Paris, political science, and I'm thinking about maybe joining Global Justice or getting into politics... eventually," Kim paused seeing the deep frown on Shego's face, "But right now, I just wanna see a little of the world without having to save it every five minutes. Maybe take a break from missions and have a little freedom. I've been balancing a full plate for my entire high school life. I'd like to be able to have a little time off to just be… free."

"Free," Shego laughed, "Yeah, freedom's great. I'm gonna miss it." Her expression changed and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Shego, what's going on?" Kim asked suddenly feeling that there was something huge the woman wasn't telling her.

"I lo… I really like you," Shego began as her eyes started to well up, "and I want to be with you Princess, but…"

"But what? So then be with me," Kim insisted starting to feel her own tears forming, "It's obvious we wanna be together."

"I know which is why I cut a deal with Global Justice in order to avoid serious prison time. It's gonna be a big sacrifice on my part… for both of us. And I needed to know if we wanted the same thing before I signed my life away," she finished looking at the young hero with uncertainty.

"You'd allow them to imprison you… for me?" Kim questioned. Shego nodded. "I… you can't, I can't let you do that, I don't wanna be without you!" the young hero cried becoming irrational, "Can't we just, I don't know, run away?"

The thief laughed, "Kimmie, you just said ya wanna go to college and still be a hero, ya think ya can do that on the lam with the most wanted woman in the world?"

"What's gonna happen to you? To us?" Kim whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Shego wiped the tear away and took the girl's hands squeezing them tightly. They were freezing. The fallen hero ignited her plasma and began to slowly warm the teen's cold hands.

"Thank you," Kim sniffled as another tear fell.

"Kimmie, I'll be taken in for six months of incarceration and training."

"Six months?!" _That's it?_ Kim was in a state of disbelief. She was relieved that for villain's many crimes Shego was going to get a slap on the wrist. "That's nothing, I mean everyone should pay for their crimes but you're only gonna get six months! People go to jail for unpaid parking tickets longer than that!"

"Yeah, um-hum, you DIDN'T LET ME FINISH PRINCESS!" Shego growled as her glow became a little warmer and she shot the crime fighter a dirty look. "IF that goes well, if I don't break out, freak out or go stir crazy I'll be released to bring 'to justice' the top ten most wanted villains. Plus I have to pay twenty million dollars in fines and fifteen years of probation." she explained gently massaging the girl's hands and arms with her green Go Team glow.

"The top ten most wanted villains? It's suicide! If you try to take them all down you'll be the most hated villain in the world and besides… you, you can't do that alone!"

Shego started smiling. "No, I can't but with you…" She leaned over and gave the redhead a little kiss. "I can do anything!" Kim's eyes went wide. "Yep Kimmie, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. If you're willin' to join Global Justice that is, so you can be my parole agent."

"Hell yeah!" Kim exclaimed biting her lower lip and grinning, "Where do I sign?"

"I just need to call Bet to let her know you're awake and agree to the deal. They'll be here within an hour to get me and debrief you. Are ya sure ya want this? I mean, this doesn't mean I'm reformed. I'm doin' this so I can be with you… to see what we could be. I've no desire to be a hero again. I would much rather spend my days teaching naughty girls at some French boarding school and stealing from the Louvre at night. I'd get to come home and see you half naked splayed out on the floor studying for your English Lit final…" Shego moved one of her glowing hand's to Kim's lips and played over them. "…and try to pull you out of your books long enough to steal a little kiss from those luscious pink lips."

"I'm not so sure about the thievery and naughty school girls but who says we can't have that too," the cheerleader purred smiling seductively. "Shego, I manage to save the world, have a boyfriend… and a girlfriend," she added winking at the woman, "cheer at all the football games and graduate in the top of my class. I think we can have it all. At least I'd like for us to try."

KPKPKPKP

On the steps just outside of Kim Possible's bedroom stood Anne Possible. She hadn't heard the entire hushed conversation but she had heard enough to know that her little girl had agreed to the deal she had vehemently argued for just a few hours earlier. Luckily for Sheridan Go, Dr. Director and the female Dr. Possible were on her side. They had managed to bargain with several countries in order to get Shego's charges reduced to fines and the hero's equivalent of community service; helping bring dangerous criminals to justice. Shego was wanted in eleven countries and fortunately, GJ had jurisdiction in all of them. Anne Possible spoke in place of her daughter to assure each head of state that the great Kim Possible would be personally overseeing the probation and rehabilitation of the super powered villain.

Most countries were just relieved that Shego was no longer a threat and that Global Justice had found a way to punish the woman that couldn't be held in any regular prison. Anne was just thankful that her daughter had finally come to terms with her feelings and she didn't want Kim to lose the person she loved. She smiled to herself and vocally knocked for entrance.

"Come in," Shego's voice called from above.

Mrs. Dr. Possible came into the bedroom. Shego continued to gently massage the teen with her slightly warm glow. The second Kim saw her mother she pushed herself off of Shego nearly falling off of the bed in her efforts. She stared at her mother nervously.

"Oh good you're up Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible observed smiling at the pair. Shego's glow faded and she stood up off of the bed allowing the older Possible to sit beside her daughter.

"Oh um, yeah Mom I have a really bad headache," her daughter stammered nervously rubbing her head.

"I'm sure you do after that little stunt of Drew's!" her mom glowered bitterly, "The nerve of him trying to split you girls up!"

"What?" Kim shrieked totally confused. Shego just smiled at her.

"Oh are you still feeling a little fuzzy? I'll do a cat scan on you tomorrow just to make sure everything's okay up there," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated kissing Kim's forehead.

"I guess I need to contact Bet and let her know you're up," Shego said to Kim but looked at Dr. Possible as she spoke.

"I think we can wait until after she's rested some more. Maybe take a shower," her mother suggested getting off the bed and looking at Shego. "Quietly this time, none of our neighbors have cats," she added winking at Shego who Kim could swear she saw blush. Dr. Possible turned and left the room. She paused at the entrance and smiled raising an eyebrow at her daughter. Then she shook her head and laughed as she descended her stairs.

Kim's jaw dropped. "What the hell was that?"

Shego laughed and shook her head. "I think she's buyin' us a little time Kimmie," the green vixen commented walking into the bathroom to start the shower.

"Oh. Wait… oh shit!" The realization of what her mother had said and done clicking in her head. "She knew about us? I knew she suspected something. But… but she's known about us since, since… Noooo way!" Kim held her hands to her mouth and started to hyperventilate.

"Your mother's very perceptive and… she actually likes me! She helped Bet get my deal cut with the various countries," Shego drawled slowly removing her suit and standing there naked in the bathroom doorway. "Your dad on the other hand…"

"Deep space?" Kim asked stripping off her clothes walking up to her lover stopping about a foot in front of her.

"He asked if my comet powers allowed me to breathe in airless environments," the former villain chuckled.

KPKPKPKP

Betty Director sat dozing in the small lobby of Middleton's branch office for Global Justice. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she heard someone clearing their throat. She opened her eye to see her top agent Will Du standing over her. "What is it Agent Du?" she asked yawning.

"Kim Possible is awake. Our agents want to know if they should take Shego into custody before she tries to leave with the girl."

"Will, I've already explained this to you; Shego's not going to flee," the director replied closing her eye and returning to her sleeping position.

"Director you've just told eleven countries that Shego is in custody and that Kim Possible is working with Global Justice. None of which is true. Then you had us remove our surveillance from Kimberly's room to give them some private time. You've no idea what they're planning," the young man appealed to his superior, "There is procedure that must be followed!"

Betty Director sighed and rubbed her forehead. _Luz is right, you are a tight ass._ "If you were going to prison and wouldn't get to see the woman you loved for half a year and you had only a few hours of freedom left what would you be doing?" Betty insinuated not bothering to open her eye.

"Oh," the young man blushed. "I see… Director you certainly know better than I do," he conceded collapsing on the seat beside her.

"Agent Du, sometimes you're just too serious," she pointed out to him, "You need to get out more, maybe if you found your Shego, you wouldn't be so… such a tight ass."

Will Du smiled softly and then agreed, "You know doctor, you're right. I do have two hundred hours of vacation time saved up. Maybe I will try to find my Shego."


	21. Shower Stalling

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Kim Possible or Shego! This story is rated Mature and it is KiGo. It does not hint at KiGo. It does not imply that there might be KiGo. I gave you freaking KiGo! So here is a little more hot, steamy KiGo! Mad Love for the KiGo! To those of you that can't see past the sex in this story to the deeper connection that our leading ladies have don't even bother to read the rest of the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Shower Stalling!

There they stood facing each other. Kimberly Ann Possible and Kimberly Sheridan Go AKA Shego. In an instant the rest of the world had just melted away. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room filling the void with deafening silence. They had seen each other naked before but this time it was different. This time they were truly stripped down baring all of themselves to one another. For the first time there was no hidden agenda, there were no secrets, no world that need saving, no plan to take it over, no loathing and no fighting. No hero, no villain. For the first time it was just them. Just two women. Two women who once hated each other. Two women who were now hopelessly in love with one another.

Despite everything that had happened and everything they knew was coming, this moment in time seemed like it was caught on something. Hung up. They were frozen there, paralyzed by their own lives. They were both unusually nervous. They had never seen each other as clearly as they did right now. Bright green eyes meeting dark green ones, each gaze so intense. It made both of them uncomfortable. Neither woman was used to being this vulnerable, especially to the other.

_She's just lookin' at me,_ Shego thought, _is she havin' second thoughts? She's the one that came after me. She started all of this. I can't believe I've fallen so hard for her._

_I can't believe she turned herself in. I can't make it six months without her. She's just staring at me. Maybe she's changing her mind. God, she's so beautiful. I can't believe she loves me._ Kim smiled. Shego smiled back at her.

Their world started spinning again and suddenly Kim could hear the shower going and felt the steam coming from the bathroom behind Shego. She took a deep breath and her eyes trailed slowly up and down her lover's body.

Shego did the same, looking at the young woman before her. "It's different," she admitted finally, "It feels different."

The teen nodded. "I'm so nervous."

"Me too," she agreed smiling softly, "It's funny how quickly everything changes."

"It's amazing!" Kim added taking a step forward closing the gap between them. Shego pulled her in and they held each other tightly. "I love you," Kim breathed inhaling the tropical scent of Shego's perfume.

"I love you too," Shego replied kissing the girl's head.

The two women stood there for what felt like an eternity wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling that they had each other. That they had won.

Kim lifted her head and stared into Shego's eyes. The two women smiled at each other and pulled apart to walk into the bathroom. They both stepped into the shower stall and the water began to rain down on them.

Kim stood directly under its flow and allowed her body to become drenched. She reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. "Can you make it a little hotter?" she requested with her eyes closed tight. The pale green woman reached around the redhead making sure to brush up against her as she turned up the heat.

"Better?" she asked. Kim nodded and Shego took one of the shower puffs and began to cover it in shower gel. She knelt down in front of her Kimmie and began to bathe the teen. Kim gasped and opened her eyes to see the scene below.

Shego looked up at her and then kissed the girl right below her navel. "You don't mind do you?" she asked still scrubbing Kim's calves and lower thighs.

"No, not at all, as long as I can do you next," the redhead replied smiling and closing her eyes tightly as soap ran into them.

"Deal," Shego agreed applying a thick layer of suds on the cheerleader's muscular legs. Had Kim been able to see, she might have objected to what was coming next. The woman that usually left her for dead took the razor from the shelf and carefully started shaving her legs.

"Oh," Kim moaned softly in surprise wiping the soap from her eyes to gaze down as her former archenemy knelt before her. It was a strange sight to see the powerful woman paying such homage to her.

Shego smiled contently as she diligently worked at her task. The thief finished shaving Kim's legs and sat the razor down. She took the hero's right foot and lifted it up onto her knee. She bent down and kissed the top of it then began to wash it.

Kim just smiled at her. She wasn't sure why but just seeing her woman there on her knees made her incredibly... excited. "You're turning me on," Kim admitted to her.

Shego's content smile turned into her usual evil smirk. "It's turning me on too," she confessed standing to lock eyes with the teen in her typical predatory glare. "Okay Kimmie," she took the razor in her hand once again not breaking her intense stare, "It's time for you to get a real close shave." A sinister smile spread across Shego's face and she started to lather soap onto Kim's lower red locks.

"Oh, NO!" the girl cried backing up to get away from the approaching barber as Shego advanced on her. Kim ran out of space quickly and hit the front of the stall poking herself in the back with the 'hot' and 'cold' handles. "Ow!" she yelped, instinctively lurching forward while grabbing her lower back and giving Shego all the room she needed to start shaving her.

"Nowhere to run Cupcake," she purred spreading Kim's legs slightly so she could tame the girl's lower mane.

Kim whimpered as she felt the razor make contact with her sensitive skin. "Just don't take it all away; I don't wanna look like Rufus."

The pale green woman shot the whining hero a displeased look and then rolled her eyes and snorted. Like she was going to make Kimmie look any younger than she was by leaving her hairless. The villain sculpted a perfect inch and a quarter stripe of soft light red hair leading down to cleanly shaved lips exposing a curious once hidden birthmark that made the woman chuckle slightly and Kim blushed.

"Trust me; this'll be a lot easier… on me!" Shego told her while inspecting her handiwork. She leaned down and softy kissed the newly exposed skin causing the young woman to jerk suddenly. The lightly green woman slapped the girl on her ass and Kim yelped.

"Hey!" she bellowed loudly as she pinched one of Shego's nipples and squeezed it forcefully. The woman's reaction was not what the teen expected or intended.

"Mmmm, harder Kimmie!" Shego taunted in a moan taking the bottle of body wash and shaking its contents out in pearly white trails all over Kim's breasts and stomach like she was fabricating the perfect cum shot.

"Is this better, SWEETIE!?" Kim hissed icily, while tugging on Shego's nipple with a tight twist not letting it go until the other woman showed the smallest hit of pain. The younger woman sighed and shook her head allowing the thief to continue to bathe her.

"That was nice… for a beginner," Shego drawled casually as she shaved Kim's underarms and motioned to her to turn around so she could wash her backside.

"So, are you into that stuff?" the cheerleader inquired.

Shego took her hand and delivered a plasma enhanced slap to the teen's right butt cheek.

Kim swayed forward and braced herself on the shower wall. "Unnnh, Shegooo!" she groaned biting her lip.

"I think you're into THAT stuff!" the green vixen pointed out. "So tell me Princess would ya like a little something to remember me by?" She turned the girl around so that they were facing again. Shego cocked her head and waited for her answer.

"Is it going to hurt?" Kim questioned apprehensively noting the rather devious look in her lover's eyes and knowing that usually that meant bad things were afoot in her head.

In her super sweet Miss Go tone Shego lied, "No." She lowered her head and gently placed a kiss over Kim's left breast right below her clavicle where her heart was. She held her lips there taking great care not to move.

Kim stood motionless enjoying the feel of the gentle kiss… the very warm, growing more forceful kiss. _Oh shit,_ the heat from Shego's lips finally registered with Kim's pain sensors. She tried to pull away but the woman held her in place. "Ssss," Kim hissed wincing at the pain.

Shego removed her steaming lips from the freshly seared flesh.

"Oh… my… God! Did you just brand me?" Kim Possible looked down to see a perfectly formed kiss print burned into her skin. "Damn it Sheridan!" she roared hitting Shego several times on the side of her head in retaliation.

The thief just fell over laughing not even bothering to protect herself from the half thrown blows, "You called me Sheridan. That's too cute!" Shego reached out her arm to the angry hero and Kim assisted her up. "Relax Kimmie, it's not a brand, it's like a… bad sunburn. It'll heal and fade," she explained handing the girl the shower puff and soap bottle.

"It freakin' better!" Kim spat taking the sudsy puff and angrily scrubbing Shego's back.

"Hey I may like it rough Pumpkin but you're takin' off the green there," Shego teased as Kim washed her legs with such force that now the supercharged woman was bracing the wall for support. "Oh and you don't have to shave me, I had all my nonessential hair removed."

"I always wondered why you were so smooth all the time," Kim commented turning Shego around and washing her front. "Next time you wanna do something like that to me, can you let me know first."

"Sure, okay… lemmie see…" Shego paused and put her hand on her chin as if she was deep in thought. "Once we finish with shower time, I'm gonna take you into the bedroom, lay you down and kiss every inch of your body. I'm gonna memorize every detail about you; every beauty mark, every ticklish spot, every touch that sends chills up your spine. This way when I'm in that little cell at night I'll have the perfect memory of you." Shego stopped as Kim sighed and finished washing her. "Then, I'm gonna slowly, tenderly fuck you silly."

"I don't doubt that," Kim remarked and both girls laughed as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with Shego following her. "Don't do your heat thingy, let me dry you off," Kim instructed. Shego nodded and they dried each other off stealing kisses here and there.

The redhead put the wet towels in the hamper and the two girls walked into the bedroom. Shego went to the window and looked out to see two GJ agents waiting on the front lawn below. She scowled and lowered her head.

Kim walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She looked out and saw what had upset her woman. "It's gonna be okay," she whispered into the green woman's ear kissing it softly. "It could've been so much worse considering…" she trailed off nibbling on the felon's earlobe thinking again about Shego's many crimes and how, while she was sleeping, they had all but disappeared.

The fallen heroine let out a deep breath and her eyes rolled closed, the gentle touch of her lover's mouth on her ear slowly making her forget her train of thought. Kim moved her kisses lower and lightly sucked on Shego's neck.

"I know Kimmie," she replied finally, "But still, it doesn't make any of this easier."

Kim took her hands and cupped Shego's breasts from behind. She lightly rubbed each nipple.

Shego glanced down at Kim's embrace and ran her own hands over Kim's. "Oh God I'm gonna miss this." She turned to face the girl.

"So let's make the most of our last night," Kim softly insisted leading the woman away from the window and to her waiting bed. She slowly leaned the pale green woman back on the bed. "Just relax and enjoy," Kim ordered sliding between the woman's muscular legs and lowering herself onto Shego's body. They laid there with their bodies pressed together.

The hero lowered her head and began to softly kiss her lover. It wasn't like her usual kisses; there was no rush. Just soft, light pecks.

Shego let out a quiet moan and began to run her hands over Kim's back, gently raking her nails across the girl's sides. The touch was so light that it caused Kim to giggle at the tickle. The thief leaned up to get a kiss and Kim pulled back just out of her reach to tease her. The former villainess licked her lips in anticipation.

The redhead sat up and slowly traced her fingers over Shego's dark lips. "They're so soft," Kim purred in a soft seductive whisper. "Both of them," she added shifting her position to sit up completely and slid her hand down between Shego's silky thighs. She started to draw little circles in her hair. Shego arched up into the gentle touch and shuddered. Kim slowly traced her fingers lower.

Shego sat up and reached for her lover. The thief gently ran her hands down the center of the girl's body. As she had said, the evil woman was mentally mapping out every inch of Kim Possible. She traced the outline of every scar kissing them tenderly knowing many of them were a result of her own hands. She connected each freckle together with her finger as if they were heavenly constellations. She watched each changing expression on the young hero's face with every kiss and touch familiarizing herself with all of Kimmie's sensitive spots.

"You have a birthmark that looks like Mickey Mouse," Shego commented noticing the now visible mark on the teen's lower left pelvis that had been covered before the shave.

"Um-hum." The girl nodded and let out a little whimper as pale green hand's started to play with her hair. Kim spread her legs over Shego's so that they were sitting up on the bed facing each other. "I love your touch," she cooed, "It's always so warm."

Shego abruptly stopped caressing the girl, rolling her eyes and giving her a serious expression.

"Oh riiight comet powers, they make you one hot blooded woman!" Kim growled in a low sexy draw.

Shego ignited her green fire and held a glowing finger to Kim's lips. "Ah Kimmie, how many times do I have to tell ya, YOU talk way too much!" She trailed her other hand down lower and slid her fingers over Kim's soft little pussy while massaging her clit with her thumb. The girl gasped and followed suit, slowly spreading her lover and stroking her finger's down inside and then back out up over Shego's clit.

Each delicate stroke and every gentle turn sent surges of pleasure radiating through both women. The sight, smell and feel of each other bombarding their senses. This was going to be the last time, but it felt like the first time. No, this was beyond the first time. This is what should have come first. For the fist time, they were making love to one another.

KPKPKPKP

Anne Possible quietly slipped back into the covers of her own bed and snuggled close to her husband. He grumbled slightly and pulled away from her. "James!" she scolded him in a whisper kissing him lightly on the ear. He grumbled again and wiggled further away. "Honey, don't be mad at me," Mrs. Dr. P. pouted slightly, scooting closer to him.

"Is SHE still here?" he muttered with venom in his voice.

"Yes, she's still here," Anne softly replied putting an arm around him and kissing the back of his neck.

James tried to move out of her reach but he was at the edge of his side of the bed. He sighed and turned to face is wife. "I don't like it!" he said raising his voice to just above a whisper.

"I know you don't dear, but Kimmie's happy and this is what she wants," she replied rubbing his shoulder trying to sooth him.

"I don't understand it. I don't understand any of it!" the rocket scientist declared shaking his head and slightly jerking his shoulder way from his wife.

"I know but please just trust me, as hard as this is on you; it's much harder on Kim," Mrs. Dr. Possible explained leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "She needs our love and support. Besides, she's practically a woman, an adult; she's not our little girl anymore."

"I don like her!" he seethed and flashed his wife an angry look.

"I know but Shego loves her and she would never hurt Kimmie," Anne assured him taking Dr. Possible's arm and wrapping it around her forcing him to hold her.

"She has tried to kill her already!" James spat clutching his wife tightly.

"It's different now. Give it some time, you'll see," she said returning her voice to a whisper and nestling into her husband.

"I hope you're right Annie but I still don't like it and I don't think I ever will. They are so wrong for each other," he sighed letting his anger fade and kissing the beautiful brain surgeon.

_They are perfect for each other,_ Anne thought. _Kim has finally met her match!_ She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep again in her husband's embrace.

KPKPKPKP

Kim jerked with the last shudder of her orgasm and collapsed onto the pale green woman who lay still trembling from aftershocks beneath her. They had both come in ecstasy and were slowly recovering.

Kim Possible wanted more. She wanted to make sure she had enough of Shego to last her six months. She wasn't even sure if that was achievable in only one night. Hell, she wasn't even sure if a lifetime was long enough to have her fill of the green beauty beneath her. She loved the way Shego felt lying there under her. She had always liked her that way. She thought back to all the times they fought and she would pin her arch-foe down under her strong legs and straddle her. She loved struggling with the more powerful woman for control, for dominance.

"Kimmie, what's goin' though your head?" Shego asked almost laughing.

Kim's eyes were closed and she was smiling and biting her own lip. She hadn't even realized that she had started to slowly slide herself up and down the villain's slick lower body. She immediately stopped and blushed. How could she get so lost in her thoughts with the real thing right here with her.

"Sorry," Kim apologized sheepishly being awakened from her fantasy. She leaned down and kissed her lover.

"Don't apologize Possible, it makes ya look weak!" the villainess growled. "So I guess you wanna have a little more of the green fire before we cuddle?"

"I have to taste you," Kim replied licking her lips and sliding down between the thief's legs. She took Shego's legs and pulled them to the end of the bed.

"OH-kaaayy," Shego yelped at the force with which Kimmie had just moved her entire body. The redhead knelt on the floor throwing the covers completely off the bed. She ran her hands up and down Shego's long legs.

The green woman moaned and sat up to watch her young lover. Kim bent down and started to kiss Shego's feet.

"Suck on 'em Princess, you'll like it," Shego commanded in her usual low drawl. The redhead looked up at her with an arched eyebrow for all of two seconds and began to do as she was told. She took the sexy bad girl's left foot and started to suck on her toes.

_God in heaven, I'm gonna so like it too,_ Shego admitted to herself as the sensation of the young hero's mouth blanketing her big toe sent tingles up the villain's body. "God Kimmie that feels soo good," Shego mewed moaning softly.

Kim slowly trailed her kisses up the vixen's left leg. She paused at Shego's very wet lips and looked up at her. "You have to be really quiet okay," the teen told her kissing her softly sending convulsions wavering up though her lover.

Shego nodded. She grabbed the back of Kimmie's head and pulled her into her waiting wetness. Kim slowly started to lick in circles around her clit. She worked Shego up to the point where the pale green woman was grinding into her and quietly moaning rhythmically with her tongue strokes. The hero stopped and lifted herself off of the floor.

"What are you doing?" Shego demanded to know breathing hard.

Kim smiled and walked into her closet. Shego just stared into the darkness listening to the sound of metal clinking together and the rustling of clothing. Then all the color drained from her face as Kim Possible emerged from the closet wearing what appeared to be an eight inch strap on.

"It's green, like you," the young hero proudly pointed out stalking back towards the bed with her new manhood.

"Um yeah…. Kimmie, there's no way I can be quiet with that thing!" Shego said closing her legs and pulling herself back up on the bed away from the approaching redhead.

"I have something for that too." Kim held up a black leather gag with a lime green ball.

"Kimmie, no!" Shego gasped sounding very nervous. She scooted back until her back was pressing against Kim's headboard. "We were supposed to make love tonight… you know, soft, GENTLE love," the even paler than usual green woman insisted.

"Oh, I'll be gentle, real gentle," Kim growled with an almost unholy gleam in her eyes. The cheerleader's mouth was watering at the sight of her former enemy cowering at the head of the bed. She sucked up the excess spit and swallowed hard crawling up on to the bed. The hero paused for just a moment to watch the fear and excitement in her lover's eyes.

"Don't you trust me Miss Go?" Kim Possible questioned with mock sincerity. Shego caught a whimper in her throat to avoid opening her mouth and also to try to not let her trepidation be known, even though it was evident to the younger woman before her. The hero let out a deep feral growl while grabbing Shego by the ankles causing the thief to yelp and like a good girlfriend the thief again caught the noise before it escaped.

Kim nodded her approval at the self-inflicted silence while pulling Shego's legs apart and sliding her down on the bed towards her. "Now be a good Shego and let me put this gag on you."

The villain inhaled and then shot the girl a look of surrender. The sexy green woman slowly opened her mouth and Kim gingerly placed the green ball into her lover's dark parted lips.

"I really wanna hear you scream Shego but I guess we both have to make sacrifices," Kim sighed fastening the leather straps. "Are you comfortable?" Shego nodded.

Kim lowered herself on top of the ex-superhero. She felt between the woman's legs and spread her green lips apart to expose the soft wet pinkness that waited for her on the inside. Kimmie loved feeling the silky sweet cum on her fingers. She did want to make love to the sexy vixen below her. She wanted to slowly and softly send her into the oblivion of sexual bliss. But tonight, tonight she wanted to do everything she had dreamed of doing and for Kim Possible this was making love. She loved Shego and she wanted to be inside of her. She wanted to take her. She pressed the head of her new attachment up against Shego's slick wetness and slowly entered her.

Shego gasped at the sensation of the tip slowly sliding into her. She reached up and pushed against Kim's chest. The hero continued to lower herself down plunging deeper inside of her lover. She looked down to see herself slowly diving into her ex-enemy. The sight caused her to gush and she felt her own wetness cover her and coat the leather back of the harness. Kimmie reached down and spread her own lips just enough so that she was rubbing up against the leather back of the harness. She pushed a little further so that the shaft was all the way inside. The sensation of that last little push radiated though the teen causing her to let out a little moan of pleasure. The hero smiled slightly and in a low deep growl whispered, "I'm completely inside of you." She looked into the thief's wide, glowing eyes and they told her everything she needed to know.

Shego relaxed her muscles and stopped pushing against the cheerleader moving her hand to the girl's firm breasts. Kim slowly started to lift up and down moving herself inside of her lover. Shego was so wet that the sizable cock slid with ease.

_That feels so good_, the villain thought as she watched in her forced silence as Kim pressed down on top of her and gently thrust in and out of her. Each entry was making Shego lose herself a little more and also making the teen ache with delight at the feel of wet leather pressing against her swelling clit. _You like it too Princess. Then come with me!_

The thief played with the hero's hard nipples. Every push made Shego pinch them harder. Kim let out an audible moan and leaned down pressing her breasts into Shego's hands. Her breath was hot on the villain's cheek and the sound of both of them breathing hard made them want each other more. The steady rhythmic motions were beginning to work Kim up to the edge. She took Shego hand's and held them together above her head so that the villain couldn't continue to play with her aching nipples. She didn't want Shego to stop but she didn't want to come first either.

The proud villain fought the confinement but every push of resistance was met with a greater thrust from the lust drunk teen. The dual heavy breathing coupled with the sound of their bodies slapping together driving them both wild with passion. Kim looked down at Shego who was now rocking her hip's up to meet her thrusts. The young hero leaned down and started sucking and biting her lover's neck.

Shego broke free from Kim's grip and reached down to the girl's ass kneading it in her hands and assisting the redhead in her movements which were becoming faster and less controlled. She raked her fingertips up Kimmie's ass pressing her nails deep into the girl's lower back and clawed them up the entire length of the cheerleader's spine.

The sudden jolt of pain caused Kim to nearly sit up and a low, "Aaaaaghhh," ripped from her gut. The massive thrust stimulated her clit sending the first convulsions of an orgasm echoing through the redhead. Kim's reactionary spasm nearly made her slip out of her lover and she quickly thrust in again. Shego tightened her muscles at the feel of the head reentering her. She wrapped her legs around Kimmie and bucked herself off on the hero's hard cock. The pounding of the fallen hero's body against the girl pressed the slick harness rhythmically into her causing Kim to come at the same time as Shego did.

As soon they came Kim removed the gag from Shego's mouth. She slowly pulled herself out of her lover. "That was fucking awesome! I was inside of you! We came at the same time!" Kim whispered excitedly still panting. She felt like she had just seen the face of God!

"Yeah Princess that rocked!" Shego responded hoarsely, her mouth dry from taking in air around the lodged ball. "I don't even wanna know WHEN you got this stuff Possible but um… yeah, black and green ball gag, and a green dildo?" Shego questioned still breathless. "Where does somebody even get a freakin' pale green dildo?"

Kim blushed, "I bought them earlier this year when I was in Hollywood on a mission."

Shego grew wide eyed and stared at her in disbelief. _Who buys a strap-on that they'll never use?_ "What the hell for?" she asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just liked them and the stitching on the harness is green just like in your car," Kim pointed out taking off the harness and handing it to Shego. _Not that I knew that when I bought it._

The thief inspected the leather and then turned to Kim and smiled wickedly. "So… Kimmie…" she growled and she started to put on the harness laughing slightly at the wetness Kim had left on it. "It looks like someone had a little obsession."

"Look Shego, I was passing this um… sex shop, you know… and the harness was in the window. I… I mean it was green!" Kim tried to explain to her pale green lover who was kneeling on the bed and mock stroking herself. "Just seeing it made me feel…" she paused and watched Shego there in front of her moving her hand over the erect cock. "It… glows in the… dark," she absently stated transfixed on the pale green shaft being so deliciously caressed by her former enemy.

_Like me._ "I bet it does," the villainess teased with a giggle.

Kim was now hypnotized by Shego's little show. She had the sudden urge to suck on it. She leaned in to do so then, as she regained her sense of reason, she stopped. She shook her head. "You have to wait," the hero informed her sitting back on the bed.

"Say what?" Shego deadpanned crawling towards Kim. The cheerleader leapt off the bed and moved to the other side behind the villainess. She put her hand on Shego's and they both started to stroke the pale green member.

The sexy young hero pressed her body against her lover and whispered into her ear. "I know you want to have me tonight… and, oh God Shego, I want to let you take me so badly. But…" Kim cupped one of Shego's breasts in her other hand and groped it softly.

"But! What the fuck Kimmie! Let me do what I wanna do!" she hissed and moaned as the teen started to tweak her nipple.

"It's a little incentive. Give you something to look forward to," Kim replied biting the thief's neck hard. "If you're good for just six little months… I promise, you can do whatever you want to me."

"You can't be serious?" she gasped as the hero started sucking on her neck where she had bit it.

"Oh, just think about it, 180 days from now you'll have me all to yourself. You know I'm worth the wait!" Kim cooed into her ear.

Shego sighed and turned to kiss her very smart lover. "Can I at least keep it on for a little while?" she asked.

"You can sleep in it!" Kim chimed settling into the bed and Shego laid down beside her. "But don't even think about sticking it in me! I can still beat you even in my sleep!"

"Yes mistress!" Shego teased holding her Kimmie tightly.

"You know it!" Kim giggled and purred contently in the thief's strong arms.

Shego laid there pretending to sleep listening to the younger woman's breathing become deeper until she was certain her Kimmie was asleep. The villain kissed her lightly and quietly started to weep.

"You've no idea how much I love you," she whispered to the sleeping girl. Sheridan Go didn't know how she managed to fall so hard so fast. She did know however, as she lay there crying into the shoulder blade of the teenage hero that had managed to capture her heart, she was whipped. She was really going to miss all of this.


	22. All’s Well That Oh Well

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Shego or Kimmie! So here is the final chapter. The end yay! I want to thank everyone that read this story and thanks for all the reviews too. This story is dedicated to my girlfriend who wanted more sex in her KiGo. I am working on two sequels to this story and there is also a prologue called _A Phoenix For Ophiuchus _if you haven't read that. Reviews are nice and I would appreciate them even if they are bad ones about how I just threw Kimmie and Shego together because you never watched season 4 and SAW the oodles of subtext or how it was pure PWP (oh boo, really is too much sex ever bad? Only if you're a weenie man like Ron! You're not a weenie are you?).

Now if only Disney would get a clue, have a season 5 and give us Kim's first year in college!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: All's That Oh Well

The dull thud of the morning paper hitting the doorstep of Middleton's resident hero awoke the villain sleeping inside. Shego took great care to separate herself from the blissfully sleeping girl and turned towards the window.

The last twinkling of stars winked back at her signaling that there were still a few precious minutes of darkness before the predawn light obscured them from view in a blanket of blue. If she wanted to make her escape, now was the time.

She looked away from the inviting window and the freedom of the world to the heavenly hero slumbering beside her. Shego sighed. She knew she wasn't going anywhere. The currently unemployed villain gently stood up and removed the harness. She took the ball gag from the nightstand and paused looking at Kimmie's choice of toys. She smiled and shook her head. _That girl's one hell of a lover! _She took another look at the sleeping hero and walked over to the closet to put the toys away.

Hidden under Kim's formalwear in the back corner was a large black trunk with an open lock hanging from it. The thief assumed that's where Mr. Pale Green went and she crept over to the chest to stow him and his little silencer safely inside. She opened the lid and again found herself in a state of shock. Folded neatly inside there was one of her jumpsuits along with restraints and a few other interesting items. All of which had the same green and black theme as the harness.

"Oh Kimmie, you've got it as bad as I do," she said out loud placing the items inside and locking up the case. She grasped the key in her hand. This she was going to keep. _A little incentive for her too, _she decided. She walked back to into the bedroom.

The young hero had awakened feeling her body rapidly cooling in the absence of her super powered cuddle buddy. Her initial reaction of seeing an empty bed was that of absolute abandonment then she heard the muffled voice of her lover from her closet.

"Good morning!" she called as Shego appeared.

"Morning Pumpkin," Shego drawled lazily leaning against the doorway as she loved to do. She just took in the sight of her breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend stretching her hands to heaven exposing her ever perky breasts and flexing the tight muscles of her stomach hiding just underneath her creamy peach skin. Her hair was everywhere and she wore the mark of a certain fallen hero's lips burned over her heart.

To the on looking green woman the hero looked like the most beautiful mess… her mess. "I'm keeping the key to your little pleasure chest and you've gotta promise to write me and tell me all about your little green and black fetish," she sneered.

Kim wordlessly nodded. She would have normally died from embarrassment or shame if anyone had managed to look inside that box. Even just a few days ago she would have been mortified if the person in the doorway twirling the key over her fingers had seen inside it. But now things were so different. Now her dark obsession had been brought into the light. Her hidden desire had found it was shared by the object of that longing. Now the two women that had always been equals and opponents had, in the time it took God to create the heavens and the earth, closed the infinite divide that separated them. They had blurred good and evil, right and wrong, love and hate into some unimaginable utopia. Who knew heaven and hell were only one open door away.

This morning was the last day of their old lives and the first day of the rest of their lives. _This is what it feels like to be reborn_, Kim thought. She slipped out of bed and walked towards her waiting lover. The room was growing lighter and she knew soon the very realness of Shego with her would be just a memory. They embraced drinking each other up.

"No tears today. This isn't a sad day!" Shego barked trying to sound tough as she felt the girl start to shake in her arms, "Suck it up Possible! My super sexy girlfriend is NOT a sniveling little weenie ARE YOU?"

"SHEGO!" Kim whined as he punched the villain in the arm and returned to crying into the woman's shoulder.

Shego lifted the young hero's chin up forcing Kim to look at her. The tears on her lover's face broke her heart but she was prepared to not turn their last few minutes together into some big slobber fest.

"I'm gonna kiss away these tears and I don't wanna see anymore, okay?"

Kim nodded and sniffled. The pale green woman's dark lips kissed the hero's soft pink cheeks removing each tear shed.

"I love you," Kim sighed leaning back into Shego, "How weird is that?" The thief shrugged. It was weird to her too. "I really love you," she empathized.

"I know you do," Shego replied, "Be tough for me today like you've always been." She kissed her head smelling the sweet scent of the teen's red hair. "Okay Princess, let's get dressed and get this over with." The two women dressed in the uniforms that had divided, defined and now united them. Hand in hand they walked down the stairs.

KPKPKPKP

Will Du and Betty Director were awakened to the sound of combat boots running down the hall towards them. Both the seasoned director and the young agent feared the worst as they jumped to their feet in synchronization to meet the breathless guard that ran into the room.

"Director the thermal scans show that Kim Possible and Shego are now downstairs," the agent informed them. Betty took a long breath; usually she liked being the good guy. Today however, she felt like she was the bad guy.

"Call Agent Toiez to send the transport," she sighed heavily and looked at her watch, "9:00 AM should work."

"Will we have Shego in custody and Kim under contract by then?" Du asked.

"Yes Will, I think this should happen as quickly as possible," Dr. Director replied frowning, "Let's get this over with."

KPKPKPKP

"Pancakes okay Kimmie?" her mother asked as the two women entered the kitchen. Kim nodded. "Would you like something to eat as well Sheridan?" Anne inquired of her daughter's girlfriend.

"Sheridan?" Kim questioned under her breath to Shego who just shrugged and smiled softly.

"Yes, that would be nice Anne," Shego replied sitting down at the kitchen table. A befuddled Kim sat down next to her lover. The green woman leaned over and gave her redheaded princess a kiss on the forehead. Mrs. Dr. Possible caught the display of affection out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

Kim caught the look and then looked at Shego with a big question mark on her face. _Anne?_

"Long story," Shego whispered to her. The villain's smile was quickly replaced with her usual scowl as a groggy Ron Stoppable stumbled into the kitchen from the living room.

"Ron, you're here too?" Kim questioned wondering if the whole world was keeping vigil in and around the Possible residence.

"We couldn't get him to leave!" Shego grumbled.

"Hey KP, how ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Better," she replied touching her head and then the realization that she never told him about Shego slammed into her thoughts. "We need to talk," she added gravely as she looked up at her best friend.

"It's okay Kim, we can talk later," he offered her a forced smile and let out a sigh, "You should spend the time you have left with…" He crossed his arms furrowing his brow. "Shego," he muttered.

Kim looked at Shego who mouthed "long story" to her and she turned back to Ron. "Thanks Ron," the cheerleader replied with a little uncertainty in her voice as her mother brought the food to the table.

"Boys… Honey!" Mrs. Dr. Possible called up to the rest of the Possible family to come down to breakfast.

"We're coming!" the Tweebs yelled stomping down the stairs. They ran into the kitchen like two little tornadoes and squeezed into the breakfast nook next to Shego. The sight of the two boys reminded her of her own twin brothers and she sucked her teeth and reluctantly made room for them even though she wasn't irritated by their presence. She was just being her usual cranky self.

"Tweebs!" Kim yelled. "Give us some space," she ordered pushing up against Shego's hips to try and chain-push her brothers off of the booth.

"Mom!" all three siblings whined at her.

"Boys, here are your plates. You can eat in the living room today. Give the girl's some space," Anne instructed her twins.

"Aw Mom!" they replied slowly getting up from the table, "We wanted to see them kiss!"

"Tim! Jim! Out NOW!" Mrs. Dr. P. commanded handing the boys their plates and shoving them out of the room.

"Honey, breakfast!" she called up to her husband again.

"I'm not hungry!" Mr. Dr. Possible roared angrily back down to her.

"He's still a little upset about the whole thing dear," she explained to her daughter, "He'll come around." She sat down next to Shego and started to eat her breakfast. "Ronald, how are you sweetie?" she asked the unusually quiet blonde.

"Okay, I guess," he muttered mopping his pancakes with a slowly melting square of butter while Rufus merrily ate the untouched breakfast his owner didn't have the stomach for. Ron was really suffering from the realization that his best friend had left him to be with the least likely or likeable person on the planet. His hurt was painfully obvious to everyone at the table.

Shego didn't want the buffoon to ruin her last precious minutes with Kimmie. "Ron?" she prompted and the boy looked up at the green villain with a scowl on his face. "I know you don't like me… AND I know I haven't been the nicest person to you but I love Kimmie," Shego paused. Just the mention of the word love and Kimmie in the same sentence made Ron's eyes glaze over.

_He's really in love with her_, the villainess concluded by his heated stare. Ron's gaze hardened on her as she began to speak again but it was Kim who spoke first.

"Ron," she spoke softly putting her hand on the boy's hand. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh Ron, I didn't want to hurt you but you've gotta know this. I was in love with Shego since before we started dating."

That statement did not make him feel any better and caught everyone at the table by surprise. He lowered his head to avoid the shame he felt for crying in front of them.

Kim suddenly didn't feel like eating either. She continued to apologize, "I didn't mean to cause you any pain or lead you on. You're my best friend and I love you."

Ron wiped his tears and looked up to the ceiling to try to keep more from falling. "If you love me why are you with her? Why her? She IS Shego? SHE-GO!" he empathized finally looking at his ex-girlfriend as two more tears trickled down his face.

"Ron, it's not the same kind of love. I thought it was. I wanted it to be. Do you think I wanted to fall in love with Shego? Do you really think that if I could have chosen I would have chosen anyone else on earth besides you?" She looked into Ron's brown eyes. "Do you think Shego wants to be going to prison? Do you think she wanted this?"

Ron looked at Shego who actually looked hurt not by what Kim was saying so much as the truth behind all of it. She hadn't planned to ever fall in love again, least of all with Kim Possible. She also had figured Hell would freeze and the US would adopt communism before she surrendered uninjured to Global Justice.

Kim took her other hand and held Shego's hand. "I love her Ron and she loves me," Kim stated, squeezing the hands of the two dearest people on earth to her.

"I know she does. I saw her last night. So desperate, willing to give up everything just to be able to go upstairs to see you one last time," he admitted finally wiping his tears away and looking now at the villain who smiled softly. "I, I'm just not ready to handle all of this right now. It… It's all too awkward for me." He got up and Rufus jumped into his pocket. "Sorry Kim, I've gotta go."

The doorbell rang and Ron went to answer it on his way out.

"It's Dr. Director," Shego informed him knowing Betty would waste no time showing up to take her away.

Ron leveled is eyes at Shego and a barely noticeable burst of wind swept across the breakfast nook. "If you ever so much as think about hurting her I'll redefine the word HURT with you!" Ron threatened bitterly as he opened the door.

Normally Shego would have laughed at a threat coming from Ron Stoppable but she knew he was deadly serious and she had already had a taste of what he could do when he was mad. She didn't need a second helping.

"Oh Mr. Stoppable so nice to see you, please stay, we would like you here," Dr. Betty Director pleasantly ordered the upset teen. She and agent Will Du entered the kitchen and sat down in front of Kim and Shego. Ron muttered and closed the door leaning against it.

"Kimberly, I assume you and Miss Go have had a chance to discuss the terms of her surrender," Agent Du asked. Kim nodded and whimpered slightly, sliding her hand to her stomach suddenly feeling very sick. Shego put her hand over Kim's held it tightly.

Ron just looked over at the two women. He saw the look of sadness in the two set's of green eyes. He was emotionally torn between smiling at the fact that Shego was about to suffer and feeling sorry for Kim who too was about to suffer.

"And do you both agree to the terms?" the director pressed taking out two rather long contracts. She slid one in front of Shego and the other she handed to Kim. "Since you became an emancipated adult in 2005 you do not need a cosigner Miss Possible."

Kim looked down at the paper and started to read it. It was her contract for employment detailing a four year, two and a half million dollar position as Junior Assistant Director of Global Justice. It outlined her agent training, which would take three months, plus her time for her studies with tuition paid for by GJ.

Kim's eyes went wide. "Global Justice is going to pay for my tuition AND pay me a salary while I'm studying in Paris?" she inquired in disbelief.

Bet smiled and answered, "You will find Miss Possible that while crime may pay well…" Shego laughed and rolled her eyes at Bet. The director snorted and continued, "Fighting it pays much better."

Kim looked back at the contract and continued to read. She wasn't sure how to feel about taking money for something she already did for free. Under any other circumstances she would have declined the offer or even countered for less money and fewer benefits since most Universities were offering her full scholarships anyway. She knew that even though she loved doing missions on a sort of bartering system she was going to one day have to quit or be paid in some way for her services. She just didn't want to become some for profit "good" mercenary group like Team Impossible helping only the elite that could afford it. At least Global Justice was paid by governments and was in the business of keeping the peace.

She also had Shego to think about and her thoughts returned once again to absorbing the words on the contract. Once Kim passed agent training Shego was to be turned over to her for 'round the clock monitoring. "So Shego will become my responsibility?"

The director nodded. "If you look on the next page you will see that all of her possessions, finances and holdings will be turned over to you as well."

"You are about to become a VERY rich woman Princess," Shego snarled not looking up from the contract she was reading.

"But isn't Shego's money stolen?" Kim asked, "Shouldn't it be returned to the banks and people she took it from?"

This time Agent Du answered, "Miss Go is a very clever woman. Her finances are in impeccable order." The young man snorted back a laugh and half rolled his eyes. "Now we ALL know Shego has stolen million's but she was also a very wealthy woman before she turned to a life of villainy. She invested wisely and managed to keep her earnings even with Dr. Drakken legal."

"I have also agreed…" Shego interjected and flipped back a few pages in her contract, "…as stated in article thirty-seven, to make monetary restitution to every known establishment that I burglarized." She rolled her eyes again and turned the pages back over to where she was reading. "So everyone'll get their green back," she grumbled.

"Oh so you'll have to give your money away then," Kim reasoned.

"Kim, Sheridan is a Go..." Betty Director began but Shego cut her off.

"Pumpkin, what Bet is TRYING to say is that even after payin' my fines and makin' restitution I'll have a little change left over." Shego kicked the director under the table adding, "Isn't that right Dr. Director!" through gritted teeth.

The director jerked and gritted her teeth in turn. "Yes. And Kim, we'll be systematically cleaning out Dr. Drakken's lairs. Shego will need a place to store all of her things," Betty pointed out.

"Oh… um, I guess the stuff can go in my room while I'm away at school," Kim offered.

Both Betty and Shego laughed out loud, even Will Du smiled softly.

"I'm guessing she has more than a few boxes of green and black clothes?"

"Try four fighter jets and about a dozen cars," Shego stated with an amused tone not looking up from her contract. "Is this final article for real?" she asked looking up at the director and handing her contract to Kim to read.

"Yes Sheridan it is. And I think you'll find it is the most important part." Betty smiled softly.

Kim read the final article and smirked proudly. "I have full confidence she won't have a problem with that one."

Kim looked at Ron who had been oddly quiet the whole time and asked, "Are you joining GJ too?" He frowned and looked down.

"Mr. Stoppable declined our offer. He has been accepted to a culinary institute in Japan," Agent Du replied for the boy.

"Wow, Ron that's great," Kim chirped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waitin' 'til the end of the year. I was gonna let you know after graduation," he answered softly looking at his best friend.

"SO you won't be too far from Yori then?" Kim asked slyly.

"Yeah but..." Ron sighed, "The institute has a partnership with a culinary institute in France just outside of Paris so I'll be in Japan for two years then I'll be in France. I chose this school so I could be close to both of my ladies," he chuckled. "That was before all of this…" he paused and unfolded his arms in a sweeping motion around the table, "…happened."

"Well, we're still friends. Right?" Kim hoped more than asked then continued on with her offer, "Shego and I will be happy to have you visit us or even stay with us while you are in France. Right Shego?"

"Two years of Stoppable, that IS cruel and unusual punishment!" she grumbled.

"Shego!" Kim gave her the puppy dog pout.

_How can she do this to me? _Shego wondered. "Oh okay, you're welcome to visit us Ronald. VISIT!" she clarified coldly.

The alarm on Will Du's watch went off. "Director the transport will be here in twenty minutes."

Betty nodded. "Shego," she began in her stern director's voice, "I believe you have something you need to give me."

The villain scowled and narrowed her eyes at her ex-lover. Dr. Director matched her look with one even more menacing. Shego looked down then frowned and sighed. She reached into her holster and pulled out the last surviving mindpod and slid it across the table.

Kim gasped and looked at her evil girlfriend. "Shego!" the young crime fighter snapped leaving her mouth open and looking at the villainess incredulously.

"What?" she replied as if it was nothing, turning to look her Kimmie, "Well, they are cool!"

"…" Kim just glared at her.

"I gave them back didn't I?" Shego barked.

The cheerleader just shook her head and sucked her teeth. "Villains."

"Hey, that reminds me…" Ron spoke up reaching into his pocket and pulling out a second pair. One of the lenses was cracked and the other one had fallen out completely. The boy unfolded the glasses to further inspect them.

"RON!" Both Kim and Shego yelled sensing he was going to try them on.

"I doubt they still work," he stated putting them on. The mindpod whirred to life and Ron started to giggle and talk out loud. He looked around the room at everyone through the empty lens hole. The other cracked lens was giving him an eyeful of memories and thoughts.

"Aww that's sweet," he said looking at Will Du who blushed.

"Mrs. Dr. P!" he gasped loudly, "That IS sick and wrong!" Then he smiled what Kim took be an almost Zorpox caliber evil grin. "…But, um, I'm flattered. Uh, Boo-Yah!" he blushed.

"Ronald, remove those glasses," Mrs. Dr. Possible ordered dropping the plate she was washing back into the soapy water.

The twins heard the racket and ran into the kitchen to see Ron staggering around wearing the broken shades.

"So that's how you lost your eye," Ron commented looking at Betty Director then he shot Shego a dirty look.

"OH, NO WAY! She's like a watermelon!" Ron squealed giving Shego an evil smile.

The look of confusion on Agent Du and Mrs. Dr. Possible's face was quickly ended as the Tweebs along with Kim and Betty said in unison, "Green on the outside pink on the inside." Shego's two lovers just looked at each other and then laughed.

"OH THAT DOES IT!" the villain howled and shot up from the table to forcibly remove the glasses from the blonde boy.

"Oh, so that's how you girls do it," Ron remarked in awe. "Kinda cool!" he added as Shego ripped off the glasses and crushed them in her hand. "Aww man! I didn't get to read Kim!" he whined leaning back against the door pouting.

"Do you want to be erased like Drakken?" Shego growled to him.

"No," Ron said putting his hands up in surrender.

"And how is it YOU know about Shego?" Kim angrily asked the Tweebs standing up and pointing at them.

"Um, her mouth is pink," Tim pointed out.

"Duh!" added Jim.

Shego stuck her very pink tongue out at the boys and Kim sat back down.

"What's gonna happen to Motor Ed and Drakken now?" the hero asked.

"We offered Ed a work furlough deal during his incarnation with the option of employment after his sentence is over in exchange for his silence on this matter," Betty explained, "He's a very gifted mechanic and someone that could really help maintain the GJ fleet. He jumped at the chance."

"Seriously," Kim mimicked in total Motor Ed tone giggling, "And Dr. Drakken?"

"We have just the place for him!" Betty said with an evil grin on her face.

KPKPKPKP

The first media vans were already beginning to pull up outside the Possible residence. Leaks that the most wanted woman in the world had finally surrendered generated quite the media frenzy. Captain Avery sat the GJ transport jet down in the Possible's front yard. He shook his head at the reporters getting ready to transmit their streaming feed into living rooms of the world.

"We capture a criminal and it's on the fifth page of the Lowerton Gazette," he commented to one of the seven heavily armed men that exited the plane with him. "One of these super villains turns themselves in and it's headline news!" He shook his head again watching as his own agency's cameraman and reporter disembarked and set up for their shot. "Ready?" he asked getting the thumbs up from the cameraman. He took a long breath and knocked on the door.

KPKPKPKP

"It's time," Betty announced and a somber chill spread around the room. Kim and Shego just looked at each other.

"I love you," Shego stated with a warm, tender tone standing up and looking down at her young lover. The sound and level of honesty in Shego's voice took even Betty by surprise.

"I love you too!" Kim replied as her confident voice wavered at the end. She rose and stood beside her former enemy. There in front of everyone they kissed passionately as tears filled both of their eyes.

"No tears Princess!" Shego gently reminded the girl wiping her lipstick off of Kim's lips. Kim nodded and wiped her eyes.

Betty motioned to Agent Du. He stood up and opened the door to let the GJ agents in. "I just need your signatures ladies," Dr. Director requested in her most authoritative voice as the camera started rolling.

Shego looked at Kim then leaned down and took the pen. She froze. Her heart was beating out of her chest. A million thoughts swirling through her mind in rapid succession. Struggling against her fight or flight reflexes to do the right thing for once she put the pen to the paper then eased up.

"I need ya to sign first," she admitted looking back up at the hero. Kim took the pen from her hand and signed her own contract without a second thought. She handed the pen back to the thief that had stolen her heart.

The pale green woman took the pen and looked down on the paper. She reread the last article again.

_The undersigned shall not cause nor make come to harm through culpability or negligence __the coronary organ of the undersigned's commanding officer as outlined in paragraph 3 section 21._

"I won't break your heart," Shego promised the redhead beside her and signed her name.

The most dangerous woman in the world stood back up with her head high in proud surrender and agent Will Du moved behind her. "Kimberly Sheridan Go…"

"Kimberly?" Kim interrupted agent Du putting a hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Yeah Kimmie, we're both Kimmies," Shego laughed as Will handcuffed her wrists together. One of the armed guards took out leg shackles and began to lock them around her ankles.

"It's just a formality Miss Possible," Dr. Director assured the stunned teen as she watched Shego being restrained. "We both know the only thing keeping Shego in chains is… a little possibility!" She put her arm around her new assistant director and led her towards the door. The guards surrounded the criminal pointing their guns at her.

"Kimberly Sheridan Go you are under global arrest for 13 counts of treason, 27 counts of evading arrest, 27 counts of escape..." Will read off the list of the green villain's crimes as he led her out the door. He and Shego were flanked by GJ's burliest agents and by followed Kim and the director.

Agent Du had managed to memorize every infraction. This was his big moment and while the young new recruit was going to be credited with this arrest, he still felt the overwhelming pride of catching the bad guy. Shego just scoffed at him as he continued, "283 counts of petty larceny. 154 counts of grand theft. 46 counts of arson, 18 counts of attempted murder, 68 counts of assault, 211 counts of assault with a deadly weapon..."

"Hey, spy boy my hands are NOT deadly weapons and is all this shit necessary? I know why I'm under arrest," Shego snarled at him. "Just get on with it before I change my mind and you have to add a few more counts to that indictment!"

Will looked back at Betty and she nodded. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Like that ever happens!" Shego snorted rolling her eyes and looking at the small band of press and photographers. They were being held back by yellow caution tape and the two original GJ guards that had been there all night. The crowd started to hurl their questions at the villain, the director and the young hero.

"Are you sorry for your crimes?"

"Will you be the next Director of Global Justice?"

"Are you stepping down director?"

"Will you rejoin Team Go?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

The captured villain wasn't interested in talking to the media. Dr. Director stepped forward to answer a few questions. Shego just looked the young hero as she climbed into the waiting plane. Their eyes locked on each other. Shego smiled and blew her a kiss. The thief had absolutely no regrets.

"You have the right to legal council," Agent Du's voice trailed on as the guards filed past Kim into the transport plane.

The redhead stood there stiff as a statue as her mother held her shoulders tightly. Her eyes never left Shego's as the agents roughly strapped the dangerous criminal in.

Dr. Director turned to Kim and repeated the question she knew the girl had not heard, "They would like to know if you are happy with your new job at Global Justice."

The young hero reluctantly broke her lover's gaze and turned to face the flash bulbs and reporters. She was joined by her family and Ron. "I look forward to working with Global Justice," Kim stated looking back towards the plane. "Thank you," she said as her voice trailed off. She just wanted a few more minutes with Shego.

Dr. Director finished with the press and walked up to Kim patting her on the shoulder as she walked past. Betty climbed into the plane obscuring Kim's view of her lover.

Kim started to tremble. She wasn't going to cry because she promised Shego she wouldn't but she was very close to losing it as the finality of this morning overcame her.

Her mom hugged her. "Everything will be okay sweetie," she consoled her daughter.

Ron walked up to her and Kim put her arm around his. She knew he was mad at her and that he might never forgive her but she was glad he was there. The tweebs even managed to squeeze in and hug her legs. Her father was the only one who wasn't there. She glanced back towards the house to see him standing in the doorway. He looked at her and nodded.

"We have a schedule we must stick to Miss Possible. We don't have time for long goodbyes," Betty Director hollered from the cabin, "You coming?"

"What?" Kim replied in disbelief taking a few steps towards the waiting plane. Agent Du threw a blue jacket at the shocked teen. Her quick reflexes caught the article of clothing and she looked at the jacket then turned back to her family. They smiled at her and even Ron managed to smile. She turned and took another tentative step towards the waiting plane still not sure she had heard correctly. The sound of her heart beating was louder than the engines of the plane in her ears. She hadn't even noticed that tears were running down her cheeks or that a large smile had crept onto her lips.

"Welcome to Global Justice Kim Possible," Agent Du said smiling, "I believe you are in charge of the escort of this prisoner."

Kim shook with tears of joy and relief as she put on the GJ cadet fatigue jacket and skipped towards the plane. She stopped at the door and wiped her tears away then jumped aboard.

"The hero always get's the girl!" Shego snarled from the back of the cabin with a seductive grin.

"Yes she does!" Kim agreed strapping herself in next to the woman she loved.

KPKPKPKP

Six months later.  
Ron and Yori walked into the Middleton Bueno Nacho. "It's so bon-diggity cool you could come home with me for the holidays to have an American style Christmas," Ron piped to his new fiancée.

"Yes Ron-kun, but I am still a little nervous about the naco," the ninja replied with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, "Certainly the food here is not nearly as good as what you prepare at culinary school."

"Oh the naco IS why I wanted to be a chef in the first place!" he informed her beaming proudly at his woman. He walked up to the counter to order.

"Buenos tardes," the cashier greeted him. Ron smiled and placed his order. The cashier took his money and gathered his order.

"I love the service here don't you buddy?" Ron commented to Rufus who nodded in agreement. "I just can't remember the name of that guy," he remarked giggling delightfully.

"But Ron-kun, his name is on the name tag he is wearing," Yori pointed out to the young blonde man.

"I know Yori, it's an inside joke. I'll fill ya in later," Ron whispered smiling as the employee returned to the counter with their order.

"Thank you and have a muy bueno day Mr. Stoppable," the blue skinned cashier said to Ron.

KPKPKPKP

Meanwhile in Paris.  
It was an icy December evening as Kim Possible turned the key in the lock of her luxurious apartment overlooking the Champs-Elysees. It had been the last day of her studies at the Sorbonne and she was finally on holiday. She opened the door and if she had looked closely she would have noticed that the hinges had recently been replaced. She flipped on the light switch entering into her darkened foyer. The light didn't come on. She tried it again, nothing.

She walked slowly down the short corridor and stopped in the entry way. In front of her was the banister for the stairs leading right up to the top floor and beyond that was the darkened kitchen. To her immediate right was the hall leading to the bedrooms on the main floor. To her left was the living room.

She stood there letting her senses settle. It was very, very dark. All the shudders had been pulled closed in her apartment. Something wasn't right. She felt heat coming from the left side of her. She strained her eyes to look into the dark abyss. She shifted into her battle stance and stood there frozen listening for any sound; silently hoping her eyes would adjust to the dark.

She heard something… or at least she thought she did. She took one step closer to her living room.

In a flash, a green orb shot across the room in front of her igniting the logs in the fire place. The red glow from the fire illuminated the room. There under the Christmas tree sat the best Christmas present ever wrapped in nothing but a strategically placed red velvet ribbon held together across the front by a brilliant bow.

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP! The Kimmunicator on her wrist chimed alerting the young woman that she was so not dreaming.

"Oh just great!" the early gift from Global Justice growled cocking her head to the side and sighing.

The much missed sound of the sexy voice caused all the air to leave the redhead's body. Kim dove head first at the pale green package under the tree showering her in kisses. The package giggled and returned her lover's kisses passionately.

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP! The Kimmunicator rang again with an echo this time and the young hero noticed a black and green Kimmunicator attached to her present's wrist. Their green eyes met. The antihero just shrugged, her eyes not leaving her precious Kimmie.

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BEEP! The annoying Kimmunicators insisted. Kim and Shego smiled at each other and then answered the call together.

"What's the sitch?"

**FIN**


End file.
